


Let me in.

by simplepleasures101



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec helps Magnus find himself, Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, But Magnus is strong and powerful, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, Heats, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, M/M, Magnus has been hurt many times, Mates, Omega Magnus Bane, Self-Loathing, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 82,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplepleasures101/pseuds/simplepleasures101
Summary: Magnus Bane has gone through so much in his life and hates being an Omega. He hides his gender, among other things, never letting himself get close to anyone else, much less an Alpha. Having immortality just makes that a very lonely and difficult existence for him. People have shown him disgust for so many things but especially about his body. He couldn't help it if his body reacted that way. He couldn't help that he was different. He couldn't help that was an Omega.Then he meets a shadowhunter. A shadowhunter who seems to care. An Alpha who is unlike any he's ever met before. Will he dare take a chance after having been hurt so many times?Writer ofAlways





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic! A fic I've been really thinking about. I've read so many A/B/O fics and I enjoy reading about Alec as the Omega. But I thought about an amazing idea for Magnus. Hope you like it!

Magnus was an Omega. And he hated it. Not the gender specifically but he hated being an Omega and the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He hated constantly needing to hide it after he’d learnt what people could do once they found out about his gender. He didn’t want to fear being taken advantage of, and he was too powerful to be at the mercy of an order. The High Warlock being so vulnerable that someone could take advantage of his power was not a good idea. He knew.

So he hid it and he hid it well. He hid many things from others. His eyes for one. No one would see his warlock mark. It only came out when he was feeling a strong emotion- anger, fear and sometimes pleasure. It scared people. It disgusted some. But no one had felt particularly good emotions whenever they came out… so he hid that part of himself.

There was another thing he now hated. Or feared. Experiencing pleasure with someone. Because well… his body reacted differently, apparently. More so than other Omegas. So it was difficult for him to be that intimate with someone and he hadn’t even been with anyone that way in over a hundred years. Being that vulnerable, especially as an omega, you want to feel loved. Cherished even. Taken care of. But he’d been made to feel ugly. Like there was something wrong with him.

And so, he hated being an Omega. Not just any Omega but one that was different. He wished he were any other gender really. It would be so much easier. But the universe had always thrown things back in his face.

It’s not that he looked down on his gender. He didn’t. Omegas were beautiful creatures. Without them, the world would be in disarray. Where alphas could go a little too hot, too demanding, Omegas were the calm that soothed the storm. They were the diplomats. Omegas could see what was needed to diffuse a situation quickly. So they were great in positions of power.

Many people knew and believed that of course. But of course there were some, more patriarchal ones, who thought that only Alphas could reign over Omegas and Betas. And that was bullshit.

Omegas, being more susceptible to an Alpha’s commands, knew exactly what it was like when someone tried to force you to do what you don’t want. And almost every Omega unfortunately, had at one point or another, learnt to fight off an Alpha’s command. But that dudn’t mean it didn’t affect them. That their whole body didn’t tense up as they fought with every fibre of their being to resist. Many didn’t. Many gave in. It was easier after all.

Betas on the other hand, were more neutral. They were lightly less susceptible to a command from an Alpha, but it did affect them. And unlike Omegas, they didn’t need to go through heats.

Magnus sighed as he took a sip of his whiskey.

Heats. He understood them. He did. His body gets into a haze full of need and passion, and his need to get filled was overpowering. Omegas produced slick at that time to make it easy for them and at the same time show how aroused they are. Their slick attracted Alphas, and made them yearn for one as well. Sure it worked. It could feel amazing with the right person. But he wouldn’t know.

If an Omega was with an Alpha or mated to one, their need could easily be satisfied by an Alphas knot. If they were with another Omega or a Beta, they found other ways to make up for that knot.

And then, there was the fact that most Omegas were female. Because it was being an Omega that enabled them to conceive. So male Omegas were essentially useless- or so he’d been told.

So he hid his gender, for a multitude of reasons and used his magic to mask his scent, making it into a more neutral one. So if people assumed he was a Beta- well, he never corrected them.

There were a few people who had known though. If they had been a mundane well, he had put a spell on them, making them forget his gender. But that wasn’t a problem now- since it had been so long since he’d been with one, they were all dead.

Then came the other’s he’d been with. The seelies, werewolves, vampires and even other warlocks. He’d been burnt so many times. Though some had been okay. Some had tried to hide their reactions-their disgust- after finding out how different Magnus was as an Omega compared to others. And Magnus, being more sensitive to their feelings, knew. So after the last straw, he’d done a spell. A spell to conceal his gender and make them forget if it were just a one night stand. For those he’d been with longer, like Camille, it was more complicated. He’d done a complex spell to make sure she could never hint, or reveal his gender to anyone, and that trying to do so would make sure she never spoke again.

So now, besides Ragnor, Catarina and Raphael. There was no one who knew or could speak about his gender. He went through his heats alone; he didn’t have sex with anyone. Overall, it was a lonely, lonely existence. Though he made all these choice by himself, it didn’t stop him for yearning for it. The love and acceptance that came with being with a mate. Or anyone who didn’t look at him with disgust or made him feel shame. Of being satisfied in that most basic and primal way.

He resolved to spend his existence that way, but yes, he yearned.

He made sure Cat and Ragnor took over his appointments whenever he went into heat and locked himself in his apartment. He’d make sure his room was filled with water and snacks within easy reach. It was hard, really but he did all he could to satisfy himself. In the throes of his heat, he forgot the other voices over the years, the ones that made him hate himself. He could only focus on giving himself what he needed. But once the heat was over, the voices came back and he only felt disgust over what he had had to do.

Because he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. An Omega. A male Omega. And one whose body reacted differently.

Who the hell would want him?

Falling into a spell of self-loathing, Magnus jumped when his phone suddenly rang.

“Hello Catarina. What can I do for you?”

“Magnus. There’s a sign of increased demon activity over on Smith Street. I can’t get out of work,” Cat explained quickly.

“Don’t worry my dear. I’ll go take a look. I’ll let you know if I need back-up,” Magnus quickly said, snapping out of his mood instantly. Nothing like a good magical fight to help battle the inner demons.

* * *

Alec was the Head of the New York Institute, in fact the youngest head anyone had seen in a while. Growing up as the eldest Lightwood, he’d always had high expectations placed on him and he worked his ass of to meet every single one of them.

He was quick on his feet and had a sharp mind and together with being one of the best fighters in the institute, it was no surprise that he became the head so quickly.

He was an Alpha and there were many in the institute. So were Betas and Omegas. The leader of the institute had always been an Alpha because the clave always felt that Alphas were the best leaders, much to his disbelief.

He didn’t though. Anyone could be a leader. Take the downworld for example. Each faction had leaders from every gender and they led well. Though the clave looked down on them, they had much to learn from them.

Though Alec was an Alpha and deemed fit by the clave to lead, he made sure that no one bowed to him. And that had won him the respect of many. He never used his Alpha voice to force someone to do something against their will. He strongly believed in being given a choice, and hearing everyone’s opinion so he led by example.

He had to at times though. When someone had gone against him and that had resulted in others getting hurt- he’d used his Alpha voice then, and had stunned the entire room. He’d demanded that Raj tell him what really happened because he knew he was being lied to and he didn’t have time for it- he needed to see to the injured. That had won him even more respect. The people in his institute saw him as a fair leader, one who always listened to them but also as one who wasn’t afraid to use his Alpha voice when he had to. But he made sure that he didn’t. Most of the time.

The second time was when Cecelia had been sobbing badly after her brother had been poisoned by a demon, and was fighting for his life. He’d ordered her to stop crying and tell them what had happened to save her brother’s life. But after, among many witnesses, the Alpha and Head of the Institute had apologised and explained to her that he understood that she was upset and it was okay to feel that way but he needed her to calm down quick to save her brother’s life.

And that earned him more respect.

Overtime, he’d built a rather unique institute by example. Alphas at the New York Institute didn’t give out orders to force someone to their will. Everyone had a choice of whether they followed them or not.

At the start, there were people who resisted, who thought him to be a weak Alpha, but he’d shown them with Raj and in the midst of battle, when his team floundered. His Alpha voice rang out, helping those who needed to know what to do and made it easier for them.

And those who still resisted found themselves personally having a chat with the Head of the Institute or transferred elsewhere.

He had no time for arrogance and defiance.

His team was led by all genders and everyone’s opinion was listened to. And that was the way it was going to be.

Now that he had his institute working his way, he felt pressure from various people to settle down. His parents, his siblings, even others in the institute made casual comments about finding him a nice Omega to settle down with and give him children. A nice _female_ Omega.

How the hell did he tell them that he liked men?

Alec, sitting at his desk with a glass of whiskey, thought deeply over it, wondering what would happen if he came out as the alarms signalling a demon attack rang out over the institute. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight, a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys! 100 kudos on the first chapter? Thank you!!!! Thank you also for all the encouraging comments and your faith in me. I hope you like this chapter!

Magnus portalled in into Smith Street and immediately saw what the problem was. A horde of Ravener demons were crawling around. They seemed to be coming in in waves, from what appeared to be a rift.

_A spell gone wrong perhaps?_

Either way, it wasn’t normal.

Magnus immediately summoned his magic into his hands, shooting bright, glowing fireballs at them that immediately caused their slimy, scaled body and multiple legs and claws to disintegrate. That got their attention quickly and while he couldn’t tell their purpose earlier, it soon became clear what it was now.

Magnus. The assassins now had Magnus to focus on and defend themselves against.

Slowly, they surrounded Magnus, taking turns to scurry towards him to attack when they felt they had a chance, but Magnus was careful, wary of their legs and claws, dancing out of their reach easily. He shot fireballs at them, smiling when they hit their target.

A good demon fight. _Exactly_ what he needed.

He was hyperaware of everything that was happening around him, especially when one of them tried to get him from behind. He shot a fireball carelessly behind him and smiled when he heard it make contact.

He wondered what they were doing here. They were only summoned for two reasons: to hunt or to kill.

But whoever had done so, was desperate, judging by how many kept coming through the rifts.

Shit. Maybe he needed back-up. As fast as he was killing them, they were still coming in droves.

He wasn’t going to be fast enough this way and if they kept this up, he was going to run out of magic.

There was a spell he could do though, to eviscerate them once and for all. But he needed time for that and constantly trying to kill them and prevent himself from getting killed were not allowing for that to happen.

Shit. They were getting closer to him now, he realised. Their circle around him becoming tighter.

It was getting more difficult for him to focus and he was escaping by the skin of his teeth. He needed backup. Shit.

From his blindspot as he turned, a Ravener came towards him, its long black tongue snaking out and it’s sharp barbed tailed raised high and in position to strike as a scorpion would. And Magnus didn’t- no Magnus couldn’t see.

But he felt a sudden whoosh in the air, so close to his ears as something flew past him to kill a demon.

He barely looked up, to thank his rescuer when he had to throw a few fireballs to stop a few demons that were getting too close.

“Need some help?” the one who had shot the arrow leaped off the ledge of the building, landing next to Magnus gracefully. Magnus noticed the neck rune immediately and realised that his help had come in the form of shadowhunters. _Great_.

But he wasn’t going to be picky, especially when a few more shadowhunters leaped off the building, killing a few demons as they landed. A whip swished through the air and a seraph blade cut through the night, the lights bouncing off it easily.

“Yeah. Thanks,” Magnus quickly said, staying focused on the demons who were still coming in hordes.

He stood back to back with the one who shot the arrow, each holding off their own end easily.

“Izzy duck!” Alec ordered and the female brandishing the whip immediately followed the Alpha’s order as an arrow flew through the air and landed perfectly in a demon that had gotten too close.

“Thanks Alec!” she called out, continuing her fight along with the blond one swinging his seraph blade mercilessly through the demons.

Alec and Izzy. Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus realised. The New York’s Institute’s finest.

Okay then.

Alec turned with Magnus, covering him and those around him, mindful of where everyone was and the dangers they were facing. This was what he was good at. His siblings and him, he didn’t bother to think if he needed to give them an order in battle. They trusted each other and knew that if an order came from him, it was important and they followed it without hesitance.

Jace was holding his ground well, and so was Izzy, decimating all the demons that crossed their path. But more kept coming.

They needed to regroup. They needed backup.

He shot another arrow before checking his blindspot, helping to hit one that got too close to Magnus.

He knew who he was of course. He’d heard of him, and seen his pictures. Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Dressed amazingly and had powers so many envied. A meeting between them had been a long time coming since he’d mananged to work easily with other members of the downworld. Somehow, his path had never crossed with Magnus’ even though he was the one who regularly updated the wards in the institute.

Their paths had never crossed until now that is.

“Magnus. When I say duck, I want you to duck okay?” Alec asked quickly. Noticing the three demons crawling towards him from above, on the buildings. Alec wasn’t comfortable with issuing Magnus an order. He could tell he was a Beta but he didn’t want that forced on him. He didn’t know Alec after all.

“Alright,” Magnus answered easily, giving in as he noticed how good Alec was in battle.

“Now!” Alec shouted and Magnus ducked immediately, watching as three arrows flew out from behind him. Okay, he was impressed.

They resumed their battle but with the influx of more people, Magnus knew what needed to be done. First he needed to get the other two to safety.

“Alec. I can finish this if you trust me,” Magnus bellowed. He wasn’t sure how Alec would take it. He was an Alpha after all. Magnus could smell the pheromones coming off him in waves. And he was the Head of the Institute. Would he listen to a downworlder?

“Tell me what you need,” Alec acquiesced, willing to listen to Magnus. He was a powerful warlock really, to have lasted this long. He’d seen the amount of magic he had been and was still throwing at the demons and yet, he could speak to Alec.

“I need to get your siblings out of here first. I’ll make a portal just behind Izzy back to the institute. I can’t cover them from here when I do the spell. Then I need you to cover me for ten seconds while I do the spell. When I say duck, you need to duck. The spell will come out from my arms so if you’re standing close to me and below that level, it won’t hit you but it’ll eradicate everything in it’s path.”

“Okay. Do it,” Alec spoke decisively before calling out to Izzy and Jace.

“Jace! Get to where Izzy is. Magnus will open a portal there for the two of you to get out of here. He’s gonna do a spell and I need to cover him. He can protect me since I’m near him but not you two,” he explained fast.

Jace immediately starting swishing his blade through the air, cutting through demons in quick succession as he made his way to Izzy. The portal opened immediately once they reached each other and Magnus closed it the moment they fell through it, preventing any demons from getting in.

He saw the way they looked around with uncertainty, not knowing what had happened, before their attention swung to Alec and Magnus.

“Cover me!” he ordered, hoping that he didn’t offend the Alpha.

“Do what you need to. I’ll protect you,” Alec assured and arrows flew out rapidly from him. Ten seconds. He needed to give Magnus ten seconds.

He focused on around them, hitting the demons that were closer, buying them time.

Magnus reached within himself, gathering more of is magic as he started the complicated spell. At the ten second mark, he bellowed: “Now!”

Alec ducked immediately and waves of magic burst out of Magnus.

It was a beautiful sight really. One moment, the Ravener demons were getting closer and in the next, the fiery blaze of orange obliterated every single one of them. It barely took a second.

“Wow,” Alec murmured as he stood up, watching as Magnus closed the rifts to prevent more demons from coming through.

Once Magnus was done, he turned on his foot gracefully to finally meet Alec’s eyes and smile up at him.

“Magnus Bane,” he introduced, causing Alec to throw back his head and laugh loudly. They knew each other’s names. They’d called each other by their names during battle after all.

“We haven’t been formally introduced!” Magnus asserted.

Alec immediately took a hold of his hand, giving it a firm shake. “Alec Lightwood.”

Magnus grinned then, stopping himself from uttering an _I know_.

“Short for Alexander?” he asked instead.

“Yes. But no one calls me that,” Alec quickly said.

“Are you opposed to it?” Magnus asked.

“Not exactly. It’s a mouthful though. Alec’s easier,” he explained, watching as Magnus seemed to consider what he said.

“Well _I _like it darling. And I don’t consider it a _mouthful_,” he smirked, his smile widening when a slight blush appeared on Alec’s face.

“So the Head of the New York Institute goes out to battle huh?” he then asked, changing the subject, and wondering why Alec was blushing. _Was he? Could he?_ Maybe.

But what the hell was Magnus thinking, flirting like that. He knew he wasn’t going to do anything about it. He couldn’t. And with a shadowhunter? Hell no.

He sobered up instantly and Alec saw it- his eyes lost some of their spark that had been there.

“I do. I like to keep myself ready. And it was me and my siblings’ turn today,” he answered easily. “What you did was amazing. Thank you,” Alec praised and the small spark appeared back into Magnus’ eyes.

The Alpha was thanking _him_, appreciating what he had done. It was… unheard of, especially among shadowhunters and he hadn’t expected that from the Head of the New York Institute.

“You’re welcome,” Magnus murmured, the surprise clearly evident in his tone.

“You sound shocked,” Alec pointed out.

“Yeah. I guess I’m not used to a person such as yourself showing gratitude to one like me,” Magnus explained slowly. “I’m sorry. That didn’t come out right. I’ve hardly ever been shown that kind of appreciation from an Alpha and a shadowhunter, let alone the head of the institute,” he corrected.

“I’m sorry for that,” Alec murmured and Magnus could see how genuine he was in his eyes. “I’m not like that. I believe strongly that all genders are equal and should be treated with respect. I try to do that in my institute,” Alec added, not sure why he was explaining that to Magnus but he wanted to.

“Not everyone does,” Magnus said quietly, and Alec saw the pain in his eyes.

“You know… I’ve always admired that about downworlders,” Alec quickly continued and Magnus’ gaze swung towards him in shock.

“_You_. Admired _us_?!” Magnus blurted.

“Yes,” Alec answered easily. “The clave could learn a thing or two from you. The way any gender could lead for example.”

“Wow. That’s very forward thinking of you,” Magnus said, perplexed. He’d never met someone like Alec.

“I do what I can. Thank you, you know, for all the wards you always put up for us as well. They’re the envy of every institute in the world,” Alec said sincerely.

Magnus met his eyes, trying to get a read on the shadowhunter who was so different from anyone. He was used to the prejudice and the discrimination. For being a downworlder, and to his knowledge, a Beta. But this? This was different.

Perhaps the New York Institute had hope after all, if they were being led by someone like Alec.

“You’re welcome,” he answered, a small smile playing on his lips.

“So are you going to open a portal now?” Alec asked.

“I would open a portal for you… but I don’t think I have enough magic for that,” Magnus said. In fact, the only magic he had left were keeping his eyes and gender hidden.

“What? No. I can get back on my own Magnus. I meant for you,” Alec quickly corrected. “Did you really think I was going to make you do that for me?”

“Alphas have done far worse,” Magnus said quietly.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, yearning to just cup his face or hold him. But he didn’t. He couldn’t. They didn’t know each other very well after all.

“I would never order you or make you do something you’re not comfortable with. I don’t believe in that,” Alec protested.

“You don’t give orders,” Magnus stated, rather than asked, the disbelief in his voice shining through.

“I don’t. I strongly try not to. I don’t like to bend others to my will. Unless I really, really have to,” Alec remarked.

Magnus’ eyes had widened in shock. “B-But earlier, with Izzy…”

“My siblings and I… we know each other and trust each other. We’ve battled together many times. I’m good in battle,” Alec started explaining and Magnus nodded at that because Alec was good in battle. He’d seen it himself. “I’m a good tactician and with those that know me, they know that any order in battle is for their own safety. Because I see a danger that they hadn’t. But only those who know. I didn’t do that to you remember? I asked first,” Alec pointed out.

Magnus was baffled and astounded by what Alec was saying. He truly had never met a person like Alec who had such views.

“You did,” he whispered.

“So you’re short on magic now?” Alec asked again and Magnus nodded. “How did you plan on getting home?”

“Walking,” he said, still rather bewildered by the individual in front of him.

Alec took in that information for a moment before he seemed to make up his mind about something.

“Will you let me walk you back?” he asked softly.

“Alexander. You don’t have to. I can take care of myself,” Magnus said gently.

“I know you can. I just don’t like the idea of you not having enough magic to defend yourself. You’re the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I don’t want anyone to take advantage of you when you fought so hard to keep us all safe. Please Magnus, let me do this,” Alec implored.

The Alpha begging him to let him keep him safe. That was something Magnus never thought he’d ever hear or see. Alexander was a marvel.

“Very well then. Keep up shadowhunter,” Magnus agreed.

As they walked back, they both talked about how coincidental it was that they hadn’t met so far. Alec had explained that he’d worked with Cat, Luke and even Raphael before but somehow their paths never crossed.

Alec asked how often Magnus needed to fight demons like earlier.

“Not often. But I’m the High Warlock so for most people, I’ll be the first person they call,” Magnus informed him.

“Giving us a run for our money huh?” Alec teased, highlighting the fact that a shadowhunter’s main job was to fight demons.

Magnus smiled genuinely at that, smirking back at Alec. “Of course. Can’t let the shadowhunters keep all the glory right?”

They spoke about inconsequential things like what their day was like as leaders of their respective groups and before long, they reached Magnus’ apartment.

Alec insisted on walking him to his door and after which, Magnus felt obligated to invite him in.

“Would you like to come in for a drink? I owe you for protecting me all the way back. I promise I’ll be good,” he said, his tone dropping and becoming low and he noticed the way Alec swallowed hard. Alec was confirming his suspicions. Perhaps he wasn’t straight after all.

“Alright,” he agreed, and Magnus opened the door wider, inviting him in.

Alec removed his weapons at the doorway, placing them there and again surprised Magnus. He couldn’t think of a single shadowhunter who would disarm themselves at the doorway of a downworlder. But Alec did.

“What would you like?” Magnus asked.

“Surprise me,” Alec murmured, smiling at Magnus.

“Alright then,” Magnus said, deciding on what to make the shadowhunter. He had to make it manually and couldn’t exactly conjure up a drink with a snap of his fingers just yet.

He decided to make Alec a Bourbon Mojito. He started muddling together some fresh mint, sugar and lime in a tall glass, feeling Alec’s intent gaze on him and what he was doing. Then, he added some bourbon, topped it up with soda water and gave it a quick shake before pouring it into two tall glasses.

“Voila,” he said with a flourish handing over one glass to Alec.

Alec raised it and Magnus copied his movements. “To new friends,” Alec said softly, smiling gently at Magnus who returned in easily. “To new friends,” he confirmed, and clinked their glasses together.

They both took a sip and Magnus’ smile widened when Alec’s eyes lit up at the first taste of the cocktail.

“Like it?” he asked, his eyes sparkling in delight.

“I love it!” Alec exclaimed, taking another sip.

Magnus gestured at him to take a seat, before joining him on the couch.

Alec looked around the apartment then, taking in the tasteful art and sculptures that were carefully placed around the room.

“Your home is lovely,” he commented.

“Thank you,” Magnus murmured.

Suddenly, a thought entered Alec’s mind. “You have wards up here?” he asked.

“Of course,” Magnus answered.

“Have you ever been attacked in your home?” Alec then asked, and Magnus was curious as to why he was doing so.

“I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” he commented, which meant yes, of course.

“Oh,” Alec said quietly. “How long does it take for your magic to return?”

“I’ll should be as good as new by morning, after a hot bath and a good night’s sleep,” Magnus said dreamily.

“Oh,” Alec said again and Magnus wondered what was going through his mind.

“What’s got you bothered Alexander?” he asked, not one to beat around the bush.

“If you were attacked at home, you would be defenceless,” he stated.

“Don’t worry about be Alexander. Trust me, it’s not the first time it’s happened,” Magnus remarked gently, though the worry in his eyes touched him.

“Is there anyone I can call for you Magnus? I really don’t want you to be alone,” Alec implored.

Magnus thought it over for a bit. It was sweet really- the concern. He was not used to it though and he didn’t know what to do with it. He thought about his friends and knew they had a busy schedule that night so he wasn’t going to call them.

“None who are free,” Magnus answered.

“Magnus. I know we just met. And you have no reason to trust me. But will you let me stay here tonight? I can sleep on the couch. Just as a precaution, in case of anything. Just until your magic comes back,” Alec all but pleaded.

Magnus was quiet for a long while, taking in Alec’s pleading eyes and concern for him.

An Alpha, stay over? He shuddered at that thought. But for some reason, he knew he was safe with Alec.

He could lock his room and make it such that Alec couldn’t enter without permission but he had a feeling he didn’t need to worry about that.

Staring into the earnest eyes, he decided to give in.

“Okay Alexander,” he agreed, his heart warming at the bright smile that lit his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are food for the soul and give me motivation!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gives Alec an offer and Alec takes him up on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the encouraging words and kudos!! I am in love with writing this story and yall give me inspiration and motivation. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter!!

Alec jerked awake the next morning, his hands reaching for his weapons before he sat up straight, confusion entering his eyes before he relaxed, realising where he was.

“Good morning,” he heard a soft voice greet him and his eyes swung to Magnus, who was standing there in his robe, his hair already styled and his eyes lined with black. Yet there was a certain softness to the way he looked in the morning, still not dressed for the day yet.

“Hey. Morning. How did you sleep?” he croaked.

“Very well Alexander. And you?” he asked.

“Yeah. I knocked out,” he confirmed, cracking his neck to relieve some of the tension. He wasn’t going to say anything about it though, but sleeping on the couch gave him an ache and his neck was tensed.

Magnus noticed though, but he didn’t say anything. He felt a little bad for the Alpha, who had gone out of his way the day before, to make sure Magnus was safe.

“How are you? Is your magic okay?” Alec then asked with concern.

“I’m great Alexander. As good as new,” Magnus said with a smile. The concern was… touching. His hands moved in a flourish and two plates of food appeared on his table to Alec’s amazement. “Breakfast?”

“Magnus. You didn’t have to. And using your magic…” Alec started. He’d been so drained the night before. He shouldn’t be using it now… not for Alec.

“I’m fine Alec. Don’t worry,” Magnus said softly. “Let me repay you for your inconvenience.”

“You don’t have to. I would have done it for anyone. But thank you,” Alec acknowledged, pleasing Magnus. Alphas sometimes took things done for them for granted but Alec was not one of them. And it shocked him really, that he would have done that for anyone. Most Alphas would just do things for their benefit, suiting their needs but Alec… was different. Good different.

“You’re welcome,” Magnus beamed, “How do you take your coffee?”

“Black,” Alec answered, perking up when Magnus groaned and snapped his fingers simultaneously.

“How could you drink such a horrible concoction?” Magnus complained as another cup appeared in his hand.

“And how do you take your coffee?” Alec shot back, grinning as he took a sip.

“Latte Alexander. A good latte. Vanilla, hazelnut, caramel,” Magnus answered, his voice turning deeper and huskier, as the flavours rolled seductively off his tongue and Alec flushed slightly at that tone.

Magnus realised that he loved flirting with Alec. It was so easy to rile him up; the reserved shadowhunter. He wondered if he was out- he was pretty certain he wasn’t straight.

Though he knew nothing could come out of it, a little harmless flirting never hurt anyone right?

Alec, still blushing lightly, sat at the table and quickly put some food into his mouth, if only to move on from the subject. Amused, Magnus followed him.

Magnus asked Alec about his siblings and his eyes lighted up at that. Alec told him about Izzy and Jace, before telling Magnus that he did have a younger brother Max as well.

“Ahh. The illustrious Lightwood siblings. There are rumours about you, you know,” Magnus said lightly.

“Yeah?” Alec asked intrigued.

“Yeah. That together, you are one of the most powerful shadowhunter fighters- that you’re the best,” Magnus said, staring at Alec.

Alec smiled at that. _Well it was true. But he wasn’t going to tell Magnus that. _“We train hard and work well together and there’s a lot of trust,” he explained.

“Well aren’t you humble,” Magnus softly said, his tone slightly surprised. He expected a brag. A smirk. But this was… refreshing.

Alec didn’t know what to say so he gave Magnus a small, tentative smile before continuing to eat.

“So who is in your family?” Alec carefully worded, knowing that warlocks may not have family members who were alive.

“Catarina, Raphael and Ragnor,” Magnus was quick to answer.

“Ah. I’ve worked with Cat and Raphael before,” Alec told Magnus, and Magnus remembered that he’d said something similar the night before.

“Yeah. Cat consulted on cases we had when we couldn’t reach you and Raphael helped inform us about a rogue vampire who was breaking the accords,” Alec explained. “He’s a little grumpy though,” he added.

Magnus burst out laughing at that comment because it _was_ true. Raphael was grumpy.

Soon, they finished their meal and Alec knew he had to leave and get back to the institute. He’d called Izzy the night before, explaining the situation to her and Izzy said she’d take care of things till he got back.

“Magnus. Thank you for breakfast but I need to head back soon,” he said apologetically.

“Of course. The Head of the institute must have many important things to do,” Magnus agreed with a smirk.

Alec snorted. “More like write reports.”

Magnus smiled at that. “That’s one thing I’m thankful for, I guess. That I don’t need to… And Alec? Thank you for last night. For walking me back and staying and wanting to make sure I was safe. It’s been a long time since someone was that bothered,” Magnus said quietly and before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned forward to place a soft kiss against Alec’s cheek. His hand cupped Alec’s neck for a moment and he sent warm, soothing magic into it, taking away any tension that he was feeling from spending the night on his couch.

Alec was stunned really, still feeling the warmth on his cheek from Magnus’ lips even after they’d left his cheek and he reached up to stupidly touch his cheek, feeling redness bloom in them though he met Magnus’ eyes head on. And then he realised what Magnus had done. He’d taken away his tension in his neck. So he was pretty intuitive and sharp.

“Thank you. You’re welcome Magnus. Anytime,” he said softly.

“If you ever need my help Alexander, _please_ give me a ring,” Magnus offered, knowing that he needed to make up for the hassle that Alec had gone through for him. “I _owe_ you,” he continued simply.

“You don’t owe me a thing Magnus. I was glad to help. But thank you, I’m sure sooner or later I’ll need your help,” Alec said, not stupid enough to refuse an offer like that.

They bid each other farewell and Alec headed to the institute.

* * *

Three weeks later, Alec had had to make that call. He wished it was under better circumstances.

Alec came to consciousness with no memory of what had happened. He saw the deep red blood on his hands and knew that something horrible had happened. Standing up, he slowly looked into the room where Jocelyn’s body greeted him, a hole punched through her chest.

A hole which his hands had made.

He’d murdered Jocelyn. A demon had possessed him and he’d murdered Jocelyn.

He gasped, breathing faster when he realised what he’d done. He remembered now, chasing a demon that had been loose in the institute. He didn’t remember getting possessed though.

_Fuck fuck fuck. Oh god._ He was the Head of the Institute. An _Alpha_. He was meant to _protect_. But he had killed. _Murdered_. Clary’s mother who she’d _just_ gotten back. How was he going to face her? How was he going to face _anyone_? What kind of leader was he? What kind of Alpha did this?

His eyes were haunted as he slumped onto the floor outside the scene of the crime rocking himself as he tried to come terms with what he’d done. But he couldn’t. He wanted to scream, to shout, to throw things but he couldn’t. So he sat there, his mouth clamped shut and his face ashen, hiding his face in his knees.

Until Jace found him.

“Alec. Are you okay?” he exclaimed, noticing the blood in his hands.

“Jace. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I couldn’t fight it. I didn’t mean to,” Alec blubbered and Jace knelt down on one knee and pulled his brother against him.

“Shhh. Alec calm down. What happened?” Jace asked.

“Jocelyn. I killed her,” Alec croaked, feeling Jace’s grip tighten on him.

“Oh god,” he whispered. “Shit.”

“Clary…” Alec started.

“No. Alec it was not your fault you hear me?” Jace pulled back and told him fiercely. “It was the demon’s.”

Alec’s quiet sobs told him he didn’t believe him but that was the way Alec was. Taking the blame for everything, even when they were kids and holding himself accountable for things that weren’t his fault.

“Alec listen to me. You need to snap out of it. Let’s stop this demon okay? We need to stop it and kill it,” Jace said firmly, and Alec’s desperate eyes found his and nodded and a renewed focus and aim entered them. _Yes. This he could do._

“We need a warlock. That’s our best bet to send it back to whichever dimension of hell it came from,” Jace continued.

“Magnus,” Alec said.

“Yes. Can you call him? Are you up for it?” Jace then asked, goading him slightly.

“Yes,” Alec said firmly, getting a hold of his emotions. He needed to focus. He needed to kill the demon. For Jocelyn. For Clary. For the mundane. For him.

“Alright call him and then bring him to the command centre,” Jace said, standing up, leaving only when he heard Alec’s steady voice speaking to Magnus.

“Magnus? Hi. It’s Alec. I need you. I need your help,” he said quickly.

“Alexander? Of course. What do you need?” Magnus answered, hearing the urgency in the shadowhunter’s voice.

“There’s a demon in the institute. Possessing and making people kill,” Alec explained and Magnus could hear the pain in his voice.

“Where are you? In the hallway, near the study and my office,” Alec said and before he knew it, a portal opened up and Magnus appeared in front of him. Magnus knew the institute well, from the wards he’d helped to put in place.

“_You rang_?” he said cheerily but immediately sobered when he saw Alec’s bloody hands. “Hey you okay?” Magnus asked worried as he assessed Alec for any injuries but didn’t see any.

“Yeah. It’s not mine,” Alec croaked, not meeting Magnus’ eyes.

Magnus stepped forward to Alec, placing his hands over Alec’s not touching his hands.

“May I?” he asked softly.

Alec gave him a shaky nod.

A warm glow came out and flowed over Alec’s hands and when it disappeared the blood was gone.

“Thank you. We need to go to the command centre,” Alec whispered.

“Lead the way Alexander,” Magnus said solemnly.

Alec walked briskly, but he jerked to a stop when he saw Clary in the command centre, tears in her eyes and her hands clenched in suppressed fury. Jace and Simon stood next to her, watching her carefully.

“Clary I-“ Alec said hoarsely, his voice breaking.

Clary held up her hand and Alec immediately fell silent. “I have a demon to kill,” she fumed and turned back to the screen.

“Magnus. Thank you for coming,” Jace said, greeting him.

_This was nice. Being appreciated and not being expected to be at their beck and call, _Magnus thought. He was surprised yes, but he wasn’t going to let it show.

Jace turned back to the monitors. They needed to watch what had happened to Jocelyn and try to figure out where the demon had gone.

Alec clenched his fists as he saw what the demon had made him do. He’d thrusted his hands into her abdomen, killing her instantly, even as she begged. They saw the way the demon left his body and disappeared and he shut his eyes tightly, trying to breathe.

Magnus saw and understood then, what had happened and why Alec was so off. Fuck. Alec had been made to kill. This Alpha, _so_ protective, had wanted to keep a stranger safe after barely knowing him, had been made to kill. His heart broke for him.

He reached out, and grabbed Alec’s hand, forcing him to unclench his fingers and held it for a moment, giving him some reassurance and comfort by squeezing it.

Alec’s grip was desperate, like he needed someone to ground him, like he was struggling to hold on. So Magnus let him as they continued watching and realised that the demon had disappeared through the air vents. They switched cameras quickly then, trying to figure where it had gone, and realised that it had appeared in the training room. Next to Izzy.

They ran there, weapons drawn and ready when they came face-to-face with Izzy, her pupils fully dilated and pitch black.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered. _This was his baby sister. _

Magnus didn’t hesitate or explain. He shot tendrils of magic that restrained her and a gut-wrenching scream escaped her. He only hoped the shadowhunters didn’t kill him.

“Magnus!” Alec screamed.

“Alec trust me. It’s not hurting her. Only the demon,” Magnus shouted.

“Please,” Alec begged.

It took another five seconds, but the demon released Izzy from its hold and came out of her, expanding and become a huge tower of grey smoke.

_Shit. They couldn’t fight smoke, _Alec realised, even after he’d released an arrow.

Clary had come to the same realisation after her Seraph blade didn’t make contact.

Magnus braced himself and geared up, his magic expanding and growing. The demon, realising where the real threat was, was sending smaller grey bursts of smoke towards Magnus. Magnus shot some fireballs at it, and they disintegrated and disappeared as they made contact. But the actual demon was still there, barely hurt.

He reached within himself, pulling out a lot of energy, already muttering the spell he needed to cast. When it was ready, he shot streams of magic, red and yellow into to the smoke and guided it. It twisted and grabbed, swirling around and attacked the demon. The sheer power that was coming out of Magnus awed them. An unnatural sound escaped the cloud before it suddenly vanished and Magnus fell to the floor, catching his breath.

Alec was next to him in an instant, reaching for him.

“Magnus are you okay?” Alec asked hurriedly.

“Yeah,” Magnus said, breathless, turning to smile at Alec for a moment. “I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” he smirked.

Alec returned the smile for an instant before he remembered what he’d done and it fell from his face and he couldn’t look at Magnus any more.

He heard Clary release a sob and Simon comforting her. He turned his head and saw that Jace was holding Izzy, and she was okay.

They’d done it. They’d dealt with the demon. Now… he had to come to terms with what he had done.

The tears came and his eyes filled. He clenched his fists though, feeling the nails bite into his palm. He refused to cry. He couldn’t. He didn’t _deserve_ to. Not after what he’d done.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered from next to him. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not. I killed someone,” Alec’s voice cracked.

“It wasn’t you darling,” Magnus tried to convince, the endearment slipping from his tongue.

Alec turned his red eyes, so full of pain to Magnus and Magnus felt his heart clench. He could feel, what the Alpha was feeling. As an Omega, he knew. That deep-seated guilt and pain was obvious to him and he reached out, not being able to just sit there, without offering comfort.

He felt Alec break, the moment his arms encircled him as he shook quietly.

“Not your fault. It was the _demon’s_ and we killed it,” Magnus repeated.

Alec gave himself a moment, before a pulled away, wiping at his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Alec quavered. He was an Alpha. He needed to be strong. To protect. To keep others safe. The tears almost started again as soon as he thought it because he _hadn’t_.

He saw Clary sobbing against Simon and he couldn’t take it. He couldn’t stay here and face what he’d done. He needed to escape.

“I need to get out of here,” he pleaded.

And Magnus stood up then, and opened a portal behind him. Alec stood to follow him and Magnus made eye contact with Jace, telling him without words that Alec was following him, that he’d look out for him. Jace gave him a solemn nod, before standing up with Izzy in his arms, preparing to carry her to the medical bay.

Magnus took hold of Alec’s hand again, and walked into the portal and they ended up in Magnus’ apartment, Alec realised.

Immediately, Magnus snapped his fingers, and a glass of whiskey appeared in his hands and he passed it to Alec who threw his hand back and drank it immediately. He topped it up again and Alec took another shot of whiskey. He took yet another before he stopped, relishing in the burn he was feeling.

Magnus ushered him to the sofa, and made him sit. And Alec buried his head in his hands, his chest heaving.

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Magnus, I _let_ a demon in. I let a demon in and I _killed_ someone,” Alec said brokenly.

“No darling. _Listen_ to me. A demon _possessed_ you. You didn’t _let_ it in. And the _demon_ killed someone. Not you,” Magnus reiterated firmly.

“I’m an Alpha Magnus. All my life I’ve always had a need to protect. To keep others _safe_. To make sure they’re okay. And I made sure never to hurt anyone, to _force_ them to my will. But I _hurt_ her Magnus. I _killed_ her. Even as she _begged_ me not to,” he sobbed, his voice cracking.

Magnus drew him into his arms, unable to take his pain and offered him comfort which he clutched at desperately. _Alec was a good Alpha_, he realised. He’d seen some elements of it the first night they’d met but hearing his heartfelt confession now only confirmed it. This was affecting more because of the high expectations he had of himself.

“Alec. Listen to me. You are an _amazing_ Alpha. I’ve seen it myself. You took care of me remember? When you barely even knew me. I know without a doubt that you did your _best_ to protect, to fight and keep others safe. You did _everything_ you could. It was _not_ your fault okay? It wasn’t. You were used and the _demon_ did it. _Not you,”_ Magnus said firmly and as fiercely as he could.

Alec stared into his eyes, seeing the sincerity in them before closing them and swallowing. Magnus really hoped he was getting through to him.

Alec finally gave him a shaky nod.

“Why don’t you stay here tonight?” Magnus offered, surprising himself. He knew though, that going back to the institute when all of this was so fresh was not a good idea.

“Can I?” he asked, his voice a harsh whisper.

“Yeah. Let me just make the couch more comfortable for you,” Magnus said before waving his hands.

The couch got longer then, enough to fit Alec’s tall frame and a blanket appeared.

“Thank you Magnus. I really appreciate this,” Alec said quietly. He was incredibly grateful and glad that he’d met Magnus. It was such an unexpected friendship that he hadn’t known he needed.

“Anytime,” Magnus reiterated. “Why don’t you get some sleep then shadowhunter?”

Alec gave him a small smile and slipped out of his shoes. Magnus stood up then watching as Alec got comfortable before he placed the blanket over him.

“Good night Alec.”

“Good night Magnus.”

Magnus stood there for a moment, and then decided to place his fingers over his temple, gently pushing him into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, keeping the nightmares that were sure to come away.

Once he was sure Alec was okay, he brought a glass of wine into his room, and locked the doors. Yes, he trusted Alec enough for him to stay over. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep well if an Alpha was in his home without locking his room.

He’d made plans to call Catarina earlier, which he hadn’t followed through on but he decided to try his luck now.

“Hello Catarina,” he greeted once she answered.

“Hey Magnus. I expected you to call way earlier,” she said, a question clear in her tone.

“I know I know, and I apologise darling. There was an incident at the New York Institute and the Head of the Institute called me. A demon attack. Long story short, I now have a shadowhunter sleeping on my couch again,” Magnus said simply.

“What? Again? A shadowhunter? Alec called you?” she said quickly, the questions falling from a mouth like rapid-fire.

“Yes a shadowhunter. And yes, Alec called me. The very one who is on my couch,” Magnus informed her.

“What? Magnus, he’s an _Alpha_. Explain. Now,” she stated. She knew Alec was an Alpha. She knew how big this was for Magnus. For him to allow this and agree to this…

“What I’m telling you stays between us okay? He got possessed by a demon and the demon killed someone. It was difficult… for him to stay there… so I offered,” he explained softly, his heart aching again for Alec.

“Oh no. That’s horrible. Is he okay? That really sucks. Alec really is a good guy,” Cat said, remembering all the times they’d worked together. He’d always been polite and respectful and she’d seen the way he treated downworlders, and Betas and Omegas. He treated them the same- which was rare. That in particular, had earned her trust and respect for the Head of the New York Institute.

“I hope so. You’ve had good experiences with him?” he asked tentatively.

“I have. Alec is a good Alpha Magnus. If that is what you’re asking. He doesn’t order. I’ve never seen him order or bend someone to his will. And in all my interactions with him, he’s never treated me like I was beneath him because I was a downworlder _and_ a Beta,” Cat informed him, her tone gentle.

“Mmm,” Magnus murmured in agreement. He didn’t know why, but Alec had unlocked something in him. But he couldn’t do anything about it. There was too much at stake. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn and trusting an Alpha that way? Hell no. He couldn’t… And he was different. Alec would surely run for the hills if he found out.

But that didn’t stop him from dreaming, from _yearning_. Because it sucked, to be destined to a _lifetime_ of loneliness and not ever have someone take care of him, especially during his heats.

“You said he’s stayed before?” Cat then asked, wondering how in the world Magnus had actually let an Alpha shadowhunter stay over twice. She knew how strongly he felt about them.

“I did. Remember when you called me about the demons three weeks ago? They were Ravener demons and they kept spilling out from rifts. More and more started appearing when I arrived. Then Alec and his siblings arrived. I had to do the spell of obliteration. And you know how much energy it takes out of you,” Magnus commented.

“I’m surprised you were still standing,” Cat said.

“I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn my dear,” Magnus smirked.

“Yes yes I know, you’re an all powerful warlock. What happened next?” Cat asked.

“Alec said to open a portal. I thought he meant for himself, just like I had done for his siblings before the spell. I had to admit to him then that I didn’t have enough magic. I was barely holding back my eyes and my gender. Alec said no he wanted me to open one for me and then asked if he could walk me back, to make sure I was safe. Because he _knew_ I might not be able to defend myself. It was such a shock Catarina. That he’d even bother. He thanked me for what I had done… and that kind of appreciation from an Alpha and shadowhunter? I wasn’t used to it and I told him so. And he apologised. And told me how he admired downworlders, how our leaders came from all genders and how he did his best to treat all genders the same. And that he never ordered anyone unless he had to, that that choice people have was important. And I was stunned really. I’ve never met someone like him,” Magnus said quietly.

“Even when we reached my apartment, he asked if I’d been attacked there before and I admitted that I had. So he asked to stay.”

“That’s Alec for you Magnus. And you sound smitten. I’ve never heard you talk about someone like that, let alone an Alpha,” Cat teased.

“I am,” Magnus admitted. “But _I can’t _Catarina. _You know_ I can’t. There’s just too many reasons why it won’t work out and why I can’t,” he sighed.

“Magnus. It’s _okay_ to take a chance. You miss 100% of the shots you don’t take. Don’t close yourself off. Get to know him and then decide,” Cat advised.

“Mmmm,” Magnus murmured. “I don’t know Cat.”

“It’s _okay_ Magnus, _to trust_. I know people have let you down before. But not everyone will. Just get to know him,” Cat suggested.

“Alright. I’ll just get to know him better. But I’m not promising anything. He could become just a really good friend or alliance.”

“That sounds good. You can never have too many friends,” Cat said softly, but in her heart, she hoped Magnus found more. He deserved it and Alec would be good for him. She had a feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please tell me what you think and drop me some kudos!!
> 
> Love yall! Hope you liked it!!! 
> 
> ALso, come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec deals with what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Thank you so much for all your feedback. Your kudos and comments really keep me going. 
> 
> Just a little trigger warning here: brief mentions of rape here (but not regarding Malec don't worry). It's something we shoud be familiar with if you've watched the show!
> 
> I'm not sure if i need to change to change the warning tags but i feel i don't? Because the story's not going to be based on it but let me know if you feel differently!!

When Alec opened his eyes the next morning, he was surprised at the sleep that he had managed to get. He honestly hadn’t expected to sleep so well. Again, he found Magnus in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee, a latte probably, while he looked at his phone. He hadn't yet realized that Alec was awake, but he did immediately when Alec sat up.

“Hey. You're awake,” Magnus greeted. “Did you sleep well?” he asked gently.

“I did, surprisingly,” Alec admitted. He noticed then that Magnus looked slightly guilty and a little sheepish.

“I kinda made sure that you sleep well,” he confessed. “I hope you don't mind,” he said tentatively.

“Thank you Magnus. I don't think I would have been able to sleep without it,” Alec said softly.

“You're welcome darling. Can I offer you some breakfast?”

“Magnus you don't have to. I don't want to be a bother,” Alec explained.

“Alec you won't be a bother. I have to eat breakfast too don't I?” Magnus said with a smile.

Alec returned the smile then, and nodded. “Alright Magnus,” he agreed.

“Pancakes okay?”

“Pancakes sound lovely,” Alec told him, giving him a soft smile.

With a snap of his fingers, two plates of pancakes, bacon and eggs appeared on the dining table and Alec stood up to join Magnus there.

“Dig in _shadowhunter_,” Magnus said, a slight tease in his voice.

Alec smiled, and tasted the pancakes, moaning when it hit his tongue.

“So good,” he groaned.

“The sounds you make…” Magnus commented with a smirk and as he expected, Alec blushed slightly.

“It’s good!” he protested trying to explain himself.

“Oh _I know,_ darling. Still, it’s nice to hear it being appreciated,” he beamed.

Magnus realized what he’d forgotten then and he clicked his fingers, a cup of strong black coffee appearing in his hands before he set it in front of Alec.

“Thank you,” he said gratefully.

Alec continued eating then and their breakfast turned quiet, and Magnus missed their banter. He didn’t want Alec to get lost in his thoughts because he knew it would be painful.

“I haven’t shown you my cat, have I?” Magnus suddenly said excitedly.

“You have a cat?!” Alec exclaimed, a spark entering his eyes then. He loved animals. He really did. They had a cat in the institute too.

“I do,” Magnus said laughing. “You like cats huh?”

“I do! We have one at the institute too! His name is Church. Or at least I guess we have one? Do you think it’s considered if he’s free to roam as he pleases coming to visit us every now and then?” he asked, thinking aloud.

“I think that’s counted,” Magnus agreed. “Mine’s Chairman Meow. He’s really smart and adorable. And handsome. Just like his owner,” he chirped, batting his eyelashes at Alec.

Alec blushed and laughed, not knowing what to do with Magnus’ antics. _How did he react to that really? Agree with him? No he couldn’t do that!_

But Magnus was beautiful. And he didn’t know what to do with that. So he stayed silent, shovelling more food into his mouth.

Magnus grinned though, watching Alec blushed. He was too cute and he brought out the flirt in him. He truly enjoyed making him blush though.

Once they were done, Magnus look at Alec carefully. “Do you have to head back to the institute?” he asked gently.

And just like that, Alec’s light mood disappeared and memories of the day before that he’d been keeping at bay came crashing forward.

“Yeah,” he said quietly, his eyes losing their spark and Magnus saw the way he gripped his coffee mug tightly.

“Are you going to be okay?” Magnus asked.

“I don’t know,” he replied sullenly, looking down.

“Hey come sit with me for a while,” Magnus said, pulling him to his feet and dragging him to the sofa.

“What will you need to do today?” he asked gently.

“Reports. About yesterday. Funeral,” he rasped, closing his eyes.

Magnus gave his hand a squeeze, running his thumb over them in comfort.

“Would you like me there?” he offered, before realising the stupidity of his words. Who the hell was he to Alec? No one really.

“I’d like that. But you can’t,” Alec whispered.

“Why the hell not?” Magnus asked, taken aback. If Alec wanted him there, he’d be there.

Alec looked at him sadly. “I told you how I lead the institute. I have no problems with downworlders. You know that right?”

Magnus nodded. That had never been in question. He seen that in Alec and heard it confirmed by Cat as well.

“But today, Clave officials will turn up. Everything will be scrutinised and they’ll take over the proceedings. And downworlders won’t be allowed. I’m sorry Magnus,” he whispered and Magnus could see and his own Omega could feel the shame coming off Alec in waves.

“Alec. It’s okay. It’s not your fault,” Magnus said, the words sounding so familiar from the number of times he’d repeated them the night before.

Alec himself realised when Magnus had said those words to him and he clenched his eyes shut. How was he going to face everyone today? Clary? How was he going to be able to do his job as the Head of the Institute? How was he going to be able to preach what a good Alpha should look like?

His scent turned sour and Magnus could smell the emotions he was feeling. Sadness, anger, guilt all at himself.

“Magnus,” he rasped. “I don’t know how to face everyone again.”

“Alec. Listen to me okay? You’re going to go back and write those reports exactly as how they happened. You are going to say that the demon possessed you and the demon killed someone. Because that was how it happened. And then you are going to face everyone with your head held high. Because. You. Did. Not. Do. Anything. Wrong. Something horrible _happened _ to _you,_” he emphasised.

Alec was listening to every word Magnus said intently, yearning to believe them.

“You really feel that way? You don’t think I wasn’t strong enough? That I wasn’t a good Alpha?” he said, his voice small.

“Darling. I don’t think that at all. I’ve seen you Alec, both in and out of battle. You’re incredibly strong. And you’re one of the best Alphas I know,” he admitted quietly, his voice falling into a whisper.

“I’ve hardly ever seen one who didn’t abuse his power. I’ve never seen one who wanted to protect those under his charge so well. I’ve never met one who would have stayed that night with me because he was worried about me and wanted to make sure I was safe when I was defenceless. So Alec? Trust me. You’re truly one of the _best_ Alphas I know. And I’ve lived for a _very_, very long time,” Magnus asserted.

Alec stared into his eyes, full of sincerity and realised that Magnus wasn’t just telling him what he wanted to hear. That he really and honestly believed every word he was saying.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “I think I owe you now,” he said, a small smile appearing on his face.

“You don’t owe me a thing. I’d like to think we’re… friends,” Magnus said slowly.

“I’d like that,” Alec confirmed, his smile widening slightly.

“Good,” Magnus said, internally heaving a sigh of relief. “And as your friend, I’d like to tell you that if it gets too difficult today, you’re welcome to come back here. Anytime. Or at night after everything. I don’t mind,” he stressed.

“Thank you. Really. Thank you. For everything. I’ll let you know about that,” he acquiesced, knowing that he might have to take Magnus up on the offer.

* * *

Alec had spent the day holed up in his office, writing report after report about what had happened the day before. The Clave had sent him a fire message, telling him that officials would be coming in the next day for the funeral in the evening and to get everything in order at the institute.

He swallowed hard, knowing that he had to inform the rest of his staff.

Jace was who he went to first, thinking that Clary would need him.

“Jace. The Clave just got back to me. Jocelyn’s funeral has been arranged for tomorrow,” Alec said sorrowfully.

Jace’s eyes widened slightly as reality struck him and he nodded solemnly.

“Have you told Clary?” he asked gently.

Alec gulped visibly, his jaw tensing slightly as he shook his head.

“Alec… She doesn’t blame you buddy,” Jace whispered, grabbing Alec’s shoulder in show of support.

“You can’t know that Jace,” he rasped.

“I do. Do you want me to tell her?” Jace offered.

Alec shook his head sullenly. This was a job he had to do. He was the head of the institute. He had to face her.

“I’ll do it.”

“Alright. Do you want me to come with?” Jace then asked.

Alec thought for a second before he nodded. “Yes I think that’s a good idea. She might need you.”

Together they walked to Clary’s room where she’d been holed up for the whole day.

Jace said he’d wait outside while Alec knocked softly on the door.

“Come in,” Clary’s voice croaked.

Alec entered slowly, his eyes roaming over her swollen, red-rimmed eyes and nose.

“Clary,” he said, his voice chocked and so full of emotion. “I’m so sorry for doing this.”

A few tears slipped from her eyes as she walked straight up to him and hugged him, burying her head against him as more tears came forth. Alec stood rigid, his own eyes filling at her despair and his, and he closed them tightly, clenching his fists for a moment before his arms wound around her tensely.

“N-not y-your fault,” she blubbered.

“I did it,” he said brokenly.

“Demon. Not you,” she said, her words a comfort even as she cried. They held each other for a moment, comfort their main priority until Alec slowly pulled away and Clary wiped at her eyes.

“Clary… There’s something else,” Alec started slowly.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Your Mom. The Clave. They just informed me that her funeral’s tomorrow evening,” Alec rasped.

“What? Tomorrow?! No I can’t. It’s too soon! Alec please,” Clary begged, her eyes filling up once more.

“I’m sorry Clary. I’m so so sorry. There’s nothing I can do,” he whispered as his nails bit into his palm again. The guilt… he didn’t know if it would ever leave him. “Please. Let me know if I can do anything. Anything Clary,” he said hoarsely before leaving her room and nodding at Jace.

He heard Jace’s gentle and soothing voice as the door closed behind and hoped that he would be able to give her some respite.

* * *

Late afternoon, Alec heard a soft knock on his door.

“Come in,” he instructed before putting away the report he was working on.

Clary walked in and Alec immediately sat straighter wondering what he could do to help her. He really wished it was something possible and something that the Clave would not stop him from doing.

“Alec. I think I might have found a way to save my mom,” Clary said quickly.

“Clary… That’s not possible… She’s… But you know I’d do anything to help you if it's possible ,” Alec said slowly.

“There’s this warlock who can do something. Her name is Iris Rouse. She’s done something like this before. Brought someone back from the dead,” Clary explained. “I found out where she stays but… could you come with me?” Clary asked.

“She can do that?” Alec asked in disbelief.

“That’s what I’m trying to find out,” Clary said, her voice firm and confident now that she had a plan.

“Alright. Let me just meet you out front,” Alec told her and she left his office.

Alec put away his things quickly before he went to grab his weapons and left.

When they got to Iris Rouse’s house, they were greeted by the cheerful warlock with oily shoulder-length, straight hair and beady eyes. She’d immediately seen through Alec’s disguise at trying to conceal his weapons. Alec had been forced to leave his weapons at the door before she let them enter. The house was huge and seemed to have three levels at least. As Clary explained the situation, Alec let his eyes roam around the house, taking it all in. When he looked at the staircase, he found a pair of ebony eyes staring back at him. It was a child, he realized. He smiled widely at the child and waved, earning him a shy smile in return.

Iris noticed that his attention had wandered and looked at the direction as well.

“Hey sweetheart,” she called out. “Why don't you go to your room and rest for a while, while I talk to some friends.”

Alec then saw the child disappear somewhere in the second level.

Iris had heard Clary out and decided to help her and informed Alec that he had to wait in the hallway as the spell was of a sensitive nature and needed only the warlock and the person who was trying to bring back someone. Anyone else in the room could result in disastrous effects.

When Clary disappeared into the room with Iris, a little head reappeared on the stairs.

“Hello,” Alec beamed at her. “Aren’t you lovely,” he praised while smiling at her again.

She slowly came down the stairs; her shy smile making a reappearance on her face. A warlock, Alec realized, as he noticed her warlock mark. She had gills on her neck.

“I’m Alec. What’s your name?” he asked gently.

“Madzie,” she whispered.

“Madzie. What a pretty name!” he exclaimed and she giggled at his enthusiasm.

“Will you play a game with me?” she asked shyly.

“Sure. But you might have to teach me. I’m really bad at games,” Alec said.

Madzie slowly taught him and laughter bubbled out of her as Alec exaggerated his movements in a wrong manner before finally ‘getting’ it. Soon, they were engaged in a game, clapping, high-fiving and completing other movements as they went faster, seeing who would fumble first. Of course, it was Alec who did, letting her win.

They played a couple of rounds before Alec heard Clary’s shout, and loud noises like objects hitting the floor coming from the room she was in.

_Shit. _

“Madzie. Why don’t you go up to your room and hide okay? I’m going to make sure everything is okay,” he quickly instructed and she nodded solemnly at him before running up the stairs.

Alec ran to get his weapons from the front door before he went to the door of the room and tried to get in, kicking, and using weapons but nothing worked. It was warded shut.

He could hear Clary screaming, Iris’ loud, booming voice and the sound of wind whistling in the room. _And he couldn’t get in. _

He took out his phone, thinking quickly. Jace and Izzy were too far to call. He only had one option. _Magnus_.

“Magnus!” he shouted the moment he answered.

“Alec? You okay?” he asked, concerned.

“Need your help. I’m at Iris Rouse’s house,” he explained swiftly.

He’d barely said that when a portal opened and Magnus stepped through, the phone still pressed against his ear.

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed, the relief evident in his voice. “Alec,” he greeted, taking note immediately of the noise and screams coming from the room.

“Help me get in. Please!” he begged.

Magnus’ magic was already rising to his fingertips and getting through the wards was easy. Iris hadn’t done a strong enough job. Sure, it would have kept the shadowhunters out, but a warlock could easily get through.

The door slammed open and they both rushed in, Alec heading straight for Clary who was battling a demon while Magnus shot tendrils of magic towards Iris, restraining her and preventing her from using anymore magic.

Alec shot three arrows in a row into the demon, stunning it for a moment and Clary took advantage of that to slam her Seraph blade into its head, causing it to disintegrate into black dust.

Alec turned his attention back to Magnus, pleased at the fact that they had both split what needed to be done between them.

“What happened?” he asked Clary.

“In repayment of what I was asking her to do, I said I’d do anything. She was going to… the demon was going to…” she trailed off and Magnus immediately understood.

“You were going to let her get _raped_ to get a warlock child?!” he bellowed.

Iris tried to shrink back, the fear and panic strong in her widened eyes but Magnus’ magic kept her from moving.

_“Fuck,”_ Alec whispered. Thank _god_ for Magnus. He wouldn’t have been able to live with himself if something had happened to Clary.

“Maybe you didn’t know Iris but _this_ is Alexander Lightwood. _Head of the New York Institute_,” Magnus introduced.

“Oh god. _Please_,” she begged.

“Oh yes. You’ve broken the accords as the three of us have seen. You know what’s going to happen now,” Magnus said snidely. He was barely holding it together. She was his charge. As the High Warlock, he was supposed to know what was going on. But he hadn’t. He swallowed hard but his many years of existence had taught him one thing at least. And that was not to take blame for things that were not his fault.

“Alec. Can you inform the Clave of her arrival?” Magnus asked.

“Of course,” Alec assured, and began his fire message.

Once he got a reply, he nodded at Magnus and Magnus immediately opened a portal and pushed Iris through, knowing she would end up in custody at the other end.

Magnus was panting at the end, due to his exertion as his eyes found Alec’s again. Alec could feel some pain, though it was pretty muted, coming from Magnus. His Alpha could sense what the Beta, or so he thought, was feeling. He wondered if Magnus had done a spell on himself to mask his emotions to prevent others from reading him too clearly. He probably had, he realised. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn after all and people knowing his emotions all the time might not have been a good thing.

Magnus couldn’t believe that of all people, a warlock had willingly wanted to do this. _All_ warlocks were an aftermath of rape. Their mothers had been through trauma and often died because of it. Those that didn’t… their emotional and mental damage was really severe. _Like his mother. _

“Magnus… you okay?” Alec asked gently.

“I’m fine,” he replied, giving Alec a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“We need to check the rest of the house… I know there was another warlock child earlier who I was playing with…” Alec informed him, not knowing he’d caused Magnus’ heart to clench.

_Another child? She’d done this before. To how many?_

As they got out of the room, their mood was serious. Sombre.

“Alec?” a voice called out.

Alec looked up to see Madzie’s small face by the railings as she peered down.

“Hey! Everything’s okay Madzie. These are my friends, Magnus and Clary,” Alec said cheerily, his enthusiasm fake.

“Hello darling,” Magnus said gently, smiling up at her softly and masking what he was feeling again.

Clary offered her a smile as well before the three of them headed upstairs.

They decided to separate, with Alec grabbing Madzie first and carrying her.

“Hey Madzie. Can you tell me who’s in all these rooms?” Alec asked softly, bouncing her slightly on his hip.

“Nana’s friends! And babies. They cry a lot,” she told him.

“They do,” Alec confirmed as he met Magnus’ gaze.

Magnus went into the first room and stood at the doorway. His legs froze as he was overcome with shock. His eyes had widened in disbelief and Alec could feel the waves of pain radiating from him that he couldn’t control.

“Magnus?” he asked, moving to stand beside him and take in what Magnus was looking at.

In the room, there were at least eight beds, filled with women of varying ages. Some looked really young, like they could be in their early 20s. Some were pregnant while others had a small baby cot next to their bed. They all appeared rather out of it though, like they couldn’t remember what was happening.

Magnus couldn’t believe what he was seeing. _A warlock had done this._ This was only one room. _How could she?_ Memories of his mother assailed his mind. He remembered her screaming at him that he was an abomination. He remembered her telling him that he was the product of rape, that a demon was his father.

He remembered how she couldn’t deal with that fact and eventually took her life. Because of him. His stepfather had blamed him.

His story and different variations of it were _so_ common among warlocks. So he’d expected a warlock to be the _last_ person to do this. The pain he felt… he wished he hadn’t sent Iris away.

It threatened to _consume_ him. His mouth was tight and grim, and his muscle flicked angrily at his tensed jaw. He was shaking in rage, at the sheer injustice of what had been done to these people.

A warm hand reached out for his and squeezed, offering comfort. _Alec. _

“I’m here,” he whispered, for Magnus’ ears only. “Take your time and then tell me what you need to do here,” Alec continued.

Magnus closed his eyes and drew in a few steady breaths before opening them. Alec’s firm grip helped. It centred him. Calmed him. Gave him a little bit of comfort.

“I need to find out how many,” Magnus rasped.

Alec nodded and all of them split up.

23\. There were 23 women and 7 warlock children. The women had their memory wiped and it seemed as though Iris was the one who was taking care of all the warlocks. Some of the women were babysitters as well but they hadn’t remembered that they’d had a child. In fact, some of them only remembered what had happened in the past two days.

Magnus put a spell on all of them to help them sleep, while he thought about what needed to be done.

The women… there was no way he could return their memories. They wouldn’t know their child. Plus their children were warlocks. It wasn’t fair. He _knew_. But he also knew what needed to be done.

He sent out fire messages to Ragnor and Catarina first, and within five minutes they had portalled in.

“Hey Alec,” Cat had greeted happily.

“Hello Cat,” his reply was serious.

Her own happiness soon turned angry as well, and both Ragnor and Cat raged with fury as they found out what had happened.

“How _could_ she Magnus?” Cat asked.

“I don’t know darling,” Magnus answered sadly. “I need the two of you to help with the children though. You know where to bring them,” he told them and they nodded.

Soon, portals opened multiple times as they took turns to bring the children away. Madzie though, was the last and she clung fiercely to Alec.

“I don’t wanna go,” she whimpered.

“Hey Madzie,” Alec spoke gently putting her down in front of him as the four others watched them. “I know you’re scared… But it’s okay. Cat is a really nice person and she’s like you okay? She’s a warlock and you can trust her. She’s going to take good care of you,” Alec explained.

“Will I… Are you going to come visit me?” she asked tearfully and Alec’ heart broke. He didn’t know. He didn’t even know where Cat was bringing them.

He looked at Magnus and Cat helplessly. Cat spoke up then. “She’ll be staying with me Alec. And of course he can visit pumpkin. He can visit any time. He just needs to tell us early so we can set up a nice party for him yeah?” Cat said, smiling at Madzie.

Madzie returned her smile and looked over at her shyly. “I like parties. I also like dolls,” she informed Cat and Cat immediately snapped her fingers and a doll appeared before them. Madzie’s eyes brightened immediately before she took Cat’s outstretched hand.

“Alright say bye to your friends pumpkin,” Cat told her.

“Bye Alec. Come visit me okay?”

“I promise,” Alec vowed.

“Bye Magnus! Bye Clary! Bye Magnus’ friend!” she called out before walking into the portal with Catarina.

When they were gone, Magnus and Ragnor turned to look at each other, trying to decide what they had to do.

“A spell? Get them to return home?” Magnus asked.

“Sure. But first we need to know if they know where home is,” Ragnor pointed out.

Magnus did a spell to ask one of the women and thankfully he got an answer. They realised that the only memories Iris had wiped were what had happened in the house. And she’d bound them to the house such that they couldn’t find a reason to leave or they forgot why they had to leave.

After getting them to tell them where they lived, they both opened portals to as near to their home as they could, casting a spell that made them go home.

Magnus then opened a portal to the institute, smiling at Alec and Clary.

“Magnus. You didn’t need to,” Alec whispered.

“Don’t worry Alec. It’s not a problem,” Magnus smiled.

“Clary. You go ahead first. I’ll come back later,” Alec informed her and Clary nodded, thanked Magnus and then disappeared into the portal.

Only the three of them were left now and Ragnor quirked an eyebrow at Magnus. After knowing him for so many years, Magnus knew what was being said.

_What’s happening here? This is an interesting development. The shadowhunter? He seems like a good person. Will you be okay?_

“I’ll be fine Ragnor,” Magnus told him then.

“I’ll make sure he gets home safe,” Alec told him seriously and Ragnor was pleasantly surprised. The shadowhunter had surprised him. How he’d helped them without shoving his authority in their faces, how he’d been so gentle and good with Madzie, a warlock child.

Ragnor nodded at Alec, a warning in his eyes before portalling himself out of Iris’ house.

Finally, Magnus and Alec were alone.

“So you’re coming over?” Magnus asked, a small smile on his face.

Alec had been on the fence about the offer the whole day, not wanting to overstep his bounds and be a hindrance to Magnus.

But looking at Magnus, knowing how he hurt earlier… that pushed his decision.

“I’d like to. If you’re okay with that,” Alec confirmed. Maybe he could be of some comfort to Magnus as well. After everything he’d done for Alec the previous night.

“I am _darling_. I am. Come on,” Magnus said, holding out an outstretched hand.

Alec took it easily and they both walked through a recently-opened portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that guys? Hope you like it!!!
> 
> Let me know! Drop me some kudos and comments to give me some motivation too!!
> 
> Also, come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being there for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one!! Hope you like it!!

Once Magnus entered his apartment with Alec, he immediately made the couch bigger for Alec.

“Magnus. You’ve used a lot of magic today,” Alec chided gently.

“I’m fine Alexander. Really. I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Trust me, I still have enough magic… Wait. Is that why you came over?” Magnus asked then, knowing Alec. If Alec had thought he was running out, he would most definitely ask.

“Not exactly,” Alec said slowly. He had been worried- about Magnus’ magic and whether he had been okay. He’d felt it earlier. His pain. Plus it all honesty, being at the institute also reminded him of everything that had happened there.

“Earlier. You… didn’t seem okay?” Alec said tentatively and Magnus’ eyes snapped to him.

_Shit. Alec had felt that? What did that mean? Was he some ultra Alpha with stronger senses? Was Magnus letting his guard down around him? _

He always masked his feelings. He didn’t want others to be able to feel them and use them against him. That was related to his gender as well, because as an Omega, his feelings tended to be magnified. Alec had been the only one standing near him. Hmmm. Maybe he was letting his guard down slightly around him.

“Alexander. You weren’t supposed to notice that,” Magnus admitted quietly.

“So I _was _right. I suspected yes. But I wasn’t sure, not really,” Alec told him gently.

“You were,” Magnus confirmed.

“Do you maybe… want to talk about it? Friends right?” Alec asked.

Magnus smiled wryly at him. “Alright. Only if you’ll tell me how you are doing and what you were doing there,” Magnus conceded.

Magnus snapped up two drinks for them and handed one over to Alec, gesturing at the couch. He’d made him a mojito today which Alec carefully sipped before his eyes lighted up and he thanked Magnus softly.

“It’s good,” he said appreciatively.

They both sat in silence for a moment, enjoying their much-needed drink before Alec turned to Magnus. Magnus sat straighter then, giving him his full attention.

“What were you doing there Alec?” Magnus asked softly. _Why did you need that warlock? Why didn’t you come to me?_

“I had to tell Clary that the Clave had decided that her mother’s funeral was going to be tomorrow. It was… hard. I told her to tell me if there was anything I could do. Well… she did. She found Iris Rouse and said that she could actually bring Jocelyn back…” Alec trailed off.

“Oh darling. I wished you’d come to me,” Magnus said sadly. “But I guess it was a good thing because we managed to save all those people.”

“It’s not that I didn’t want to come to you Magnus,” Alec said earnestly. “There’s no warlock I trust more,” he admitted. “I just… I told her I’d do anything to help her and this was the first thing she asked. So I was going to do it,” he explained.

“I understand Alexander,” Magnus said with a smile, before it turned serious. “But necromancy… it involves some risky, dark magic. Magic that I would never dabble with. Because the spell might not work. A demon might come through instead, taking over Jocelyn’s body,” Magnus explained gently but Alec felt as if he had been reprimanded.

“_Shit,” _he whispered.

“Yeah. But thankfully it all worked out and now you know,” Magnus said, nudging him with his shoulder and offering him a comforting smile.

“Yeah. God,” Alec said hoarsely.

“I know her loss… still affects you Alec and you wish there was something you could have done differently. But you didn’t do anything wrong. You were possessed and there isn’t something you could have done to avoid it if the demon really wanted to… Grief is a process darling. But don’t take on the blame too,” Magnus said wisely.

“Thank you. For reminding me so many times. I’m trying…” Alec confided.

“You’re welcome Alec. Anytime you need that reminder, you let me know,” Magnus reassured.

“Magnus. You’re amazing really. I know this is still pretty new. But you’ve already been there for me… so much,” Alec whispered. He could very easily fall for this man. Shit. _Maybe he was already developing feelings here. But he didn’t know what to do about it. He wasn’t out. He didn’t go on dates. _

“Alec. You’ve done the same for me,” Magnus reminded, reaching over then to give his hand a gentle squeeze. This Alpha… was different. Really different. He was kind, so appreciative and so gentle with his words and actions. So far at least, from what Magnus could tell.

“Are you okay?” Alec then asked and Magnus froze for an instant. It seemed that it was his turn now. And he’d said he would.

“What did you feel Alec? From me earlier?” Magnus asked first, curious about it.

“At first I wasn’t sure... With Iris… But after, when we found them, I could feel your pain,” Alec said quietly.

Magnus nodded.

“Was I not supposed to?” Alec asked.

“Not really no. I mask what I feel Alec. Because others knowing that… they could use it against me and I’m the High Warlock after all. I can’t be put in that situation. It would be different if I were an Alpha,” Magnus explained. An Alpha didn’t need to bother to hide them because no one would try to take advantage of them.

Alec reached over to take Magnus’ hand then, offering him comfort. This was precisely why he’d been so adamant about how Alphas should treat other genders.

Magnus allowed the gesture, and held on to his hand, knowing he was going to need more.

“Alec. Every warlock… Their mother was raped,” Magnus said slowly, and Alec gripped his hand tighter, feeling his suffering more clearly now. Magnus wasn’t hiding his feelings.

Magnus decided that he didn’t need to. Alec already knew that it had affected him so what was the point really? So he let some of his guard down.

“Most of our mothers end up hating us, if they’re even alive. When our warlock mark shows itself… the impact on them… some even kill themselves,” he rasped and Alec could tell he was speaking about his own experiences.

Alec pulled him into a hug then, needing to offer more comfort to this man, holding him tightly against him for a few moments before letting him go. Magnus closed his eyes tightly, and just breathed deeply, trying to calm himself.

“So yes. Most warlocks go through hell with their mothers. The guilt, the loss of love, the grief… so for a warlock to do this… it’s unforgivable Alexander,” Magnus said hoarsely.

“Fuck,” Alec whispered, understanding now. “I’m sorry Magnus. That you had to go through that and that being there earlier brought it all back,” Alec said quietly.

“It’s alright Alec. I’m okay. Really. It’s not something I haven’t dealt with before,” Magnus spilled.

“Let’s not talk about something so heavy eh?” Magnus then said, trying to change the subject and Alec understood.

“You’ve been alive for a long time… been to a lot of places…” Alec started slowly.

“I have,” Magnus confirmed.

“Tell me about your favourites,” Alec asked shyly. He’d never really travelled so he’d love to hear from someone who had the chance, who’d lived for so long, what they felt was amazing.

Magnus thought for a moment before going into some of his unique experiences he’d had in some of his favourite places. Rome, Venice, New Zealand, Turkey, India. Magnus had a way with words and could paint a really good picture of those places for Alec. He had Alec laughing, sitting at the edge of his seat, listening eagerly to his stories and he felt himself melting a little more.

“They sound so lovely Magnus! I wish I could see them!” Alec exclaimed.

“You can,” Magnus said softly, a little shyly. “Do you trust me Alexander?”

“I do,” Alec said confidently.

Magnus slowly reached out for Alec’s temple, his fingers brushing lightly over his soft skin but that contact was enough. Magnus sent some magic into him and Alec saw the scenes in his mind. The Colosseum in Rome. The canals in Venice. The glowworm caves in New Zealand. The hot air balloons in Turkey. And the burst of colours in India.

“Wow,” Alec whispered, in awe.

“Yeah,” Magnus said shyly, pleased that Alec had trusted him enough for that. There were many shadowhunters who didn’t- who would have been wary. But Alec hadn’t shown the slightest hesitation.

“Thank you,” Alec blurted, his mind still marvelling over what he’d just seen.

“You’re most welcome,” Magnus said, before the events of the day finally caught up to him and he yawned.

“Oh no. Please Magnus. Go get some rest,” Alec urged.

They bid each other goodnight, and Magnus returned to his room, locking his doors shut behind him.

* * *

Alec jerked awake to muffled sounds in the apartment and he was already on alert. _What was that?_

He stood on his feet slowly, his ears reaching out for the sound.

_It was coming from Magnus’ room. _

He walked there immediately, standing outside the door. He could now hear his voice clearly.

“No. Mama…. No!” Magnus shouted and his pain was visibly felt by Alec. The fact that it reached him when he was standing outside the door spoke volumes.

“Magnus!” he knocked rapidly. “Magnus wake up!” he tried to shout through the door.

When he heard Magnus repeat those words, he decided then that he had no choice but to try the handle. _It was locked though. Fuck. _

Alec contemplated what to do. he could try to knock the door down. But there were high chances that Magnus had used magic as well. Or he could try to be louder.

He decided on the latter first and used both his palms to bang loudly on the door. It took a few seconds but suddenly, everything went silent.

“Magnus… Are you up? Open the door Magnus. Please,” Alec begged. His need to comfort, to take care of him and to make sure he was okay was insurmountable.

Things were quiet for a while before Alec heard some movements and he sighed in relief.

* * *

Magnus had woken up drenched in sweat. His face had been covered in tears and he the realisation struck him. _ He had been having a nightmare. Shit. Had he called out?_

Then he heard it. Alec’s voice, talking to him through the door. _Pleading._

_Fuck. _

He wiped his eyes and put up his walls again, hiding his eyes and his gender, muting his feelings slightly.

Shaking slightly, he got out of bed and walked towards the door, taking down his wards before opening it slowly.

He found a worried man on the outside.

Alec’s eyes immediately roamed all over him, scanning to see if he was okay. He saw though the eyes that were red and strained. The slight tremble in his hand. Somehow, Magnus looked even more vulnerable without his makeup.

He reached for Magnus immediately, pulling him into his soft embrace.

“Magnus. Are you okay?” he asked softly.

“I’m fine Alec,” Magnus assured, though his voice cracked a little, belying what he said. He wondered what Alec saw. It probably wasn’t good judging by his expression. Perhaps he should have used a little magic on himself.

“Magnus. I _know_ you’re not… I felt it… your pain. Your _devastation_,” Alec whispered, his hands holding him tightly.

“I’m sorry Alec,” Magnus rasped, not able to say anything more. Alec would have felt his raw emotion when he’d been sleeping not the ones that he’d muted now.

“Magnus. You don’t have to hide it. It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. Just tell me what you need. Let me in,” Alec pleaded.

“This. Just this,” Magnus whispered and felt Alec hold him just a little tighter. Enough for him to let someone else be strong for him.

Forcing himself to take deep, steady breaths, Magnus let himself enjoy the hug longer than he should before he pulled away.

“Can I make you some tea?” Alec then asked, wondering if Magnus needed its warmth and how it soothed.

“I’m good Alec. Really,” Magnus told him, smiling at him for the first time. “I’m sorry for disturbing you. I’m a horrible host,” Magnus said wryly.

“No don’t say that. I’m glad I was here,” Alec said gently, his eyes roaming over Magnus’ face once more. He noticed that he had some colour back now, and there was less heaviness in his eyes.

“Go back to sleep Alec, I’ll be fine,” Magnus assured, trying to push Alec softly in the direction of his couch.

“Are you sure?” Alec asked, his voice tender. He knew… how much it took to depend on someone when people depended on you the whole day. Asking for comfort was not something you’d be used to.

“Yeah,” Magnus confirmed.

“Alright. Magnus I’m right outside. Promise me you’ll come to me if you need to,” Alec offered, making sure he knew that it was no disturbance.

“I will. Thank you,” he said sincerely, reaching up to cup Alec’s cheek. “You really are different,” he said quietly.

“In good ways I hope?” Alec asked softly.

“The best,” Magnus confirmed, before he walked back into his room and shut the door.

He lay in his bed, thinking about the Alpha. Alec was sweet. Endearingly so. What he wanted? To have Alec hold him in bed. But he couldn’t. Alec would surely discover his nest. And no one but an Omega and if allowed, his Alpha was allowed in an Omega’s nest.

In the corner of his room, he’d designed a space. A space of comfort for him. It had his favourite and comforting scents and even something from Cat, Ragnor and Raphael. No one else. He added soft cushions and a nice throw. It was odd though, to have that kind of area in his room. Maybe it wouldn’t look so out of place in the living room but there, he couldn’t prevent others from going there without explaining himself.

But it would be nice to have Alec here, he thought as he drifted off again.

* * *

When he jerked awake a second time, with his heart pounding against his chest, Magnus didn’t think too much and gave in to his desires. _Alec wouldn’t mind. _

For once he wanted to do what he needed.

So he grabbed a pillow and walked out to the living room, magically widening the couch without disturbing Alec. He sat down on it slowly, and his weight caused a shift that made Alec stir slightly.

“Magnus? You okay?” he croaked.

“Can I sleep here?” he whispered.

“Of course,” Alec muttered, not even fully awake as he lifted the covers off him and gestured.

“Go back to sleep darling,” Magnus said gently before immediately lying down with his back against Alec and hugged the pillow to his chest as Alec’s arm fell around him, bringing with it the blanket.

Before he slept, he made sure that his spells were still active. The ones that hid his eyes and gender. Alone in his room, he didn’t bother. But outside with Alec… he _needed_ to.

The Alphas scent was comforting. Grounding. Magnus knew he’ll be alright here, with Alec. Alec was already snoring slightly behind him. _He was safe. _

* * *

Magnus woke up first, held against Alec, feeling more rested than he had in a while. It was true then. An Omega and an Alpha sleeping next to each other could calm and give each other peace. He smiled softly while in that place of sleepy wakefulness, just enjoying that moment.

After a couple of minutes of indulgence, he decided to slowly move out of Alec’s grasp, hearing the grumble from the man behind him who thankfully, still remained asleep.

If he were being honest with himself, he didn’t know how to face Alec in the morning light. In the middle of the night, scared and half-asleep, getting that comfort from him that he had so generously already offered didn’t seem like that big a deal. But now… he was feeling… unsure? Insecure? Uncomfortable?

He didn’t really know. But he knew he wanted to put back his walls (makeup and a gorgeous outfit) before Alec woke up. He needed to feel less vulnerable than he did, bare- physically and emotionally.

When Alec stirred again and slowly sat up, he rubbed his eyes trying to chase away his sleep. _Had he dreamt it? Magnus had slept on the couch with him right? Yes. His scent was all around him._ Surprisingly he’d slept well. Deeper than he was used to. It had been a dreamless sleep and he woke up feeling more rested than he had in a very long time.

“Magnus?” he called out, hearing the sounds coming from the room.

“I’ll be right there with you Alec!” a reply came.

When Magnus walked out, he was wearing a deep teal shirt and tight black pants. An array of necklaces graced his chest and his eyes were perfectly framed by eyeliner and eyeshadow.

“Wow. You look… you look,” Alec stuttered.

“I know darling. I look fabulous!” Magnus exclaimed, winking at Alec.

Alec’s face flamed then. _Because yes, he did. But it was weird to say it out loud. _

“Breakfast?” Magnus chirped.

“Sure. I’ll have what you’re having,” Alec replied easily. “I’ll just go freshen up first.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and soon the dining table was decked with waffles, fruit and two steaming cups of coffee.

As they ate their breakfast, Magnus tried not to look at Alec but he couldn’t help it, taking sneaky glances at him. Alec was breaking down his walls. For the first time in a very very long time, he wondered what a relationship with this Alpha would look like. If the nights meant sleep like the one he had the previous night… that would be absolutely amazing.

But a relationship? He was scared. With an Alpha? He was terrified.

After their mostly silent breakfast, Alec tried to clear the plates but Magnus stopped him.

“Allow me,” he said quietly, before gold burst from his fingers and the plates disappeared.

“That’s handy,” Alec commented. A world where you didn’t have to do dishes. Nice.

He turned to look at Magnus again, knowing he had to return back to the institute. Today was Jocelyn funeral.

“You have to go?” Magnus asked then.

“Yeah. Funeral today,” he reminded.

“I know. You’re welcome back here after… if you need,” Magnus said softly, reaching up to cup Alec’s cheek.

Alec nodded. “Thank you. I’ll let you know.”

A pause filled the room for a moment before Alec decided to ask. “I didn’t dream it right? You slept outside on the couch with me?” he asked softly, no judgement in his tone.

“I did. I’m sorry if I disturbed you,” Magnus said, redness blooming on his cheeks.

“You didn’t. Really,” Alec said, his hand lifting slightly as if he wanted to reach for Magnus’ cheeks but he stopped, lowering his hand once more. He knew it was easy for Magnus to do these gestures so easily- it probably was part of who he was and didn’t mean anything more. But for Alec, who was not one to do such gestures, it meant more. So he stopped. _They were friends. Nothing more._

“Did it help though?” he asked then.

Magnus noticed the way Alec had almost reached for him and then decided against it. He wondered what had stopped him. Was he afraid of Magnus’ reaction? Because Magnus didn’t mind, not really.

“It did,” he said softly, still embarrassed at having sought that comfort.

“Good. I’m glad,” Alec replied, offering him a sincere smile which was returned.

“Bye Magnus. I’ll talk to you later,” Alec confirmed.

“Goodbye Alexander. Be strong,” Magnus said, knowing that Alec had a tough day ahead.

* * *

Alec had a lot to prepare for regarding the arrangements for the funeral. In the afternoon, the Clave officials had arrived had taken over from him. Before he knew it, it was time.

Dressed in an all-white outfit, he joined the other shadowhunters adorned in similar outfits in the main all. Standing beside Izzy, he stood tall and rigid.

Clary had been asked to say her mother’s name as Jace stood beside her. Jocelyn’s body was next to them, covered in a shimmering white cloth.

“Joce.. Joce,” Clary stammered before a loud sob escaped her. Jace immediately wrapped an arm around her as she buried her head against him. Her cries were heart wrenching and Alec bent his head, squeezing his own eyes shut as tears threatened to escape them and guilt tried to overcome him.

“Jocelyn Fairchild,” Jace’s voice announced and the ceremony continued.

Alec couldn’t face the whole scene anymore and his eyes remained downcast as the rest of the institute bid Jocelyn’s soul farewell and in hopes that she found a place with the angels.

The moment they were dismissed Alec all but ran to his room, not wanting to deal with or face anyone else.

He’d have done anything to not let this happen. Anything.

Sinking to the floor once in his room, he buried his head against his knees and gave up, tears leaving his eyes in a steady stream as he cried, his whole body trembling.

It took him a long while to calm down and when he did, he knew what he needed to do.

Alec:_ Magnus can I come over?_

Magnus:_ Of course darling. Need a portal?_

Alec:_ No. Need to clear my head. I’ll be there in half an hour. _

Magnus: _See you then Alexander. _

When Alec knocked on the door, Magnus opened it to find the shadowhunter there with red-rimmed, puffy eyes and a swollen face. Anyone who looked at him would be able to feel his devastation.

“Oh darling,” Magnus whispered, opening his arms.

Alec crashed into him and Magnus held him tightly, feeling the way his body shook.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you,” he soothed, rubbing his back while guiding him in.

* * *

After spending three nights with Magnus, Alec felt weird sleeping back in the institute the next day. He felt a buzz on his phone and turned to look at the message.

Magnus: _My apartment feels weird without you. _

Alec: _My room feels weird. _

They both stopped there, unsure of how to continue. I miss you. That was what they both wanted to say, but didn’t, fearing what it meant, and what the other would think of the words.

Magnus: _Breakfast tomorrow? _

Alec: _I can do breakfast. Where?_

Magnus gave him an address and they both fell asleep soon after, knowing that they’ll see each other soon.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, they grew closer, meeting for breakfast or coffee whenever they could. It was mostly breakfast though, since Alec could get away easier in the morning. Magnus too didn’t have many appointments that early.

They both enjoyed learning about each other, and what their jobs entailed.

Magnus learnt that Alec was rather patient, especially with new recruits and mistakes when he spoke about how he handled them. As the head and an Alpha, it would have been so much easier to give them a command. But no. Alec explained things slowly and earned their respect. He refused adamantly to bend people to his will.

Alec also learnt a lot about Magnus. Magnus saw the best in people and always tried to help others. His help wasn’t only given to warlocks but to all downworlders. He charged yes, but it depended on who he was seeing and always charged fairly. He’d even told Alec about him helping for free when needed especially when someone was in dire circumstances and Alec was pleasantly surprised.

But most of all, they liked bouncing ideas off each other. As leaders of their factions, they each had a certain wisdom to offer each other so that support was invaluable.

Alec found himself falling slowly for the man. He’d never really allowed himself to think about it before. He didn’t know how a relationship between men, let alone Magnus and him would look like. But he could see it now.

It was a risk yes. But it was one he needed to decide if he were willing to take.

Magnus on the other hand, knew Alec was something special. He also knew that many felt that he had not been worth it so he didn’t dare take a chance. This friendship was good. It was really good. He could live with this. Just this. He didn’t want to ever face Alec’s rejection.

* * *

One night, almost a month later, Alec phone started ringing at around 11pm.

_Who would be calling him so late?_

He saw Magnus’ name on the screen and answered it immediately.

“Magnus? You okay?”

“Alec. I. I need you to come get me,” Magnus croaked.

“Where are you?” Alec asked and Magnus blurted out the street.

“Alright. Hang on Magnus. I’ll be right there,” Alec assured.

“Alec. Bring your siblings too,” Magnus requested.

Alec was worried. After updating Jace and Izzy, the three of them activated some of their runes. Speed. Precision. Flexibility. Endurance. Courage in combat. Accuracy.

It took them ten minutes to get to Magnus. They found him in an alleyway, collapsed on the floor, trembling, and a shadowhunter next to him. The area showed an aftermath of battle, with smoke and black dust around them. Magnus had fought demons here. They were all on alert as they slowly made their way to Magnus.

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed, walking right up to him before crouching down. Izzy and Jace stood guard as Alec checked on Magnus. “Are you alright?” he asked quickly, afraid to even touch him for fear of hurting him.

“I’m fine. Drained. Help him,” Magnus rasped, his head tilting sideways to indicate someone.

That’s when they noticed the shadowhunter sprawled on the ground behind Magnus. _Shit was he dead?_

Jace and Izzy let out a small growl as they took in the sight of their injured comrade. Underhill they realised.

“Magnus. Tell us what happened,” Jace _ordered_ and Magnus froze. An order by an Alpha. He didn’t have the strength to fight it at the moment.

He opened his mouth to answer but Alec turned to Jace, furious. His eyes were full of rage.

“Jace what the hell!” Alec shouted, standing in front of Magnus, his stance protective. Magnus had his eyes lowered behind Alec and was looking down at his hands.

“You know Jace. You know that we don’t do this. What the hell were you thinking dropping an order like that! He would have told us. You. Didn’t. Need. To. Bend. Him. To. Your. Will.”

“Shit. I’m sorry. I’m sorry Magnus. I didn’t mean to. I wasn’t thinking,” Jace said apologetically and Magnus nodded, still not meeting anyone’s eyes. He was so drained and he was fighting to keep his spells working. The ones used to conceal his eyes and gender. And his feelings. But he didn’t know how long he could last.

“Hey…” Alec said slowly, crouching down again in front of him. “Are you okay Magnus? I’m sorry for my idiot of a brother,” he whispered, reaching out to take Magnus’ hand.

“It’s fine,” Magnus croaked.

Izzy had been the only one unperturbed and had bent down to check eon Underhill. He was breathing thankfully, so she activated his iratze and drew a few more.

“He’ll be fine. Activated his Iratze,” Izzy informed them before turning to Magnus again.

“It was a ravener attack. Like the last time. I didn’t see him. They were preoccupied so I used the spell like the last time. I was okay but pretty wiped. I just finished with a client. Then I heard the faint whisper of someone saying help,” Magnus explained quietly.

“Found him. Badly injured. Open wounds. Managed to heal a bit but not all the way,” Magnus whispered.

“Magnus. Thank you for saving him,” Alec said gratefully.

“Of course,” he answered.

They heard a groan as Underhill woke up and Izzy and Jace rushed to his side then.

“Hey man. Don’t get up yet. You were badly injured. Magnus healed you and then we activated your Iratze,” Jace told him.

Underhill’s eyes found Magnus’. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Magnus nodded.

“Alright. Jace, Izzy, can you take care of Underhill? Let me take Magnus home,” Alec asked.

“Of course,” Izzy answered.

Alec turned to look at Magnus then, who was watching him. Offering him a small smile, Alec told him softly, “Let’s get you home okay? Can you stand?”

“I think so,” Magnus rasped.

Alec helped Magnus, who stood gingerly on his feet, and held on to him to see if he could walk. He took a few shaky steps before he let go and stood beside him.

After they bid farewell to the three others, they walked away, Magnus setting the slow pace. Alec didn’t like the unsteady way Magnus was walking so he decided to do something about it.

“Hey,” Alec said gently as they walked out of the alleyway. “Here, come on,” Alec guided, wrapping one arm around his waist and pulling him close. “I can see that you’re struggling. Lean on me, Magnus,” Alec whispered.

A denial was at the tip of his tongue. _I’m fine. _But he decided to do it. He needed his strength if he were going to keep up with his disillusioning spells.

So he leaned against Alec, breathing in his scent that was a comfort. It reminded him of home and feeling safe.

They walked quietly, moving slowly as Magnus leaned more against Alec. They’d crossed the first street when he decided that he had to let go of something or he was never going to make it home. So he stopped hiding his feelings.

Alec felt it the moment he did. He felt some fear, some nervousness reaching him. And a little embarrassment.

“You’re alright Magnus,” he comforted. “I’ll keep you safe,” he reassured.

“I know,” Magnus said quietly.

“We all need someone to lean on,” Alec continued and Magnus let out a small laugh because he was leaning on Alec, both literally and emotionally. Alec smiled though, when he felt those feelings fade, only to be replaced with something that felt like calm and joy.

They continued their slow pace, and the energy Magnus had gained from dropping that spell faded. _Shit. He knew what he needed to do. He could do this. _

He dropped the spell hiding his eyes and now his real eyes were visible. But he could do this. All he had to do was not look at Alec.

Alec felt the sudden return of fear in Magnus. It was a sharp spike that caused him to turn and look at the man, who had his gaze lowered.

“You okay?” he asked.

Magnus nodded but didn’t meet his gaze.

“Hey look at me. What’s wrong Magnus?” he asked gently. “You’re safe with me.”

Alec slowly turned Magnus towards him and his eyebrows furrowed when he realised that Magnus was still not looking at him.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. He’s going to make me look at him. He’s going to see my eyes. Fuck. I’m not ready. I can’t lose him. _

The panic was clear to Alec and he felt it deep within him. And he saw a tear fall from his eyes. His body was also trembling slightly.

“Magnus?” he asked again, the concern clear in his voice.

“I’m fine,” Magnus said hoarsely.

“You’re not,” Alec stated.

Magnus swallowed hard. He could feel a large pit in his stomach as his stomach contracted into a tight ball.

“I can’t hold them back any more,” he confessed.

“Hold what back Magnus? Your feelings? It’s okay. I’m not going to take advantage of you,” Alec assured.

“My eyes,” Magnus whispered.

Alec took in that new piece of information. _His eyes? Magnus had been holding back his eyes. His demon mark. _The realisation struck him then.

“Magnus. You’ve got nothing to fear from me. I promise. You don’t have to hide them from me,” Alec endeared.

“Alec. Y-you don’t understand,” Magnus stammered.

“Your demon mark?” he asked instead and he felt the hard shudder rock Magnus, making him pull the shivering man into his arms. Stroking his back in a gesture of comfort, Alec continued speaking to him.

“Magnus. It’s _not_ going to turn me away from you. I know who _you_ are. And you are _not_ a demon,” Alec emphasised.

Slowly, Magnus raised his face up to Alec before opening his eyes.

Tears that he’d been holding back spilled from his eyes before Alec saw the shimmering gold cat eyes and the sheer vulnerability in his expression. Reaching up to gently wipe his tears, Alec offered him a wide smile before speaking.

“Magnus. They’re beautiful. _You’re _beautiful,” he praised and Magnus felt it. He felt no disgust coming from Alec, only awe.

“Alexander,” he whispered and buried his face against Alec again, too overcome with emotion to fight it. “How are you real?”

“I’m as real as you,” Alec replied, hugging him again. “Tell me when you’re ready to go again alright?”

Magnus took a few moments before he pulled away and shyly looked at Alec with his newly uncovered eyes.

Alec smiled endearingly at him before pulling him against him again before they continued their walk back.

They crossed another two streets and had one more to go when Magnus’ steps begin to slow and falter. _No. This can’t be happening. I can’t. _He fought. With everything he had, not to let go of the spell hiding his gender. He couldn’t.

Alec felt the fear spike again, more than before.

“Magnus? What is it?” Alec asked again and felt the man stumble. Thank god for his arm around his waist which had managed to hold him up and prevent him from falling.

“You can’t go on, can you?” Alec asked gently and Magnus’ helpless eyes turned to him. He shook his head slowly, his eyes shiny once more.

“Trust me?” Alec asked quietly. And Magnus nodded.

Alec then activated his Strength rune before he crouched slightly in front of Magnus. “Jump on,” he instructed.

“Alec…” he said reluctantly. This was asking too much.

“I have the strength don’t worry, just activated that rune. So this won’t be difficult I promise,” Alec assured.

Magnus reluctantly got on then and Alec’s hands immediately went under his knees to hold him while he wrapped both his arms and legs around Alec.

Alec stood up then, and Magnus found himself being lifted higher of the ground. _Wow he was really tall._ He gripped Alec tighter and Alec turned his head slightly to speak to him.

“Don’t worry. I won’t drop you,” he assured.

After Alec walked for a few steps, Magnus realised that he truly won’t be dropped and started to relax against Alec, his face against Alec’s neck. His scent glands.

The scent was stronger now, and with Alec unable to see him, he let himself enjoy the comfort of the Alpha’s scent, letting it flood his body and relax him. Now that he wasn’t spending so much energy on trying to stay upright, his body easily continued the spell that was hiding his gender.

Alec got him home quickly, much faster than they would have if Magnus had tried to walk beside Alec. He only put Magnus down once they were outside his house but he made sure he held him steady.

He walked Magnus all the way to his room and Magnus was too tired and out of sorts to stop him from entering his room. Alec sat Magnus on the bed and helped him remove his shoes before he stared at Magnus.

“Where’s your makeup remover?” he asked next.

“In the toilet,” Magnus admitted. He was too exhausted to argue, knowing that if Alec didn’t do it for him, he’d only do it in the morning.

Alec came back and gently started wiping away all traces of his makeup with a few pieces of cotton wool. Once he was satisfied, he wondered if he needed to help Magnus undress.

“Magnus. Do you need me to…” he gestured at his clothes.

Magnus blushed then, embarrassed beyond belief.

“It’ll help you sleep better right?” Alec asked as if he was convincing himself about why he needed to do this.

Magnus nodded slowly. His own hands reached for his shirt and started unbuttoning it and Alec stood there awkwardly. His belt came off next but he had troubles with his pants. He was too unsteady to stand again and try it by himself.

“Alec…”

“I’ve got you,” Alec said softly and couldn’t help the redness that bloomed in his cheeks as he helped Magnus to unbutton his pants and pull down his zipper before slowly getting Magnus to lift up a little before he pulled it down.

Magnus was wearing tight black briefs.

Once he was done, he quickly helped Magnus to lie back and pulled the covers over him, shielding him from his gaze. Magnus was out almost immediately with one last thought running through his mind. _Thank god I wore underwear today. _

Alec made himself comfortable on the non-extended couch after that. There wasn’t even a question of whether he’d be staying over. They both knew he would.

He never did notice the nest in Magnus’ room, too concerned over Magnus at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed it!! Love hearing from all of you and it really motivates me!! 
> 
> Love yall! Drop me a kudo or a comment! 
> 
> Also, come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many unexpected things, both good and bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so happy i managed to churn out this chapter by today. I'm been typing furiously! Been sick from Monday and been sad I haven't been able to write though i really really wanted to!! 
> 
> Also, gonna be busy at a wedding the whole weekend and i'm away the next one so not sure when the next update will be, so a warning in advance! But you'll have one in definitely less than two weeks! ❤❤❤❤❤😘😘😘😘
> 
> Thank you all for your excitement and encouragement! You have no idea how much it motivated me! Love yall!

Magnus jerked awake the next morning, confused and out-of-sorts. _What happened?_

It took a few moments for the daze to clear from his mind before it all came crashing back. Alec. Alec had come for him. Alec had helped him. Helped him walk back. Hell. Alec had carried him. Brought him into his room. _Undressed him. _Fuck. _Did he notice the nest?_

A sharp burst of panic spread through him at that thought. He swallowed hard, trying to calm himself.

Whatever happened, he’d deal with it.

Alec had been amazing though. He’d been vulnerable last night. Really, truly vulnerable. And Alec had made sure that he was okay. He’d taken care of him so wonderfully. And his heart clenched at that thought. _This was an Alpha worth being with. _

He sat up and ran a few tests with his magic, glad that everything was fine and back to normal. Dressing himself, he decided to go find the man responsible for him being fine and thank him- and also find out if he knew his deepest secret.

His door creaked open as he walked out, slowly, expecting to find Alec on his couch. It was 8 am.

He found Alec though, in the kitchen, setting up breakfast for them on two plates. Breakfast that he clearly didn’t have.

“Alec?” he said softly.

“Magnus! You’re up! Perfect timing. How are you feeling?” he enquired, a soft smile lighting up his face.

“I… I’m good. Back to normal,” he informed him, smiling back at Alec.

“That’s good. You had me worried last night,” he said quietly.

“I’m sorry for that. And thank you Alexander. For all that you did for me. It’s rare that someone… especially a shadowhunter and an Alpha, would do that for me. I’m incredibly grateful,” he said softly.

“Magnus. You don’t have to thank me for that. I’m glad you trusted me enough to call me. I would _never_ take advantage of you. I hope you know that,” Alec stressed.

“I do. And last night made it clearer,” Magnus whispered. “I knew… when I was running out of energy, trembling on the ground, that I could call you. And if anything had happened I knew you’d keep me safe and get me home.”

Alec walked up to him then, not caring that he’d once faltered with this. He cupped Magnus’ cheek lovingly and gently. “Always,” he vowed. “You can call me any time.”

“God Alec. How are you real?” Magnus said reverently, repeating the words he’d said the night before.

“How am I real? How are you real Magnus? You were wiped. Drained. You used so much of your energy already and yet you still stopped and saved a shadowhunter, while risking the fact that you’d be unable to defend yourself. Shadowhunters who I know, haven’t been very nice to you in the past,” Alec praised. “Izzy called me. Underhill told her exactly what happened to him. That was vastly different from how we found him,” he commented.

Magnus blushed slightly under Alec’s praise and appreciation.

“I did what I could,” he stated simply.

“And you’re amazing,” Alec whispered and Magnus’ eyes swung up to meet his. The way he’d said it this time… was different. His tone… there was something different about it.

Magnus then suddenly remembered what he’d feared in the room. But Alec hadn’t said anything about it. His nest. He tried to get a read on the Alpha, but all he felt was calm and happiness radiating from him. So that confirmed his suspicions that he hadn’t found out. _Thank god. _

He wasn’t ready. He knew that he could trust Alec with it. But it was a risk. That more people could find out. More people would know. More people could try and take advantage of the High Warlock of Brooklyn when it came down to their needs.

Maybe eventually… he’d tell him. Once he was more certain, more confident.

Magnus offered him a radiant smile, one that he felt throughout his whole body.

“So how did you get breakfast? Did you go out?” Magnus asked.

“No,” Alec said sheepishly. “I didn’t want you to use your magic again so soon after being drained. And I didn’t want you to be alone here. I got Jace to deliver it,” he explained, a little embarrassedly.

“Oh _darling_,” Magnus whispered as he felt butterflies in his stomach. Flutters of excitement that he hadn’t felt in such a long time.

“Shall we?” Alec asked.

“Please,” Magnus said quietly.

Their smiles throughout their meal were affectionate as Magnus moaned when he took the first bite of his pancakes. He was famished. Using that amount of magic took a toll on him. They had three pancakes each and Alec, observant as he was, watched the way Magnus wolfed down all three and decided to hand him another.

“No. I couldn’t. It’s yours!” Magnus objected, blushing slightly.

“Shut up and eat it,” Alec said gently, giving him a wry smile. “You’re hungry aren’t you?”

Magnus gave him a sheepish grin. “Yeah. I usually eat a lot after a drain like that,” he explained.

“Good to know,” Alec remarked, like he was taking notes for future such occurrences.

Magnus shyly started eating his fourth pancake, fueling up and feeling more energy come back to him.

“Mmmmm,” he groaned as he finished. “That was delicious!” he exclaimed as he reached for his coffee. “Oh a caramel latte? Fuck Alec. You know the way to my heart,” Magnus winked at him.

Alec blushed slightly at the tease but smiled at him otherwise. His joy that morning was contagious.

And he wanted to ask Magnus something. Something that he was working up the courage to do. When he realised that his feelings, as they had grown closer, now ran a little deeper.

Magnus felt the nerves from the Alpha and looked at him inquisitively. _What could he be nervous about?_

He quirked at eyebrow at Alec, silently asking him what was going on.

“I-um. Wanted to ask you something,” he stammered.

“You can ask me anything darling,” Magnus assured, wondering what this was about. _Shit was he going to ask about his gender?_

“Would you… maybe consider… going out on a date with me?” he asked quietly, his eyes soft as they looked at Magnus.

“What?” Magnus whispered in shock.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to. I know I’m a shadowhunter and an Alpha and you may not be comfortable. I just thought… I’ve never met someone like you Magnus. You’re smart and beautiful and incredibly kind and funny. Generous. And so giving and selfless. I’ve never felt for anyone what I feel for you. But if you’re not comfortable then it’s more than okay. We can stay friends,” Alec rambled nervously.

_Shit did I screw up?_

Magnus couldn’t help the gazillion thoughts that were racing through his mind. Alec. Alec wanted to date him. Fuck. He’d like that. He really would.

But he didn’t know that he was an Omega. He didn’t know that he was different. He didn’t know that Magnus hadn’t trusted someone else enough to have sex with them in a long time. How did he explain all of that to Alec.

“Alec… I’m not worth it,” he whispered miserably.

“Why would you say that? You’re worth it Magnus. You’re _incredible_,” Alec endeared.

“There’s so many things you don’t know…” Magnus started, trying to warn Alec.

“Magnus. Do you like me?” Alec asked simply.

Magnus nodded.

“And you’d be willing to date me?” he continued.

Magnus nodded again, and Alec’s smile was brilliant.

“Then let me make up my mind about you okay? I know there are many things about you that I don’t know. And I’m fine with that. Over time, when you’re ready, you can tell me. I won’t pressure you Magnus and you don’t have to tell me anything you’re not ready to,” Alec cajoled.

“Okay,” Magnus agreed hesitantly, his heart beating faster. He was agreeing to date Alec. Fuck.

“Is that a yes?” Alec asked softly but Magnus could see the eagerness in his eyes.

“Yes. Yes Alexander. I’d love nothing more that to go on a date with you,” he whispered and let out a gasp of surprise when Alec pulled him into his arms into a tight hug.

“God Magnus, I’m so happy,” he confessed.

“Me too,” he admitted and felt it then. That sheer amount of immense joy radiating from Alec. He was pretty sure it was the same with him.

Their giddy smiles as they took in each other’s feelings and expressions melted the other’s heart.

* * *

They ended up busy over the next few days though, texting back and forth as they discussed their date.

Magnus had suggested a nice, romantic restaurant that he’d been eager to try. But all Alec had replied with was ‘Hmmm.’

He didn’t know what to make of that though. Was he changing his mind? Maybe he was regretting it. Maybe Magnus was being too forward. Perhaps Alec expected him to agree to what Alec suggested. He was the Alpha who had asked him out after all.

The insecure voices in his head refused to leave him and when abruptly silent when he saw Alec’s name flashing on his screen.

“Hello Alec,” Magnus greeted slowly. “This is a surprise.”

“Hey Magnus. You free?” Alec asked.

“I am…” he continued, his earlier insecurities slamming through his mind again.

“I wanted to talk to you about our date…” Alec said slowly.

Magnus swallowed hard, his eyes closing as one hand reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah?” he asked, forcibly casual.

_Shit. This was where Alec took back his words. He regretted it didn’t it? Now that it was going to happen. The reality of it must have sunk in. _

“Yeah. Magnus. Do you think… maybe… could we not go out somewhere too public?” he stammered.

Magnus’ heart sank a little. _Was Alec ashamed?_

“You don’t want to be seen with me,” Magnus said sullenly. _He was right. It had been too good to be true. _

“Well… yes… but..” Alec started but Magnus cut him off.

“Because I’m a downworlder?” Magnus asked his tone pained.

“What? No Magnus, no!” Alec said vehemently. “Don’t think that. It’s not that. I… Magnus I have nothing against downworlders!” Alec said quickly, his heart clenching at that.

“Are you sure Alec?” Magnus whispered, his vulnerability clear in his voice.

“Magnus. Shit. I should have had this conversation while I was with you. I- Magnus. It’s not you. I’m not out,” Alec said quietly.

“Oh,” Magnus said, a smile lighting his features.

“Yes. Magnus. Don’t for one moment think that I don’t want to go out or be seen with you because you’re a downworlder. Fuck. Magnus where are you? Can I come over?” Alec asked, feeling the need to see Magnus.

“Where are you Alec?” Magnus asked, yearning to see Alec as well.

“In my room,” Alec quickly replied and in the next second, a portal opened up in his room, inviting him to walk in.

“Come over then,” Magnus said quietly.

Alec’s steps were determined as he strode through the portal and appeared in front of Magnus, his phone still pressed to his ear as the portal disappeared behind him.

“Hi,” he said softly, giving Magnus a gentle smile.

“Hi darling,” Magnus greeted, walking straight up to him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

_So they were at the kissing-each-other’s-cheek stage now? No. They were at the Magnus-could-kiss-Alec’s-cheek stage. _

Because though he loved the fact that Magnus did it, he didn’t have the guts to do that yet.

And of course, a blush stained his cheeks as he continued to look shyly at Magnus.

“Come darling, let’s sit down,” Magnus guided.

Once they sat down, Magnus turned to Alec expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

“I became the Head of the Institute pretty fast. And then everyone expected me to find a nice female omega to settle down with,” Alec started.

_Well he’d found half of those things alright, _Magnus thought to himself.

“A gay shadowhunter… is unheard of Magnus. Especially a head. I just. I did plan to come out you know? But like after proving myself a little more,” Alec explained.

“I see. I’m sorry you have to hide Alexander. Does anyone know?” Magnus asked gently.

“No. No one does,” Alec confessed.

“Wow. That must be difficult,” he said, as he took hold of his hand.

“It is. Sometimes. I wish I had someone to talk to about it,” Alec admitted.

“You can talk to me Alexander,” Magnus offered.

“I know. I don’t know what it is about you Magnus,” Alec whispered, his hand reaching up to cup his cheek. “But I’ve known I can trust you with this.”

“Good. Because you can,” Magnus assured.

“You’re the first person I’ve wanted to go out with,” he continued.

“Really?” Magnus asked, surprised.

“Yeah. I told you before Magnus. You’re the first I think is worth it,” Alec smiled softly.

“Oh Alec,” Magnus whispered. “I’m glad you feel that way. I hope you always do.”

“I hope so too. Which was why I called you Magnus. I- I’m not ready for people to know that I’m gay. I know we’ve gone out for meals and all before as friends but… I don’t want to feel like I constantly need to watch what I do or say or if people are listening on our first date y’know?” Alec implored.

“I get you,” Magnus assured.

They were both silent for a moment, thinking about their dilemma when suddenly, Magnus’ eyes lighted up.

“I have an idea!” he exclaimed, a wide smile on his face. _Yes. It was absolutely perfect. _

“Tell me,” Alec requested, his own smile appearing at the excitement on Magnus’ face.

“I have roof access! What do you say to having a meal on the roof, under the stars?” Magnus asked.

“Magnus. That sounds wonderful,” Alec beamed, wishing he could kiss Magnus. His eyes wandered for an instant to his lips before he caught himself. Not yet… I mean they hadn’t even had a date! “Let me bring the food?”

“Absolutely not!” Magnus said in mock outrage.

“Okay,” Alec said in shock, his eyes wide.

“What if we both brought some? A bit of our favourites?” Magnus asked instead, a grin overtaking his features.

“Ooooh okay. That sounds great!” Alec commented. 

* * *

Their date had been arranged for a Friday night, and Alec had been praying the whole day that nothing would come up. Thankfully, nothing did.

Izzy saw him though as he was leaving the institute. He’d worn a navy blue shirt inside but had zipped up his jacket so no one would be able to tell what he was wearing inside. She quirked an eyebrow at him as she stared at him.

“Going out?” she asked.

“Yeah. Bye Izzy,” he replied quickly, his long strides taking him quickly away from his inquisitive sister. He didn’t normally go out. _He didn’t have a life, _as his sister liked to put it.

He popped by his favourite Mexican restaurant first to order some food. He was planning to get his favourite tacos— spiced pork salsa with avocado cream and mango salsa. The flavours were addictive, the dish looked great; it was a good idea.

Once he got the food and arrived at Magnus’ place, he knocked the door, which magically opened as Magnus strode towards him from the kitchen.

“Hello Alexander,” he whispered, kissing his cheek softly.

“Hi Magnus,” Alec said shyly, his eyes widening as he took in Magnus’ appearance. Magnus was wearing a silky emerald shirt, with two necklaces. He had on an ornate looking ear cuff and he’d done his make-up differently. His eyes sparkled with a deep blue eyeshadow- perfect for their first date.

“Can I take your jacket?” Magnus offered, trying to be a gentleman.

“Thank you,” Alec replied, shrugging off his jacket. He was a little nervous now that he was here and it was actually happening. _He’d never actually gone on a date before. What if he was bad at it?_

“Wow. Darling. You look amazing in blue,” Magnus praised, his eyes roaming over Alec before meeting his.

“I- thank you. Magnus you look… incredible too,” Alec said while blushing.

“Why thank you Alexander,” Magnus whispered, his voice deep and husky.

_Fuck. He was not going to survive if Magnus flirted his way through dinner. _

“Come on. Let’s head up,” Magnus gestured, and led the way, leading him to a winding staircase in the balcony which led to the roof.

Alec jerked to a stop when he reached the roof. Magnus had stepped aside to let Alec take in the ambience, watching him carefully to see if he liked it.

“Magnus. This is beautiful,” Alec murmured, taking in the fairy lights, the mat on the floor with some cushions and a throw on it and the dishes that Magnus had already made neatly arranged on it. The whole set up was warm and inviting, amazingly romantic, he realised as he looked up to see the stars littering the sky.

“Thank you,” Alec whispered.

“First date and all… I thought I’d go all out,” Magnus said, blushing a little.

“I love it. Though we were supposed to share the responsibilities, but you’ve clearly outdone me,” Alec said wryly.

“Alexander. I’m sure whatever you brought must be amazing,” Magnus endeared.

Alec opened his bag to take out the food, placing it beside Magnus’ as they both removed their shoes and sat down comfortably on the mat, cross-legged.

Alec grinned at Magnus. He couldn’t help it. he couldn’t believe that they were finally on a date. After getting to know each other for so long… here they were.

Magnus’ own smile was radiant as he looked back at Alec, the charmingly sweet Alpha. The first person he’d agreed to go out with in such a long time.

“So what did you get Magnus?” Alec asked eagerly, his eyes roaming over the covered dishes.

Magnus waved his hands, and both covers disappeared. “I made butter prawns and sambal fish,” Magnus told him, slightly shyly. It had been a long time since he bothered to cook as well.

“You cooked?!!” Alec exclaimed.

“Well yes?” he said tentatively.

“Magnus!” Alec whined.

“What?” Magnus asked, shocked. Had he done something wrong?

“You’re spoiling the market! I just got some food from my favourite restaurant!” Alec spluttered.

“Alec. I snap my fingers and get food for me or for us all the time. I wanted to do something special. I can cook. But I’m too lazy to do it often. But for you…” he broke off.

Well if he put it like that… “Thank you Magnus. I’m sure it’s amazing,” Alec praised, his mouth already watering.

“What did you bring?” Magnus asked eagerly, interested to find out what Alec decided on.

“It’s tacos. Spicy pork with avocado cream and mango salsa,” he explained and smiled when Magnus’ eyes lit up.

“I love tacos!” he exclaimed.

“Yeah?” Alec asked softly as he opened his box.

“Yes! And that looks delicious darling!” Magnus marvelled.

“Come on. Let’s eat,” Alec said, helping to serve Magnus some tacos. Magnus himself helped to put some prawns and a little slab of fish onto Alec’s plate as well.

“Mmmmmm,” they both moaned in unison, tasting the food for the first time.

“Magnus. The prawns. Wow,” Alec whispered.

“Thank you. It’s a really simple recipe. Just three ingredients!” Magnus told him. “Try the fish!”

Alec went for that next and let out a long moan again, his eyes closing as he tasted the spicy and slightly sour flavour.

“Oh god,” he groaned.

“Good?” Magnus asked.

“Fantastic. God. I love it!” Alec exclaimed. “You need to teach me!!”

“Of course! Sounds like a wonderful idea for our next date,” Magnus smirked and winked at him.

_Their next date. Magnus wanted another date with him. _

“I’d really like that,” Alec confirmed.

Magnus’ smile was brilliant as he continued eating the tacos, telling Alec how he loved the mix of flavours from the mango, the avocado and the spicy pork, and Alec helped to put another serving on his plate.

Soon, they were both done with dinner and Magnus had happily magicked away the mess before stretching out and patting the spot beside him, inviting Alec to do the same.

“Do you want dessert?” Magnus asked once Alec lay beside him.

Alec groaned. He was so full. “I don’t think I can eat anymore,” he admitted.

“Me too,” Magnus sighed happily.

They were quiet for a moment as they stared up at the shimmering stars and Alec shifted closer to Magnus to take hold of his hand.

Magnus turned to smile up at Alec, realising then, how close they were. He didn’t mind of course, and the warmth of the Alpha, and his scent, were comforting, so he shifted closer, and cuddled against him as Alec automatically shifted his arm around him to hold him.

“This is nice,” he whispered.

“Yeah. Good enough for a first date?” Magnus asked.

“I don’t think any date can top this,” Alec confessed, causing Magnus to tilt his head up and look at him softly.

“Me too,” Magnus whispered. He’d never had this. Been friends with someone first before deciding to date them. Having that stability and trust on their first date… was so refreshingly different.

Alec swallowed then, his eyes drifting towards Magnus’ lips. All he had to do was shift slightly, tilt his head, and their lips would be touching. _But he’d never kissed someone before, so the nerves were suddenly present. _

Magnus looked tenderly at the Alpha, feeling the nervousness coming from him. Alec had told this was his first date ever. Maybe it was his first kiss too?

“Alexander… May I?” Magnus asked, his breath falling over Alec’s lips like a warm caress.

“Yes. Please,” Alec agreed, his eyes wide.

Magnus slowly shifted closer, and his eyes closed as their lips brushed each other’s for the first time. Softly, tenderly, as they moved gently against each other.

When Magnus pulled away, Alec still had his eyes closed but he was smiling in wonder.

“Wow,” he whispered.

“Wow indeed,” Magnus said huskily, reaching up to cup Alec’s face.

“Can I kiss you again?” Alec rasped.

“Please,” Magnus agreed and Alec met his lips in a slightly deeper kiss than before, but just as tender.

This time, when they broke away, Magnus buried his head against Alec, against the onslaught of all the feelings he was feeling.

He could so easily fall for Alec. He was already in too deep. He knew. Dating someone… came with expectations as well. And that scared him slightly. He knew Alec had said he didn’t need to share what he wasn’t comfortable with… but he did want to make one thing clear. He needed to.

Alec gripped him slightly tighter, feeling the nerves coming from Magnus.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Magnus whispered. “Though I think I should tell you something,” he admitted.

“You can tell me anything Magnus,” Alec assured.

Magnus wondered how he could give Alec just enough, without letting him know everything yet. He wanted to feel a little more confident in their relationship before he revealed everything.

“I know I seem… really confident and flirty. And the way I dress and behave… could give you the impression that I’ve… been around,” Magnus said slowly.

“Magnus?” Alec asked, unsure of what he was supposed to say or where Magnus was going with this.

“But that’s not really me at all, even though I know I kind of give off that vibe. The thing is… and I just thought I should alert you… and maybe even warn you in case you were expecting something soon… I… Sex. It’s not something I’ve had with someone in a very long time. I- I have issues. And…” Magnus rambled on nervously.

Alec, once he finally got an idea of what Magnus was trying to say, cut him off by squeezing his shoulder.

“Magnus. I would never pressure you or expect you to… you know… we can take our time… I can wait… really. Only when you’re ready. Plus you know I’ve never too,” Alec whispered, a small blush staining his cheeks.

“You don’t mind?” he asked, his voice small. It could be a deal breaker for an Alpha after all.

“Of course not! But we can still kiss right?” he asked.

“Of course,” Magnus assured, smiling at Alec wryly.

“Good,” Alec murmured as he leaned in once more.

* * *

The next few days, they were both over the moon, talking cheerfully whenever they could. Smiles were gracing their faces at random times and Alec thought he had seen Izzy looking at him suspiciously more than once before he had schooled his features.

Magnus similarly, found himself smiling widely while he was enjoying walking back home one evening, a couple of days later. He would have looked like a crazy person to anyone who looked at him but he didn’t care.

He felt light, he felt contented and he couldn’t wait to get home to talk to Alec once Alec was free. Their nightly conversations were the highlight of his day.

He thought nothing could bring his mood down.

He smelled it first though. The slight change in the air. The light smell of rotting garbage that seemed to intensify and suddenly permeate the air.

A stark realisation hit him then, his nose wrinkling at the smell. Drevak demons. He was being attacked??

_Which fool thought the High Warlock of Brooklyn could be overcome by Drevak demons?_

His magic at his fingertips, he walked into an alley, not wanting to use his magic in the middle of the street. Spinning around slowly, he gave them the first indication that he was aware of their presence.

The maggot-like creatures were on the ground and crawling on the buildings as well. He knew they roamed in packs of at most 10, but this? There were about 30, he estimated quickly.

_Okay. At least they were smart enough to send more. _

They were spies. Messengers. Someone wanted to spy on him apparently.

Magnus started shooting fireballs at the first few, wary about letting them get too close as the poisonous black spines in their mouths could sting and poison him. They could be really fast too.

Soon, he realised, he needed to work faster and use more magic as they started to move faster towards him once they realised he was aware and defending himself.

Magnus gathered more of his magic, shooting streams of gold fire at them, eliminating their numbers faster. He couldn’t last very long at this pace, he knew but he could kill them all for now.

He concentrated, making sure he got every line that came towards him and soon, all that was left was the scent of rotting garbage. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he opened a portal, deciding that he had had enough of walking for the night.

* * *

“Magnus!” Alec greeted as he answered the call.

“Hey Alec,” Magnus said panting slightly in exertion.

“You okay?” Alec quickly asked. He knew Magnus had been later than he said he’d call and wondered what happened.

“I’m fine. I think someone just sent some Drevak demons after me on my lovely walk home though,” he explained.

“_What_? Are you okay?” Alec exclaimed.

“I am darling. I can handle 30 of them easily,” Magnus said lightly.

“_30_?!” Alec growled.

“Yeah. Pretty odd. I mean I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I would think they’d give me a little more of a challenge,” he said, deep in thought.

“Magnus. How are you so calm?” Alec said, exasperated.

“Oh this comes from years of practice darling. I’m confused more than anything else,” he explained.

“Yeah? Who do you think would do this?” Alec asked, calming slightly.

“I’m not sure… someone who doesn’t like me… and yet someone who doesn’t know me. They have to use a warlock yes. But I think the warlock doesn’t know me?” Magnus guessed.

“Make a list baby,” Alec instructed, the endearment slipping out.

Magnus caught it though, his heart fluttering.

“How drained are you Magnus?” Alec then asked.

“A little,” he admitted.

“Compared to the first time we met and when you called me with Underhill?” Alec asked.

“Definitely not as drained as both of those occasions. But not enough to fend off another 30,” he said, in hindsight.

“Alright. Magnus you make a list. I’m coming over to stay the night alright?” Alec asserted.

“Alec. You don’t have to. I’m fine,” he stressed.

“Please Magnus. I… I _need_ to be there,” Alec confessed. They were… boyfriends? They were dating. And his protectiveness was definitely stronger now. He knew Magnus was strong. I mean come on. He single-handedly defended himself against 30 demons. But he also knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep when he knew Magnus was more vulnerable than he usually was.

“Okay Alexander. Thank you,” Magnus agreed with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw come on! Tell me what you think why don't you. Any suspicions? And what do you think of their relationship so far?
> 
> Also, come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!
> 
> I drop sneak peaks every now and then hehe.❤❤❤❤❤❤


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some confessions. A meeting. A second try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkkkkkkkk! Hope you like it!!!

When Alec rang the doorbell and Magnus opened the door, he immediately enveloped Magnus into a tight hug.

“Whoa. Okay. I’m fine darling,” Magnus whispered.

Alec released Magnus just as quickly his eyes scanning Magnus to assure himself of that fact.

“I’m glad. Really. I just… needed to see for myself,” he confessed.

Magnus smiled reassuringly at him, before ushering him to sit.

“Did you make a list?” Alec asked.

“Sure. It’s not much though. I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn and anyone here could have made that. I’ve had many altercations with people over the years but for them to do this? Honestly I don’t see it,” he said slowly.

Alec scanned the list quickly, noting the names of the few warlocks that were mentioned as well as Asmodeus, one of the princes of hell.

“Asmodeus?” he asked. Magnus had a run in with a prince of hell and won?

Magnus turned pensive, staring at Alec nervously as he thought deeply. He knew Alec didn’t judge… but this was big.

“Asmodeus is my father,” he whispered, ashamed.

“Hey…” Alec spoke softly. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“A prince of hell Alexander, a greater demon who rapes, kills and even made me kill,” he rasped, his voice cracking as he stood up and walked away from Alec, unable to feel Alec’s feelings of disgust that would surely be present.

_Well, better if he left now. _

Alec took a moment to absorb the bombshell that had been dropped on him. No where in their records were there accounts of Asmodeus and Magnus together, let alone family.

But of course… what Magnus had said… he needed to assure him.

He stood up and slowly made his way to Magnus, lifting his hand to place it on his shoulder, feeling the older one flinch in response but he didn’t remove it. Leaving it there and giving him a warm reassuring squeeze, he tried to tell him without words that it was okay.

“Magnus. I don’t care who your father is. I care who you are,” he said firmly.

Magnus was still not meeting his eyes, looking away from Alec.

“Thank you. But who I am is someone who has murdered people too Alec,” he painfully confessed.

“When was this?” Alec asked gently, leaving his hand there.

“When Asmodeus first contacted me, when I was all alone with no family left… I wanted to please him… my father,” he started. “I did what he asked me to… Getting his approval. Until I couldn’t anymore,” he said softly, his voice breaking towards the end.

Alec could feel the waves of agony emanating from him and yearned to take him in his arms. But he couldn’t. Not yet. Magnus still wasn’t looking at him.

“Magnus. You were manipulated, weren’t you? He played on that fact that you were alone. He used that to his advantage. Whatever it is, I know that’s not the person you are now. I’ve seen your kindness and compassion first hand… and I like you Magnus. I care about you… the person you are now,” Alec endeared.

Magnus finally turned his eyes to Alec and Alec’s heart clenched when he saw tears in them.

“Baby…” he whispered before finally pulling him into his arms.

Magnus went willingly, burying his head against the Alpha, letting himself breathe in his scent. He took what he needed from Alec, letting himself enjoy the comfort that was being offered.

“I love you,” he said quietly.

Alec felt it. He was sure Magnus could probably feel it from him too, though they hadn’t said it out loud. He squeezed Magnus in arms, holding him a little tighter.

“I love you too Magnus,” he whispered, leaning down to place a soft kiss into his hair. He was certain. They’d known each other for months. Gotten to see how the other was like. Bounced ideas off each other, valuing the advice they had to offer.

But most of all, they took care of each other, in a way that no one else had. Alec had turned to him with Jocelyn and Magnus had made sure he was okay. He tried to do the same for Magnus too.

“I know we _just_ had our first date… but I _do_ feel this way Magnus,” Alec assured, when he felt the shock coming from him.

“_Alexander_. Sometimes I can’t believe this is real,” Magnus whispered.

“I know baby. But it is, believe me,” he said gently, smiling at Magnus lovingly. “Shall we continue looking at the list?”

“Okay,” Magnus replied, snapping back into that frame of mind.

“As I said… all of it seemed unlikely. Like Asmodeus for example… he could do way better… he doesn’t need to send 30 Drevak demons after me. He should know how to get me and what my weaknesses are,” Magnus explained.

“Alright. What about everyone else?” Alec asked.

Magnus slowly took him through the list, explaining each person. The problem was the magical influence. You needed a warlock to send the demons. And he couldn’t think of how any of them would have found one. They were all mostly under him. And warlocks here were his friends. So he didn’t expect that to happen.

Alec nodded in understanding, learning more about Magnus along the way. Magnus who had strong principles and the people who were now on the list were people who he refused to compromise his principles for. And people who had tried to cross the line and Magnus, as the High Warlock, had stepped in.

Which brought them both to the conclusion that none of these people seemed likely suspects- either they were already taken care of, or they wouldn’t be the type of person to go after him this way or not have access to a warlock who’d go after him.

And that was a little unsettling to say the least.

Eventually, Magnus yawned, feeling tired slightly earlier than he would due to the loss of magic.

“Magnus. Go on. You need to sleep,” Alec cajoled.

Magnus gave him a small smile before he kissed Alec gently. “Goodnight Alexander. Thank you for coming over. I love you,” he softly said.

“Goodnight Magnus. I love you too. Call me if you need anything alright?” he said, as he gently stroked his cheek before letting him go.

With one last look, Magnus walked towards his bedroom, but not before he twirled his fingers and expanded the couch for Alec, hearing his chuckle from the living room.

“Thank you!” he called out.

“You’re welcome darling. Sleep well,” Magnus replied before he disappeared into his room. 

* * *

After that night unfortunately, their duties caught up on them and though they tried to meet again, fate wasn’t letting it happen. Alec had been busy with the Institute and when he was free Magnus had been needed for some jobs. They talked a lot though. And that helped for a while.

They had an agreement that day, about a week after Magnus was attacked, to speak to each other at 8pm.

Magnus smiled when his phone rang at precisely 8pm. His shadowhunter was nothing if not punctual. _His shadowhunter? _Well, I guess he could refer to Alec as that.

“Hello darling,” Magnus beamed as he answered the phone.

“Hey Magnus,” Alec greeted him, lying on his bed and smiling happily at the ceiling.

“How are you Alexander?” Magnus enquired.

“I’m good. Busy day. And it’s still not over. How’s your day?” he asked.

“Had to do a few spells and such for my clients but not too bad. Awww. What else do you have to do? Patrols?” he asked gently.

“No. I have to head out and meet with Raphael Santiago,” Alec explained and Magnus perked up. He knew that Alec had worked with him before but this was the first time since they’d gotten close.

“Vampire troubles?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah. We heard that recently, there’ve been more transformations… might be a rogue vampire… wanted to ask if he knew anything about it or alert him to keep a lookout,” he clarified.

“I see. You know Raphael and I are close right? He’s like a son to me,” Magnus elaborated.

“I do…” Alec said hesitantly.

“Want some company? I’m sure having me around would put him in a better mood,” Magnus continued excitedly. Perhaps they could see each other after all.

“That sounds like a good idea… I just need to cancel with my siblings,” Alec said slowly.

“Oh I’m sorry darling. If you’ve already made plans… don’t cancel on my behalf,” Magnus said apologetically.

“Magnus. I’d rather go with you. I want to see you too,” Alec confessed and Magnus felt his heart flutter. “Meet me outside the institute in say an hour?” Alec asked, checking his watch.

“Of course. See you soon love,” Magnus agreed softly before hanging up with a wide smile on his face.

Alec quickly went to search for Jace and Izzy and found them in the command centre.

“Hey guys. Good news. I won’t be needing your help with heading to Hotel Dumort after all,” he told them with a smile.

Izzy and Jace turned to look at him, curiously.

“Going alone?” Izzy asked and Jace was ready to shake his head. It was a bad idea for the Head of the Institute to be there defenceless. Even if he did have a good relationship with Raphael, it wasn’t a good idea to venture in without any backup. Not every vampire thought the same as Raphael after all.

“No…” Alec said slowly and realised that perhaps he should have started this conversation somewhere else. He knew his siblings would never judge him and that he could easily tell them that he was going with his new friend Magnus but somehow that didn’t sit right with him. It was different, keeping things hidden versus outrightly lying to them.

“Come with me,” Alec then said and headed back towards his room. Izzy and Jace exchanged a look before following him.

“So are you finally going to tell us about this new girl that you’ve been dating?” Izzy smirked.

“Yeah. Come on Alec. I can feel it through our bond you know… how happy and light you’ve been recently. So is it someone we know?” Jace asked with a teasing smile.

Alec gave them a genuine smile that was a little nervous. _He was going to do this. He didn’t want to lie to them. They would accept him, he knew. _

“What I’m about to tell you stays between the three of us okay?” Alec started and looked at them firmly.

Both Jace and Izzy nodded, their expressions eager, yet serious.

“Yes. I am dating someone. And _he _and I are heading over to Hotel Dumort together,” he said carefully, watching their expressions.

He saw shock cross over both their faces before understanding appeared.

“Well. This explains a lot,” Jace said, thinking back about how he’d ask Alec if a certain shadowhunter looked hot or not. All Alec had done was just hum and murmur his agreement but he never joined in and participated in such conversations.

“Yeah. It does,” Izzy echoed, understanding now all the excuses Alec had come up with whenever she tried to introduce someone to him. “You know this doesn’t affect how we see you right?”

“I do,” Alec said, smiling softly at them. He knew he’d have their acceptance. He was nervous yes, but more because they were the first people (besides Magnus) that he’d ever said that to.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier,” Alec then whispered.

“Hey. Don’t apologise for that. I’m glad you told us brother,” Jace said quietly before grabbing Alec for a hug which Izzy then joined as well.

“I wasn’t ready earlier. But I am now,” he continued.

“Good. So tell me brother dearest. Who is this man?” Izzy asked slyly.

Alec blushed then, knowing he’d have to open up more. “Yup. Do we know him? Is he hot?” Jace continued, wriggling his eyebrows at him as Alec’s blush deepened.

“You do. He’s amazing,” he confessed shyly. “Though you’re going to be surprised again I think,” he warned them.

“Come on then, spit it out,” Izzy instructed eagerly.

“Magnus. Magnus Bane,” he said simply.

Both Izzy and Jace looked at him with wide eyes. The High Warlock of Brooklyn?! Well their brother certainly knew how to pick them.

“Okay. He’s hot!” Izzy exclaimed. “How did that happen?”

“Well. We started talking more after that first attack when I met him? And then again with Jocelyn and then we met up for breakfast a couple of times as friends… but eventually I realised I really liked him and I asked him out,” Alec explained.

“So that’s where and with whom you’ve been disappearing with,” Jace smirked.

“Well. Yes,” Alec said bashfully.

Izzy smiled widely at him, before her expression turned serious.

“This is big though. I understand why you want to keep this a secret,” Izzy said slowly.

“Yeah. The Head of the Institute is gay and dating a powerful downworlder? Not going to be well-received,” Alec said sadly.

“Well. Maybe we could do this slowly… Let people know that you’re gay first… Then after a while bring in Magnus,” Jace suggested.

“That’s an idea. Let me think about it… maybe talk it over with him as well. But for now… this stays between us. I mean I really like him and all… but we haven’t discussed how serious we want this to be but I do get the feeling we’re both pretty serious about it…” Alec told them.

“Good. I’m glad Alec. And I’m really happy for you,” Izzy whispered, leaning up to kiss her brother’s cheek.

“Me too man. So he’s going with you?” Jace asked.

“Yeah. He knows Raphael pretty well… so he asked if he could come and we haven’t seen each other all week so…” Alec said slowly, turning a little red again.

“Ah. Say no more brother. Have a good night. Let me know if you need me to cover for you,” Izzy said with a wink.

“Izzy!” Alec hissed and both his siblings burst out laughing. This was the first time they could actually tease Alec after all.

Alec walked out of his bedroom after that, leaving his cackling siblings behind him, though a small smile appeared on his face.

* * *

When he stepped out of the institute, he noticed Magnus standing off to one side, under a tree, leaning casually. It was just outside of their perimeter so he knew that no alarms would be set off. Magnus knew it of course; he was the one who helped to set the wards.

“Hey darling,” Magnus greeted as he approached, his smile brilliant.

“Hey Magnus,” Alec greeted softly, his own smile tender. “I would kiss you but…”

“Say no more. I understand Alexander. Though I hope you will kiss me sometime tonight though,” he smirked.

“I promise,” Alec said solemnly, causing Magnus’ grin to widen.

Magnus swirled his hands then, and a portal opened up behind them. “Shall we?” he asked, his hand outstretched.

Alec grabbed it, allowing the warlock to lead him through the portal. To anyone looking, it would seem as if he was guiding him through the portal. Only both of them felt the warmth and connection, the reassuring squeeze as they walked through together.

They came out outside the Hotel Dumort and walked in. “We’re here to see Raphael Santiago,” Magnus said as the vampire eyed the both of them.

“Right this way,” he ushered, guiding them to one of the meeting rooms.

Raphael appeared barely a minute after they arrived, probably due to vamp speed.

“Raph!” Magnus greeted happily, pulling him in for a hug which he returned.

“Magnus,” he greeted with a smile, which surprised Alec a little. The man was polite but aloof. Grumpy.

When they let go of each other, Raphael turned to Alec still _smiling. _“Shadowhunter,” he greeted.

“Hello Raphael,” Alec greeted politely.

“See! I told you he’d be less grumpy with me around,” Magnus exclaimed.

“Dios. I’m not grumpy. Why are you even here Magnus?” he asked grumpily causing both of them to laugh.

"I told you about being friends with Alec right? Well, he told me he was coming here and I told him that bringing me would do him, and you, good! And I was right!"

Raphael shook his head and sighed before he turned his attention to Alec then. “You wanted to tell me something?” he enquired.

Both Magnus and Alec’s expression turned serious then and Magnus gave Alec an encouraging nod.

“Recently, it’s come to our attention that there have been more vampire transformations. Are you aware of this? I thought it’d be good to alert you,” Alec said slowly.

“Hmmm. We thought it might be a rogue vampire… but more transformations you say? Where are they going if not here? We certainly don’t have new members,” Raphael said, thinking over the new information.

“Yeah. We cleaned up some families who’d been killed, bite marks on them. Every family had one member missing,” Alec explained.

“I see. You’re right. It probably does mean more transformations,” Raphael agreed. “Let me sound some people out and send them out to investigate and get back to you,” he then said.

“Alright. Let me know if you need any help,” Alec offered and Raphael gave him a small smile.

“Thank you,” he said.

With that, they bid farewell, with Alec and Magnus leaving the hotel, deciding to walk back to Magnus’ place.

It was 11pm, the roads were empty and they were far away from the institute so Alec pleased them both by gently grabbing Magnus’ hand and intertwining their fingers.

“You okay with this?” Magnus asked carefully.

“I am,” Alec assured. “I came out to my siblings today,” he shared.

Magnus stopped walked and turned to face him, his eyes roaming all over his face trying to read his expression. “And?”

“They were great. Hugged me. Told me I was still the same person,” Alec said with a warm smile.

Magnus grinned at him. “I’m so proud of you darling,” he whispered, leaning up to kiss his cheek quickly, knowing that they were alone.

“Thank you… I um,” Alec continued nervously. “I kinda also told them about you.”

“Yeah? And what did you tell them about me?” Magnus said with a winked.

“That you’re amazing and that I’m dating you,” Alec said softly and Magnus’ expression softened.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too. And I know we’ve never really had this particular conversation… but what are we Magnus? We’re serious right?” Alec said nervously.

Magnus stopped immediately and reached up to cup his cheek. “Alexander. Of course,” he stated. “I wouldn’t even have agreed to date you if it wasn’t serious.”

“Good,” Alec said, relieved. “Sorry. My siblings were just asking questions earlier… and I realised we never actually had this conversation,” Alec explained.

“I’d like to think we’re boyfriends at least,” Magnus said slowly.

Alec’s eyes lit up as they met Magnus’. “I’d like that,” he whispered.

Alec leaned towards Magnus to kiss him slowly, brushing their lips tenderly before pulling apart.

This time as they continued walking, Magnus moved in closer, leaning his head against Alec’s shoulder.

“They were saying that they understood why I kept it a secret. And Jace suggested maybe telling people I was gay first before bringing in the fact that I was dating you,” Alec said into the quiet night.

“Yeah. That’s probably a good idea,” Magnus said slowly.

“You think so?” Alec asked.

“Yeah. But it doesn’t matter what I think love. Do _you_ want people to know?” Magnus turned the question back on him.

“It’s not something I planned to keep hidden forever. I just wanted to bounce ideas off you about the best way to do this,” Alec said shyly.

Magnus turned to smile gently at him. “Then I think what you have planned sounds good.”

“You know I’m not ashamed of you right?” Alec then asked.

“I do,” Magnus assured.

“And maybe… I’d like you to meet Jace and Izzy first?” Alec asked.

“I’d like that darling,” Magnus said softly.

They continued walking slowly in the direction of Magnus’ apartment.

It was about five minutes later that it happened.

They both felt it. The change it the air.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered urgently.

“I know love,” came the quiet reply.

Alec casually stretched, reaching for his bow and arrow which he had secured behind him.

“Now!” Magnus commanded and they both spun around, Magnus armed with fireballs and Alec had his bow drawn and ready to fire. They stood side by side, close to each other, ready for battle.

Shax demons, they noticed. At least 15? Their giant pincers were obvious in the night and Alec knew that they had a keen sense of smell. They were used to track, pursue or hunt down a missing person.

A horde of demons here? They were here for Magnus.

The second attack on him.

Alec let his first arrow fly and smiled as one demon disintegrated. Magnus threw a fireball towards one, killing another.

But the rest, once they knew they were being attacked, moved faster and with anger, gaining momentum and fervour in trying to attack them.

“Shit,” Alec shouted.

“I know. Run,” Magnus instructed as they both aimed at the demons while running, and a few more disintegrated.

“Your spell. The one from before!” Alec remembered.

“Yeah. But you need to buy me 10 seconds,” Magnus yelled.

“I could. Can you buy me some time to activate some runes?” Alec asked.

“Sure,” Magnus said easily and put up a shield around them, a glowing, shimmering yellow dome.

Alec worked fast, activating his runes quickly, as one of them decided to attack, disintegrating immediately on impact and Magnus grunted at the energy needed to keep the shield up.

“Can I shoot through?” Alec asked.

“Yes. But I can’t keep this up long if you want me to do the other spell,” Magnus commented.

Alec notched three arrows at let them fly, each one finding their mark easily.

There were now six left. As Alec reached and notched another three, Magnus let the shield fall. Together, they released the arrows and fireballs at the same time, killing the remaining six.

Magnus’ chest heaved as he panted, trying to gain back his breath.

Alec turned to him worriedly. “You okay?” he asked quickly, noting the slight tremors wracking his body. Immediately, he removed his jacket wrapping it around his boyfriend.

“I’m fine Alexander. Thank you. That spell uses a lot of heat,” he explained as he tugged the jacket more snugly around him and inhaled. The Alpha’s scent surrounded him in that moment and a shy smile appeared on his face.

“I might keep your jacket,” he whispered. “It smells like you.”

Alec’s smile was endearing. “If you wanted something of mine, all you had to do was ask,” Alec said softly.

Magnus’ smile widened then.

“Shall we?” Alec said then, opening his arm in a gesture to get Magnus to cuddle into him, just as he had before they had been attacked.

“I have a better idea,” Magnus said cheekily as a portal appeared behind Alec.

“I thought you were out of energy,” Alec commented. The man had been shivering.

“Nah. Not enough for another attack. Or maybe just enough for that. But definitely enough to get us back. The spell just used a lot of heat, some from myself. It always leaves the user a little cold after,” he explained.

Together, they walked into the portal and appeared in Magnus’ living room.

“So that’s the second time it’s happened,” Alec said slowly.

“Yeah,” Magnus commented, deep in thought.

“I’m worried,” Alec continued.

“You don’t have to worry about me darling. I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” he said easily.

“Magnus I’m serious. If you’d been alone...” he trailed off.

“I know,” he whispered.

“Is there anyway you can protect yourself? Cast some spells on yourself? Maybe like let others know immediately if you get attacked and where you are?” Alec asked.

“Hmmm. Those are some excellent ideas for the morning Alexander,” Magnus said with a smile. He definitely didn’t have enough energy for that tonight. “For now, my wards will hold,” he said with surety and snapped his fingers, widening the couch for Alec.

“Alright. Go get some rest then Magnus,” Alec instructed gently. Without words, they both knew that Alec was spending the night.

Magnus nodded, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend lightly on the lips. “Goodnight darling.”

“Goodnight,” Alec whispered, watching as Magnus, together with his jacket, walked into his room and shut the door.

Magnus changed into his pyjamas before he wore the jacket again. It was silly yes, but if he couldn’t sleep with the Alpha in this room yet, at least he could be surrounded by his scent.

Alec had said he could keep it. It was definitely going to be added to his nest tomorrow, he thought as he drifted off.

* * *

“Hey Izzy,” Alec said as she answered her phone.

“Why hello there big brother,” she said teasingly.

“I’m gonna need you to cover for me,” he said quickly.

“Hah! Spending the night huh?” she asked with a grin.

“Yes. But not like that. Magnus was attacked again,” he explained.

“Again? Is he okay? Are you?” she asked in concern.

“Yeah. We both are. He used a lot of energy though… I don’t feel good leaving him alone,” Alec admitted.

“The second time you said?” Izzy clarified.

“Yeah. The first was almost a week ago. Drevak demons,” he informed her.

“I see. Do you need us to come over or something tomorrow? Help with this?” Izzy asked.

“I’ll let you know okay? He’s sleeping now,” Alec explained, not wanting to have guests in Magnus’ home without his knowledge. “Though breakfast?” he asked.

“Of course. And don’t worry Alec. I’ll cover for you,” Izzy said before bidding him goodnight and hanging up.

Alec hoped that they could do something at least to protect Magnus the next day. He was truly worried about him and the second attack was definitely worse than the first one. Whoever they were, they were escalating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Let me know! What do you think is happening??
> 
> What do you hope to see?
> 
> Also, come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!
> 
> I drop sneak peaks every now and then hehe.❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> Love yall!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings try to help Magnus. Something Magnus hates happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Thank you all for your encouragement! I really really appreciate it!!

Magnus lazily opened his eyes the next morning, stretching before scanning himself, pleased that his energy had returned. He didn’t hear any sounds from outside, so maybe Alec was still asleep. He smiled when he realised the Alpha’s scent still surrounded him and inhaled deeply for a moment, before he removed the jacket and added it to his nest, which was partially blocked by the bed.

Though he opened his door quietly, the shadowhunter on his sofa jerked awake and looked around alertly, before calming once he saw Magnus, who had paused like a deer caught in headlights.

“I didn’t mean to startle you Alexander,” he greeted, walking towards Alec. “Go back to sleep,” he said softly, running his fingers through his hair.

“Mmm. Nah. I’m fine Magnus,” Alec assured.

“Shall I get us breakfast?” Magnus then asked.

“Actually… Izzy and maybe Jace are bringing some over,” he said slowly. “I kinda told Izzy to cover for me last night because I wanted to be here since it was the second time you’ve been attacked,” he said sheepishly.

“Of course,” Magnus agreed, not even upset at Alec having told his siblings.

“Would you…” Alec started, before trailing off.

“What is it darling?” Magnus asked, smiling at him softly.

“Would you be comfortable if they joined us? More heads to think over what’s been happening with you?” Alec asked. Though what he didn’t say was would he be comfortable meeting his siblings officially?

“I’m fine with that,” Magnus assured his boyfriend. “Though meeting the family? I need to make sure I’m well-dressed!” Magnus exclaimed, gesturing at his maroon silk pyjamas that made him look regal.

“You look beautiful,” Alec whispered, correcting him.

Magnus’ gaze softened at the sincerity in Alec’s words and he walked towards Alec, whom was still on the sofa, and bent to place a firm kiss against his lips.

“Thank you. But you’re biased,” he teased.

“Nope. You’re the most beautiful man I know,” he said firmly, melting Magnus’ heart further.

“You’re gonna be the death of me Alexander,” Magnus whispered.

“Then it’ll be a good way to go,” he said with a grin.

“Right you are,” Magnus said quietly, before he placed another soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips and headed back to his room to get ready.

Alec, already familiar with the guest bathroom, cleaned himself up and made himself presentable again. Izzy had texted and told him that she’d bring a change of clothes for him too so he was going to wait for that.

Washing his face with cold water, he then proceeded back out to let Izzy know that they could stay and talk.

15 minutes later, Magnus came out of his room, wearing a red shirt with an array of necklaces. He’d put on some eyeliner and eyeshadow and had walked straight to Alec and spun on the spot to show off his outfit.

“Still beautiful,” Alec confirmed and Magnus laughed happily.

He sat down next to Alec, and Alec immediately put his arm around him to pull him close.

“I’m really worried about you, you know,” he said softly.

Magnus wanted to make light of it. But he knew he shouldn’t.

“I know. The not knowing… who or why… it scares me a little,” Magnus whispered, feeling Alec squeeze him just a little tighter into his side.

“Yeah. I know you’re strong and powerful Magnus. Incredibly so. But whoever this is, keeps trying and eventually…” he trailed off.

“Shhh. Darling I’m not going anywhere. There are things that I can do. Protections and such. There is still a lot more I can do to fight,” Magnus assured.

“Good. Let’s discuss this later with my siblings okay? I promise you can trust them,” Alec vowed.

“Okay. I know. I trust you Alec,” Magnus confirmed.

The doorbell rang then, and Magnus got up to welcome his new guests.

“Hey Magnus!” Izzy greeted, going in for a hug that left Magnus stunned for a moment before he returned it.

“Hello Isabelle,” he smiled. “And Jace.”

“Hey Magnus. I hope you’re okay,” he said seriously.

“I am. Your brother helped a lot yesterday,” he shared.

“I’m sure he did,” Izzy smirked at Alec.

“Izzy!” Alec hissed at her.

“He was the perfect gentleman. Sleeping on the couch to protect me in the night,” Magnus assured, and Alec smiled gratefully at him.

Jace brought in their breakfast, which was sandwiches this time and two cups of coffee. A latte for Magnus and an Americano for Alec.

“You’re not joining us?” Magnus asked, slightly uncomfortable at eating while his guests didn’t.

“Nah. We ate at the institute. You two dig in,” Jace explained.

“At least a drink then. Orange juice?” he asked and immediately conjured some up once they nodded.

They sat down and ate while Izzy updated Alec on what had happened the previous night, which thankfully, had been pretty quiet.

“Want to tell us what’s been happening with you two?” Izzy then asked, once she was done and saw the way Magnus and Alec straightened slightly. Alec felt the unease coming from Magnus and took his hand in his, giving it a soft squeeze.

Magnus looked at the three of them before he slowly started speaking.

“The first attack was a week ago. About 30 Drevak demons but I managed to handle that fine on my own. I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn after all,” he sang, trying to lighten the situation though all three of them still looked at him seriously. _Tough crowd. _

“Yesterday while Alec and I were walking back, we were surrounded by Shax demons. About 15,” Magnus continued, before looking at Alec helplessly.

“So these demons are mainly trackers,” Jace said, trying to make sense of the information.

“Right you are,” Magnus affirmed.

“But Shax demons track, pursue and hunt someone… for a reason,” Izzy reminded.

“Yeah. Which leads me to believe that someone is trying to get to Magnus? Maybe capture him for some reason? Have the High Warlock do their bidding?” Alec pondered aloud.

“I think you’re right Alec,” Jace stated. “Magnus… did you make a list of who could possibly be doing this to you?”

“I did. Alec and I went through it last week before cancelling every name out there,” Magnus informed them.

“Would you mind going through that with us again? In case you missed something?” Izzy asked gently.

“Of course,” Magnus said, snapping his fingers and immediately, the list appeared in his hands.

Magnus took them through it again, as Alec rubbed his back, knowing that sharing this much was difficult for him.

They came to the same conclusion again, that it didn’t seem possible that someone on that list did it.

“Okay… But we’re forgetting about say crimes of passion? Could this have to do with Alec and you dating? A jealous ex?” Jace suggested.

Magnus thought for a moment before he swallowed.

“Not possible too I think,” he said slowly, feeling Alec’s gaze on him. He really didn’t want to have the conversation about exes now.

All three of them waited for him to continue and he sighed heavily.

“Most are dead. The only one still alive is Camille,” he said softly, looking down at their clasped hands. Alec ran his thumb over his hand to encourage him and to let him know it was okay to say more.

“This is not really Camille’s style. Camille loves men fawning over her. I wouldn’t. Not anymore. So she wouldn’t have bothered with all this. Camille gets chased. She doesn’t do that chasing,” he said quietly.

“Alright. So dead end for now with the suspects,” Alec said gently, pulling Magnus’ hand up to his mouth to give it a reassuring kiss.

“Okay. What about some protection spells then?” Izzy asked.

“That I can do. But they’d have to be rather general. Since they keep sending demons, I could make it such that a sudden attack would bounce off be and return three fold back to the attacker. I could also to a protective shield,” Magnus stated.

“Those sound good. Any advantage is good Magnus,” Alec whispered.

“Why don’t you do these now?” Jace requested, wanting to make sure those spells were done just in case.

Magnus nodded and stood up to walk away from Alec, his hands lighting up with orange sparks as he performed the spells.

Alec admired the way Magnus twisted and moulded the magic, almost as if he was dancing. Magnus had a certain grace to his movements that was simply captivating. When he stopped, Alec turned back only to find his siblings watching him with grins.

Oops.

“Alright I’m back,” Magnus said lightly, taking his seat next to Alec again.

“Any other ideas?” Alec asked Izzy and Jace.

“Hmmmm,” Izzy said slowly. “If let’s say Magnus is kidnapped. Is there a way that one of us could track you or be alerted at least?”

“That’s a good idea Izzy,” Alec commended.

Magnus thought deeply about it before answering.

“Tracking me… well you just need to have something of mine. I’ll make sure Alec and Cat have something that is of value to me so they’ll be able to. The rest… sounds like a panic alarm maybe?” Magnus wondered, the wheels in his head turning.

“I might have a way. Like through our phones or like the same object with Alec could turn hot?” he asked.

“That sounds good,” Alec confirmed.

Magnus took out two of his rings then and starting imbuing them with magic. It would work in such away that he would just need to send a wisp of magic and it would do its job and alert the others. The rings glowed, the glow changing from yellow to orange and red before it faded.

Magnus snapped his fingers again and two chains appeared. He threaded the ring through the chain before looking a little shyly at Alec who met his eyes easily.

Handing it over, he smiled softly as Alec immediately put the neck on, the ring landing in the centre of sternum.

“Alright, I think we’re good to go,” he said with a tentative smile.

Izzy and Jace stayed for a little while longer before making them both promise to call them if anything went wrong and then left.

Magnus turned to Alec with a small but genuine smile on his face. “Your siblings are nice,” he commented. They had been really earnest as they though about his safety, showing him care that he wouldn’t expect really. Not from shadowhunters or Alphas.

As Alec walked back to the sofa and sat down, it pleased Magnus immensely to see his ring sitting there, near his neck.

He knew there was a reason why they had to do it this way, but he felt the flutters near his heart and stomach when he saw it.

“You know… I like you wearing my ring?” he said roughly, his voice turning huskier.

“Yeah? I like wearing it. It makes me feel close to you somehow,” Alec said without inhibitions.

Magnus took a seat next to Alec and leaned forward, their lips brushing against each other, teasing and light before Alec let out a low growl and crashed his lips against Magnus.

Magnus gasped into Alec’s mouth, which Alec took advantage of, slipping his tongue into Magnus’ mouth before pulling back, sucking on Magnus’ lower lip as he moaned.

Magnus’ hands reached up to wind around Alec’s neck and Alec dragged him onto his lap. Magnus’ legs spread on either side of his thighs, straddling Alec easily before he deepened their kiss.

He breathed in Alec’s calming woody scent, letting it surround him even as he tasted him, taking in the flavour that was uniquely Alec. His hands were gripping Alec’s neck, tilting his head up so that their mouths met with ease.

Their lips sucked, and pulled at each other’s, worshipping and teasing all at the same time. Their tongues danced against each other, tracing each other’s lips.

Magnus didn’t know how long they spent kissing passionately but he loved it until he remembered why they needed to stop. He could feel it. He was hard and Alec’s hardness could definitely be felt against his thighs

He couldn’t let it go further. He wasn’t prepared for the way his body was reacting. This was all he could offer Alec at the moment. Breaking their kiss, he met Alec’s eyes, panting for air.

Alec’s gaze, burning with passion earlier, turned serious once he felt Magnus’ nerves. His hands gripped Magnus’ hips gently as he looked into his eyes.

“You okay Magnus?” he asked gently.

“Yeah. Sorry,” he whispered.

“Why are you apologising? You don’t regret it right?” Alec asked. It was the first time they’d kissed for so long after all.

“No. Not at all. I loved it,” he admitted.

“Then why the nerves baby?” Alec questioned with worry.

“I just. Needed to stop… before things went too far. I… I’m not ready for anything more,” his voice dropped to a whisper as he looked down in shame.

“Magnus I would never push you. I know you’re not ready. And that’s fine. You can kiss me for as long as you want and not worry about me wanting to take things further. I promise,” Alec swore.

Magnus could feel how hard they both were. He could feel how wet he was.

“It’s not fair to you,” Magnus whispered. He didn’t want to tease Alec. Make him feel all of that and have no way of giving him that finish his body craved.

“Magnus. Seriously. I don’t care. I love kissing you. If that’s all we can have that’s perfectly okay. You don’t have to worry about anything else okay? I’ll take whatever you want to give me. Nothing more,” Alec endeared.

Magnus swallowed down the lump in his throat before meeting Alec’s eyes again, feeling his fingers brush against his cheek.

“Can I kiss you more?’ he asked.

Magnus, with a small smile, gave Alec a nod, which caused a bright, beaming smile to appear on his face.

“Good,” Alec rasped, bringing their lips together once more.

* * *

Their next few dates always consisted of make-out sessions after that, both enjoying this new intimacy in their relationship. The kiss they traded ranged from soft and loving to hot and heavy. Their hands roamed, but stayed on top of their clothes, and only on their upper bodies.

Magnus was finishing up with a client, excited to head home for his phone date with Alec when he felt it. The warmth in his gut. The signal that his heat would start within the hour.

_Nononononononononono. _

Shit. What was he going to do.

The moment he portalled home, he sent a fire message to Cat who arrived quickly.

“Magnus. You okay?” she asked immediately.

“I’m going into heat Catarina. Need you to look out for my clients,” Magnus asked.

“Of course. You don’t have to ask Magnus. Have you told Alec?” she asked.

Magnus swallowed hard. “No.”

“Does he know you’re an omega?”

“No,” he whispered, pulling out his phone and looking at Alec’s name.

He drafted out a text message to Alec then, hoping that it would be enough.

_Hey Alec. I’ve come down with something. A warlock thing and it’s going to last a few days. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. I just need to rest. _

He showed the message to Cat, who sighed before he sent it and turned off the phone.

“Alright. I’ll leave you to it then. You call me if you need anything okay?” Cat implored.

“I will. Thanks Cat,” Magnus whispered, feeling the heat spreading out a little more.

Once Cat had left, he added more protective spells, not allowing anyone but Cat entry into his home before he walked to his room and pulled out what he needed. Toys.

He hated it for so many reasons. It reminded him of all things negative, being filled that way. He hadn’t had any positive experience to cling on to. It was always the same things that would run through his mind. How he’d been taken advantage of. How people had used him. How they’d made him feel unsafe in his vulnerability. How they’d look at him with disgust once they found out he was different.

But it was needed. It was the only way to get through his heat. At the peak of it, he wouldn’t care. But after… after was always so difficult. He’d spend it in his nest, sobbing.

He stripped down and lay on his bed, feeling the heat coursing through his body. He would wait. He would fight it off for as long as he could, before he had to give in.

Before long, he was stretching himself with his fingers. He didn’t need any lube. There was already so much slick coming from him. He felt the intensity burning him, taking over his mind and yet, one thing was always there. The thought that he was alone. There’d been no one to take care of him and look out for him during a heat. He’d always had to do it himself.

He picked up the toy next, inserting it into himself, pumping it in and out slowly. The need to come was taking over his body, and he grinded and writhed on the bed until his first orgasm hit.

Once that was over, he wasn’t so delirious and gone, gaining back some of his senses.

But that came with a price. The shame he felt, the ugliness, the inadequacies, all came rushing back to his mind. He knew the heat would intensify and come back soon enough, but for now, he did the only thing that would give him comfort. He crawled into his nest, wrapping Alec’s jacket around him and cried.

He must have slept for a bit, but when his eyes reopened, the ugly, taunting voices were back. He buried himself further into Alec’s jacket and tried to push them from his mind, bringing Alec’s smiling face and gentleness up to the front instead. It helped. For a bit at least. Until the heat made itself know again and he climbed back to the bed.

The cycle repeated many times for the next few days, and all Magnus knew was that he was exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally.

* * *

When Alec and received Magnus’ message, he immediately got Jace to cover for him before he went out to get some soup before heading over to Magnus’ loft.

The loft had always allowed him entry but this time, it didn’t. he banged on the front door for a good 15 minutes, calling out Magnus’ name but there was no movement from inside.

He’d always taken care of Magnus and he desperately wanted to do, especially now. But Magnus was answering. Was he okay? Was he hurt?

Fuck. He hated not knowing. He tried calling Magnus but his phone went straight to voicemail, telling him that it was turned off. His muscles were stiff and he felt his stomach contract into a tight ball, worry overtaking him. Pacing, he tried to think about what else he could do.

Cat. He could call Cat. She could help.

“Hello?” she answered, her voice hesitant.

“Cat? It’s Alec. I’m outside Magnus’ apartment. Can you help me?” he asked.

“I’ll be right there Alec,” she confirmed.

A portal opened up and Cat walked through, her eyes roaming over Alec, noting the bag of food he had in his hand.

“Magnus told me he was sick. I brought soup,” he explained, his voice cracking.

“That’s very sweet of you Alec,” Cat assured.

“But I can’t get in,” he whispered, the unspoken request and plea clear in his eyes.

Cat knew she couldn’t let him in. Magnus wasn’t ready. So she did what she could. For Magnus.

“Alec. You can’t go in,” she started, and saw his expression drop. “Warlock sickness can be very contagious. You won’t be able to take it,” Cat explained gently, her heart clenching at having to lie. Alec was a good man. He didn’t deserve this. She was going to sit Magnus down and yell at him once he was fine.

“It would be dangerous for you,” she continued.

“You… You’ve seen him?” Alec asked.

“Yes. He asked me to take care of his clients,” she informed him.

“Is he okay? Please Cat,” he begged.

“Magnus will be fine I promise you. He just needs to ride this out. I can help send the soup into his fridge and let him know it’s there okay?” she told him gently.

“Yes. Please,” Alec nodded, handing over the soup to her and watching as it disappeared from her hands.

“There all done,” she said softly.

Alec looked down and his clasped hands, feeling helpless. He’d never felt so helpless before.

“Alec. He will be fine. I promise. I’ll tell him to contact you immediately alright? Once he's alright.”

“Okay,” Alec reluctantly agreed, the lost and forlorn expression still on his face. With one last longing look at the door, Alec turned and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you liked the chapter! Comments and kudos are food for my soul! 
> 
> We are so so close to Alec finding out I promise. 
> 
> Hehe. 
> 
> Love yall!
> 
> Also, come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!
> 
> I drop sneak peaks every now and then hehe.❤❤❤❤❤❤


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus after his 'illness' and Alec calls Magnus for help with a downworlder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TGIF!!! 
> 
> Hope you like this new chapter!!!
> 
> Love yall!

The next few days, Alec always went back to the loft, trying to hear if there was any movement from inside. But there were none. He knew then, that Magnus was still sick but the heaviness inside him refused to leave. He wished there was something he could do. But there wasn’t.

Magnus on the other hand, went through emotional turmoil as his emotions swung from pleasure to devastation. The cycle repeated over and over. Eventually, he managed to focus though. On Alec’s face. On his smile and his gentle touch. On his scent. They kept him calm and didn’t let him fall under to the negative emotions. He began to focus more and more on Alec even when he had to use the toy on himself.

But he always held himself back from fantasising about Alec. He didn’t dare think about their future. Or Alec touching him that way. He refused to. He didn’t know how Alec would react to him and he didn’t want to imagine how perfect it could be only to have that destroyed in reality. So whatever he imagined, was based on what they had already done and nothing else.

When he finally felt the heat abate while he was in his nest, a sigh of relief escaped him. It was over. Finally.

Snuggled up in Alec’s jacket and all the other scents that gave him comfort, for the first time since his heat started, he relaxed fully.

When he finally fell up to resuming his normal duties, he turned on his phone to check his messages.

He saw the 18 missed messages and 10 missed calls from Alec and he tried to swallow his guilt. The Alpha did not deserve that.

Cat had also texted him and he opened that up first.

_Magnus. Alec called me. I told him you have a contagious warlock illness when he was outside your door. He looked bad Magnus. And the sweet man brought you food. The soup’s in the freezer so it’ll be fine when you come out of it. Text me when you’re better. I’ll come over. _

_Hey Catarina. I’m back. Come over any time. _

Then Magnus opened up his messages from Alec.

_Magnus? What do you mean?_

_You’re sick? Warlocks can get sick?_

_Magnus? Of course I’ll worry. Please. Answer the phone Magnus. _

_Magnus I’m really worried. Please. Tell me what’s going on. _

_Alright. You know what? If it’s this bad… I’m coming over. _

_You need someone to take care of you. _

_Magnus I’m buying some soup okay?_

_Magnus let me in. Please baby. _

_I need to know you’re okay. Please. _

_Just called Cat. God Magnus. I need to see you. I need to know that you’re okay. _

_Cat explained what’s going on. I wish… there was something I could do. _

_I love you. I love you so much. It hurts me not to be able to do anything. _

_Cat put the soup in your freezer. Please have some. _

_I miss you. You’re okay right? Please be okay. _

_Popped by again. No noise from inside. Seems like you’re still down. I love you. Wish I could help. _

_Hey. It’s me again. Tried to see if you’re okay but your wards are still up. Cat assured me you’re fine. Please be okay. I couldn’t… if something happened to you…_

_Call me when you’re better. Please. I can’t take this. _

_God Magnus. I can’t focus. I can’t do anything without thinking about you. _

Tears had sprung to his eyes as he read every message. The fear and desperation in them were so clear. He’d hurt Alec so much. He didn’t deserve him.

It was then that Cat’s portal opened up and she arrived.

“Oh Magnus,” she murmured seeing the tears streaming down his face. She walked up to him and pulled him into her arms, feeling the small shudders wreck his body as he tried to gain control of his emotions.

“I don’t deserve him,” he whispered.

“You do Magnus. You deserve someone as amazing as him,” Cat affirmed, understanding what this was about immediately.

“He called you?” Magnus asked.

“He did. He was outside and wanted my help to get in,” Cat updated him.

“How was he?” Magnus rasped.

“Honestly? Not good Magnus. He looked lost and a little broken. He really wanted to help you,” Cat said gently.

“Oh god Cat. I didn’t know…” Magnus whispered brokenly.

“I know Magnus. It’s okay. He is a good man. I hope you can find it within yourself to trust him,” she told him softly.

“I do. I do trust him,” Magnus affirmed.

“But you haven’t told him you’re an omega?” she asked, even though she knew the answer.

Magnus shook his head.

“Why?”

“I… I’m scared Cat,” he confessed.

“That he’d take advantage of that fact?” Cat asked gently.

“No. I _know_ he won’t,” Magnus said vehemently.

“Then what’s holding you back?”

“I… At first… it was also because of that… but now I know that he’d never do that. But I’ve been hiding it for so long… from the man I love. We’ve gone past the point when it would have been okay to tell him. We’re in so deep and I’ve kept something like this from him. And it’s not a small thing Cat. It’s huge. He’s going to feel betrayed. God Cat. I’m _so_ stupid,” Magnus quavered.

“No Magnus. It’s _understandable_. And I think Alec will understand,” she said confidently.

“I’ll also need to tell him everything else… He’ll think we haven’t had sex because I hadn’t told him I’m an Omega. But it’s more. I’ll have to tell him what’s wrong with me,” he said thickly.

“There’s _nothing_ wrong with you Magnus. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. There’s _nothing_ wrong. Sure it might be a little different. But that’s alright. The people you’ve had in the past? They were wrong. I don’t think Alec will be like that,” she tried to assure.

“I’m scared. I won’t be able to take it if it changes what we have. Or if he leaves me,” he admitted hoarsely.

“I know. It’s okay. I hope you find it within yourself to be brave. Because I want you to have all the happiness in the world. You deserve it. And Alec will be okay with it. You’ll see,” she assured.

“Thank you Catarina.”

Cat stroked his back for a while before their conversation turned to the cases she’d taken over for Magnus. She updated him on each one and Magnus thanked her profusely, glad that everything went okay.

“Are you going to text him?” she then asked.

“I think I should call him,” Magnus said quietly.

“Alright. I’ll make a move then. You call me okay? If you need anything,” she implored.

“I will. Thank you Catarina. For everything,” Magnus said softly.

“You’re most welcome Magnus. You take care. And give that man lots of hugs and kisses,” she instructed.

Magnus smiled then. A quick, small one. “I will.”

He dialled Alec then, his hands twisting his shirt nervously.

“Magnus!” he heard Alec’s relieved voice as he answered the phone.

“Hi Alexander,” he spoke quietly.

“How are you baby? You’re alright? God I’ve been so worried!” Alec fretted.

“I know. And I’m so so incredibly sorry Alec for causing that. But I’m okay now. Just lacking a little energy,” he informed Alec.

“Hey. It’s okay. I’m so happy to hear that. And hear your voice again. Cat told me it was some contagious warlock illness?”

“Um yeah,” he affirmed, the guilt rising in him once more.

“And it’s over?” Alec asked.

“Yeah. It is,” Magnus confirmed.

“Good. I’m so glad. Can I come over then?” he asked. “I really need to see you.”

“I really need to see you too,” Magnus admitted.

“Alright. I’ll be there soon okay? You need any food?” Alec asked in concern.

“I have the soup you got me,” Magnus assured.

“Magnus. That soup is three days old. Let me get you something else,” Alec pleaded.

“Alec it’s fine… Cat put it in the freezer. I don’t want it to go to waste. But you can buy more dishes to go with it,” Magnus suggested.

“Alright. See you soon baby. I love you,” Alec said softly.

“I love you too Alexander.”

* * *

When the doorbell rang, that was when Magnus finally relaxed the wards and opened the door with a swirl of his hand, while standing up to greet Alec.

“Magnus,” he breathed, putting the food down and striding quickly to Magnus to envelop him in a tight hug. “God I was so worried.”

“Alexander… I know. And I’m really sorry for that,” Magnus whispered, his eyes filled with guilt.

“I’m so glad you’re okay baby,” he confessed, giving him a heartfelt smile. His hands reached up to softly stroke his cheek.

“I am. I really am,” Magnus assured.

Alec didn’t let go of Magnus yet, happy to feel the man in his arms after so many days. He had to eventually though, and brought the food that he’d brought to the table.

“What did you bring darling?” Magnus asked, his stomach growling.

“I bought some grilled fish and grilled pork over. We can split it if you’d like to. Or if you prefer one over the other feel free to have that,” Alec suggested.

“Both sound lovely Alexander,” Magnus said with a soft smile.

They’re dinner was done with rather quickly as Magnus focused on eating the delicious food Alec had brought over, smiling and beaming at Alec while Alec kept up the conversation with Magnus about random things that had been happening in the institute.

Not wanting the night to end so soon, they sat on the sofa to watch a movie together and Magnus shyly put a pillow on Alec’s lap and lay across the sofa, widening it as he did.

Alec’s smile was soft and tender at that particular action, his eyes filled with so much love for the man. He gently ran his fingers through his hair, making sure the glide over his scalp as well, while Magnus moaned at the action.

“You’re gonna put me to sleep,” Magnus complained light-heartedly.

“Go ahead darling. I’ll be right here,” Alec assured, keeping up his hypnotising movements that lulled Magnus to sleep, surrounded by the scent of the Alpha.

Before he slept, he whispered to Alec. “Stay with me tonight?”

“I’m not going anywhere Magnus,” Alec assured.

Magnus with his spells to mask his scent still working around him, drifted off then and found himself cuddled against his boyfriend some time later.

* * *

The next few days, Alec had always made time for Magnus, trying to come over whenever he could. He hadn’t stayed over though after that first night when he saw Magnus again after his ‘illness’.

It was almost two weeks later though, when Magnus got a call from a frantic Alec.

“Hello darling. We still on for tonight?” Magnus asked, thinking that Alec needed to reschedule their meetup.

“Magnus! Luke’s been injured. Badly. An Alpha bite. We need your help,” Alec stressed frantically.

“Where are you Alexander?”

“In the van, 3 minutes away” his quick reply came.

“Bring him over,” he asserted.

Waving his hands, he quickly widened his sofa, placing a white sheet over it before he brought some of his supplies out and started mixing and muddling. He had all the ingredients for it thankfully, and was about halfway through when he felt movement outside his wards and waved the door open.

“Put him on the sofa!” Magnus called out and immediately ran towards Luke when he heard the way the man was groaning and moaning in pain.

“Shhh Luke it’s okay. I’ve got you,” Magnus assured, his knees slamming onto the floor as his hands brought his magic to his palms before he sent them into Luke.

This was going to be hard, he knew. He was going to use a lot of energy. Waves after wave of his healing magic poured into Luke, trying to stave off the Alpha’s poison.

“What happened?” he asked tensely, noting Alec, Jace and Clary were watching him intently.

It was Alec who answered him.

“Luke’s Alpha… felt that Luke was prioritising Clary over the werewolves. He wanted to hurt Clary to teach Luke a lesson,” he explained as fast as he could.

He knew Luke meant a lot to Magnus. He could feel his concern and his worry.

“Luke called to warn Clary but couldn’t get her and called Jace instead. Both of us went to meet Luke and save Clary but Luke fought with the Alpha. He killed him but we couldn’t prevent him from getting bitten,” Alec said softly.

Magnus could hear Clary sniffling and turned to her, even as he tried to send in more healing magic into Luke.

“Biscuit. I need you to focus. I was making a potion but it’s incomplete. The ingredients are on the table, arranged in order. Start with the nearest, add it in, muddle and mix thoroughly before adding the next. Can you do that?” he asked firmly.

“Yes. Yes I can,” Clary’s voice trembled as she swallowed her tears, got a hold of herself and set about doing exactly as Magnus said while Jace stood beside her.

Luke started to convulse on the sofa so Magnus drew more power from within himself, pulling it out from deep within. He was running out of magic. He had to last. He needed to. There was no other choice. He had to do it for Luke. His magic searched and fought against the poison of the Alpha’s bite.

It worked differently for werewolves. The Alpha-wolf of the pack was stronger and had poison in his bite unlike other wolves, even if they were an Alpha in terms of their second gender. Their bites had poison so venomous that it would have killed the person within 15 minutes.

Alec saw the way Magnus had his shoulders tensed up and his hands were starting to tremble even as they glowed with magic. But Alec could feel Magnus’ drain. The fatigue and how exhausted it was becoming for him.

“Magnus. Is there any way I can help you?” he asked as he dropped down to his knees beside him, one arm wrapping around his waist to keep him up even as he started to slump.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered lowly. “I need your strength.”

“Take whatever you need from me,” he encouraged.

Magnus smiled in wonder, his expression grateful as Alec felt the pull from within him. With one hand around Magnus, he used his other to get his stele and activate his runes. Stamina and endurance so that Magnus could keep drawing on is power.

Magnus though, knew what a privilege this was, that his angelic, Alpha shadowhunter was allowing him, a downworlder, to draw on his angelic power. It was blasphemous almost.

But it was Alec. Alec who had proven time and again that he made his own rules that seemed to be far from prejudiced. Still, he didn’t want to take advantage of Alec, using more of his own strength as far as possible.

“Okay we’re done!” he heard Clary exclaim.

“Bring it here and feed it to him slowly,” Magnus instructed.

He used up his energy, almost to the last vestige, as Clary fed him the potion and until Luke’s convulsing stopped. With his magic, he looked for traces of the poison and smiled tiredly when he felt it receding.

“He’ll be fine,” he assured, the magic finally leaving his hands as he all but collapsed against Alec, who had caught him.

“Hey you okay?” Alec quickly asked, and that question brought all three pairs of eyes to him.

He was beginning to panic slightly, and could feel his eyes starting to flicker. He didn’t have enough energy anymore to keep up with his hiding.

Fuck. Shit.

This was not how he wanted it to go.

“Alec…” he whispered, burying his head against his boyfriend’s chest to hide it from the other two. “Help me to my room. _Please_.”

“Of course baby. Whatever you need,” Alec said softly, before he dropped a kiss in his hair. When he looked up, he saw Clary looking at him wide-eyed. _Right. She hadn’t known. _

He met her gaze steadily, trying to ascertain her reaction, until she gave him a small smile which he returned.

Slowly helping Magnus to his feet, he held on to him as he leaned heavily on Alec, stumbling towards his room as Alec guided him.

“I’ve got you Magnus,” he reassured, sweeping Magnus off his feet as he stumbled again, his legs giving out. He lifted him easily into his arms, bridal style, and met the golden eyes of his boyfriend. “I’ll make sure you’re alright,” he whispered.

Magnus swallowed hard as he looked at his boyfriend, knowing what was going to happen. Waves of regret flooded him, and he knew that he should have told Alec earlier. It was too late now.

“A-Alexander… I’m so s-sorry. F-Forgive me,” he quavered before his body gave out and he slumped in Alec’s arms. It was too much and he didn’t have any energy left, magical or otherwise.

“You’ve got nothing to apologise for baby,” Alec whispered anyway, thinking that Magnus was apologising for being a burden, for having Alec take care of him. Little did he know how wrong he was.

He didn’t notice the change in Magnus’ scent, too focused on opening the door and laying him down gently on the bed. He helped to remove his shoes carefully before he walked up to the head of the bed, brushing his fingers over the cheek of the man who had so selflessly given so much of his self to save someone else, even if it had made him vulnerable.

And that was when it struck him. The undoubted sweetness of his scent. He inhaled deeply, shocked beyond anything. The sweetness of the orange blossoms, with some Jasmine and hints of something woody. Sandalwood. It was warmth and sweetness all wrapped up in one being. And he’d never smelled this from Magnus before, at least not to this extent. It had always been subtle and subdued.

His eyes wandered all over the room, as his brain tried to process everything that was happening.

They landed on his nest as his brain finally caught up and the realisation struck him.

_Magnus was an Omega. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec has found out!!! What did yall think? 
> 
> Any theories on how he's gonna react or what happens next?
> 
> I'm so happy we're finally here. hehe. Do drop me a kudo or a comment! I live for those! 
> 
> Also, come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!
> 
> I drop sneak peaks every now and then hehe.❤❤❤❤❤❤


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec reacts to the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for you to read this chapter!!!! Thank you for being so patient and not killing me! It's crazy at work now and my exam marking is in! Urgh. So I tried to do my best to get this out as soon as I could!!

Alec stared at the nest, his knees giving out as he slumped into the only other chair in the room.

_Magnus was an omega. _

His eyes roamed over the nest, more certain than ever as he took in the comfortable cushions and a few personal items, probably from the people he cared about. A blanket. A shirt. A blouse. And there in the middle of it all, was his jacket. It was a place that looked warm and inviting. But he knew that it was out of bounds. There was no way anyone, but the omega whose nest it was, could go there.

He swallowed hard as his eyes know flew to Magnus, slowly fleeting over his worn-out face that now seemed all the more tired and vulnerable to him.

_This man, his boyfriend, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, was an omega. _

He tried to wrap his head around that fact but he was filled with so many emotions, threatening to overwhelm him.

_Why hadn’t Magnus told him? Did he not trust him?_

He was confused first. It was like a puzzle that he was trying to solve that had no answers or hints to it until Magnus woke up.

_Had he not proven himself to be worthy of his trust?_

_Did Magnus not want him to know? Why?_

Confusion soon became hurt, a fist grabbing his heart and squeezing. This really was a huge discovery. And one that Magnus hadn’t wanted him to know. One that he’d hidden from him.

_Maybe he didn’t feel Alec was important enough to know this. _

_Was this relationship more one-sided? Did Magnus not feel for him what he felt for Magnus? Because he really did trust him. There must be a reason why he didn’t want to share this part of himself right?_

Why had Magnus hidden something so big from him? Why had he lied about it? He was sure they’d talked about genders before.

He tried to recall their conversation then and came to a stark realisation and that he’d been the one talking. Magnus had hummed in agreement at some places, not directly saying anything before smoothly changing the subject.

_Because he didn’t want you to know, _a voice helpfully supplied in Alec’s head.

They’d grown so close. So close over the time they’d spent together. They’d talked about so many things. Important topics. Shared thoughts, opinions and stories with each other not many knew.

And yet…

Seeing sleeping man, his chest rising and falling steadily, the calm amidst the chaos, while Alec’s world blew apart right next to him left him dumbfounded.

Confusion had already turned to hurt that filled his very soul. Because the bottom line was, as much as they’d shared so much with each other, Magnus hadn’t trusted him enough to let him in. He’d thought he’d shown Magnus that he could be trusted, by how much he cared for him, how much he loved him and how much he’d shared. Magnus knew that he, as an Alpha, never took advantage of any gender, let alone an omega.

But clearly he’d been wrong. There had to be something that he hadn’t done. Something that had held Magnus back and prevented him from trusting him with such an important part of himself.

And he felt horrible about it.

He wished he’d known what he could have done better. He wished he’d known Magnus was an Omega. He wished Magnus trusted him.

And that was when Alec realised something else. Magnus did trust him, to some extent. More than he had anyone else in his home at the moment. He had known what was going to happen as they had stumbled and tried to walk back to his room.

_That_ was why he had apologised. He’d asked Alec to get him to his room, away from the others because he’d known his gender was about to make itself known. So he had to know that Alec would find out.

Which meant he trusted Alec… right?

His eyes wandered over his resting form again, as his mind continued its internal debate. But one thing was for certain. He was going to stay and look after Magnus until he woke up. He was going to make sure he was safe and he wasn’t going to leave him defenceless.

The uncertainty of what would happen after he woke up was what threw him off. They would need to talk he knew. And it was going to hurt. There was no way that finding out why your boyfriend hid something so big from you didn’t hurt. He wanted to do so many things though. He wanted to hug Magnus. To apologise for not being enough, enough for him to trust him. He wanted to ask what Magnus needed. Because the man had his heart wrapped around him.

Alec knew that Magnus was bare and exposed now and perhaps more vulnerable than he’d ever seen him. The urge to do something, anything, to take care of him was strong. Standing up slowly, his hand trembled slightly as he drew the blanket to cover him gently, wrapping it around him softly. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt him. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt… his omega. Because that was what he was right? He’d never thought he’d have an Omega and yet here he was, trying to wrap his brain around this concept.

He heard sounds coming from the living room, and the awareness that they were still others in the apartment surprised him.

And he was certain of what he could do for Magnus. Magnus didn’t need them here now, so close to finding out something so tremendous. When Magnus had asked him to get him to the room, it was to get away from them too.

So if Luke’s energy had returned, he could ask them to leave so Magnus could recover comfortably.

He rose to his feet, his walk confident and sure, walking to the door and checking on Magnus one last time before he ventured outside.

“Hey…” he greeted, taking in the scene in front of him.

Luke was drinking coffee while Jace and Clary sat next to him talking. They seemed fine enough.

“Hey Alec. How’s Magnus?” Jace asked.

“He’s out cold. Gave up everything to save Luke,” he informed them in his usual short and succinct manner. “I had to carry him halfway, he fainted.”

Luke’s eyes widened as Clary spoke.

“Is he going to be okay?”

“I think so. He needs to rest and I’m going to stay and take care of him. Make sure he’s okay. How’re you doing Luke?”

“I’m good actually. A little weak but I can walk. Magnus really used up all his energy on me?” he asked softly.

“Yeah. I asked him to take mine. He only took enough to add on and used up his own reserves first,” he said shaking his head.

“Alec. Thank you. For doing that for me as well. Thank Magnus for me too. I really appreciate it. I… I should be dead right now… if not for the two of you,” he said quietly, the sincerity shining out of his eyes.

“You would have done the same for me,” Alec stated, his eyes meeting Luke’s. He knew from the past few times of working with Luke that he was an honourable man.

Luke nodded at Alec solemnly. He would have.

Though Alec didn’t say it, Luke turned to Jace and Clary.

“You think you two could accompany me back to my place?” he asked. “I do feel okay but I’m not sure what would happen if anything went wrong.”

“Of course Luke,” Jace agreed.

“Are you sure? You could rest a little more first,” Alec couldn’t help but say even though he wanted them to leave.

“I’m okay Alec really. And I’d rather rest in my own bed you know?” he said sheepishly.

“I understand. You take care Luke,” Alec smiled softly.

“I will. Take care of Magnus Alec,” Luke requested.

“I will,” he assured, before saying goodbye to Jace and Clary as the three of them left.

Once they were gone, Alec turned to the living room, noting the mess and decided that he would help clean up a little.

He scrubbed, washed and wiped everything that he could before heading back to Magnus who was in the same position that he’d left him in.

As he made himself comfortable again, his earlier feelings of pain and confusion made itself known again, as a result of the constant reminder that was there due to Magnus’ scent and the presence of his nest.

* * *

Magnus jerked awake as his eyes sprang all over the room. His mind was yet to catch up with his body, as exhaustion still flooded him. His magic wasn’t back yet, and he had the barest amount of energy, just enough to be conscious.

He felt unease and uncertainty, the wheels in his head trying to turn and catch up with everything with happened. His eyes landed on Alec, and he felt it then. The Alpha was upset. Waves of hurt were pouring out from him and that was when one thought filled his mind.

Alec was upset _with him. _An _Alpha _was upset _with him. _

He tried to reach for his magic, a defence mechanism, reacting out of fear and his body turned cold as he realised he didn’t have it.

In a room. With an _Alpha_. Who was _upset_ with him.

He couldn’t comprehend anything more than that, his mind still tired and drained from earlier and was reacting instinctively.

He scrambled on the bed, moving away from Alec, drawing his legs up to his chest defensively with a loud, heaving gasp. His panic wasn’t rational and he wouldn’t have felt this way in any other circumstance, but now, drained out without his magic and weak, he couldn’t control his reaction.

His face was stricken and his hands clutched at the sheets, bunching it up in a white-knuckled grip. Small, painful gasps escaped him, his panic-filled eyes widening in alarm as Alec stood up. But he couldn’t focus on Alec, as his pulse roared in his throat and nausea welled up in his belly. All he knew was that the upset Alpha was trying to get to him.

“Magnus!” Alec blurted, his sudden wakefulness surprising Alec out of his thoughts. “You okay?” he asked in concern first, seeing the way Magnus’ eyes peered about wildly before settling on him.

“It’s okay Magnus,” he tried to comfort and assure him.

But his heart sank, his stomach knotting when he saw how panicked Magnus had become, withdrawing physically from Alec, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

_In fear. _

He felt it now. The upsurge of pure terror cresting from Magnus and filling the room. The intensity of it had him springing into action, trying to get to Magnus to help him calm.

“_No. P-please don’t_,” Magnus whimpered, his voice trembling.

He was afraid. No he was _terrified_. Of Alec. It came out of him in bursts. And that very thought _killed_ him.

“Baby…” Alec whispered, raising his hands up, palms facing Magnus in a gesture that was careful. “It’s okay. I’m not going to do anything to you,” he assured gently, as if trying to calm a cornered animal.

Magnus was trembling against the bedframe, his wild eyes finding Alec’s and his breaths were still taken in in harsh, gasping pants.

Alec kept his tone soft and soothing, trying to use his scent to calm Magnus. He focused on love and care, and on safety and assurance. His voice remained gentle, as he continued to speak to Magnus.

“It’s okay Magnus. It’s me. Alec. I would never hurt you. It’s okay. Breathe for me baby. You’re alright. You’re safe. You’re always safe with me,” he whispered and kept repeating, channelling out his love for the man.

Realisation soon dawned in his mind as Magnus’ breathing finally evened out. His ability to think and reason started again now that he came out of the fight or flight response mind frame where he’d been filled with blinding, irrational terror that he couldn’t help.

Alec wouldn’t hurt him. Shit Alec_ knew_.

“I’m s-sorry,” he whimpered. “I’m s-so sorry,” his voice cracked, and he buried his head against his knees, shudders wracking through his frame.

“Magnus can I come to you?” Alec pleaded, desperately needing to be closer to the man he loved.

Magnus’ head moved in what seemed like a nod against his legs and Alec still warned him that he was moving closer to him, in case of any residual panic from earlier.

The weight on the bed shifted as Alec slowly touched Magnus’ shoulder and when he didn’t react negatively, he slowly wound his arms around the shaking man, lifting him before climbing onto the bed and settling him in his lap, holding him against his chest.

“I’m so sorry,” Magnus continued to whimper and Alec squeezed him tighter.

“Ssh baby. It’s alright. It’s okay. You’re safe okay? Everything else is fine,” Alec spoke quietly to him.

A small sob escaped Magnus, and now, the fear he felt was different. He was afraid of how Alec was going to react to finding out his deepest secret. One that he’d hidden from the man he loved. Were things going to change between them? Would Alec leave him? Had he done something unforgivable?

But Alec was here and holding him, a small voice reminded him.

Alec rocked him gently, and one hand brushed his fingers over Magnus’ face, gently wiping away tears that he hadn’t known had escaped.

“You’re upset,” he quavered.

Alec stopped rocking him then, but still held him close. He swallowed hard because he knew this was going to be a difficult conversation. He had never lied to Magnus and he wasn’t going to start now.

“I… was,” Alec agreed.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus whispered again, burying his head against Alec’s chest.

“I was confused at first. And that became hurt. I… I thought maybe you didn’t trust me as much as I did you. I apologise Magnus. If for any reason, I’ve done something to make you not trust me,” Alec whispered.

Magnus was already shaking his head vehemently, his reddened, tear-filled eyes finding Alec’s.

“No Alec. _No_. I trust you. More than I have _anyone_. I’m sorry I made you feel like this. You don’t deserve this. You’ve been nothing but kind and loving to me,” Magnus whispered, pressing his forehead against Alec’s, taking in stuttering breaths.

“At first, I hid it because I hide it from everyone. Not many know this. Less than a handful. Then I got to know you. And how you treated everyone with respect and without prejudice and how you never used your authority against someone and I thought _maybe_ I would be able to tell you one day. And then I _fell_ for you. And things were really deep really fast and then I was afraid. I was so scared. I’ve kept something this big from you and now it had been _too_ long, way past the stage that I should have told you and…” his voice trailed off.

“I understand Magnus,” Alec first said, trying to process what Magnus had just said. “You don’t like people knowing you’re an Omega?” he asked gently.

“No. I… I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn Alexander. This… gives others power over me. People have tried before… to take advantage of that fact. To order me to do something I wasn’t willing to. And I was just a mere warlock then. But now… as the High Warlock…” Magnus trailed off and Alec gave him another squeeze.

“Oh baby. I’m sorry that happened to you,” Alec whispered.

“It’s all in the past…” Magnus said, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. “I was… I am afraid of being that vulnerable. Especially in a relationship. Because when someone you’re with orders you like that… it’s a breaking of trust in the most basic and heart wrenching of ways. Which was why I wasn’t going to tell you until I was sure that we were serious and that we’d last,” he admitted, playing with the hem of Alec’s sweater.

“Fuck. Someone did that to you? Ordered you when you with them?” Alec asked in shock.

“Yes. Being with someone… exposes you and makes you vulnerable. I’ve lived a very long time Alexander. And I’ve had my heart broken in so many ways,” he confessed softly.

Alec leaned forward and placed a firm kiss against his temple. “I would _never_ take advantage of you and hurt you that way…” he said fiercely.

Magnus met his eyes, seeing and feeling the sincerity from him before he swallowed.

“There’re still so many things you don’t know about me…” Magnus whispered, fidgeting nervously.

“And that’s okay baby. I know who you are now. And I love you,” he said with certainty.

“You don’t know…” Magnus whispered sorrowfully.

“You can tell me whatever it is when you’re ready Magnus. It doesn’t have to be now,” Alec assured, kissing his temple again.

Magnus was silent for a few moments, and Alec could feel that his fear had lessened, but it was still there.

“You must have wondered why I haven’t been ready to have sex yet,” Magnus continued in a small voice.

“You weren’t ready,” Alec said easily, like that was the end of the topic. He didn’t need to know anything else but that.

“Yes…” he continued.

“Because I would find out you’re an Omega?” Alec asked then, suddenly clear about everything.

“Partly yes. I also didn’t want to tell you my gender because… once you knew… it would seem like I had no other reason left to hide behind and not go all the way with you. I would need to tell you more about why I wasn’t ready. I know you’re thinking that I didn’t want that yet because this secret would be exposed and that was part of it… but that’s not all, and I knew I’d have to explain further once you found out my gender,” he sniffled, trying to explain why he hadn’t said anything earlier.

“Baby. You don’t have to tell me anything you’re not ready to. You telling me that you’re not ready is more than enough. I respect that Magnus. And we can take as long as we need to get there,” Alec endeared.

“I’m different Alexander,” Magnus mumbled, his nerves rising once again, and Alec could feel how bad it was. It had engulfed him immediately after that statement, burning hot and bright.

“You’re the most amazing man I know. Damn right you’re different,” Alec confirmed.

“No. Sex. I’m different,” Magnus’ voice fell to a whisper.

“Okay…” Alec said slowly and gently, letting Magnus take his time.

“Do you know how an omega’s body reacts when it goes into heat?” Magnus then asked.

“I think so…” Alec said, blushing slightly. “Their body temperature increases and they feel extra… passionate,” he decided.

“Yes. But their body?” Magnus continued.

“They produce slick,” Alec said then, “to help with sex and an Alpha’s knot.” The flush on his face deepened but Magnus didn’t know.

“Y-yes,” Magnus stammered, gearing himself up to reveal one final fact. “But I… for me… it doesn’t only happen when I’m in heat. I produce it normally as well. And it’s… more than usual,” he confessed, bowing his head in shame.

Alec felt Magnus’ fear and nerves spike again and held him tighter, beginning to rock him again. Was this why? Magnus was ashamed of his body?

“Magnus. _Baby_. It’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with that. There’s no need to be afraid sweetheart,” he whispered, trying to comfort the man who was once again trembling in his arms.

“You don’t know…” Magnus said brokenly. “How many _people_ have looked at me in _disgust_. When you have sex with someone and especially when an omega goes through a heat, they are so _vulnerable_. They feel things _so_ intensely and there’s so much trust involved. The feelings that flow between them and their partner can be unhindered, and easily felt and read. In those moments, I’ve heard _horrible_ things about myself and _if_ they didn’t say anything, I _have_ felt disgust coming from them. And I couldn’t Alec. Imagine baring yourself physically and emotionally only to receive revulsion in return. Because they were Alec. They were repulsed by me and my body. And I couldn’t for the longest time let myself be that vulnerable with anyone again. Because I’ve been destroyed by that. Too many times to count,” he broke with a small sob at the end.

“God Magnus,” Alec whispered, feeling so much pain for the man in his arms. Gently, he tilted Magnus’ face up to his, cupping his cheek while his thumb brushed away some of his tears.

“I _love_ you Magnus. And this _doesn’t_ change that. I’m so sorry that the people who you’ve been with did that. But I want… no I _need_ you to know that that would never happen with us okay?” he reassured.

“You don’t know,” Magnus whispered, unable to believe Alec.

“Magnus. I do. This… this is not something that bothers me. Okay wait. Scratch that. It bothers me _because_ it is clearly something that bothers and affects _you_ a lot. But this is not a deal breaker or it is not something that I would _ever_ be disgusted over. We’re all different Magnus. Our heights, genders and our body. So what if your body produces more slick and slick outside of your heat? You want to know my honest opinion? I think it’s amazing and rare just like how amazingly rare you are. Your body gives you what you need, whenever you need it. And…” his voice trailed off, and he blushed slightly as the next thing he was going to say sprang into his mind.

“What is it?” Magnus said nervously.

“It must mean… you’re a very passionate person. That you feel things that deeply. Others only produce it during their heat because that’s when they feel things to that intensity,” he said shyly.

Magnus was staring at Alec with wide eyes, absolutely stunned by everything he was saying.

“You’re fucking perfect Alexander,” his voice cracked, unable to comprehend that Alec had taken this piece of information so well.

“I love you Magnus Bane,” he whispered. “_All_ of you. You’re absolutely _perfect_ too, my omega,” he added and Magnus’ eyes met his in shock and wonder. Because yes, that was true but he’d never thought about it that way. They were boyfriends yes. But he hadn’t thought of himself as Alec’s omega. But that was true wasn’t it? His… Alpha. The word felt foreign to him. The concept was terrifying to him. Boyfriends sure. Boyfriends was easier to handle and think about.

The intensity of Alec’s gaze was too much to handle so he buried his head against Alec again and breathed in his scent.

He was still scared about having sex with Alec but his fears had certainly reduced tremendously. He felt disbelief when Alec had told him how he felt about how his body would react and most of him would probably not believe it until he saw and felt it with his own body. But a smallest part of him started to.

Alec dropped a kiss into his hair, still holding him and rubbing circles on his back. The soothing touches began to lull Magnus.

“Getting sleepy?” Alec asked softly.

“Mmm. Yeah. Still drained. I’m probably going to knock out for a few hours before I recover,” Magnus explained.

“Go to sleep Magnus,” Alec requested. “I’m going to stay be on the chair until you wake up okay?” he asked, giving Magnus the option to ask him to leave if he needed to. He planned to sit outside Magnus’ door if he did. The living room was too far away to be, especially when Magnus was this defenceless.

“Alexander. Stay,” Magnus whispered.

“I’m not going to the living room baby. I meant the chair in your room,” Alec clarified, watching Magnus carefully.

“No. I meant stay here. Next to me,” Magnus asked softly, his eyes meeting Alec’s without blinking, a small plea there.

There was no way Alec could deny him that. No way. He wanted to hold him against his body, breathe in his scent and just enjoy Magnus’ presence.

“Are you sure Magnus?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes. I trust you Alec,” came the quiet and sure whisper.

Alec went to the other side then, kicking off his shoes before joining Magnus on the bed. He opened his arms, giving Magnus an option which Magnus took immediately, moving in to his side and laying his head on his shoulder as the arm came around him and held him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we know!!! What do you think about the chapter? How do you feel about everything?
> 
> Let me know!! Love yall!!
> 
> Do drop me a kudo or a comment! I live for those! 
> 
> Also, come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!
> 
> I drop sneak peaks every now and then hehe.❤❤❤❤❤❤


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, at Magnus' and then the institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! Hope you like this chapter!!! Love yall!!

Alec woke up surrounded by the sweetest scent of orange blossoms, jasmine and sandalwood. He’d gotten a whiff of Magnus’ scent the previous night but in the morning light while he slept on his chest, his scent seemed richer and sweeter.

He inhaled deeply, letting it fill his being before exhaling. There was something about it that relaxed him, kept him calm and gave him a sense of peace and fulfilment. Like a missing puzzle piece that had finally found it’s place, making it complete.

The warmth of Magnus next to him as his chest rose and fell on him was something so soothing and he looked so peaceful that Alec didn’t have the heart to move. So he held him, gazing down at his face full of child-like innocence at the moment, while his hands drew small circles in his back.

His mind took him to the night before where Magnus had tearfully confessed everything to Alec. Why he hadn’t told him. His reasons were a relief yet they ran deeper than Alec thought it would and he vowed to do everything in his power to make sure that Magnus never felt that way again.

That he would enjoy being intimate and vulnerable again. That he would enjoy being taken care of and feeling safe. And loved. Because the man deserved all that and more, Alec thought as he continued gazing lovingly at him.

His heart had shattered when he saw the fear in his eyes when he’d first woken up the previous night. His fear of being next to an Alpha without his magic had been so overwhelming that it had consumed him and he wasn’t able to see that it was him for a what he thought was too long a time.

Then he’d shared why he had hidden this. God. The number of people who had taken advantage of someone so kind… Alec would love to meet them really. Smack some sense into them. Hang them upside down for a bit.

How could they? Take advantage of anyone like that let alone someone so kind and genuine like Magnus. To think Magnus had to hide who he was in order to not be taken advantage of, to feel respected. And the people he’d been with. That was something worse. That was something unforgivable. How could you order someone you loved against their will? Force them? How could you, when they were vulnerable, instead of soothing and treasuring them, make them feel horribly insecure and hurt them? Their job was to love. To break down walls. Not create them. What they’d done was unfathomable.

So Alec swore. That he would make sure that it never happened with him. It was such a minor thing to him, like having different skin complexions or different heights. It didn’t bother him in the slightest and he was going to show that to Magnus when Magnus allowed him to.

Because there was absolutely nothing wrong with him. He was perfect. And after everything he’d been through… he was more than surprised that Magnus decided that he was worth it.

After all the things Alphas had put him through.

What Magnus had shared, it made him feel stronger about what he believed in, that no one should order another and he was glad that he’d already taken strict measures about it in his institute.

And then, another thought struck him. _Had Magnus gone through a heat while they’d been together? He had to have. Since they knew each other… it had been at least 6 months. He must have. _

Alec brained mentally scanned through everything that had happened when the realisation struck him. When Magnus had been sick and had disappeared for a few days… it must have been then. He’d ask Magnus about it later, to be sure.

He felt Magnus twitch against him for a moment, and he kept drawing circles on his back, hoping for him to wake slowly. But he felt the way Magnus’ body froze and tensed up immediately as he jerked against Alec before his eyes flew up to his in a panic.

“Shh. It’s just me Magnus. You’re safe baby,” Alec whispered, watching the panic abate.

“Sorry,” Magnus rasped, his hands gripping Alec’s shirt.

“It’s alright Magnus. Good morning,” Alec said huskily, his voice unused.

“Good morning Alexander,” Magnus greeted back softly.

“How’d you sleep?” Alec asked.

“Really, really well. Better than I have in forever,” Magnus confessed with a small smile.

“Me too,” Alec admitted, smiling lovingly and Magnus. “Your scent… it centres me in a way nothing else has.”

“As does yours,” Magnus whispered quietly.

It seemed as if it was a morning for whispered confessions and heartfelt thoughts.

“Your magic okay?” Alec then asked, remembering how all this had happened in the first place.

“Yeah,” Magnus confirmed, feeling the familiar tingle and buzz inside of him.

“You okay about everything that happened last night? With me finding out and all?” Alec asked softly, one hand reach up to gently brush his fingers across Magnus’ cheek in a loving gesture.

“I think so,” Magnus replied.

“Good. I would never hurt you that way Magnus. I love you. And you’re perfect,” Alec endeared.

Magnus met Alec’s eyes again, seeing no doubt in them and it gave him more confidence in the fact that Alec really felt this way.

“I love you too Alexander.”

They lay there in silence for a bit, enjoying each other’s presence, basking in each other’s scent.

Alec was the one who finally broke it.

“Can I… Can I ask you something?” Alec said hesitantly.

“Anything,” Magnus confirmed, leaning back to meet his eyes again.

“Have you… experienced a heat while you’ve been with me?” he asked gently.

He wasn’t expecting Magnus’ eyes to shine as he starting blinking rapidly.

“Hey hey. It’s alright. I understand baby. If you have. And why you had to hide it from me,” Alec comforted, squeezing Magnus tighter.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered harshly.

“Don’t apologise Magnus. It’s alright. Truly,” Alec soothed.

“When I fell sick… I was having one,” Magnus confirmed Alec’s suspicions.

“I had a feeling,” Alec admitted, placing a kiss on Magnus’ forehead. “Can I ask you more about it? If you’re not comfortable or if it’s too much for you… just tell me okay?”

“You can darling,” Magnus assured quietly. Now that his biggest secrets were out of the way, he felt like he could tell Alec anything.

“How are they like?” Alec asked softly, tracing his fingers lightly over his back.

Magnus gulped down a lump as he tilted his head up to meet Alec’s eyes, his own wide and pained.

“Alexander… I. I’ve never had a good one. They’ve always been difficult. When I was with people, on those rare occasions… I felt their disgust. I was so wide and open, vulnerable, hoping they would help me but instead… I was hurt. And after that… when I was too scared of experiencing it with another person, I went through it alone,” Magnus rasped.

“God Magnus,” Alec whispered, holding him firmly. “I can’t understand how they could… I would never baby,” he assured.

_You don’t know though. How you’d react, _Magnus thought.

“Alone?” Alec then asked, “For how long baby?”

“More than a hundred years,” Magnus confessed, ashamed.

Alec moved then, pulling Magnus into him, surrounded him and wrapping both arms around him.

“You’ve never… over a hundred years? Oh Magnus. I’m sorry. Sorry that you’ve had to do this all alone for so long,” Alec asserted softly.

“Thank you. Even alone… it was bad. My emotions swung from one end to the other like a pendulum. After having so many bad experiences… doing anything… anal… left me remembering what had happened and how I was hurt and essentially how I repulsed everyone. I always put it off as long as I could, before I used a toy on myself. After I… came, my heat would retreat slightly and I could gain a little of my senses back… and it was bad Alec. Really bad,” Magnus’ voice quavered.

“What do you mean baby?” Alec asked quietly, hoping he wasn’t asking too much.

“The shame would overwhelm me. Shame at my body. Shame at what I was doing. Shame at how I wasn’t ever good enough for anyone to be with. Everything. I would crawl into my nest and sob,” he confessed, his voice cracking.

“Magnus…” Alec whispered, hurting for the man in his arms. He could feel his pain, it was coming off him so strongly.

Alec moved to sit against the headboard, pulling Magnus with him until he was sitting in his lap, though his eyes were downcast.

Alec gently lifted his chin until their eyes met and he saw the unshed tears that were filling Magnus’ eyes.

“I- I’m so sorry you went through that, over and over alone. You’re wrong though love. There’s nothing wrong with your body and you were better than all those people. _You_ were too good to be with them. And I am going to prove this to you when you allow me baby. There’s nothing ugly about you. When you let me, I will make sure I take care of you, and erase all of that. I swear Magnus,” Alec vowed solemnly.

Magnus closed his eyes as his tears spilled over, quickly and gently wiped away by Alec.

“I want that so much it terrifies me,” he whispered brokenly.

“You have me Magnus. I won’t let you down,” Alec assured, guiding Magnus into the crook of his neck.

Alec held him tightly, dropping soft kisses onto his head and just let him absorb everything that he had said. Slowly, he felt Magnus calm again.

“I noticed my jacket in there,” Alec commented, looking at the nest.

Magnus lifted his head and looked in that direction before he smiled softly at Alec.

“Yeah.”

“Would you like more of my stuff?” he asked with a affectionate smile, cupping Magnus’ face.

Magnus didn’t say anything, meeting Alec’s eyes with slight awe.

“I… wouldn’t mind,” he said slowly.

“Whatever you want Magnus. It’s yours,” Alec entreated.

“A shirt maybe? A blanket that you used?” he asked shyly.

“Of course,” Alec whispered before meeting his lips in a slow and gentle kiss.

“I really love you Alexander,” Magnus said quietly.

“I really love you too.”

“I thought of you, you know,” Magnus said suddenly.

“Mmmh?” Alec murmured, encouraging Magnus to continue.

“During my heat,” he whispered.

“Yeah? Did it help?” Alec asked softly.

“I… I couldn’t you know… think of you _that_ way. But I thought about your smile. The way you hold me. How your scent comforts me. It… made it better. It helped me,” he confessed.

“I’m glad to hear that baby,” Alec said tenderly. “And why couldn’t you think of me that way? You’re more than allowed to.”

“I didn’t dare. You didn’t know and I couldn’t dream about that way and have that not happen. Or have you look at me that way,” Magnus admitted.

“Hey. That won’t happen. I’ll say it again Magnus. There’s nothing ugly about you,” he asserted.

Magnus closed his eyes, breathing in Alec’s scent, and his sincerity, and did his best to believe those words. He snuggled into Alec a little more, letting him surround him with his body.

After a few more moments cuddling, they decided to get breakfast which Magnus quickly got for them with a snap of his fingers. Magnus ate his breakfast heartily, as a result of being absolutely famished due to the magical drain.

So their breakfast was mostly silent, with small smiles exchanged until the loud tone of Alec’s phone filled the room.

“Izzy?” he answered.

“Hey Alec. I’m sorry to disturb you. How’s Magnus?” she asked first.

“He’s good Izzy. Back to his usual self,” Alec answered.

“That’s good. Listen… I don’t mean to take you away from him so soon… but Mom and Dad are here and their asking for you… I tried to put them off but…”

“They are? Fuck. I’ll be there soon Iz,” he quickly said, his eyes finding Magnus’ as he hung up.

“Need to go?” Magnus asked softly.

“Yeah. Fuck. My Mom and Dad are there asking about me and where I am. Izzy tried to hold them off but…” Alec trailed off, torn between wanting to stay with Magnus and heading back to the institute.

“I understand Alec,” Magnus said gently. “It’s not easy to explain what you’re doing here.”

“Damn it. I wish…” Alec looked at Magnus with pain in his eyes. He wanted to stay. He wanted everyone to know why he had to stay. If people knew they were together and Magnus was his… no one would question it. This… was his doing. It was his fault.

Magnus felt the despair coming from Alec and knew he needed to do something. Striding up to Alec, he pulled the shadowhunter in for a hug.

“Thank you for taking care of me and being there for me last night. It means the world,” Magnus murmured. “I know why you’re upset. You can’t stay because they don’t know. But I’m okay Alec. I promise. You don’t have to feel guilty about this.”

“Are you sure?” Alec asked softly, holding on to Magnus a while longer before he knew he had to let him go.

“I am. Text me when you can okay? You want to come over later?”

“I will. And I’d love that,” he admitted.

“Good. Go do your job shadowhunter,” Magnus teased, tilting his head up and asking for a kiss.

Alec kissed him long and hard, before placing a softer peck against his lips and letting go.

“Rest okay?”

“I will darling.”

With that assurance, Alec finally left to head back to the institute.

* * *

‘Where have you been Alec?!” Maryse barked as she stormed into his office with Robert.

“Busy,” Alec replied, his tone curt. He was the head of the institute. And he hadn’t done anything to warrant such a tone.

“You are the Head of the Institute!”

“I’m aware…” he stated patiently, letting her ride out her anger.

“Where were you?”

“I was at Magnus Bane’s house,” he answered, and held up a hand to stop her rant. “He helped us on a case last night and he wasn’t okay. I stayed to make sure he was.”

Maryse and Robert looked at him in shock.

“Alec…” Maryse started. “Why would you do that? Do you not care how this looks like? This could affect our family!”

“How it looks like? What?” Alec said sharply.

“You’re the Head of the Institute. Who spend the night with a downworlder. A man. Alone,” she hissed.

“And? He needed someone,” Alec justified, meeting Maryse’s glare head on and not giving in.

“Was he injured? Was he dying? Did he need something only you could help with?” she shot.

_Yes! _Alec wanted to shout. But he didn’t. He didn’t do anything accept stare at her.

“He wasn’t right? So do you know how this looks like? It looks like you just spent the night with the man! A downworlder! What will people think? What will they say? Do you want them to say that you’re into him? That you’re dating him?” Marsye raged.

Alec felt certainty in that moment. He had enough. Magnus didn’t deserve to be spoken of like that. He didn’t deserve to looked down on for loving him. He needed a reason for why he stayed and he had a damn good one. He was looking after the man he loved.

“Enough. What if I am? So what?” he retorted, and nerves started to fill him at that admission though his faced remained stern and impassive.

Maryse’s mouth gaped as she stared at him in shock, her eyes roaming all over his face trying to read him. _Was he just saying that? Or did he mean that?_ He looked serious and like he meant every word and that left her stunned.

Robert, who had been silent all the while, finally decided to speak up. “Are you?” he asked softly.

Alec met both his parents’ eyes, leaving no doubt. “I am,” he said firmly.

The silence was heavy after his admission but Alec felt free. Freer than he ever had.

“Alec… How could you? What were you thinking? You’re ruining us! All our work… just… you’re destroying our family name! You’re a disappointment,” Maryse spluttered, her eyes shiny filled with despair before she turned on a heel and left, her hand over her mouth.

Alec watched her leave, his heart breaking silently before he turned his eyes to his father.

His father met his steadily, trying to make sense of everything.

“So… you’re gay?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” Alec said stoically, trying to hide the pain he was feeling.

“I… I don’t know what to say Alec. You… him… is it serious?”

“Yes,” he replied, not able to say any more without his voice breaking.

“I… I’ll talk to her Alec. I’ll see what I can do,” Robert tried to assure.

“And you?” Alec asked, meeting his father’s eyes, his words meaning more. _What do you think?_

“I won’t lie to you Alec. This is a shock. That you are gay not that you’re dating a downworlder. But I do want you to be happy son,” Robert said quietly.

And Alec’s eyes filled as he quickly shut them. “Thank you,” he whispered and Robert finally left.

* * *

It was Jace who found Alec next, feeling the wave of emotion over their bond which Alec couldn’t hide.

He knocked on the door before entering it, his eyes finding Alec standing by the window looking out. He quickly wiped at his eyes, hiding the evidence of his tears.

“Alec… you okay buddy?” he asked gently.

Alec nodded, closing his eyes for a moment before meeting Jace’s.

“Mom and Dad were here,” he rasped.

“Yeah. Saw Maryse storming off.”

“I told them Jace,” Alec whispered.

“Told them what Alec?”

“About me and Magnus,” Alec muttered.

“Oh Alec,” Jace said, his stomach clenching as he understood. He walked up to Alec and pulled him into a hard hug.

“I’m proud of you,” he whispered.

“Thank you,” Alec murmured, before letting go.

“That bad huh?”

“Mother… said a lot of things,” Alec admitted, his voice full of pain that he didn’t hide.

“You know none of that is true right?” Jace asserted.

“Yeah. Still hurts though.”

“I know. But you did great okay? I’m really proud of you,” he reiterated. “How was Robert?”

“Better. Said he wanted me to be happy and that he’ll try to talk to Mom,” Alec informed him. He wished Magnus was with him now. He craved for the comfort of his presence, his scent.

“I’d say that’s a win,” Jace concluded.

“Yeah. Maybe it is,” Alec conceded.

“Now do you have anything to do here today? Anything that must be handled by you?” Jace asked.

“Reports about yesterday.”

“I can do that. Why don’t you go back to Magnus? I think it would do you good. I’ll call if we need you and he can portal you back,” Jace suggested.

Alec thought it was a damn good idea. He did want to see him. He needed to. He wanted to just let go and breathe him in and let him comfort him, mind and body.

“Let me call him,” Alec said instead, and Jace walked away slightly to give him some privacy.

“Hey Magnus,” Alec greeted when he answered.

“Hey darling, I wasn’t expecting a phone call, not that I’m not happy to hear your voice,” Magnus remarked happily.

“You mind if I come over?” Alec asked.

“Of course not darling. Everything okay?” he asked in concern. He thought he wouldn’t see Alec until later that night.

“Yeah. Sort of. I… I’d really like to be with you. And Jace is covering for me. If I’m needed back could you make a portal for me?”

“Of course darling. You in your office right now?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I’ll make one now too okay? See you soon love,” Magnus said lovingly before he hung up.

A portal opened up then and Jace jumped, not expecting it.

“Your ride is here, apparently,” he said exasperatedly.

A small laugh escaped Alec at that which made grin at him, happy to see Alec’s mood improve.

“Thank Jace. I appreciate it,” Alec said gratefully.

“You’re welcome. Now go to your man. Be good!” Jace commanded, pretending to be stern.

Alec laugh filled the air again as he stepped through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of their talk the next morning? and him coming out? Hehehe
> 
> Let me know!! Love hearing from yall!
> 
> Also, come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finds comfort in Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long. I hope you like it.

Alec stepped through the portal, straight into Magnus’ apartment where he was waiting for Alec expectantly.

“Hello darling,” he greeted cheerfully, walking up to Alec. “Do you come bearing gifts?” he said teasingly.

“Hey Magnus,” Alec said softly, his words jogging his brain as he remembered that Magnus had asked for a shirt and a blanket. _That he’d forgotten. _“I’m sorry. It slipped my mind,” he apologised.

“What?” Magnus asked.

“The shirt and blanket,” Alec explained.

“Oh love I was just teasing don’t worry. I wasn’t asking for that… although…” he smirked, eyeing Alec up and down. “You do have a shirt,” he teased with a grin.

And just like that, a smile appeared on Alec’s face, though inside, he still felt his earlier heartbreak which was still so fresh. His mother’s harshness and lack of acceptance hurt. Though he hadn’t expected anything else.

“Hey. You okay?” Magnus asked then, his expression turning serious and having felt some of what Alec was feeling coming off him.

“Yeah. Just…” Alec held up a hand to fend him off. “Give me a shirt of yours.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and a plain one appeared in his hands, and he handed it to Alec slowly. He was trying to read Alec and he was getting better at it, but it only left him confused. Inside, hurt bubbled in him. Yet here he was, asking Magnus for a shirt. He didn’t understand.

To Alec, it was simple. Magnus had unintentionally given him something to do. Something he could use to take his mind off what had happened, if only for a few minutes, before he relived it again as he shared it with Magnus.

Alec took the shirt before walking straight into the toilet, stripping and changing shirts. He could have done it outside… but he and Magnus hadn’t exactly crossed those lines yet and there was no way he was going to do anything to make Magnus uncomfortable.

Once changed, he got out, and passed his shirt to Magnus, a little flushed in the face.

“Darling,” Magnus whispered, his voice full of emotion. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome baby,” Alec said softly. “I’ll remember the blanket next time. Go. I know you want to put it in your nest,” Alec cajoled.

Magnus raised it to his nose to inhale Alec’s scent before he sighed happily, his smile approving and beaming. He made quick work of placing it carefully in the middle of his nest before coming back out to Alec, whom he found on his couch.

He seemed pensive, his mind elsewhere and his lips were set in a grim line.

“Alexander?” Magnus questioned. “Are you okay?” he asked as he took a seat next to him and reached for one of his hands.

“Not really, no,” Alec answered truthfully, turning to look at Magnus. Their eyes met, Magnus’ worried and Alec’s pained.

“I wasn’t expected you so early,” Magnus added. “If at all.”

“I wasn’t planning to get here so early. But something happened and Jace essentially all but ordered me to come here. Said it would make me feel better,” Alec confided, albeit a little nervously.

“Does it?”

“Yeah. Being next to you always does,” he confessed.

Magnus, though worried about Alec, felt his heart melt a little at the truthful words. He moved then, to envelop Alec in a hard hug, and just breathing, hoping to offer Alec the same peace that his scent always gave him.

He felt a small shudder run through Alec before he inhaled deeply, trying to centre himself. Feeling Magnus’ warmth and strong arms around him were a comfort he never knew he needed until he had them. So he let himself feel the love he had to offer, and allowed it to soothe him.

“What happened sweetheart?” Magnus asked in concern as they broke apart, watching Alec carefully for any inclination that he didn’t feel comfortable telling him.

Alec sighed heavily before he met Magnus’ eyes again.

“I came out to my parents.”

“Oh darling,” Magnus whispered, pulling him into his arms again to give him a quick, tight hug before letting him go. “That bad?”

“Robert was okay I guess. But yeah… Maryse was bad.”

“I’m sorry Alexander. I know how much it hurts when those you love don’t accept you,” he said, his words heavy with understanding.

Alec’s eyes were filled with despair when they met Magnus’ again, despair for the both of them.

“She… It started off by her asking me why I stayed. I told her you were injured helping us. She was all about how it looks like and how someone else could have stayed and you weren’t dying so…” Alec mumbled rapidly.

“Hey. It’s okay. Take a breath love,” Magnus implored.

Alec inhaled deeply before continuing. “I had enough. I needed to be there with you because you’re my boyfriend and I love you and I wanted to make sure you were okay. And I hated that I wasn’t allowed to do that. To have that. I had enough. When she insinuated that it looked like I spent the night because we were sleeping together or were dating, So I told her what if I was?” Alec croaked.

“Alexander. I- I’m really proud of you. You… you didn’t need to do that for me,” Magnus whispered.

“I know. I did it for me baby. I wanted her to know that I had a reason, a damn good one for staying and I wasn’t going to let her say you weren’t important or that I wasn’t needed. It’s a given, a right, an expectation that anyone else would have if they were dating. And I needed that. If that makes sense.”

“It does. I’m really really proud and happy for you,” Magnus praised, leaning in to place a gentle kiss against his cheek.

Alec gave Magnus a small smile before it fell from his face.

“After that… she said I was ruining the family and told me what a huge disappointment I was before storming off, as if I told her someone died,” Alec whispered.

Magnus wrapped his arms around him again and gently guided his face into the crook of his neck, rubbing his back.

“I’m sorry love. I hope she comes around.”

“Dad was okay though. He was quite shocked. Asked if we were serious which I told him we were. Then he said he’d try and talk to her.”

“That’s good. Let’s give her some time to realise you’re still the same brave and honourable man.”

“Yeah. That would help. Can I stay here?” Alec asked.

“Always. You’re always welcome here darling,” Magnus assured.

“Thank you,” Alec whispered, a soft smile on his face.

“So what shall we do for lunch darling?” Magnus asked, pulling out a few take-out menus and thrusting them towards Alec.

_Oh yes. Lunch. _A lot had happened that day that Alec almost forgot. It was only noon. They still had the rest of the day, even though Alec had had _more_ than enough of this particular day.

Alec picked some Mexican food, and they waited on their food to arrive.

“I’m surprised you’re not just twirling your hands and zapping up some food,” Alec commented.

“Hey. I can wait. Sometimes. Besides I’m in no rush now that I have you here. We have the whole day ahead yes?” Magnus remarked with a lop-sided smile.

“Yeah. Yeah we do,” Alec confirmed, his own face utterly relaxed with a soft smile on it.

“Excellent.”

Magnus drew Alec to the sofa, leaning back against it while guiding the shadowhunter to lie down on his lap. Alec let out a heavy sigh, releasing some of the tension in his body as Magnus starting running his fingers through his scalp in long strokes, taking turns to run them through his hair and draw patterns on his head.

“That feels so good,” Alec murmured, not used to having someone pamper him this way. It was still such a new and brilliant feeling to have this. He closed his eyes, and took in deep breaths and with every inhaled, he felt more and more of Magnus’ scent and soothing touches and the knot in his stomach that he’d had ever since his parents had started talking to him slowly released.

“There we go. That’s better darling,” Magnus whispered, his eyes sparkling with relief.

“You can feel what I feel?” Alec asked softly, opening his eyes to look at Magnus.

“Yeah. A lot of times I do. A sense of your emotional state. I have to be paying attention though and be close enough to you,” Magnus explained softly, like he was admitting a secret rather sheepishly.

“I do too you know,” Alec commented.

“You do?” Magnus asked, wanting Alec to elaborate. He wanted to know what Alec felt from him.

“Yeah. I know a lot of Alphas especially can read people easily… but even when you were masking your scent… I could get a whiff, a rough sensing of what you were feeling but I think it was a little muted?” Alec mused.

“Hmmmm,” Magnus wondered. “You shouldn’t have been able to,” he murmured.

“Yeah? Why do you think I could?” Alec pondered, intertwining their fingers together.

_Because we were meant for each other?_ The words appeared in Magnus’ mind, though he didn’t say them. That they were it for each other. _What if Alec didn’t like what he saw? There were still so many things they hadn’t… _

But Magnus wanted though. Oh how he wanted it.

“You okay?” Alec murmured, catching a little bit from Magnus. His nerves and unsureness. His sheer want.

Magnus smiled wryly at him. “Yeah. I love you Alexander. Sometimes it scares me how much,” he admitted.

“Hey. I’m not going anywhere okay?” Alec said firmly, raising himself up slightly while reaching out to cup Magnus’ face as he met his eyes with fierce determination.

Magnus’ eyes were bleeding his vulnerability that shone through. He slowly nodded, accepting Alec’s words, letting it enter the deepest recesses of his heart and make themselves comfortable.

Alec tilted his face up, their angles weird and awkward because of how he was on Magnus’ lap but it didn’t matter. Their lips touched, hard and long, with Alec trying to assure the man on the truth in his words.

“I love you just as much Magnus,” he said quietly, while staring deeply into Magnus’ eyes.

Magnus couldn’t help but feel a slight sting in his eyes at the words and touches. Alec knew what he needed and gave that to him so generously. It wasn’t something he ever had.

He closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed, taking in a deep breath before blowing it out.

When he opened his eyes again, Alec had the gentlest, loving expression on his face which Magnus tried to memorise and embed in his mind forever.

A knock then sounded on the door, signalling the arrival of their lunch.

Alec got off Magnus then, allowing him to answer the door and pay for their food.

They spent the next couple of hours just enjoying each other’s company. After lunch, they cuddled on the couch again, Magnus having extended it so they could spoon and watch a few movies. It was one of the most relaxing things he’d ever done. Alec had wrapped his arm around Magnus and pulled him flush against him, and Magnus could feel his warmth on his back while he intertwined their fingers that were resting on Magnus abdomen.

They watched a range of genres, starting off with sci-fi and Magnus giggled his way through it as Alec made comments on how unreal some of the things were in an exasperated manner. The next one was horror and both Alec and Magnus jerked a couple of times at the jump scares. They never made fun of each other though. Alec had gripped Magnus tighter against him when Magnus tensed and Magnus had held on to Alec’s hand firmly, running his thumb over his hand to soothe him when Alec himself jerked.

It was a feeling like no other, this sense of familiarity and domesticity.

The last one was romance and they both could read the sheer joy radiating off each other as they watched it. Magnus couldn’t help the soft sighs that escaped him at some parts of the movie.

When the final credits rolled, Magnus turned around to meet Alec, his body flush against his in the small space.

Alec’s eyes crinkled as they gazed at him fondly.

Magnus’ own was light and affectionate as he smiled softly at Alec before bringing their lips together. The lips moved lazily against each other; their smiles still present while they claimed each other. Slowly, their kisses deepened, still slow though as Magnus gently pulled Alec’s lower lip into his mouth before releasing it with a pop. 

Their hands were wrapping around the other’s waist, fingers spread over the small of their backs.

Alec repeated Magnus’ movements, tugging Magnus’ lip into his mouth and a small moan escaped his boyfriend that elicited a groan from him. Magnus sounded amazing. Alec let his tongue trail across his lip, and felt Magnus’ quiet gasp before he drew back.

His eyes roamed over Magnus then, seeing the flush on his face as his glazed eyes met his. He could feel the slight evidence of arousal in their lower halves and was certain that Magnus felt the same from him.

“Okay?” Alec asked tenderly, his voice a little deeper than usual. He knew Magnus was apprehensive about this and feeling their arousals like that might be something he wasn’t ready for.

“More than,” Magnus assured, leaning forward again.

His mouth opened this time, slightly wider than before as their lips slotted together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Slowly, tentatively, his tongue came out to venture into Alec’s mouth and Alec moaned for the first time as their tongues met, wandering around each other shyly.

Alec’s soft groan reverberated through Magnus as tentative touches soon became confident dances, with their bodies pressing closer against each other. There was no mistaking the arousal that both of them were feeling then.

Alec had never felt this with anyone else before. It was new, intense and yet so comfortable and familiar. It wasn’t something that made him feel nervous. It was easy. So easy. And he hadn’t expected that.

Magnus himself felt the intensity of emotions running through him. Arousal, nerves and yearning swept him up in a storm. Yet, in Alec’s embrace, in his unassuming touches, he felt safe. Alec had never given him a reason not to. And he wanted more. He wanted so much with Alec, everything if it were possible.

It made him brave though, and he wanted to explore more with him. He knew Alec would not hurt him, though the thought of him exposing that part of himself scared him a little. No matter what, no matter when, he would always be afraid of Alec’s reaction despite all his reassurances. He could already feel it, the slight wetness inside of him. It was part and parcel of his arousal.

But he wanted this with Alec so bad, and yearned for this intimacy for so long that he decided to be brave.

His hand slowly wandered under Alec’s shirt, or technically, his shirt, to touch skin for the first time and he felt Alec gasp softly against his lips, feeling the warmth from Magnus’ hand on his lower back.

“Magnus?” he asked hesitantly. He was more than willing to go slow for Magnus but Magnus was making a move here right? He wasn’t sure though, so he checked in with Magnus.

“This okay?” Magnus whispered.

“Yeah,” Alec confirmed, a soft smile on his face.

Magnus returned the smile, his eyes sparkling with delight, bringing their mouths together again. This time though, as their lips moulded against each other, he allowed his hands to roam over Alec’s back, feeling tone muscles move under them.

Alec broke their kiss with a strangled gasp when Magnus begin to trail his fingers lightly over his back. The sensation was shocking, sending tingles all the way down to his toes.

“Magnus. May I?” Alec rasped, his eyes already darkened with pleasure.

“I’d like that,” Magnus whispered, a small, shy smile appearing on his face.

Their kisses turned deeper, their tongues roaming and gliding over each other as Alec slipped his hands under Magnus’ shirt and held him first. Magnus was pure muscle, toned and smooth under his touch.

Slowly, Alec let his hands roam up Magnus’ shirt, but tight as it were, the shirt needed to be lifted slightly to allow that. Magnus seemed to realise that as well.

But it was a little nerve-wrecking to be exposed that way while Alec wasn’t. So when Magnus broke away, he looked at Alec warily, and seriously.

“Alexander. May I remove your shirt?” he asked hoarsely. He could do this. He wouldn’t be the only one exposed this way. It didn’t seem so scary if both of them were exposed together.

Alec seemed to realise this, hearing the words Magnus left unsaid. _I want you to remove mine too. But I don’t want to be alone. _

“Y-yeah,” Alec whispered. He didn’t know where this was leading to, but he’d let Magnus call the shots, and tell him if it was enough. “Yours?” Alec asked, mind a little too jumbled up to say anything more than that.

“Okay,” Magnus said, a small, nervous smile on his lips. He reached for Alec’s shirt first, which was well, technically his, and his fingers gracefully made quick work of unbuttoning it. Alec shrugged it off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor as Magnus took in his body appreciatively for the first time. His eyes blazed with hunger, taking it the soft curls on his built chest, roaming over his abs and torso.

“God you’re _exquisite _darling,” he praised, smiling as he saw Alec blush a little.

Slowly, his hands reached for Magnus own shirt and he shut his eyes, allowing Alec to remove button by button. The cool air that hit him caused goosebumps to erupt on his body and he felt Alec slowly draw the shirt apart, revealing Magnus to his eyes. His hands helped Magnus to remove the shirt but his eyes… the devoured Magnus with an intensity he hadn’t expected, learning him, soaking him in.

“Magnus. So god damn beautiful,” he whispered, raising his eyes to meet Magnus’. He cupped Magnus face with both hands before placing a slower, tender kiss against Magnus. Both of them moaned when their bare torsos pressed against each other for the first time and Magnus hands held Alec tightly against him.

Their lower halves were also pressed together, their arousal unhidden and their legs intertwined.

When Magnus deepened the kiss again, Alec moaned, his body involuntarily jerking against Magnus, grinding against him. Magnus gasped and cursed, panting heavily as Alec tensed against him, stilling.

“Shit. Sorry,” Alec said quickly.

“No. It’s alright. I… liked it,” Magnus admitted, closing his eyes and still breathing heavily. “Do you… more?” he asked, his words jumbled but Alec understood him.

“If you do,” he answered quickly.

“Bedroom?”

“Lead the way baby.”

Magnus gaze was burning as he helped Alec to his feet and pulled him to his room where he turned around and was immediately enveloped by Alec’s arms. His own found their place on his back before Alec lowered his head and kissed Magnus passionately again.

Teasing and exploring each other, he felt Magnus’ hands dip into his pants slightly before he broke their kiss.

“You can take it off,” he said in a low and deep voice, answering Magnus’ unasked question.

He shivered slightly, feeling the cool air hit his skin and his belt being loosened. He moaned when his zipper gave way before he felt both his pants and his briefs being taken down together.

And then he stood there, his dick hard and standing tall, naked for the first time in front of someone, letting Magnus see him bare and exposed. A flush spread all over his body as he watched Magnus’ gaze consume him.

“Gorgeous,” he murmured, before crashing their mouths together again. Alec moaned loudly against Magnus when he felt the pressure against his arousal, their bodies tight against each other.

Magnus’ hands weren’t shy and they roamed all over his back before moving down to the globes of his ass, clutching and lingering there.

“Fuck. Magnus,” Alec gasped, causing Magnus to meet his eyes. “May I?” he asked.

Magnus nodded shakily at him, and his awareness switched back to his own body, his own slick obvious and clear to him now, causing his nerves to spark once again.

Alec made quick work of removing his pants before standing up beside Magnus again. He wanted to peel off layer by layer and enjoy the experience of undressing Magnus. He wanted to groan as Magnus’ emerald briefs, outlined in gold, hugged him so perfectly.

Magnus though, felt his nerves multiply, as he stood there, cool air hitting him almost everywhere. He swallowed nervously, refusing to let his nerves overwhelm him.

“You okay?” Alec asked gently.

“Yeah. I want this Alexander,” he assured softly.

Alec placed a soft kiss against his lips, tender and loving, so different compared to the earlier scorching ones.

When Alec’s thumbs slowly slipped under his waistband, Magnus nodded shakily at him allowing Alec to remove the final piece of clothing that kept them from being fully naked with each other.

Magnus was taking in deep, shaky breaths and he closed his eyes tightly, trying not to get overwhelmed. Standing there, naked, exposed and utterly bare- it was in that moment, that the reality of what was happening caught up with him. It was like Alec had peeled back layer by layer, leaving only this vulnerable man there.

And vulnerable he was. He felt it, the coolness on his back entrance, the evidence of his wetness.

And he trembled at the intensity of everything, and at the fear and nerves he felt bubbling to the surface.

“Magnus. You’re stunning,” Alec said in awe, before he felt the emotions coming off Magnus.

“Baby. You okay? Hey. Will you look at me?” he asked softly.

His eyes were wide and vulnerable when he opened them, and had a shine to them and his lips quivered ever so slightly when his eyes met Alec’s.

“Magnus. Baby. You okay?” Alec asked worriedly, pulling Magnus against him and holding him. _Shit. Was this too much? Did Magnus not want this? _ He felt the way Magnus exhaled, wavering and stuttering puffs of air against his neck as he shivered in his arms.

“It’s okay sweetheart. I’ve got you. You’re safe. If you don’t want this… If you’ve changed your mind, you can tell me okay Magnus? I won’t be upset. If all you want is for me to hold you in bed and nothing else, that’s more than okay. This is about making each other feel good. So if you’re not, tell me baby,” he whispered, squeezing him.

The words were a comfort to Magnus and reminded him about how loving and caring Alec was. This was Alec. Alec had always looked out for him and taken care of him. He wouldn’t use his vulnerability against him. He knew that. What he feared was what Alec couldn’t control. His reaction to him.

“I want this. I-I want this with you,” Magnus’ voice trembled against him.

“I know baby. I know. But if you’re not ready… we can stop. We can wait… we can slow this down too. You can tell me how far you want to go okay? You can set a limit. Whatever you’re comfortable with, whatever will make you feel good okay?” he implored.

It touched Magnus immensely, that Alec was more than willing to stop, even though they’d made out heavily, and were standing naked against each other.

It also gave him confidence and he knew what would help. What would make his nerves and fears abate.

“I…” he rasped nervously.

“It’s okay. Tell me Magnus,” Alec comforted, kissing his temple.

“Could you… maybe… not touch me back there today? Is that okay?” Magnus quickly and nervously said.

“Baby. _Of course._ I understand. We can go as slow as you need,” Alec assured, understanding what Magnus needed.

“You’re not mad?” Magnus whispered. Sex with an Alpha… always involved penetration.

“Not at all Magnus. Thank you for trusting me. I just want you to feel good,” Alec assured.

“I love you Alexander,” Magnus said quietly, the shine in his eyes a little brighter now before he closed them and swallowed.

“I love you too Magnus.”

Alec gently guided Magnus to the bed, and they both lay down, facing each other. Alec pulled them close, letting as much as their bodies touch as he kissed Magnus slowly, taking his time to bring back his earlier arousal.

“Let me do this for you first?” Magnus whispered. It would help take the last of his nerves away and he really wanted to give Alec pleasure. It was his first time and Magnus vowed to make him feel good.

“You?” Alec asked.

“Later. I want you to enjoy this darling.”

“Of course I will. It’s _you,_” Alec stressed, and Magnus’ heart clenched.

Magnus climbed over Alec, kissing him long and hard before slowly making his way down his body. Placing small wet kiss against it neck, he took note of how Alec arched beautifully under him and moaned softly. He sucked gently against his pulse point and Alec gasped, bucking into Magnus.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

“Like that?”

“So good Magnus. I feel so…” Alec trailed off, unable to find words for it.

“I know love.”

Magnus continued his slow journey down, learning Alec’s body and worshipping it. He took his time at his nipples, letting his tongue swirl and tug, smiling when Alec whined.

But it was just below his nipple, where his tongue swiped, that Alec let out a loud, strangled moan.

A sensitive spot, Magnus realised, grinding down against Alec and giving his dick the pressure it needed as Alec trembled beneath him.

He took his time, making his way down, until he was face to face with Alec’s hardness, already leaking precum onto his stomach. He licked that first and noticed that Alec’s breath hitched. He looked up to meet Alec’s stormy eyes, full of hunger.

“Darling. I don’t want to rush this with you. I want you to experience everything slowly. So I’m going to use just my hands tonight okay?” Magnus said softly.

Alec was nodding immediately. He was so far gone and he just needed Magnus to touch him desperately.

“Oh god,” he gasped when he felt Magnus’ hand close around him gently.

His wild eyes found Magnus’ as he tried to thrust up into his hand.

“Please,’ he begged.

“I have you sweetheart,” Magnus assured, and moved his fist slowly. His grip was gentle and Alec closed his eyes tightly, gasping, feeling Magnus begin to stroke him. 

He pumped him steadily, watching Alec carefully as his breath hitched and he moaned, surrendering to Magnus’ touch. An Alpha, surrendering and letting Magnus please him.

It amazed him and left him feeling with so much love for the man.

Alec was drifting in a haze of desire, letting Magnus take him higher and higher. He wasn’t doing much, but it was Magnus. Every drag, every slide, gave him a prickling awareness that fluttered, spreading around his body.

Magnus let go of him suddenly, tracing his fingers lightly from his root all the way to his tip, causing Alec to gasp loudly. “_Magnus_!”

“I have you. You’re doing great darling,” Magnus whispered.

He knew Alec was getting close, based on how his breaths were hitching and the moans that were coming out of him. Letting his fingers skim and wander over his tip, he teased Alec mercilessly, watching as his boyfriend writhed, his heels digging into the bed.

“Please baby,” Alec begged, so close to falling over.

Magnus went back to gripping him fully, his fingers closing over his dick firmly before he stroked him, letting his thumb sweep over his head with every upward stroke.

Alec was panting and whimpering with abandon on the bed, unable to control himself.

“Close. So close,” he gasped.

“Alexander. My darling. Let go for me. I have you. Come for me,” Magnus whispered, his handing holding him firmer, giving him the extra push he needed to fall over.

“Oh _God,” _Alec whimpered before his mouth opened in a silent scream before he shook uncontrollably as white streaks of come flew out of him, onto Magnus’ hand and his stomach.

“Magnus!” he whined.

“That’s it darling. So beautiful,” Magnus praised, watching Alec in wonder as he gave in to all the sensations Magnus was giving him. What he felt from him… the pleasure was like nothing he had ever felt before, and it caused a stirring inside him. He felt it so vividly as well, causing him to leak precum, both front and back.

When Alec was wrung out, Magnus slowly released him before moving up the bed beside Alec. He drew small circles on Alec’s chest, watching as he panted for a while before his breath slowly evened out.

“You okay Alexander?” Magnus asked softly.

“Magnus. That was _incredible_. I feel… so boneless right now,” Alec confessed, turning to look and Magnus. He pressed their bodies closer and kissed Magnus deeply.

“Thank you. You… that was… really amazing.”

“You’re welcome darling,” Magnus whispered. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. You were beautiful sweetheart, letting me take you apart like that.”

“I hope you let me return the favour,” Alec rasped, looking at Magnus through his eyelashes.

“I’d like that very much,” Magnus said softly, his need already clearly pressed against Alec.

“Guide me okay? Tell me what you like if I’m not doing it right. You know I haven’t…” Alec said nervously.

“I will,” Magnus promised before kissing him assuredly.

Alec moved closer to Magnus, allowing Magnus to use one arm to pull him into his side as he kissed him long and deep.

Slowly, Alec reached for Magnus’ dick, feeling it’s heaviness for the first time as he wrapped his hand around it.

Magnus moaned softly at that first grip, the feeling so different from all the times he’d done it himself. He hadn’t had another person touch him in forever. It was so intense and it left him feeling more vulnerable and exposed than ever.

He closed his eyes, his body trembling as Alec slowly stroked him, watching him carefully. His jaw clamped shut as his body arched, the pleasure so intense goosebumps erupted on his body.

Alec gained more confidence as he watched and felt what Magnus was feeling, doing what Magnus had done to him earlier, allowing his fist to withdraw until his head before sinking back down and small gasps escaped Magnus.

“Fuck you’re beautiful Magnus. So damn beautiful,” Alec praised, making a blush stain his cheeks.

“Feel good?” he asked then, wanting to be sure.

“So good,” Magnus said hoarsely.

His moans slowly got louder as his head tossed from side to side. As intense as it was, he knew what his body craved. His body craved to be filled.

“God. I need- I need-“ Magnus whimpered against Alec, trembling hard against him while his body yearned so badly for release.

“Tell me baby,” Alec encouraged.

“I feel so empty,” Magnus admitted shamefully.

Alec understood what Magnus was saying immediately. His omega craved for something inside him. To give him the fullness and pleasure down there that he needed to fall under.

But he didn’t want to do anything about it himself. Magnus had stated what he needed very clearly and he wasn’t going to cross that line ever.

“Do you trust me baby?” he asked.

“With everything I have,” he confessed.

“Alright. Use your fingers baby. I can’t help you with that yet, but you can okay? While I please you this way. Use your fingers on yourself. One first,” Alec gently admonished when he saw Magnus try for three.

Magnus whined but listened. “I can’t have you hurting yourself. Go slow baby. Please.”

Magnus whimpered as he felt the slide he needed, stretching himself as his finger thrusted inside him before going in with two, gasping and clenching around them as he aimed them where he needed.

“Gorgeous,” Alec said in reverence, still pumping him firmly, letting his thumb softly swipe over his dickhead. Magnus closed his eyes as he started to press three fingers into him, gasping and breathing harshly as the pleasure overwhelmed him. It had been so long since his mind and body enjoyed the process of getting an orgasm so completely.

His eyes started to lose their glamour as he lost more and more of his control.

He was whimpering and whining on the bed, his one hand thrusting into himself slowly as his other clutched Alec.

Alec noticed and felt Magnus reach for more and also felt the sudden nerves that spiked in Magnus.

“Baby? You okay?” he whispered.

Magnus gave him a jerky nod, still closing his eyes tightly.

“Will you look at me?”

“Alec _please_.”

“It’s okay Magnus. It’s just me. Just let me see that you’re okay,” Alec cajoled, leaning to kiss Magnus gently.

Magnus opened his eyes and Alec saw the glamour flickering, brown and gold flashing.

“Oh sweetheart. It’s okay. You can drop your glamour. Let it go baby. You know I love your eyes. They’re beautiful. Let me see them darling. Let me see them fill with pleasure. I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere,” he comforted and reassured.

Magnus closed them again and swallowed deeply, Alec’s words causing a stir in chest and his eyes glistened and shined, a pure, soft gold when he opened them.

“That’s it Magnus. They’re mesmerising. Let go for me baby,” Alec guided and Magnus nodded shakily, a whimper escaping him at the words.

Alec hands and soft words, together with Magnus own fingers, pushed him higher than he ever had before and he lay there, on the precipice, at the peak, waiting to fall over but he couldn’t.

If he had been with someone else or himself, he would have. But his body now craved for more with Alec, for all the pleasure he could get from him.

“Alec… I need… God. I need. Alpha please. I need it so much. Please Alpha,” Magnus whimpered.

“Hey. I’ve got you. Tell me what you need baby, it’s okay.”

“I need. I need you to…” Magnus tried to get out as his shiny eyes searched for Alec’s. “Order me.”

“Magnus?” Alec asked hesitantly. Order him to come? Magnus had had so many reservations about someone doing that against his will. He hadn’t shown any receptiveness to being ordered and Alec was unsure.

“Please Alec. Alpha _please_. I need you to. I _need_ it. I trust you. I trust you _so_ much. I love you. Please. I need it. Please Alpha. _Please_,” Magnus babbled, pleading with Alec.

“I’ve got you baby. I will. Look at me,” Alec said firmly, smiling affectionately when their gazes met.

“_Please_.”

“Magnus,” he whispered, his voice filled with all the love he could muster, stroking Magnus firmly and let his thumb slide over his head relentlessly. “Come for me baby.”

Magnus’ whole body bent and arched off the bed before he gasped hoarsely as he came, harder than he ever had before, feeling pleasure so wildly intense that he never imagined could be real.

Alec pulled him into his arms, holding him tight against him as his body quivered through his orgasm. He whispered to him, pressing small kisses wherever he could.

“So beautiful. So perfect. Such a perfect Omega,” he praised, hugging him close while he let go of his dick, not caring about the mess that was being spread over his bodies.

Magnus kept trembling, even after his orgasm had ended and buried his head in Alec’s neck, scenting him.

“Magnus. You okay?” Alec asked gently.

Magnus nodded against him.

“Can I see you?”

He slowly drew his head away from Alec and lifted his vulnerable, shiny eyes to meet Alec’s soft smile.

“There you are. Was that okay?”

Magnus nodded again, a tear slipping through his eyelids.

“Hey…” Alec whispered, wiping it away gently.

“I-I’m okay,” Magnus promised, swallowing hard. “That was intense… I’ve never. Not like that.”

“And you’re okay with everything we did? It was good?” Alec asked nervously.

“It was perfect Alexander. Thank you. I have never felt that good during and after an orgasm. Truly. That was the most pleasure… I have _ever_ felt with someone.”

Alec hugged him hard against his body then, incredibly happy for Magnus.

“That makes me really happy.”

“You… broke down my walls and helped me through it. And I felt safe. And that I could trust you and that made everything better,” he whispered.

“You can. And I will do my best to make you feel good baby,” Alec promised.

They lay like that, enfolded and intertwined until Magnus eventually snapped his fingers and cleaned them both, summoning some water for them as well, before they both took a much needed nap, swimming in the aftermath of pleasure and comfort of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh come on. Please tell me how that was?
> 
> Love yall. I had so many ideas for this it was so hard to decide. Hope you like the end product. 
> 
> Let me know!! Love hearing from yall!
> 
> Also, come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests, questions, conversations and battles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkkkkkk! Hope you like it!!! Love yall!

Magnus opened his eyes slowly feeling warmth and safety surrounded him. Tilting his head slightly, he realised he was lying on Alec’s chest as it rose and fell.

His face turned soft and tender, gazing up at the Alpha. He amazed him at every turn, exceeding all expectations. He was going to trust Alec earlier, with everything. He wanted it all. But that yearning was constantly at war with his fears.

Alec though, had been so patient with him. He hadn’t gotten upset once and had made sure Magnus was okay over and over again, taking time to reassure him and assuage his fears. Asking him to set a limit. He didn’t know of an Alpha who would agree to not being allowed entry. It was a given that sex with an Alpha would always involve penetration. As an Omega, he’d never had sex where that hadn’t happened. But Alec so easily had agreed. Happily even. He’d said it so often that it was his priority to make Magnus feel good but that was the first time Magnus had _felt_ it.

At every step of the way, Alec had guided him, understanding his needs and boundaries and encouraged and reassured him and he’d come out of it having enjoyed it immensely for the first time, without feeling shame at himself at the end of it. He’d actually loved it and the pleasure he felt, had been sharp and intense.

He was incredibly lucky with Alec and he knew it. The respect and care he’d shown for him… he’d never had that.

The Alpha jerked suddenly before his eyes flew open, and gentled once they settled on Magnus. Magnus had a small, tender smile on his face, gazing at Alec full of love.

“Hey…” Alec rasped. “Good morning,” he murmured before a growl came from his belly.

Magnus laughed at that, a low rumble from deep within himself.

“We slept through dinner!” Alec complained, flushing slightly.

“You’re adorable,” Magnus whispered.

Alec’s expressed softened, meeting Magnus’ eyes seriously.

“How are you doing Magnus? Any regrets?” he asked seriously, with a gentle smile on his face.

“I’m good Alexander. Really good. And no… no regrets,” Magnus confirmed.

“Can I ask you something? About earlier?”

“Of course darling,” Magnus said quietly, and a little nervously.

“You asked me to order you,” he stated.

“That wasn’t a question,” Magnus whispered.

“You didn’t mind? You needed that?” Alec asked.

“I… I trust you. And with you… everything seems… more. And it was like being pushed higher and higher and you know you could go just a little more if you had something. That was that something,” Magnus tried to explain. “I asked for it Alec. I was okay. More than okay. Thank you for giving that to me,” he said softly.

“I’ll always give you anything you ask of me,” Alec murmured. “I have another question…”

“Go ahead.”

“Do you… always need to be filled?” he asked gently, his arm immediately stroking Magnus’ back when he tensed slightly and flushed a deep red.

“No. Not always. I can get off without it. It'll just be less intense and duller. I… Like I said… I knew how high I could go with you… and my body craved more,” he admitted quietly. “Thank you for respecting my boundaries with that… when I said I needed to be filled… not many would have refrained from touching me.”

“Magnus. _Of course._ You weren’t ready for more. And I wanted you to feel good.”

“I did Alexander. I’ve _never_ felt that good. During and after,” Magnus confessed.

“I’d like to suggest something… if you’re comfortable with it,” Alec said slowly.

“What is it?”

“You can refuse this okay? I won’t be upset,” Alec implored.

That statement though meant to comfort, made Magnus a little nervous because he knew Alec was about to broach a difficult topic. He nodded slowly.

“I… The next time we do this… would you be willing to let me give you what you need? I’d like for you to be able to relax fully and not worry about pleasing yourself y’know?”

“Alec…” Magnus said slowly. “What do you mean? How?” He felt the nerves start to spike a little more. What did Alec mean? Was he asking to touch him there? Enter him?

“I know you’re nervous and scared about me touching you there. I get that. I respect that. Would you maybe be willing to let me give you what you need… with toys maybe? Then I wont be touching you… but I can still give you what you need and make you feel good. Would that be something you’re okay with?” he said quickly.

Magnus was stunned stupid. “Seriously?”

“Y-yeah,” Alec said slowly, and nervously now because he couldn’t tell how Magnus felt about it. Was he mad?

“Alexander. You never cease to amaze me,” Magnus whispered, smiling lovingly at him.

“Is that a yes?” Alec asked.

“Yeah. I’d like that. Can’t promise that I won’t be nervous though.”

“That’s okay. As long as you want it, I’ll help you with the rest,” Alec said simply, assuring him. “I have something else to ask you though. It might seem a little weird,” Alec said bashfully.

“What is it darling?”

“Would… would you be willing… to take me?” Alec whispered, admitting something that he’d been thinking about and hoping that Magnus was not going to turn him down.

“Darling…” Magnus said in shock. “You’re asking me to make love to you? Be inside you?”

“Yeah. Is it weird? I’m sorry if it is. If you’re not okay or you’re weirded out… just tell me,” Alec said, ashamed.

“No Alec. I’m not weirded out. Not at all. I’m surprised. Really surprised. Because Alphas… especially with a Beta or an Omega… would never ask of this. They never ‘stoop’ down to this level. But I don’t agree with that,” he quickly said, as Alec’s expression fell slightly. “If you want that, I’d be more than willing to show you that pleasure.”

“Yeah?” Alec asked shyly.

“Yeah,” Magnus confirmed.

“I just… I want to know what it feels like… how good it feels and how to… take care of you if the time comes.”

“When. Not if,” Magnus whispered, meeting Alec’s eyes softly.

Alec’s smile was beaming as he pulled Magnus closer to him. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too Alexander.”

* * *

Alec spent the rest of the day and had dinner with Magnus before deciding to return to the institute. He wanted to stay though, he really did. But he had to be up at an ungodly hour in the morning and didn’t want to wake Magnus up.

That didn’t mean he left early though. He stayed, past midnight, still placing small kisses on Magnus as he reluctantly tried to leave.

Magnus of course, was more than happy to let his boyfriend kiss him as many times as he wanted, doing absolutely nothing to convince him to leave.

“Okay. I really have to go,” Alec complained, kissing him again.

“I know,” Magnus whispered, smiling at Alec earning another small kiss.

“Okay. I’m really going,” Alec whispered, one last time, before he tore himself away from Magnus and headed back to the institute.

He probably looked stupid walking back with bruised, swollen lips and a wide smile that he couldn’t control. He’d had sex! With Magnus! And everything was okay. Everything was great! It had been nothing sort of magical and he was so happy that he didn’t screw it up with Magnus.

He’d been really nervous, a little about himself, but a lot more regarding Magnus. Even though they’d talked about everything beforehand, Magnus had shocked him during it as well. Saying he needed to be filled stumped Alec. He could here how desperate his omega was and yet, he couldn’t help. Not yet. Thank god his brain worked enough to suggest that Magnus help himself there.

And when Magnus had asked him to order him? His brain short circuited. He was wary of it. Magnus had told him what happened before and he didn’t want to cross any boundary. But he’d begged and asked for it. And that was different from ordering him without his permission. Alec had had it. And so he took a leap of face and did it, hoping that Magnus would come out of it having enjoyed it and not regretting his actions.

The trust that Magnus had in him… he didn’t take for granted.

Their talk after and when he’d woken up had been a comfort and relief. His heart had clenched when Magnus had confessed that he’d never enjoyed it before. Not the whole experience. So it meant even more to him that he did.

His mind, engrossed in everything that had happened, didn’t pay attention to his surroundings. When they suddenly when on alert, it was a little too late.

He noticed the demons around him, getting closer, and he used his stele to activate some of the runes he needed.

Ravener demons, he realised. They travel in hordes. The memory of the first time he met Magnus flashed through his mind. They’d had to fight them together and if they were here in the amounts that had appeared that night, Alec was done for.

He didn’t even have a bow with him, only the knife in his boot. His best bet was to get away. Distract and get away. Call for help. He reached for his phone and speed dialled Jace. He would have called Magnus but he was already recovering from a magical drain and he didn’t want him to have to experience that two days in a row.

“Jace. I’m near the institute but there’s Ravener demons. I need backup. And my bow.”

“Exactly where are you?” Jace asked.

Alec told him where to meet him as he starting taking off, his speed rune giving him the boost he needed, the one that the demons were unprepared for.

It gave him a head start, hopefully until backup arrived.

He had almost got to where he was supposed to meet Jace when he saw one get ready to leap at him. He dodged it quickly, and stabbed his knife into its neck, only to be it with its barbed tail which cut his arm.

He managed to do that to a few more, dodging quickly, and killing but that earned him many more gashes on his arm.

While some of the demons chose to attack, the rest slowly surrounded him, leaving him no room to run and escape. _Shit. He hoped Jace arrived soon._

This time though, multiple demons attacked him from different sides, even as he shouted for Jace, trying to give him an inkling of where he was.

With one knife, there was only so much he could avoid and dodge. As he killed one demon and kicked another from the front, two demons from the back sank their sharp teeth into him, filling him with their deadly toxin. _Fuck. He needed help and he needed help fast. _

He knew their poison would burn away his life, slowly spreading around his body. He didn’t get one bite only, he got two and there were still demons surrounding him.

He collapsed on his knees, his back bowed, gasping as he knew he was done for. There was no way he could fight off any more demons. And then the strangest thing happened. The demons left?

He lay there, slowly losing consciousness as he faintly saw five people round the corner, weapons drawn. They killed the demons that were near them but the rest skittered away, escaping their clutches as the world went black for Alec.

* * *

“Magnus! We’re at the corner of Picard and Holllway. Alec’s hurt. Hurt bad,” Jace said quickly.

He didn’t even get an answer before the portal opened up.

“What happened?” Magnus barked, his hands immediately glowing as his knees hit the floor hard next to Alec.

“Ravener demons. He got bitten.” Izzy worried.

“There’s too much toxin. He wasn’t bitten just once,” Magnus informed them. “Shit. We need to get to the institute. Blood transfusion and magic. And runes,” Magnus instructed.

He stood up, opening a portal and gently guided Alec’s limp body through it while everybody else followed, finding themselves in the infirmary.

Magnus was already giving orders and after nods from Izzy and Jace, the nurses started doing as he asked.

“Jace. Your blood. It’ll be stronger,” Magnus stated, letting more magic flow out from him into Alec.

Jace took off his jacket, climbing up onto the bed next to Alec, letting a nurse stick a needle in him, already preparing for the transfusion quickly.

“Another needle on this side with a drip,” Magnus instructed, not even bothered when the door slammed open, and the click of heels was heard on the floor.

“What the hell is going on here? Why are you taking orders from a warlock?” Maryse’s voice boomed.

“Maryse I swear to god, if you try and stop me, I will have every warlock I know stop helping the institute with _anything,”_ Magnus threatened. It was an empty threat because Alec was the head of the institute and he wouldn’t do that to Alec but he needed Maryse not to hinder him and it was the only thing that came to his mind. She was prejudiced about downworlders? Well he could play it up.

“Mom!” Izzy exclaimed. “He’s trying to save Alec’s life!”

It was then that Maryse noticed her son, lying on the bed, not conscious and so pale.

“What happened?” she whispered.

“Ravener attack. He’s been bitten. More than once,” Jace said, watching as his blood was finally getting transfused into Alec.

Once that was done, on the other side, Magnus started withdrawing the poison through the other tube.

“Izzy. Clary. I’m gonna need some strength soon. I’ll let you know,” Magnus instructed. “Come on Alexander. You have to fight too. You can’t leave me- you can’t leave us. I need you,” Magnus’ voice cracked.

Izzy and Clary were already standing by Magnus, seeing black toxins spill out into a bucket, drawn out by Magnus.

They could see the cold sweat on Alec’s forehead which Maryse noticed and asked for a cloth, wiping his face gently.

“It’s not working fast enough,” Magnus’ voice quavered.

“Use us,” Izzy said softly, and two hands landed on Magnus’ shoulders.

He didn’t even hesitate, drawing from them immediately, hearing the gasps from behind him.

“Sorry.”

“Just take what you need Magnus,” Izzy assured, getting used to the sensation of having energy drawn out of her.

“Maryse,” Magnus started, turning to meet her eyes. “Draw Iratzes on him. It should work now.”

Maryse nodded solemnly, their silent agreement to put aside their differences for the sake of Alec clear between them.

“Jace. I’m going to need to speed up the transfusion so I can extract his poisoned blood faster. You’re going to need to drink something to replenish the salts and iron.”

“I can do that,” a nurse volunteered, immediately getting that drink for Jace.

Magnus braced himself, and sent out another stream of magic at Jace with one hand while his other continued to draw out poison from Alec. His magic glowed brighter, fighting for Alec’s life.

“Come on Alexander. Fight with us. Come on darling. You promised. You said you wouldn’t leave. Fight damn it,” Magnus ordered.

“It’s working. Magnus keep talking,” Maryse instructed, seeing some colour slowly start to come back on his face.

“Come on darling. You can do this. Everyone’s here helping you. You need to fight too okay? Come on baby,” Magnus encouraged.

The room was silent as they watched him work, the door open and the nurses watching them and watching Magnus, a downworlder, be the one whose voice reached Alec.

Magnus didn’t say anything to give their relationship away. But the desperation in his voice and the way his endearments felt a little more heartfelt... The way he kept asking him to fight and not leave them… it was easy to put two and two together.

They heard a harsh gasp from Alec and everyone’s attention swung to Alec. They could see his eyes moving behind his closed eyelids and his chest was expanding and his harsh breaths were loud in the suddenly silent room.

“Keep going Magnus,” Izzy encouraged.

“That’s it Alexander. You’re doing so well. Come back. Please come back,” Magnus encouraged.

“Urrhhhh,” they heard a low groan.

“That’s it Alec. It’s okay. You’re safe. I’m just getting all the poison out of you. I’m here. Your family’s all here too. Open your eyes darling, come back to us,” Magnus cajoled.

It took another minute of encouragement before his eyes fluttered, before opening.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed, his eyes filling with relieved tears.

“H-Hey. You O-okay?” he rasped.

Magnus let out a watery laugh. “Only you,” he stated, exchanging smiles with the rest of the family as he shook his head wryly.

Magnus got the last bit of poison out before his magic finally retreated back to him. The girls let go of his shoulder and Magnus told them to sit for a while. The nurses, came forward to remove the tubes from both Izzy and Jace.

“What happened?” Alec said hoarsely, looking at all of them. “Ravener demons?”

“You were bitten Alec. By more than one. When we found you, we killed some but the rest just retreated,” Jace said slowly from the next bed.

“You almost died,” Magnus whispered, his eyes still full of tears.

“Come here baby,” Alec instructed, reaching for his hand when they were close enough. He didn’t care, he gripped Magnus’ hand and tried to offer what comfort he could. “Thank you for saving me,” he whispered, remembering that he hadn’t wanted to call Magnus because he had been drained out from magic. He smiled ruefully. Well that hadn’t exactly worked out.

“Always,” Magnus murmured.

As the rest of the family greeted Alec, Magnus closed his eyes and tried to get control of his emotions but his lips trembled. Izzy noticed and gave Alec a pointed look.

“Alright, everyone but Jace and Magnus out. I’m fine. Let me rest,” Alec instructed.

Maryse was the last to leave.

“Magnus. Thank you for saving my son,” she said gratefully and Magnus gave her a jerky nod of acknowledgement, unable to open his eyes because he was sure he would be crying over almost losing Alec.

Alec smiled softly at his Mom and nodded, thanking her in silence. _What had happened when he was out?_

When the room finally emptied out, Alec turned to Magnus.

“Baby come up here with me,” Alec encouraged, pulling him, not caring that Jace was in the next bed. He could feel Magnus’ pain and he was certain it was subdued because of all the people around them. So he knew he was feeling it a lot more intensely.

Magnus was pulled against Alec’s side on and bed and he buried his head against his shoulder and let out a quiet sob, unable to control it now.

“It’s okay baby. I’m fine. You saved me,” Alec comforted softly, kissing his hair and letting Magnus grip his shirt as his hand ran over his back.

“I almost lost you,” Magnus said brokenly.

“But you didn’t baby. I’m not going anywhere Magnus,” Alec continued to assure.

Jace kept silent, still trying to recover from his own drain, trying to give them privacy by not looking at them but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t hear everything.

Magnus continued to tremble against Alec before slowly gaining control again, before he slowly sat up.

“God I’m such a mess,” Magnus whispered and snapped his fingers, clearing all traces of ruined makeup.

“You’re beautiful Magnus. Always,” Alec assured.

“Oh. My. God,” they heard a strangled whisper.

They both turned to Jace then, almost having forgotten that he was there. Magnus flushed in embarrassment at having had his breakdown witnessed.

“Magnus. Stop it. It’s okay man. Thank you for saving Alec. I learn new things about my brother every day. Like how sappy he is,” Jace smacked his head.

Alec threw something at Jace and Jace let out a laugh.

“But seriously. It’s nice to see you both together,” Jace assured. “But save the sappiness for later when I can walk out of here okay?”

“Thank Jace,” Alec said softly, thanking him for what he had done for him.

“Always brother.”

Then he got an evil glint in his eye as he turned to Magnus. “Do you think we can make out now?” he said conspiringly.

“I’ll make out with you anytime darling,” Magnus smirked, playing along and they both giggled when Jace let out a loud groan and cover his head with his blanket.

Taking that as a green light, Alec did pull Magnus down for a hard kiss. Magnus placed a few more kisses on him, reassuring himself that he was alive, before settling next to Alec again.

“We’re done making out,” Alec called out and Jace came out from under the covers and turned to stare daggers at them.

“I hate you both.”

“I’m sure you do,” Magnus said with a smile.

“Come on baby, rest a little with me,” Alec asked.

“Are you sure? Anyone could walk in,” Magnus said slowly.

“I’m sure,” Alec said solemnly and Magnus’ gaze softened even more as he leaned up to place a long kiss against Alec’s cheek. “I don’t care. And I don’t want to be away from you. And you need me too,” he whispered.

“Alexander. You never cease to amaze me. I’m proud of you darling,” Magnus affirmed.

“You know… I didn’t call you at first because I didn’t want you to drain yourself like that two days in a row,” Alec said softly.

“What? You stupid man! I was fine!” Magnus suddenly said loudly and smacked Alec on his chest lightly.

“I know. But the two of us wouldn’t have been enough too. My best bet was more people from the institute,” Alec explained.

“You. You’re lucky that makes sense,” Magnus grumbled. “Alec. For future reference… I can be drained two days in a row without any adverse consequences.”

“I will take note of that,” Alec agreed.

“Was it like last time? The number of demons?” Magnus asked and Alec recounted what happened. It sounded exactly like the previous attacks on him.

“Strange. And they just disappeared?” Magnus asked confused.

Both Jace and Alec nodded in agreement, all thinking about why that had happened. It was the most unusual thing.

Magnus was deep in thought too, trying to figure it out. And when he did, his eyes started filling. Alec sensed the change in Magnus immediately.

“Magnus? What is it?”

“Alexander…. I think I know why they went after y-you,” he stammered, his eyes shining as they looked at Alec, nervously twisting his shirt.

“You… smelled of me. From my apartment. After… spending the day… My scent on you would have been stronger,” he said slowly, and sadly. “God Alec. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Alec was trying to process everything Magnus was saying. It made sense. He understood what Magnus was trying to say without stating it explicitly while Jace was in the room. Magnus had not hidden his scent in his apartment. It had been his natural, omega scent. And they’d been intimate, and so his scent would have been all over him, even more so.

“No baby. Don’t. It’s not your fault okay? It’s whoever’s doing this to you. Don’t. Come on,” Alec reassured, soothing Magnus again. “It makes sense. What you said. About your scent. It explains why they suddenly left. My scent would have started to become stronger, especially in battle.”

“You shouldn’t be around me,” Magnus murmured, tearfully.

“Magnus,” Jace spoke up. “Whoever’s targeting you would want you to alienate yourself. Don’t. Don’t give them that. Rely on others and we will all help you okay? Don’t give them what they want and play into their hands.”

Alec shot Jace a grateful nod, when he saw a vulnerable Magnus give Jace a shaky nod.

“You’re right,” he said finally. “But I hate that you got hurt.”

“I know. I’m here though okay? We’ll be more careful. Maybe I can portal here straight if I’ve spent time with you and you portal straight to places you need to go to,” Alec suggested.

“I want something of yours to make something like my ring you wear round you neck. Something that would warn me when you’re in danger,” Magnus said quietly.

“Of course. I don’t have jewellery though.” Alec said slowly, understanding Magnus’ protective instincts. They hadn’t mated yet, hadn’t even had the conversation about if they were mates, but what they felt was intense and strong. They were on their way to that and they both knew it. They had already referred to each other as their Alpha and Omega, though only in the heat of their passion. But it was an unspoken thing, what they were to each other.

“An arrow,” Magnus suggested. “I can make it into a ring or pendant,” he then said.

Somehow, the thought of Magnus wearing it around his neck made his heart clench.

“Okay,” Alec whispered with a soft smile. He leaned down so he could speak directly into Magnus’ ear. “I don’t mind either but wear it around your neck okay? Not your fingers. Not yet. The first ring you wear from me on your finger… won’t be that.”

Magnus looked at him with wide eyes, his own lips tilting up into a tender smile. “Okay. I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh what an eventful chapter eh?
> 
> Tell me what you thought about their conversation at Magnus' loft? And the battle and the discovery about why Alec was attacked?
> 
> Let me know! Drop me a kudo/comment! They help feed my soul! Exciting chapters up ahead!
> 
> Also, come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) for some sneak peaks!
> 
> Love yall!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress, Discoveries and Revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took so long to get this out. So glad i'm finally done!!! Hope yall like it! I won't lie, your emotions are going to swing in this one!

After Alec’s scare, Magnus didn’t have to say it, but he was afraid to be away from Alec and the reassurance of his presence was wanted. Alec knew and tried to keep Magnus together with him.

After a night in the hospital, Alec and Magnus slowly walked to breakfast together. Magnus was pleasantly surprised when the shadowhunters stopped to greet him and thanked him for saving their head. He thought he even saw some nod at Alec in approval or grin cheekily at him. It seemed that news of their relationship had spread.

“Are you okay with this?” Magnus asked softly just before they entered the dining room for breakfast. _Us being here together? People knowing about us? Shit the infirmary. I must have given us away._

Alec understood and gave Magnus a reassuring nod. They hadn’t exactly had this conversation yet. But since Alec had regained his consciousness, they hadn’t exactly hidden the fact that Magnus had slept next to him

“I am. I’m done hiding,” Alec said firmly. “And I wasn’t exactly hiding anything when I came out of it.”

“You… were not yourself. Maybe you didn’t mean to…” Magnus trailed off, giving Alec an out.

“Magnus. I’m not hiding you. You… deserve to be by my side. I don’t care if the world knows we’re together,” Alec told him, meeting his eyes. “Do you… not want others to know?”

“I’m good Alexander. I’m proud to stand next to you,” he said quietly.

Alec grasped Magnus’ hand gently, before walking into the dining room with his boyfriend.

Magnus was shocked though, not sure how the shadowhunters would react.

He saw many smile widely when Alec walked in, the whole institute probably having head of his near death experience. He saw the moment their gazes drifted to their clasped hands. Many, grinned even wider and Alec beamed right back at them. Some of them looked confused for a moment (_why is our head holding a man’s hand?) _before realisation struck them and they met Alec’s eyes and gave him a small smile.

His was shocked though at their ready acceptance, and met some of their gazes with a small, slightly shy smile of their own. It was a big step, announcing to the world that they were a couple.

They saw Alec’s siblings at a table and took a tray of food for themselves before they made their way there to take their seats.

“Wow Alec,” Izzy praised.

“Yeah.”

“That was unexpected,” she continued.

“Yeah. I know. It’s just… the scariest part was Mom and Dad. After that, and after yesterday’s events… I don’t want to hide this like it’s some dirty secret Iz. I don’t want to have to restrict or restraint myself around Magnus.”

“Yeah. Just don’t start making out here,” Jace muttered, causing Magnus to shoot him a wide grin and Alec laughed.

“I’ll kiss my boyfriend if I want to,” he said indignantly, eyes lighting up in a challenge. He wouldn’t though… not when he didn’t know where Alec stood with public displays of affection. But Jace didn’t know that.

“I hate you both.”

It wasn’t that Jace had a problem with them kissing but it was Alec. His firm, stoic big brother who he hadn’t seen kiss anyone.

“You think anyone will cause problems about us?” Magnus asked Alec. He really didn’t want Alec to get backlash from this.

“No. I don’t think so baby. Most of these people… they don’t discriminate. They follow my way of thinking about the different genders you know? So they are open. And this would just be another aspect of that. So no. I don’t think any of them will give us problems,” Alec explained.

“That’s good. I can’t say I’m not a little surprised,” Magnus remarked.

“Yeah I mean I can’t be fully certain of course. But if anyone has a problem with it, they’re more than welcome to ask for a transfer.”

As they ate their breakfast, their conversation turned towards what they needed to do for the day.

“Alec. Why don’t you take the day? I’ll cover for you,” Jace suggested.

“I need to write up a report about yesterday though,” Alec said, thinking over other tasks that needed to be done. “Maybe I’ll get that done first before leaving. You know how people always want to know, especially when the head gets hurt,” Alec said, thinking about the inquisitor.

“Alright. Let me know when you want me to help.”

“Will do. But first I need a change,” Alec said, seeing that Magnus was also done with his food. “Come with me?”

“Of course. We can make out again,” Magnus said with a wink thrown in Jace’s direction.

They made their way to Alec’s room and once the door closed behind them, Magnus turned to Alec nervously.

“I know I don’t have to stay and I’m probably overstaying my welcome… but I… I can’t seem to leave you yet,” he admitted. “Can I… would you mind terribly if I stayed with you?”

“Of course Magnus,” Alec whispered, pulling him into his arms and kissing his forehead. “And then I hope you don’t mind having me over?” he asked.

“I’d like that,” Magnus confirmed.

“Alright. I’m gonna go shower first okay. You… you pick anything you want here for your nest,” Alec told him lovingly, remembering the conversation they’d had.

Magnus’ wide, beaming smile was the only payment he’d ever need though.

Magnus couldn’t help the amount of pleasure that consumed him with those words. As Alec grabbed a few clothes and walked into his shower, his eyes shot from side to side, wondering what he could take.

He heard the shower turn on, and he decided on two shirts. And a blanket. That was enough. More than enough.

He slipped off his shoes before he lay on Alec’s bed, making himself comfortable. The bed was awful though. He wondered how Alec could sleep there every night. The pillows though… he sighed happily, inhaling Alec’s scent. It smelled quite lovely. Of lavender, he realised and pinewood.

He wondered if Alec would let him take a pillow. It was too much wasn’t it? Yes it was. Unless… he could conjure up something better for him. That would be a good trade off yes?

It was then that Alec walked out of the toilet, fully dressed with wet hair. He smiled when he saw the small pile on the bed that Magnus had prepared to take back with them. Shirts and a blanket.

He then looked at Magnus who was looking at him a little nervously.

“Got everything you need?” he asked, his smile tender.

“Yeah. I think so…” he said slowly, as if he was unsure.

“Are you sure Magnus? I wasn’t kidding you know… you can have anything you want.”

“Canihaveapillow?” he asked quickly, embarrassed.

“A pillow? Of course baby,” Alec agreed. It pleased him greatly that Magnus wanted so many of his things. That it gave him comfort. Enough that he’d actually want to fill his nest with it.

“I’ll get you a new one,” Magnus said immediately snapping his fingers, making a new, plush feather-filled pillow appear.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Alec chided gently.

“Darling. Please. At least then I won’t feel so guilty.”

Alec smiled exasperatedly at him and then nodded.

“Just let me finish that one report and then we can go alright?”

“Of course. Take as long as you need Alexander,” Magnus said happily, leaning back onto the bed once more. He snapped his fingers again before sinking further into the bed, sighing in pleasure.

“Magnus. Did you just change my bed?!” Alec exclaimed.

“Yup!” Magnus chirped.

Alec could only shake his head at his boyfriend’s antics. “Alright. I’ll be in my study okay?” he said and waited for Magnus to nod before he headed off to get his report done.

When he was done, he came back to find Magnus in the same position, drifting off. His footsteps alerted him though, and he was blinking up at him wearily.

“You done?”

“Yeah. Shall we go back to yours?”

“Yesss!” Magnus exclaimed before he gathered up his pile of things for his nest. He looked quite comical though, holding everything by himself. A blanket, a pillow and two shirts. He could barely see over them as he whirled his hands to make a portal before dancing through it. Alec laughed as he followed him through it, his joy contagious.

* * *

That night though, knowing they’d spend night in Magnus’ bed, they were pressing urgent, fervent kisses into each other. They were already down to their underwear, and Magnus was in Alec’s lap, his body rolling against his as he deepened their kisses.

“Alexander,” Magnus said huskily. “You still interested in having me take you?”

“Y-yeah,” Alec whispered.

“I… I want to let you try want it feels like first. You haven’t had anything back there yes?” Magnus asked.

Alec blushed furiously, amazed at how casually Magnus was having this conversation.

“No,” he said softly.

“I have a proposal,” he said slowly. “Tell me if you’re okay with this hm? I’d like to use my mouth on you tonight darling. And maybe let you feel what a finger or two feels like. I… I don’t want to rush this with you. I want you to experience everything,” he said lovingly, cupping his cheek to meet his eyes.

“I-I’d like that. It sounds amazing,” Alec said shyly.

“Alright. I’m going to remove your underwear okay?” Magnus warned, and Alec nodded at him, lifting his hips to allow Magnus to ease it off.

He couldn’t help the blush that spread over his body though. It was different this time. He was a little more nervous, thinking about Magnus’ mouth on him. It was a lot more intimate. He hadn’t been that nervous the previous time because Magnus used his hands on him. It was something he himself had done before. But his mouth? Tasting him? It was nerve-wrecking.

“You’re beautiful Alexander,” Magnus praised reverently, his eyes tracing his body, from his eyes, to his chest, before trailing lower. “Nervous darling?”

“A little,” Alec admitted. “You know I haven’t…”

“Done this before?” Magnus finished for Alec.

“Yeah… Is it weird that I’m nervous?”

“Not at all darling,” Magnus comforted, moving up to kiss Alec on his lips. “I will go slow though,” he assured.

Alec nodded. “That would help,” Alec whispered.

“You let me know if it’s too much okay?” Magnus requested.

“Okay.”

With one last kiss against his lips, Magnus took his time, leisurely kissing his way downwards towards his dick.

“Spread your legs a little for me love. Give me a little space?” Magnus asked softly.

Alec’s legs jerked in response as he slowly drew them apart, allowing Magnus to settle in between them.

“Relax darling,” Magnus whispered, rubbing Alec’s tensed thighs. “I’ve got you okay?”

Alec nodded shakily, and Magnus slowly lowered his mouth, placing small, soft kisses along Alec’s thigh first.

Alec gasped at that contact, feeling electricity spark through him.

His mouth slowly kissed its way closer and closer and Alec almost gasped loudly when Magnus touched the base of his dick.

Slow wet kisses interspaced with small licks made themselves up Alec’s dick and Alec moaned at the sensation. Magnus kept that up, slowly teasing Alec, going slow like he promised.

“Look at me darling,” he finally said as he broke up.

Alec’s pupils had darkened with arousal as his eyes met Magnus’. Magnus held his gaze and slowly opened his mouth, enveloping Alec’s dick and sinking down all the way.

“Oh _god_!” Alec whined, his body tensing as Magnus drew back up again. It was so different than anything he had felt before. The wet heat of Magnus’ mouth surrounding his whole dick lit his whole body on fire.

Magnus repeated it a few times, letting Alec get used to the sensation with gasps and moans. He hummed with Alec dick deep in his mouth, a soft murmur and Alec cursed. “F-fuck!” he gasped.

So Magnus did it again.

Next though, Magnus’ tongue came into play. And Alec was lost. His tongue licked lines down his dick, and Magnus had curled it in a positively sinful manner, looking straight up at Alec as he swirled it around his head.

“M-magnus!” Alec whimpered, thrashing on the bed. The pleasure was so sharp, so intense, he didn’t know where it started and where it ended.

Magnus released his dick with a pop. “Okay Alexander?”

“Yeah. Feels so good baby,” Alec murmured.

“Good. Lie back and enjoy my mouth on you darling,” Magnus smirked, knowing exactly how good his mouth was. He was good he knew it. When he had tried to avoid having sex or being penetrated by others, this was something he never did. Bringing pleasure to his partners this way was something he enjoyed immensely.

Magnus sank down on his dick again, humming as he swallowed around it, letting Alec experience the tightness of his throat. “Oh my god!” he moaned loudly.

And then, just when he thought he was familiar with the flood of sensations, Magnus took just the head of his dick into his mouth and sucked gently.

“Magnus!” Alec’s voice hitched loudly. “S-so good,” he moaned, arching on the bed, his heels already digging into the bed.

Magnus held his hips down, and gave Alec what he wanted, consuming his mind and his body and making Alec surrender to his ministrations. Letting his tongue graze and glide over his dick, Magnus used his lips as well to elicit as many sounds as he could from Alec. Alec unbidden in his pleasure was a sight to behold. He moved slowly though, not wanting to overwhelm Alec… yet.

They still had something else to try.

Magnus drew off for a moment, and went back to placing small kisses over Alec, slowing moving down his dick before moving back to his pelvis and thigh.

“Darling,” Magnus said hoarsely. “You still want to try more? Something in you?”

Alec emblazoned eyes met Magnus’ as he swallowed. “Y-yes. I don’t know how long I can take it though. I’m already so far gone,” he confessed shamefully.

“Hey. That’s okay baby. I’ll take care of you. If you need to come, do it. Just tell me before you do okay?” Magnus requested wanting to make sure Alec came with his mouth on him.

“Okay,” Alec croaked, feeling a little nervous again. Now that it was going to happen, he couldn’t help it.

“Alright darling. I’m just gonna lube you up and then stretch you with one and maybe two fingers, depending on how you like it okay? I just need to get some lube,” he explained, to prepare Alec mentally.

“Wait.”

Magnus, about to snap his finger, stopped and looked carefully at Alec, his face tender. He rubbed his thighs soothingly before he asked, “Need to stop?”

His tone was gentle and unassuming, letting Alec know that it was okay. “If you change your mind love, it’s more than okay alright?”

Alec swallowed before opening his eyes to look at Magnus. “No. It’s not that. I don’t want to stop,” he whispered.

“Then what is it darling? It’s okay. You can tell me,” Magnus implored, needing to know what was bothering Alec.

“I… you…,” Alec tried, but it was a little difficult to get his thoughts in order. “I can’t produce any…”

“I know love. That’s okay. I’ll easily get us some lube to help.”

“No. I. Magnus… Are you… Are you wet?” he finally asked and Magnus felt his face flame in embarrassment. _Because of course he was. Alec had been exquisite, his reactions and moans had turned him on. But to admit this?_

_“_I can’t produce any… but you do. And I just thought… if you’re comfortable… use it on me. What we need… your body provides,” Alec whispered, blushing furiously. It turned him on and well… he also wanted to show Magnus how amazing his body was and that there was nothing wrong with that part of him, that Alec didn’t think it was something wrong. Plus the thought of him doing that… sent shivers down his body.

“Alexander,” Magnus said softly, wringing his hands. “I… Are you sure?”

“Only if you’re okay with it.”

“You really want me to…” Magnus asked again, unsure and looking at Alec with disbelief.

Alec sat up on the bed and reached for Magnus, tenderly cupping his cheek.

“I told you before and I’ll tell you as many times as you need baby. Your body? Is amazing. There is nothing wrong with you. It makes sure you don’t hurt and it gives us what we need now. We don’t need anything else Magnus. Just you. It also… really turns me on,” he ended, blushing shyly at his confession. “But I don’t want this if you’re not comfortable okay baby?”

“Alexander… you never cease to amaze me,” Magnus whispered in awe, smiling softly at Alec.

Alec leaned forward to kiss him deeply and as they broke apart, Magnus nodded. “Okay. I’ll do it.”

“You’re really okay with this?”

“Yeah. I just… I’ve always been made to feel disgust about that part of myself… so much that it has become a little ingrained. But you… seem to be okay with it,” he explained. “And that helps.”

“Of course I am baby. I love you. Every inch of you.”

Magnus smiled at Alec lovingly, as he slowly took down his own underwear, holding Alec’s gaze. Alec watched as Magnus closed his eyes, his head thrown back slightly as he inserted first one, and then two fingers into himself, feeling how wet he was and making sure they were well-lubricated before he removed them, faced flushed as he looked at Alec.

“You ready?” Magnus said hoarsely, subtly bringing his hands to the front of his body.

“Yes,” Alec whispered, nodding reassuringly at Magnus, meeting his eyes.

Magnus slowly brought his fingers towards Alec, and Alec closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. His body jerked slightly at the first wet touch, circling his opening gently.

“Nervous?” Magnus asked.

“A little,” Alec admitted.

“You know… you really don’t have to do this if you don’t want to right? You’re an Alpha and I’m the Omega,” Magnus stressed. He’d never had an Alpha ever want this with him. It was unheard of, but not unwelcome.

“I know Magnus. I know that this doesn’t usually happen between an Alpha and Omega. But trust me, I want this. I want to experience this with you. Really. I… I’m not embarrassed or ashamed to let you take me this way. There’s nothing… demeaning about it. You know that right?” Alec asked. Only once, Alec had asked Magnus if he felt this request was weird and if he was uncomfortable. But since then, after knowing that Magnus was okay with it, he was very clear on how he felt about it.

Ultimately, it came down to prejudices about genders. That Alphas were the more powerful ones, and should be the ones ordering others. That everyone else should listen to an Alpha. When Alec decided that he believed that every gender was equal and they just had certain aspects that differed slightly and they were neither good nor bad, that was moment he started advocating for equality among the genders and how Alphas shouldn’t order others without their permission. It was the same with this. People always thought Alphas, being more powerful and being able to knot, should be the ones to take others, and not the other way around. He honestly, didn’t believe it and didn’t feel restricted by those thoughts so here they were.

Magnus honestly didn’t know how him trying to ascertain if Alec was okay turned into Alec comforting him instead but it did. The eyes that met Alec’s were widened in disbelief. “You never cease to amaze me Alexander,” Magnus murmured.

Alec smiled at him, a small one that reached his eyes, as he sat up and kissed Magnus deeply. “I’m really okay with this. I want this with you,” he assured one last time. “Just… go slow.”

“I will darling,” Magnus whispered, and resumed tracing circles as Alec fell back onto the bed.

He started to feel more pressure from Magnus and gasped as his finger began to enter him slowly, up till the first knuckle.

“Alright Alec?”

“Yeah,” Alec croaked, clenching around the finger, feeling that intrusion for the first time. It was different, foreign even. And he couldn’t decide if he liked it yet.

Magnus withdrew his finger slightly before moving in again, letting Alec feel the small thrusts. Alec gasped at the sensation, goosebumps spreading over him as Magnus slowly started inserting his finger deeper and deeper into Alec, until he was moaning softly having Magnus’ whole finger pumping in and out of him.

When Magnus withdrew his hand, wanting to move on to two fingers, he reached behind himself again, getting more slick so as to make it as comfortable as possible for Alec even though he blushed as he did it. He didn’t meet Alec’s eyes until he started pushing in with two fingers. It was only then that he watched Alec carefully.

“Alexander… I need you to take a deep breath and push out against me as you release it darling,” Magnus guided. “That’s it. Perfect,” he praised when Alec did exactly as he asked.

The sensation of two fingers entering Alec was so different. It was so much more. The burn was there, and he felt really stretched as he widened to accommodate Magnus.

“How does it feel love? Does it hurt?”

“N-No,” Alec croaked. “Feels big. Intense.”

“Alright. If it’s too much you tell me okay? We can stop any time. You’re doing so well.”

Alec moaned loudly when he felt Magnus start to give him small thrusts with two fingers. “Oh god,” he rasped.

“Good?”

“I-I think so,” Alec said hoarsely. He was still adjusting to the utterly new feeling of being filled that way but the friction and thrust were starting to feel better.

Magnus, watching him carefully, curled his fingers slightly, trying to see if he could find that spot for Alec. After a few tries, he smiled when he heard Alec moan loudly.

“Oh god. Fuck. There Magnus. So good. So damn good.”

“That’s it Alpha. You’re taking me so well,” he praised, one last time, before he added his mouth into the mix too.

From there on, Alec was a goner. Magnus was prepared when he arched wildly off the bed with a curse, feeling the warmth of Magnus’ mouth timed perfectly to the thrusts inside him. It was so overwhelming that Alec was trembling.

“Magnus! Oh my god baby. I- Fuck,” Alec babbled.

Magnus pulled off for a second to reassure Alec. “I know love. I’ve got you. Relax and let go for me,” he encouraged.

His mouth took Alec deep and every time he pulled off, he sucked Alec’s head and swirled his tongue around it, eliciting harsh gasps from him. His dick was hard and leaking and his groans, guttural.

“I’m so close,” Alec whimpered.

“Come for me Alexander. Let go. I’ve got you.”

Alec whole body bowed as his warm seed filled Magnus mouth and his dick swelled. He felt every muscle tense while he came hard, his mind losing all thought for a moment. Magnus had to pull back slightly to get used to the size of his knot and he slowed down his movements, gentling them so as not to overwhelm Alec.

When Alec started breathing easier, he finally let go of his dick with a pop and withdrew his fingers, swallowing all that was in his mouth.

Crawling up to Alec, he pulled the panting man against him and held him, letting him come down slowly.

“You okay?” he finally whispered when Alec’s breaths had evened out.

“Yeah. That was… so intense. I never knew Magnus. I never knew it’ll feel like that,” Alec whispered. The vulnerability and intensity had blown him away. And he couldn’t imagine how Magnus… feeling all those emotions with his previous partners, had been broken by them in that moment. He forced himself to stop that train of thought, before Magnus felt his emotions, thinking instead of how he could please Magnus.

“So it was good?” Magnus continued, asking if Alec had enjoyed it.

“It was amazing baby. I loved it,” he murmured, leaning back to kiss Magnus slowly. “And I’d love to return the favour.”

“I’m all yours Alpha,” Magnus whispered, shyly. He hadn’t really called Alec Alpha very often, it was usually in the heat of the moment, during sex when he needed to so doing so now, before the haze of passion set in, was different. They both knew it.

“You have some toys I can use today Magnus?”

With a snap of his fingers, two appeared on the bed and Magnus looked at them nervously.

“You still want this?” Alec asked gently, letting Magnus know that it was okay to refuse.

“I want to try.”

“Alright. Will you… lube this up for me?” Alec asked handing Magnus the smaller one.

“You could just insert it..” Magnus started, but Alec cut him off.

“I won’t risk hurting you baby,” he said firmly.

Magnus wanted to assure Alec that he wouldn’t but his tone bade no room for argument. So he did it, reaching back to get some from himself before lubing up the first one and handing it to Alec.

Alec shifted on the bed, moving between Magnus’ legs. Magnus’ breath became laboured and Alec could feel the nerves fill him.

“Hey. It’s just me Magnus. I won’t hurt you. I’ll take care of you baby,” he assured.

“I know. I do. I just… being vulnerable with someone this way… still makes me nervous. The vulnerability,” he tried to explain hoarsely.

“It’s more than okay to be like this with me. I’ll take care of you. It’s okay to let me in,” Alec whispered, smiling tenderly at Magnus. “But if it becomes too much at any point of time, ask me to stop. I will. I swear Magnus, I will. Or if you need to take over… that’s okay too.”

Magnus met his eyes, before he nodded shakily and closed his eyes, bracing himself.

“No baby. Don’t close your eyes. Look at me okay? Let me see that you’re okay,” Alec cajoled, and smiled lovingly at him when he opened his eyes, already bleeding gold and so full of emotion, to look at him.

“I have you,” he assured, and when Magnus nodded again, he slowly brought the first dildo to his entrance. It was a small one that wasn’t so wide, a good one to start with.

Magnus’ gold eyes started to shine when he felt himself being breached, for the first time in such a long time, by someone else, even if it was through a toy. It felt so different because he wasn’t the one doing it. Alec held his gaze, smiling reassuringly at him while he slowly started to pump the toy in and out of Magnus as he murmured to him.

“That’s it. So beautiful Magnus. You’re doing so well. I’ve got you. It’s okay,” he whispered, and Magnus kept nodding to him, telling him silently that it was okay to continue.

“Feel good?” Alec asked.

Magnus was a little unsure. He was still getting used to the sensation and trying to work on his nerves so it was getting better, but it hadn’t started to feel good yet.

“It’s not bad,” he said instead.

“Baby. If it doesn’t feel good… we can stop too. This is about giving each other pleasure remember?”

“I know. I just… need a minute I think,” Magnus whispered, slightly ashamed.

“Hey. It’s okay. Just let me know?” Alec murmured, and he moved slightly up the bed, closer to Magnus so that he could kiss him while doing this for him.

Magnus’ mouth opened a little for Alec and Alec took his lips softly, cajoling him and comforting him. His tongue sought entry and was thankful when Magnus allowed him in, his own tongue meeting Alec’s tentatively as they played with each other.

Alec’s heart leaped with pleasure when Magnus moaned, because that meant he was starting to enjoy it right?

Alec mouthed his way to his neck, nipping and sucking lightly, listening to the sounds Magnus was making.

“F-feels so good,” Magnus moaned, his leg coming up to curl around Alec.

“Good. Guide me if you need to baby,” Alec requested, knowing that this was so new to him. Maybe he wasn’t doing it in a manner pleasing for Magnus. Maybe he needed a different angle.

“Alec. I’m good. You can switch to the other one,” Magnus pleaded.

Alec stopping kissing Magnus’ neck then, and slowly pulled out the first toy, using the wetness there to slick up the second, wider and longer dildo.

He pushed it in slowly, before going back to kissing Magnus, letting him get used to the size first.

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Magnus whispered. “Hold me?”

“Of course.”

Alec slipped one hand under Magnus and pulled him into Alec and Magnus bared his neck while burying his faced against Alec.

“I have you Magnus. You can let go okay?”

Magnus nodded against Alec, his body starting to tremble, feeling the Alec thrusting the toy into him slowly, but firmly. Alec continued kissing Magnus wherever he could as he pumped the toy, loving the sounds Magnus was making.

“That’s it baby. So perfect. You’re doing so well,” Alec encouraged.

Magnus’ moaned slowly became sharper and higher, his breaths coming out in pants and he felt himself spiralling higher, higher than he’d ever gone. It was so intense and he’d never let himself go like this.

“Alec. Oh god,” he whimpered.

“I’m here. I’ve got you. So beautiful,” Alec comforted.

“Feels so good. There!” he whined, when Alec changed the angle a little. “Right there!”

Magnus was grinding his dick against Alec, creating the friction he needed and Alec suddenly remembered something. He’d wanted Magnus to relax fully and enjoy himself and not worry about his pleasure. He wanted to give him everything he needed.

“Baby,” he whispered, straight into his trembling boyfriend’s ear. “Can I use my mouth on you as well?” he asked, wondering if Magnus would be okay with it. it was the only thing he could think of that would give Magnus what he needed, on his dick and in him.

“I… You sure?” came the hesitant, hoarse reply.

“I am. If you’re okay,” Alec assured.

“O-okay. Slow okay? And not too deep,” he rasped. He knew Alec hadn’t done this before and he was already so close and experiencing it at an intensity he had never experienced before. He knew it wouldn’t take a lot to get him off.

“Alright. Let me know if you’re close and you need me to say it okay?” Alec whispered. He knew Magnus might need him to order him again but he would only do it if he asked.

Magnus nodded quickly and gasped when Alec’s mouth enveloped him. Shit. He wasn’t going to last.

Alec was taking him apart. He felt Alec move slowly up and down his dick and he tried to time his thrusts as well to synchronise them. Magnus was gasping and moaning in abandon.

“God. So close,” he whined.

Alec used his tongue, remembering how it felt when Magnus had done it, letting it swirl and run down Magnus’ length before sucking him gently.

“Alec! Fuck. Alpha so close. So close,” Magnus whined, thrashing on the bed above him.

Magnus could feel everything building up in him, threatening to consume him and come out of him. And that was when he realised. Shit. It was his magic. He was losing control of it and it was going to explode out of him.

“Stop. Alec stop,” Magnus gasped.

Alec stopped immediately, his eyes worried as he pulled off his dick and his fingers let go of the toy.

“Magnus? What’s wrong? You okay? Did I hurt you?” Alec asked quickly, his voice full of worry.

Magnus was trembling on the bed, his eyes shut so tights. Alec could see the veins in his neck tensed up and he wanted to touch Magnus but not before he figured out what was wrong.

“My magic. I-I can’t fight it,” Magnus whispered, unable to look at Alec. “It’s gonna come out.”

“Baby,” Alec spoke softly, but the urgency was clear in his voice. “Look at me?”

Magnus opened his eyes apprehensively, and they were filled with shame. “I’m sorry,” he whispered immediately.

“No Magnus. It’s okay. Just tell me one thing baby. Your magic… will it hurt me?”

“No. My magic would never hurt you,” he admitted nervously.

“Then it’s alright. Don’t fight it baby. I don’t mind. Hell I love the idea of feeling your magic come out of you when you let go,” Alec assured, soothing his thighs.

“Are- Are you sure? It’s intimate.”

“Like what we’re doing?” Alec asked, and Magnus gave him a small smile. What they’d been doing far exceeded so many things he’d done before.

“Okay,” he agreed, relaxing slightly again.

Alec went back to work on Magnus and it didn’t take him long to have him moaning and gasping again. He saw a tear slip out of Magnus’ eye, speaking to how overwhelmed Magnus was. His breaths were hitched, often sounding like gasps or harsh pants and Alec knew he was close.

“Alec. Alpha. Please. I’m there. Please Alpha. Tell me,” he whined, stuck there on the precipice of falling over.

Alec pulled off his dick, and met his eyes. “Come for me baby,” he ordered gently, feeling sparks of magic almost immediately as Magnus body bowed and he gasped loudly.

He kept his eyes on Magnus as he continued sucking, watching as his whole body lit up in gold before it exploded, filling the whole room with shimmering gold sparks as his magic lifted both of them up into the air.

It was breathtakingly beautiful. Alec had felt the moment the magic coursed through him, a warmth and spark that was a comfort. He had felt it in the deepest recesses and understood why Magnus had said it was intimate. And now as Magnus gasped, they were in the air, the both of them, and Alec was in awe.

Magnus was amazing.

Slowly, as his breathing slowed down, he felt them slowly returned to the bed, and he released Magnus’ dick and pulled out the toy slowly, quickly moving up to hug Magnus tightly.

“God Magnus. You were breathtaking. Thank you for trust me baby,” he said in reverence. “It was so beautiful.”

Magnus felt the wetness on his face from where his tears had escaped and hugged Alec back, desperately, still unable to speak yet. He’d never let go like that. Hadn’t trusted anyone to reach that level. His body was still shaking and he felt a little out-of-sorts and exposed as he came back down.

“You’re okay. You’re safe Magnus. Take your time. I’ve got you.”

Alec continued to praise, reassure and comfort him, holding him against him.

When Magnus finally pulled back, Alec grabbed some water for him and made him drink first.

Magnus took it gratefully, drinking a few slow sips before handing it back to Alec who drank some too.

“Alexander… That was so intense. So incredible,” he finally said quietly.

“Thank you for trusting me. It was beautiful. Your magic… wow. Do you know the whole room lit up in gold sparks? And you lifted us off the bed?”

“Oh god,” Magnus said, sheepish and embarrassed.

“No Magnus. It was _beautiful_. You letting go like that. And the room… wow. I’ve never seen anything like it. It was like my own, personal fireworks display,” he praised.

“it probably flashed for a moment slightly further from the room,” Magnus said bashfully, rubbing his neck. Probably the whole building.

“Really?”

“Yeah. But in a blink it’ll have disappeared,” Magnus added.

“God. Still. It was brilliant. Has it happened before?” he asked softly, pulling Magnus into his lap.

“Like that? No.”

Alec placed a long kiss against Magnus’ temple. “The fact that you trust me this much Magnus… god. I love you,” he emphasised.

“I love you too Alec. More than anyone,” he confessed, and Alec kissed him gently.

* * *

Magnus was just leaving from his dinner with Cat, walking to a place where he could portal home from. He was happy. Really happy and it showed in the way he walked and the smile he couldnt keep off his face. Alec had only left him two days later, when he hadn't had a choice and needed to return to work. To keep his mind off Alec and worrying about him, he'd decided to meet Cat for dinner before her shift at the hospital.

It had been a nice dinner, meeting Cat after ages and him updating her about their relationship and earning a lot of ‘I told you so-s’ from Cat. Magnus hadn’t been able to help gushing about Alec and Cat had smiled widely at him, happy that Magnus had finally found someone worthy of him and that Alec was living up to her expectations. It had been so long since Magnus had been this excited about someone. 

Perhaps, if he wasn’t so distracted by his thoughts, he would have realised sooner. He’d just gone into a secluded alley, and was about to open a portal when he realised something was wrong. He felt something hit him and the world went dark.

* * *

Magnus came to, disoriented and weak. He was shirtless, he realised, but his necklaces remained. Particularly the necklace that he and Alec wore. It reminded him quickly, that Alec would know, that something had happened to him. Alec would know and Alec would come.

He realised that his arms were stretched out and bound, and his forearms appeared to be in a cuff. A cuff that was restricting his magic he realised. Shit.

Okay. So bound, shirtless and no magic. He hoped that he could hold out until Alec came. He didn’t even know what this was. He’d been kidnapped and kept alive so clearly they needed something from him.

He heard the click of heels and a woman walked in, smiling eerily wide at him.

“Hello Magnus,” Camille said.

Magnus was utterly shocked that it as her. He’d expected… someone more. A demon perhaps, angry with his father. But Camille? That was unexpected.

“What? How? Why?” he spluttered, noticing as more vampires came into the room. They were of different ages, some even children.

“You. You’re the one turning more people,” he said in understanding.

“Well, yes. You see Magnus. I’ve gotten a taste for human blood,” Camille explained, walking around him and letting her deep red nails rack his body.

“But the other vamps and the shadowhunters have increased their investigations and patrols so I’ve had to be careful. But I have a family to feed,” Camille gestured and Magnus’ eyes widened in horror.

“Family?” he gasped, realised that the people around Camille were people she’d sired. So many of them. She’d broken the accords.

“Yes. My family. And we need blood,” Camille said gleefully. “And that is where you come into the picture. You’re gonna get us some.”

“Camille there is no way I’m summoning humans for you,” Magnus said firmly.

“Oh not just humans Magnus. Children. I’ve found recently as I tried to get children of my own that the younger ones? Their blood is so much sweeter,” she sighed, thinking of the taste. “The problem is… they’re rarely left alone. There’s always someone with them or looking after them.”

  
“Children? Camille no. How could you? When did you become like this? There’s no way I’d ever… you know that.”

“Oh I wouldn’t be so sure about that. You forget what I know about you Magnus. And I can wear you down. How long do you think you can resist orders Magnus? Before you eventually give in? Because we both know that without your magic… maybe you’d last about a day?” Camille grinned.

And that was when it struck Magnus. Her game plan that she had given up. She was going to order Magnus. Again and again. And resisting it was going to take more and more out of him. Until the point that he couldn’t.

God he hoped had strength to last. He had to. He couldn’t live with himself if he conjured children for her.

So he started talking. Asking. Delaying the inevitable.

“Why am I shirtless?” he asked.

“I like looking at you,” she said simply. “You’ve always had a good body. Plus I get to see how difficult it gets for you to resist me,” she added, knowing that Magnus would start to tense up more and more as he fought to resist her.

“How did you get those demons to come after me?” he continued.

“Haven’t you already figured that out? I hired a warlock. Elias. Spun him a story about a lover having taken something precious of mine, didn’t tell him it was you of course. Gave him something of yours he could use and he sent all the demons after you. Useless as it were,” she said snidely.

“And today?”

“Good old baseball bat. One of my newer ones got you. Honestly I didn’t expect it to work. The irony huh? Defeating so many demons and defeated by a bat,” she laughed maniacally.

Magnus didn’t know how much he could stall but when Camille’s smile turned serious, he knew his time was up.

“Tell me why you left me,” she ordered, deciding to start on other things first. She planned to keep plying him with orders on a variety of subjects to make things difficult for him. It would be harder to fight when he didn’t know what he had to fight.

She smiled again when she saw Magnus close his eyes against the order and resist.

She was going to enjoy getting her own personal omega who did anything she wanted. A day. Just a day more. That’s the most he could hold out.

“Ask Cat how many kids are in her hospital,” her next order sounded, and Magnus closed his eyes tightly again, fighting off the instinct to agree. 

He hoped Alec found him soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? A little nervous about this chapter. Let me know! What do you think is happening with Alec?
> 
> Love yall!
> 
> Drop me a kudo/comment! 
> 
> Also, come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) for some sneak peaks!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Magnus after he gets kidnapped? Do they get to him in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, a huge thank you to all of you for helping me get to 1000 kudos! And for all your comments. You have no idea how much they mean to me. Love yall! Here's a slightly longer chapter for yall!

The inquisitor was coming in to the New York Institute to take control and assess their situation of the latest vampire attacks. A sudden increase of mundanes being turned and no real clue as to what was going on was great cause for concern. The Clave didn’t want a downworlder uprising again and despite Alec’s assurances that the Head of Vampires was clamping down on it and trying to figure out who was doing it, they still felt that more could be done.

Alec had tried to explain, that as the Hotel Dumort had strong views against this as well, and that they were working together. She thought they were getting played because how could Alec trust the word of a downworlder?

Alec had just finished briefing the institute, who thankfully, having worked in New York, did not have prejudices to that extent. He wouldn’t say they were totally unbiased. That was a little too idealistic. But he knew, that having interacted and seen various heads and downworlders in the institute, they were not what the Clave made them out to be.

He hadn’t received any snide remarks or looks when his relationship with Magnus became apparent too. But his people accepted it. Both the fact that he was a downworlder and a man.

But with the inquisitor coming…

He prepared for it and had briefed everyone and hopefully they could handle her.

He heard the click of Izzy’s heels and knew it was time. Izzy was the one who was supposed to escort the inquisitor.

“Inquisitor Herondale. Welcome to the New York Institute,” Alec greeted.

“Thank you Mr Lightwood, I’m happy to be here, to see how this institute is doing,” she said, and Alec thought he saw a hint of distaste in her expression as she looked at him.

“That’s good. Why not I have Izzy get you settled in first, and then we can meet up to go through everything you need to know,” Alec said amicably.

“Alright.”

He sighed when she left with Izzy, with Izzy subtly giving him an encouraging nod to say that he had done well. He couldn’t wait for the day to be over with.

When the inquisitor came back to his office a mere half an hour later, Alec smiled at her politely.

“Settled in okay?”

“Yes. Thank you Mr Lightwood. Now catch me up to speed on what has been happening with the vampires.”

Alec started telling her about what they found on their monitors and their patrols and came to the part about going to Hotel Dumort. That was when he was cut off.

“You went on official shadowhunter business with an _warlock_?” she questioned, and that prejudice she had shone through just a little.

“Yes,” Alec answered firmly, no hesitation his voice.

“Why didn’t you bring Jace? Or Isabelle?”

“I weighed my options. Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, is a… friend of mine. And I knew he had a good relationship with the Head of the New York Clan. So bringing him, in my opinion, would have gotten me more than what I’d gotten if I went there only with shadowhunters.”

“That was foolish. I’ve heard… stories about your unnatural _relations_ with him,” she said, watching Alec carefully for a reaction.

Alec stared at her, his expression practically a dare for her to go on or remove him from his position. News had spread fast. But he’d expected that. When the head of the institute, single for so long, suddenly starts dating a man and a downworlders? He’d expected the fires of gossip to spread. 

“You should have brought shadowhunters for back-up. It was a foolish decision.”

“I was perfectly safe. Magnus was my backup. And a warlock doing magic? That’s good backup,” he justified.

Imogen looked like she swallowed something bitter, unable to say more without her prejudices becoming clearer.

“Still. One shadowhunter in a place full of downworlders?”

“I was safe,” the adamant reply came.

With a huff, she looked at Alec thoughtfully.

“So. Are you going to remove me for being in love with a downworlder?” he asked plainly and he could tell by her expression that he had shocked her, by speaking and admitting that so plaining when he had skirted around the issue earlier when he thought that she hadn’t known about them.

“There aren’t any laws about who you can love,” she replied, her tone derisive.

“Good. Anything else?”

“Yes. As the Head of the Institute, you will be privy to certain… confidential information. I just want you to keep in mind, that no matter what your… _relations_ are with the warlock, you shouldn’t be sharing those things. If we find out that has happened… or if this relationship is affecting your role… then yes, you can be replaced,” she spoke, the threat thinly veiled.

“You can be assured that that doesn’t happen. We are both leaders of our own people. We understand that that comes with certain responsibilities,” he assured her, wanting to remind her that Magnus is a respected leader of the downworld.

With a brisk nod, she stood up and left. Alec sighed heavily at that, putting his head down on the table.

An hour later, after going through reports, she came to the command centre where Alec was. Speaking to all three Lightwoods, she insisted that they bring Raphael in for questioning by her. she hadn’t believed their assurances and wanted to see if she could do what they couldn’t, according.

“This is pointless. There are other leads we could be following,” Alec argued.

“I agree. We just got one, right on the edge of town,” Jace added.

“No. Bring him in first,” she insisted, glaring at them, at Alec in particular.

They knew it was a fight she wouldn’t win.

In was then that Alec felt the heat in his chest and gasped loudly, bringing all their attention to him. He pulled at his neck, and withdrew the necklace that had a ring of Magnus’, now glowing bright red. Izzy and Jace understood immediately their eyes immediately widening. 

“What do you want to do Alec?” Jace asked urgently.

“What is this?” Imogen asked, staring at the necklace. Izzy and Jace stayed silent, letting Alec answer.

“Magnus has been attacked by demons at least three times. This was to alert me if something happened to him. He’s been attacked. I need to go,” he said, fear and worry seeping into him.

“Mr Lightwood. You have a job. I don’t care if he is in danger, he is the High Warlock of Brooklyn! He can take care of himself. I gave you a task and I expect it to be done,” she objected, her voice ringing out across the room. _Remember what we talked about, _her inclined head said. More heads turned towards them as they realised what the argument was about.

This was a test, Alec realised. A test he didn’t care about. _Listen to me or get removed as the head. _

She saw Alec about to rebut so she continued speaking. “Is he your mate? Because that is the only reason that justifies this. If not, you are just putting him above your duties. As a shadowhunter and the head of the institute!” she barked.

He stared daggers at her, his hands clenching at his sides. He wanted to scream and shout. So what if they weren’t mates. They were all but that. Magnus was his omega. And he was in danger.

His eyes were almost feral but before he could do something he regretted, he felt Jace’s hand clamp down on his shoulder and squeeze.

“We will make sure Raphael is brought in,” he told her, before pulling Alec away.

“Jace,” Alec argued.

“Not now,” Jace asserted.

They walked quickly to his office and shut the door. “Jace. Please, I don’t care about being the head. Not if Magnus is hurt.” Alec whispered, about to break.

“Alec. I know okay. But we need you. You are the best head we’ve ever head and we need people like you. Without bias and prejudice. I have a plan okay? I said we’ll make sure he’s brought in. It doesn’t have to be by you. You outsource this Alec. And we’ll go get Magnus okay?” Jace suggested, both hands on Alec’s shoulders to calm him and get him to listen to him.

Alec closed his eyes and swallowed for a moment, trying to calm himself, but the warmth of the ring was a constant reminder that Magnus was in danger.

“Underhill,” he said quietly and the other two siblings nodded. “I’ll get him,” Izzy said and moved quickly out of the room.

“Call Raphael. Explain to him what’s happening. We owe them that,” Jace then said.

Alec listened, calling him. His tone was curt, his words concise. He told him what the inquisitor wanted, but assured him that he needed to just tell her what they’d been doing. He was sending a team he trusted. When Raphael had asked if this was beneath him that was when he inhaled sharply. And because he knew they were close friends, he told him about Magnus. He said he needed help with this. So that he could get to Magnus fast.

And Raphael had gone quiet before agreeing. “Get him safe Alec,” he said firmly.

“I will. And I’m sorry about this. The sooner we give her what the hell she wants, the sooner she leaves.”

“I know. I’ll go with them.”

Alec was grateful as he hung up. For Raphael’s understanding, for Magnus’ friendship with him and his relationship with downworlders.

Underhill entered swiftly with Izzy in tow.

“Alec? Is Magnus okay? We heard. Imogen wasn’t exactly soft. Anything you need boss. Let me know. The rest of us will do anything to help.”

Alec’s heart expanded at that, again, thankful for the people around him.

“Thanks Underhill. You heard Imogen. We need maybe just two more shadowhunters to get Raphael Santiago. I’ve spoken to him. You won’t face any trouble. We need to be seen leaving with you,” he explained.

Underhill nodded immediately. “We’ll meet you in 10 minutes out front.”

The Lightwood siblings then got battle ready, activating their runes and gathering their weapons. The inquisitor watched as the team left together, not even questioning why so many people left to get one downworlder. She’d expected nothing less, her discrimination helping them in this case.

Once they were safely away, Alec removed his necklace and he and Jace joined their hands together to use their Parabatai tracking. It had already been more than an hour since he first felt the heat from the ring around his neck and he prayed to god that Magnus was okay.

He sighed, relieved when they finally got a location.

“Downtown. In one of the buildings. We’ll recognise it once we’re there.”

With their speed runes activated, they ran.

* * *

Magnus was exhausted. Camille had been smart, chasing out her underlings as Magnus’ bitter scent filled the room. But she needn’t have. His scent, was so unpleasant that no one would have realised he was an Omega. Perspiration dripped down his body as he hung from his restraints. There was no way he was going to last a day. Camille had battered him with order after order and he had resisted them all, but it was getting harder and hard. His veins and muscles were already tensing up in trying to resist her.

It hadn’t started like that. It was easier at the start. He’d close his eyes and focus. After a while, he had to close them tightly. Then his neck had started tensing. Now, his whole upper torso was, all the muscles going rigid when he resisted. He didn’t know how long he had left.

He’d rather die that get any children killed. As an Omega, a male one nonetheless, children were precious. And because he couldn’t have any unlike female omegas, it was something he always wanted and he couldn’t even fathom the thought of harming a child he so desperately wanted to love and protect. He wasn’t sure he could live with himself if that happened.

So it gave him extra motivation to resist because he knew what was at stake. His life. His relationship. Everything.

And then Camille had changed tactics, knowing Magnus and able to masterfully manipulate him. He was strong mentally, she had realised, and so, in between her orders, she started preying on his insecurities. That had exacerbated the process.

At first, it had worked. She knew exactly what to say to hurt him. He was unlovable. Disgusting. An omega who couldn’t have children. Someone who leaked and turned their partners off. Only good for obeying commands. His eyes were demonic and horrible. She knew.

It got harder and harder as his mental defences began to break. But then something had happened. For everything that she said, he heard Alec’s voice countering her. Somewhere he knew, he was delirious.

_I love you Magnus. More than I ever thought I could anyone. _

_You’re beautiful. _

_I’ll never leave you. _

_I love every part of you. _

_Your eyes… They’re beautiful. _

_You’re perfect baby. _

Alec’s voice, a testament to how far gone he was, was also his saving grace. He found strength he didn’t think he had in it, and he knew, his Alpha was coming for him.

His flesh still stung at certain places, where Camille’s nails had dug into him, his perspiration letting him knowing exactly where the cuts were.

“You think anyone’s going to stay with you? Maybe at first. But once they find out what your body does when aroused… Once they see it…” Camille went on.

She was a little taken aback this time though when she thought she saw Magnus’ lips twitch into what looked like a smile. Damn it he was stronger that she thought.

_Just the previous time, when Alec had used the toy on him… encouraging him to let go. And he had, how he had. Alec had cuddled with him for the longest time, before heading to the toilet to clean himself. He came back with one for Magnus, wiping his front clean before looking at him carefully. _

_“Baby. Would you… let me clean you back there too?” he asked slowly. _

_“What? Alec I can do it,” Magnus said nervously. _

_“If you’re okay with it… I’d really really like to,” Alec assured, meeting his eyes gently. _

_Magnus stared at him, his eyes wide, before he closed them and nodded gingerly. Alec had helped him spread his legs and tilt upwards a little and he felt it. The damp cloth touching him, cleaning him with tenderness that almost brought tears to his eyes. _

_“There we go. You’re beautiful Magnus. Every inch and every part of you.”_

It was a memory that kept him going. That fuelled his fire and his need to resist. He could do this. No. He _will_ do this. Alec will come.

* * *

When they found the building, they searched every floor, for any sign of Magnus. But it looked abandoned.

Alec hit the wall with a frustrated shout. He was failing his omega.

“Alec. Come on. We know he’s here. Let’s think,” Jace urged. “It was this building. We know it is. Just a place we haven’t checked.”

“Is there a basement?” Izzy asked.

“No signs,” Alec panted, trying to keep from panicking. It had been so long. Too long. What good was this warning if it took this long to get to Magnus? Demons could have killed him by now.

“Let’s look. Come on Alec. Focus. Magnus needs you okay? Let’s look. He _is _here.” Izzy told her brother firmly.

They scoured over the first floor, searching desperately for a way to the basement.

“Alec over here!” Izzy said hopefully, standing hidden, deep inside the building near a stairwell. They’d used some of the stairs as they had searched every floor. But they hadn’t come down by this one. It appeared that it was the only one which led down to the basement.

“Let’s go get your man,” Jace said, squeezing his shoulder.

Weapons drawn; the Lightwoods headed below.

* * *

“Urghhhh!” Magnus screamed, his whole body bowing, his muscles tensing hard as he fought another order. This was it. He wasn’t going to last. Maybe he could burst a blood vessel and die. That was a comforting thought. It couldn’t be good, tensing this much.

He hung there, limp and utterly spent, tears streaming down his face once he managed to overcome it.

He drowned out her voice, tell him how pathetic he looked, how horrible the stench filling the room was. He focused on Alec. His face, his smile, his tenderness, his comforting words, trying to draw strength from them.

He had to. He couldn’t do it to children.

“It would be so easy Magnus. If you just gave up. Why are you fighting? No one’s coming for you. You’re alone. Just like you always will be,” she whispered, her hand on his neck.

“Fuck you,” he spat, and felt her nails dig into him again.

“Well we can go on. We’re so close after all,” she smiled maniacally.

She heard the thumps and groans from outside, but thought nothing of it, her focus on Magnus until the door opened.

“We’re under attack!” a voice from one of the vampires called out.

Alec. Alec was coming. Alec was here.

“Kill them and protect me,” Camille ordered and Magnus saw the fear enter the vampire’s eyes. He feared whoever was attacking them but had no choice now but to follow her command. They were so young, probably not even able to or they hadn’t learnt to resist yet.

He hadn’t heard the earlier sounds of the attack. But now, as he focused, he heard them.

More vampires entered their room, surrounding them. Camille was assessing the situation and Magnus could see the fight or flight response in her. She didn’t know who the threat was and whether she could defeat them.

Multiple flaming arrows flew in succession, and a few vampires disintegrated. He saw a circle of fire, swing towards the neck of a vampire and twine around them. A whip, Magnus realised, watching as another disintegrated. A flaming sword being brandished in the dark room.

Camille realised she needed to flee then. Shadowhunters were not good. She was breaking the accords and she had to leave.

Magnus smiled at her when they made eye contact before she sped out of there, abandoning all her children.

“Magnus!” Alec shouted, fighting his way easily to him. He could feel the waves of pain and exhaustion coming off Magnus, the bitterness in his scent mixing with a little relief now.

“Alec,” Magnus whispered. “My cuffs,” he directed.

Alec worked fast, drawing an unlock rune to remove the cuffs and Magnus felt the surge of magic inside of him again, and he closed his eyes, relishing in that feeling as the rest of the bond were removed.

He almost fell forward as Alec caught him, holding him against him as Izzy and Jace protected them. The vampires had their fangs bared, fighting, but also had looked lost and forlorn. Their sire had just abandoned them, left them to their fates, to die at the hands of a shadowhunter.

“I’m sorry it took so long,” Alec whispered, holding Magnus tightly.

“You came Alexander,” Magnus said gratefully, leaning back to smile at Alec.

“You okay?” he asked, his eyes roaming all over Magnus, going red at the cuts and scratches he saw on him. He saw the red eyes, and the mascara tracks as well, and knew Magnus had cried. The wetness had dried now though.

“I… I will be,” Magnus said slowly.

Magnus inhaled deeply and let his magic flow over himself, healing himself, and giving him strength. But he was still exhausted. Magic couldn’t heal that. His magic was strong but he was still mentally drained, though his physical strength returned, it wasn’t full.

Magnus joined in the fight. But he knew, as he saved Izzy from a vampire, that these vampires had been ordered.

“Order them to stop Alec,” he suggested.

“Stop!” Alec’s voice rang out immediately. They stumbled, a little, confused, before continuing.

“Camille. Their sire. She ordered them to fight. Their so young. They can’t stop,” Magnus whispered.

“Then kill them,” Alec said.

“I can knock them out. They don’t know any better. Camille brainwashed them,” he said, trying to attack but not kill.

“Okay. What do you need?” Alec asked quickly.

“10 seconds.”

“Izzy, Jace! We need to protect Magnus,” he directed, and the formed a triangle around him as Magnus got to work.

“Okay. Duck!” Magnus commanded before a wave of magic spread from him, blinding and knocking out the young vamps.

Magnus fell to his knees, panting.

“Hey. You okay?” Alec was immediately at his side, his hand on his naked back.

Jace was removing his jacket, to pass to Magnus. “Here Magnus,” he said softly, and both Alec and Magnus looked up at him.

Magnus looked uncertain but it was Alec who spoke firmly. “No. He’ll have mine.”

He knew. Magnus knew. It was what was needed. They others didn’t know Magnus was an omega, but after going through such an ordeal, the comfort of his Alpha’s scent would be a warm welcome.

Alec took off his jacket quickly and helped Magnus into it, zipping him up and Magnus closed his eyes and took deep breaths, letting his Alpha’s scent surround him, trembling slightly.

Alec saw what he was doing and pulled him into his lap on the floor, holding him.

“I’ve got you.”

“Thank you,” Magnus croaked, the relief of having been saved threatening to escape through his eyes.

He allowed himself, a few moments to be held, before he reigned in his emotions and stood up.

“We need to bind them,” Magnus urged, snapping his fingers to make rope appear.

They worked quickly, binding the remaining 15 vampires.

“It was Camille,” Magnus informed them, his voice hoarse. “She started feeding on humans. Wanted me to get her children because their blood is sweeter.”

“God,” Izzy gasped.

Magnus shuddered and crossed his arms in a defensive posture.

“Come here baby,” Alec whispered, pulling him into his side.

“What did she do to you?” Jace asked slowly.

“You don’t have to say anything Magnus,” Alec said quickly, his eyes shooting daggers at Jace.

“No. It’s fine. She was going to torture me, physically and mentally until I gave up and did that. But I couldn’t,” his voice cracked. Alec turned him, pressing Magnus’ face into his chest as he tried to soothe him.

“Why Magnus?” Izzy thought out loud.

“He’s the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” Jace answered easily.

_And an Omega._

Alec gripped him tighter when he realised the same thing.

“You don’t have to say anything more,” he murmured, straight into Magnus’ ear.

Magnus nodded, gripping Alec’s shirt tightly. They’d have that conversation later. For now, Magnus appeared slightly drained, but in control. Powerful.

“Okay. We need to call this in. Decide how we’re going to play this,” Alec said, reminding the others about how they deceived the inquisitor about coming for Magnus.

Magnus was unfazed, used to the discrimination. He listened to their explanation of what happened earlier and his mind worked to come up with the best story.

“Tell her we found out who is behind this. Don’t tell her we saved a few. Say we killed everyone. We’re gonna need Raphael though. To take care of them.”

“Okay. Let me handle this.”

Alec called the inquisitor and spoke with urgency. Saying that they found the lair the vampires were being created out of. They needed Raphael’s help. Urgently. She needed to release him. She could have him back again if needed later.

It was with that assurance that she agreed, the feeling of getting the real culprit winning over her prejudice.

Raphael called him immediately once he was out of the institute. After getting the address, the waited a mere 15 minutes before a flurry in the air signalled his arrival.

His eyes were wide as he assessed the situation and Magnus updated him about what had happened.

“I would kill them all if I were you.”

“No. They were brainwashed Raph. By their sire. Who ordered them and abandoned them. They need help, and someone to show them the right way. Tell me that’s you,” Magnus pleaded.

“Okay,” he finally agreed, before looking at Magnus from up to down. “You okay?”

“I will be.”

Raphael met Alec’s eyes and held them. _Take care of him. _

Alec nodded quickly, assuring him silently that he would.

“I’ll have to settle this first before I come back to you about Camille. Now that I know it’s her… I have a few ideas. I assume you want to be the one doing it?” he asked.

“Yes,” Magnus agreed immediately. “I need a few days to recover first. Three I think.”

“Okay. Let me know when you’re okay again.”

The rest of them got their stories straight, deciding that Jace and Izzy would head back to update the inquisitor. Alec and Magnus were supposedly going to be searching all of Camille’s homes and following up on other leads.

That allowed Alec to be with Magnus for the next three days as he recovered. Jace and Izzy understood, saying that they would send him a fire message if it were important.

As more vampires arrived to help Raphael, the rest of them took their leave.

* * *

Once they got to the first floor of the building, Magnus opened two portals wordlessly.

“That goes to the institute,” he stated, before walking through the other.

Alec nodded quickly and his siblings who were quick to reassure him before walking in after Magnus.

He found Magnus with a troubled expression on his face, standing and looking a little lost in his own living room.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, walking up to him. Turning and burying himself against Alec was an instinctive reaction which Alec immediately understood.

“You’re safe. And you did so well baby,” Alec said quietly, his hug tight. Magnus’ head moved against him in agreement.

Alec was torn at what to do. He wanted to ask what had happened there. He needed to know what she’d done to Magnus. But he also wanted to take care of him. He… needed a bath, and some food. Perhaps that was the more important thing to get him feeling like himself.

“I think we ought to get you into a bath to wash everything off you. What do you think?” Alec asked gently.

Magnus nodded stiffly against him, still not saying anything else.

He got to the toilet with Alec’s guidance, and stood there quietly as Alec turned on the water, adding some bath salts Magnus had at the corner of the bath, before turning back to help Magnus out of his clothes.

When he was done, and the bath still needed some time to fill up, he reached for a makeup wipe and gently wiped all traces of makeup from Magnus’ face, leaving him bare.

He didn’t like the haunted look in Magnus’ eyes as he drew him near again. His skin still felt cold to the touch and he tried to rub some heat into them.

“Magnus? You’re safe now baby. And we’re going to get her in a couple of days. I’m not leaving you okay? Let me take care of you,” Alec murmured to him.

Magnus closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He knew he needed to talk to his Alpha but he couldn’t, not as yet. His emotional turmoil was another thing. He was feeling awful. That he knew. He was shaken and appalled by what he had learnt about Camille and what she was doing. It was nauseating to think that the woman he’d been with had turned out like this. How did that happen? And to children. His heart broke at that thought. The ones he couldn’t save.

And of course, there was what she’d said about him. He just… he needed to hear Alec reassure him about them again. Just to remind himself that Alec really felt that way.

He felt a lone tear spill from his closed eyelids and hit Alec’s shirt and he tried to reign in his emotions. He couldn’t fall apart. Not yet. He wanted to be in control. There were still so many things to do.

When Alec drew apart, his mouth turned serious, into a grim line as he gently wiped his tear away and helped Magnus into the tub.

Magnus sighed as he sat down, feeling the heat permeate through his body again, though he sat there rigidly, unable to unwind and relax, unable to lean back and enjoy the soak to the fullest.

Alec reached for a wash cloth, soaping it first, before proceeding to wash Magnus.

“Lean forward a little,” he guided and washed his back for him.

Magnus closed his eyes and focused on Alec’s firm touches that were cleaning him, and the heat giving him the warmth he needed. For once, he decided that it was okay to depend on others, especially if the person was Alec.

Alec raised his arms slowly out of the water one by one, scrubbing them clean.

“Does it hurt?” he asked softly, the indentations from the cuffs still visible.

“No. Just stiff,” Magnus rasped, his first words since they came home.

Alec took extra time there, gently squeezing and kneading his arms to bring back circulation to them. Being restrained in that position… he understood the stiffness.

Alec cleaned the rest of his body, taking his time to do so. His touches were firm and yet had a certain tenderness to them that brought more tears to Magnus’ eyes. He let them fall, quietly and Alec chose not to call attention to them. He was finally allowing some of what he was feeling to shine through so he kept doing what he was, to let that happen.

Once he was done, he helped Magnus out of the tub. Magnus snapped his fingers, and his body was instantly dry.

Heading to his bedroom, Alec guided Magnus into a pair of boxers.

“Are you hungry? Can I make you something to eat?” Alec asked.

“No. I… can’t eat anything yet. Later I promise,” Magnus said quietly, giving his Alpha a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You… go clean up. I’ll be fine for a bit.”

Alec stared at him before nodding slowly, a little unsure. But he also was aware that Omega’s were particularly sensitive to scents and he could be reminding Magnus of the lair. So he left Magnus on the bed before heading back into the toilet to have the quickest shower of his life.

He came back out to find Magnus trembling in his nest, his face hidden among Alec’s clothes. He’d worn Alec’s shirt and covered himself up with his blanket as well, but his body still shuddered.

“Baby…” Alec whispered, standing at the edge of his nest. He knew Omegas were particular about who went into or touched their nests so as much as he wanted to help Magnus, he remained where he was, alerting Magnus to his presence. Nests were precious to omegas, and only they were allowed into their place of comfort and solace.

So it was surprising to say the least, when Magnus opened his blanket, in an invitation for Alec to come in there.

“Are you sure?”

“Please Alpha,” Magnus begged.

There was no way that Alec could refuse him so the Alpha climbed into his Omega’s nest and was immediately among the scents of all things that gave Magnus comfort. His things in particular, were neared to Magnus, either on him or around him, he noticed.

Magnus twined their limbs together and Alec closed his arms around him, their legs tangling together as Magnus’ face found Alec’s neck, inhaling his scent.

“I’ve got you,” Alec comforted. “And I’ll be here for as long as you want me.”

“T-thank you,” came the muffled stammer.

Alec soothed his warlock, who had been strong for so long.

“Magnus… you’ve held it together for as long as you needed to. Even after all that you went through, you didn’t fall apart. You were calm, steady and knew what to do. You are so strong baby,” Alec whispered to him. “And sometimes, strength can be shared. You are allowed to depend on me. And seek comfort from me. You are allowed to fall apart with me and depend on my strength for a while. Just like how I’ve done with you. It doesn’t make you any weaker,” Alec assured.

He could feel Magnus’ tightly wound emotions and he knew the exact moment that he broke, a quiet sob against his shoulder.

“It’s okay. You can let go. And let me in. I’m here Magnus. I’m here,” he continued to whisper.

His tears flowed with abandon, though his sobs were quiet. His grip on Alec hard and desperate as he wept. For what he didn’t know. But it was a release. A much needed one. He’d had to be strong and resist Camille. But he didn’t now. His walls came down and he let them, trusting that Alec would help him through it.

Alec kept murmuring to him, reassurances and encouragements. Slowly, Magnus quiet sobs died down and became soft sniffles, small gasps for air turned to hitched breaths.

“I-It was b-because I am an Omega. S-she took me,” he said brokenly.

“I had a suspicion. Baby… if you’re not ready… you don’t have to tell me. But if you can… tell me what she did?”

“She… m-meant to keep ordering me… over and over until I couldn’t resist and summoned children for her. S-she meant to keep me as her own pet omega, a warlock at her whim and fancy.”

“Oh god Magnus. And you were made to resist for hours. The fact that you managed, even without your magic…” he said in wonder, squeezing Magnus a little tighter. “You’re incredible.”

“It was bad.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that for so long. That it took me that long to get to you,” Alec said regretfully.

“No. Alec. I knew you’d come for me. That thought alone helped me so much. She tried to break me mentally too… so that I’ll succumb to her easily. She said so many things… about all my insecurities and she knows how to exploit every single one of them. For a time… it worked,” Magnus confessed.

“But towards the end, I heard your voice. For every instance she preyed on one of them, I heard your voice countering her. And you have no idea, how much it helped. I would have broken otherwise.”

“Oh baby,” Alec whispered. “God. You…” He swallowed, trying to think of what to say.

“I was frantic. Desperate to come to you. About to give up my position as Head of the Institute. It was Jace who came up with the plan. I was so scared I’d find you dead,” he admitted, emotion filling his voice.

“I couldn’t leave you,” Magnus whispered.

“And I’ll never leave you. For as long as you want me,” Alec confessed.

“Be careful Alexander. Because that might be forever.”

“I’m okay with that,” Alec said softly, placing a long kiss against Magnus temple.

It was a message that was subtle. A message that said, they’d both take each other as their mates. Another conversation was needed perhaps, but that message was understood.

“I’m ready to go back to bed now,” Magnus said quietly.

Alec moved to tuck Magnus under the covers, making sure the blanket covered him well.

“Hungry?”

“No. I did eat earlier. And I can’t eat now… in the morning?” he asked.

“Of course,” Alec agreed, climbing into bed.

* * *

The next morning, Alec got Jace to bring over some breakfast for the two of them, which he had gladly done.

“How is he?”

“He’s not sleeping well. But I hope it will get better today.”

“Good. Take care of him and let me know if you need anything else.”

“Thanks Jace.”

Magnus had tossed and turned, plagued by nightmares in his sleep. He awoke gasping and trembling, crying, and once he had awoken saying Madzie’s name. He’d been ashamed and vulnerable but Alec had talked to him every time, lulling him back into a sleep that was unfortunately not peaceful.

He’d dreamt that he was still there, that Camille had broken him, and he’d summoned children like lambs to their slaughter. He’d woken up believing all the lies Camille had said about him, without hearing Alec’s voice.

“You won’t leave me?” he’d croaked.

“Never Magnus.”

“Said I’m disgusting. No one wants me.”

“You’re the best person I know. I _love_ you Magnus. I don’t just want you… I _need_ you. And you’re beautiful baby. Every inch, every part, inside and outside,” Alec had said firmly.

The last time he’d awoken with Madzie’s name… Alec knew and understood what that was about.

“She’s safe Magnus. You didn’t fail. You were so amazingly resilient and you did it,” the pride in his voice clear.

He’d set up the table, before heading back to bed, only to find Magnus sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Where’d you go?”

“I was right here. Setting up our breakfast.”

“You didn’t leave?”

“Never,” came the quiet assurance as Alec leaned forward to kiss him softly while cupping his cheek.

“Thank you… for last night, for everything. I’m sorry I kept you up.”

“Magnus. I’m glad I was here. That you allowed me to be by your side when you were down. It’s where I want to be.”

Magnus closed his eyes and nodded.

“Come on. Use the toilet and come out, let’s eat.”

As they had their breakfast, Magnus was quiet, eating slowly but well.

Their day together was spent, back in Magnus’ nest for a bit, as Magnus told Alec more about what Camille had said and done.

Alec listened quietly, letting him say it all, before countering everything she said. Before emphasising why her words held no grain of salt. Magnus’ face when Alec had done that had been one that yearned to believe him.

They spent the rest of the day after that on the couch, watching a brainless rom com, as Alec held Magnus and placed kisses in his hair or against his temple.

He saw one genuine smile from Magnus that night, and thankfully, he only had one nightmare when they went to bed.

* * *

The next day, Magnus had asked Alec to join him in the bath, where he finally enjoyed and relaxed against Alec.

They were quiet, but able to reach each other easily. Magnus was finally calm, and Alec, at peace.

It was Magnus who had turned and started kissing Alec. Soft and slow kisses, over his lips and face.

Alec felt the beginnings of an arousal, the soft tendrils of pleasure in him and looked at him in question, raising an eyebrow.

“Need you,” he whispered.

“Alright. Let’s go to the bedroom baby,” he requested, and Magnus didn’t even get a towel, and snapped his fingers, making them both dry immediately.

Alec pulled his hand, and helped him lay on the bed, before climbing up over him. He knew what he was going to give Magnus.

He whispered praises as he kissed Magnus, on his lips, before leaving small wet ones down his body. He praised every part of this body and his person and character, the sincere words leaving his lips easily. Magnus closed his eyes, letting it wash over him, not caring when tears slipped from his eyes.

Alec made sure though, to kiss them away, looking at Magnus in pure reverence.

Magnus surged upwards, to take Alec’s lips in a fierce, desperate kiss, pouring his gratefulness into it. He slowly maneuvered them, turning Alec so that he lay down before straddling him, still kissing him deeply and fervently.

Their dicks rubbed against each other, aroused with a different kind of heat this time. Their touches spoke of tenderness and love and when Magnus finally broke their kiss, he gazed at Alec in awe.

“What do you want tonight baby?” Alec asked softly.

Magnus looked at Alec for a moment, before he answered. “Can I… Will you let me take you?” he finally whispered.

“I’m yours Magnus,” Alec said quietly.

Magnus wanted to do something for his Alpha. And the closeness that came with going all the way. He thought about asking Alec to take him… but recency of Camille’s words made him decide against it. He was starting to believe Alec’s words and assurances. He didn’t want that moment to be destroyed if they suddenly came to his mind though… so he decided to wait. Not this time, at least.

Magnus smiled fondly at Alec, and slowly kissed his way down, while one of his hands reached behind himself to gather some slick.

Alec gasped as the first finger breached him, staring at Magnus from beneath his eyelashes. Magnus watched him carefully for any signs of pain, but Alec took him easily.

A low moan came from Alec, when he was stretched with two fingers. Magnus moved slowly, testing his movements and the ease at which Alec accepted him before thrusting faster, earning him louder, more guttural moans from Alec. Scissoring his fingers, he made sure Alec was really relaxed before going for three.

“You’re doing great Alec,” he whispered, and Alec gave him a small smile. “Focus on your breathing now okay? Deep breaths and push out against me,” he guided, and began the slow intrusion of three fingers.

Alec’s breath hitched and wavered before he continued breathing deeply, his body trying to adapt to the width of three fingers.

“Tell me if it’s too much or if it hurts Alexander.”

“Intense,” he croaked.

“I know love. I’m here,” Magnus comforted. He knew exactly how vulnerable being taken this way could feel. Allowing someone to do this to you… made you incredibly exposed.

“Ready?” he finally asked, when he felt Alec relax.

Alec nodded and opened his eyes, showing Magnus exactly how vulnerable and nervous he was.

“You still want this?”

“Y-yes.”

“I love you Alexander. Please tell me if it hurts okay?”

Alec nodded quickly and pulled Magnus closer to him. Magnus used some of his slick to make sure it was nice and wet first, before bringing it to Alec.

Their eyes found each other’s as he started pushing in and Alec’s lips trembled slightly at the intensity of having Magnus fill him this way. He gasped when his head entered and Magnus paused, giving him a moment.

“Hurts?”

“A little. Stings- the stretch. Don’t stop,” Alec said hoarsely.

“Tell me when you’re ready for more darling,” Magnus said huskily.

When Alec nodded at him again, he slowly moved in and out, moving forward only in the smallest increments.

“Magnus. Fuck. So big,” he babbled.

“You feel amazing. So tight. So perfect,” he whispered.

When he was finally in all the way, Alec clamped his legs around Magnus. Magnus leaned forward to place his forehead against Alec’s, kissing him slowly.

“God Alpha. You feel so good,” he praised.

“You… feel so big inside me.”

“Does it hurt?”

“It’s getting better,” Alec assured.

“Good,” Magnus whispered before continuing to kiss Alec deeply, his tongue finding his as they took their time exploring each other.

“You can move,” Alec said gravelly.

Magnus knew how difficult this could be, especially when it was the first time, so he made sure to give Alec’s dick a few gentle strokes first, listening to him moan again and his arousal spike once more before he started moving his hips slowly.

Alec gasped at the movement, but nodded, and Magnus gripped him firmly to help him through it, pumping him and thrusting gently in unison.

It was a slow lovemaking, that didn’t stop the intensity from skyrocketing, with Alec allowing himself to be vulnerable and Magnus so close to him, watching him carefully during his first time.

Magnus moaned, when Alec started rocking his own hips to meet his thrusts and he knew that he was okay. He aimed then, tilting his body to find that spot for Alec, knowing he had when a low, guttural moan came from Alec.

“Feels good. There Magnus. Fuck.”

“You feel amazing too,” Magnus moaned.

“Just like that baby. I… I’m so close. You?”

“Almost,” Magnus rasped.

He was going to come, without anything in him. It wasn’t going to be as intense as the previous time, he knew, but it was still going to be good. Today, his focus was on Alec.

“Mag-nus. I. Fuck,” Alec whined, his body thrashing on the bed.

“I know. Come for me Alpha,” he whispered.

Alec loud gasp filled the room as his seed burst onto Magnus’ hand and his stomach. Magnus continued thrusting against him, a little faster, chasing his own orgasm.

As Alec was coming down, he opened his eyes, panting, watching his boyfriend lost in his pleasure.

“Alpha…” he pleaded.

“Come for me baby,” Alec ordered.

Magnus’ body bowed backward, his head thrown back as he came inside Alec, filling him with his warmth, before collapsing against him.

Both of them lay there, panting, before Magnus slowly withdrew, and whirled his hands to clean them. Lying beside Alec, he tenderly reached for his cheek.

“You okay?” he whispered.

“Yeah. That was incredible. I… definitely want to try that again,” he said bashfully.

“You never cease to amaze me Alexander,” Magnus said in awe, still surprised that his Alpha had let him do this once, never mind another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many things happening! Tell me what you thought of them! The inquistor, Camille's torture, the rescue, the comfort and the smut! 
> 
> What an eventful chapter ahhahaha. 
> 
> Love yall! 
> 
> Drop me a kudo/comment! 
> 
> Also, come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) for some sneak peaks!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery from pain, old and new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! Hope yall enjoy this chapter. I was doubting myself about whether I could finish it but i did! Yay! Hope you like it! Love yall!

Magnus slept deeply that night and there were finally no dreams that disturbed his slumber. When he woke, he felt refreshed and alert, better that he’d been the past few days. He knew the intimacy they’d shared the previous night had something to do with it.

His Alpha had really taken care of him the past two days, and he’d placed Magnus’ needs above his own, prioritising them. And then he’d let himself be vulnerable with Magnus, trusting him to take him and show him that pleasure.

And Magnus wanted the same. Alec had praised him over and over. So many times in the past day. Through the night the day before, when he’d woken up with nightmares in his eyes and his mouth had whispered his vulnerabilities when he’d been foggy with sleep, Alec had refuted every single one of his insecurities. Awake and alert, he may not have admitted them. But his Alpha, hadn’t even hesitated. He’d heard what Magnus was saying and what he wasn’t. His reassurances had come so easily, spoken into his ear until he drifted off.

And yesterday, he’d kissed the praises into his skin. He’d whispered them as his lips had touched all over his body. And Magnus had felt like taking that leap with Alec, and allowing him what he hadn’t in a long time. He’d been afraid that it would have been too close to Camille’s mental abuse to take that step with him_. But he was ready, to go all the way with Alec. _He wanted it. He only hadn’t wanted to suddenly hear a voice spoiling the moment between them.

“Magnus,” came a soft whisper, breaking his thoughts. “Nightmare?”

“No Alec. I really slept through the night,” Magnus told him with a gentle smile.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Alec asked, sleep leaving his eyes slowly.

Magnus swallowed, not realising the conversation would get here this fast. He wasn’t prepared for it… he hadn’t planned what he wanted to say. Because he knew this was a big step.

“I’ll tell you… later okay? Just need to sort out my thoughts first.”

“Okay,” Alec said easily, leaning up to kiss him gently. “Take as long as you need.”

Magnus’ smile was heartfelt and genuine as he met his Alpha’s soft gaze.

_Alec had agreed to stay with him forever last night. _

He knew what that meant. There were many stages in a relationship, but he’d never crossed that line before. He’d been together with someone. Dated people, been their boyfriends, their partners. But forever… they were talking about being mates, a partner for life. It was more than just marrying someone… mating with someone… sharing that created bonds so deep it was said mates could feel each other. Sometimes each other’s thoughts and emotions.

They could already feel each other’s emotions easily, more so that other people.

And Magnus knew… being Alexander’s mate would be something incredibly beautiful.

And they’d skittered around the issue last night, both saying promises but not saying the exact words.

Alec placed a hard kiss against his temple, before walking into the toilet, leaving Magnus to his thoughts.

Their breakfast was a quiet, simple affair, with Magnus magicking up some sandwiches and fruit for them.

It was after breakfast, that they moved to the sofa, that Magnus noticed a small wince from Alec as he sat down.

“Alec. Shit. Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Magnus asked, worried and moving to him quickly.

Alec flushed slightly, and looked at Magnus bashfully. “A little sore,” he admitted.

“You sure? I’m sorry Alec, I could heal you,” he said quietly.

“I’m okay Magnus. Just a little tender. I forgot and sat down roughly,” he said, embarrassed.

“Any regrets?” Magnus asked, a little afraid of Alec’s answer.

“None baby,” Alec assured.

“I’m glad Alpha,” Magnus whispered, leaning in to kiss Alec gently.

“Am I? _Your_ Alpha?” Alec asked. Magnus knew what Alec was asking. Magnus had referred to him as that a few times, and it could be just him saying Alec’s gender. But Alec was asking if Magnus considered him his.

Magnus swallowed hard, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, there was a new kind of vulnerability in them. “I’d like to think so,” he whispered and with those words, he gave Alec a power over him. He was letting Alec know that he belonged to him. It was a trust he hadn’t given as freely before because no one had earned it.

Alec’s smile was brilliant, widening and reaching his eyes as his hand reached out to cup Magnus’ cheek. “And are you mine?”

“Y-yes,” Magnus whispered, his voice full of emotion.

Alec slammed his lips against Magnus, kissing him deeply.

When he finally broke the kiss, their foreheads touched as they caught their breaths.

“I’m yours Magnus… _my omega_,” Alec said reverently as if he was a gift.

“As am I Alpha,” Magnus said solemnly. “And I’m ready to be yours… in every way.”

“Magnus?” Alec said in surprise, before collecting himself. “Just because we’ve just agreed… doesn’t mean you need to give me this.”

“No I want to Alpha. I was already thinking about it… this morning and yesterday.”

Alec pulled him into his lap, his arms circling him and holding him tight. “Are you sure baby?”

“Yes. I trust you Alec. I can’t promise I won’t get scared or nervous… but I trust you. I know you’ll help me if it’s too much.”

“I will. And you could stop it any time okay? I’ll wait forever for you. You know that right?”

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered, recalling his words the previous night, but afraid to ask and say it.

* * *

_“And I’ll never leave you. For as long as you want me,” Alec confessed. _

_“Be careful Alexander. Because that might be forever.”_

_“I’m okay with that,” Alec said softly, placing a long kiss against Magnus temple. _

* * *

Alec understood the uncertainty in his Omega, the doubt and turmoil. “Magnus,” he said, taking the leap. “Forever. I’m yours Magnus. If this is all you want… I’m okay with that. If you want more… I’ll take as much as you want to give me… nothing more. As long as I’m by your side…” he trailed off, his fingers tenderly brushing Magnus’ cheek.

Magnus swallowed, the love and understanding from him overwhelming him a little, bringing a little shine to his eyes.

He closed his eyes, swallowing down a lump in his throat. “With you, I’d like it all,” he confessed, his heart hammering against his chest.

“Would you mate with me?” Alec asked softly. “Not now… but maybe in the future? Do you see us like that?”

“Alexander…” Magnus rasped, his voice breaking. “Once we… go all the way, _if_ you still want me… I’d like that. It would be an honour to be your mate.” He’d always been afraid, terrified of giving someone that kind of power over him… but with Alec, he knew they would be equal partners and that Alec would respect and love him.

“Magnus. I assure you, I would. I don’t think I can live without you.”

“Are you sure though? Our mating bond… would give you immortality. That is a huge decision.”

“I know. I’ve thought about it. I know… the pain I would feel, losing the people dear to me. But I’ll have you beside me. And I meant what I said. Forever Magnus. You have me.”

Magnus leaned forward to place his head on Alec’s shoulder, his body trembling slightly. Alec stroked his back soothingly, reassuring him.

“I can’t wait for the day when I see the realisation in your eyes, the realisation that I’m not leaving you.”

Magnus didn’t say anything, laying like that, soaking up the waves of love he felt from Alec.

* * *

Magnus was armed to the teeth, along with Alec and his siblings and Raphael. They’d managed to track Camille to a location, something she hadn’t expected.

Camille had gotten a warlock to hide her, with shields around her to make warlock tracking impossible. But it was Magnus who had gotten an idea.

“Alec. I have an idea. Use your parabatai tracking with Jace. I don’t think she’d be blocking that. She doesn’t know about us… so maybe she’ll think it was luck got me rescued. I can use my magic to enhance it, if needed so it that way… it’s not warlock tracking per se,” he explained.

Alec was already nodding and calling his siblings, both of whom arrived in less than half an hour.

Arms clasped and eyes closed, Magnus had provided them something of Camille’s to track from, that he’d easily gotten from Raphael.

“Can’t Magnus. Close. So close. We can feel it reaching for something… but we can’t,” Alec turned to say to Magnus.

“Let me see if I can help then,” Magnus said, flexing his fingers. Both Alec and Jace understood, trying to track her again and felt their power suddenly boost. Their bond was wide open, as power flowed between them, culminating at the centre where their arms joined.

“Got her,” Jace said, a slow smile spreading across his face.

“Alright let me see your weapons,” Magnus directed, about to explain what he was going to do but was pleasantly surprised when all three shadowhunters immediately started removing them and placing them in front of Magnus.

“Trusting a warlock so easily? The Clave must relook their education,” he teased.

“You’re Alec’s,” Izzy said simply, and Magnus met her gaze. There was simplicity and sincerity in them. He was Alec’s and therefore they trusted him.

Magnus nodded slowly, even as he felt Alec squeeze his shoulder. “You are, and I’m yours,” he affirmed, making it clear to his siblings that this wasn’t a one-sided thing.

Magnus’ eyes were soft, looking at the three of the most formidable shadowhunters in the New York Institute.

“Alright. I was thinking of modifying your weapons a little to make them less vampire friendly. Adding wood to Alec’s arrows for example,” he explained.

Jace snorted. “I’m sure Alec’s arrows are full of wood.”

Jace received a smack on his shoulder as Magnus winked at him. Alec’s face was flaming, not used to being teased this way.

“I just want to make sure Alec’s arrows shoot far and make an impact,” Magnus said innocently, causing the two lightwoods to burst out in laughter.

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed, the red on his face getting brighter. Magnus shot him a wide grin before he got to work on their weapons.

“Brats. All stupid brats,” Alec was muttering to himself to the amusement of everyone else.

Magnus was quiet, focusing on fire and wood, adding those elements to the weapons as much as he could. If they were going to go up against vampires, they needed to be armed correctly.

“Alright, all set,” Magnus announced, stepping back to let them arm themselves again.

“What about you Magnus? Weapons?” Alec asked.

“These are the only two weapons I’ll ever need,” Magnus said, waving his hands at Alec.

Alec wasn’t really satisfied with that, and offered Magnus one of his blades.

“No darling, you don’t have to,” Magnus objected. Alec needed the weapons. And he… didn’t.

“Please? I’ll feel better knowing you have this,” he said quietly, his siblings watching their soft exchange. “I have others don’t worry.”

Magnus reluctantly took the knife, smiling at Alec tenderly.

With that, Magnus swirled his hands, opening a portal to get them near to where Camille was hiding.

They’d decided to attack during the day, for tactical reasons of course. Camille would be stuck in the building. But it also meant that they couldn’t get Raphael’s help.

Magnus had discussed with him what he wanted to do with Camille. Raphael had said that he didn’t care and to let him know what had happened after. So it was up to Magnus.

Magnus himself wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. Kill her? Send her to Raphael to punish in a coffin for eternity? The clave?

He only hoped he would know when the time came.

They went into the building she was hiding at, knowing she’d be in the basement, judging by the number of windows with sunlight streaming through on every other floor.

They recced the place, before meeting back at the start, knowing that the basement at two entrances. It was agreed that Alec and Magnus would storm one, and Jace and Izzy the other.

When the door opened, light streamed through, incinerating two vampires instantly. A warning, Magnus realised.

He heard the hiss of other vampires, some with blood-red eyes and realised that Camille had tried to make new ones, in the three days that he’d recovered. But it wasn’t going to be enough. They were fresh, their bloodlust still strong in their eyes and the only reason they were here and not hunting down people in the night was because Camille, as their sire, had probably given them order.

And he knew what it was like to be given orders against your will.

He didn’t want to kill them, but they attacked. So his magic, glowing orange, decimated them together with a flaming sword, whip and arrows.

He saw Camille’s surprise in the centre, before she realised that she’d made a mistake. Jace and Magnus had gone into the room, while Alec and Izzy stood guard at the door, leaving no chance to escape.

Alec’s arrow flew and made it’s mark while Izzy’s whip prevented any from getting too close.

She didn’t have enough vamps. Not yet.

“Magnus. Stop!” she ordered, a futile endeavour.

Alec growled at that, his eyes murderous as they met Camille’s.

Camille had gone silent, walking with her back always facing away from Magnus, thinking and assessing.

Twice now, shadowhunters arrived with Magnus. The tallest one had growled at that order… almost as if…

Magnus saw the moment understanding filled her eyes. Before it turned to mockery.

“Really Magnus? You think he would stay with you?”

“Yes,” he said simply, beginning to circle her. It was an unspoken understanding, that three of them would stand back and allow Magnus this, even as they killed off the last of the vampires.

“You’re not easy to stay with, you know,” she said, looking him up and down, hinting at the problem.

“For you perhaps,” Magnus said with a smile and a shrug, his tone confident and unaffected, which only seemed to anger her more.

She hissed, a fangs visible, as Alec notched an arrow and turned it to her, ready for anything.

“Don’t do this. You’re probably a plaything. You can only depend on me, to stay with you forever. He won’t mate with you,” Camille tried, trying to break through his defences and turn Magnus.

“I would,” Alec spoke then, his voice loud and certain, correcting her firmly.

And when Camille was distracted, looking at his Alpha, Magnus shot tendrils of magic at her, winding it around her as she screamed.

“Magnus! Don’t!” she screamed, falling and writhing on the floor.

Alec approached him then, standing beside him, his presence a comfort.

“What do you wanna do baby?” he whispered. Magnus knew he had his support, no matter what he decided.

“The Clave,” Magnus decided. “Killing her is too merciful for what she did.”

Camille’s eyes widened in terror and she started begging in earnest, her words falling on deaf ears.

Magnus opened a portal, and pushed her through it, knowing she’ll end up in a Clave prison on the other side.

It was over. Finally.

Alec placed a hand on his lower back and Magnus turned to smile at his Alpha. “Let’s go home?”

“Of course. I’ll need to send some fire messages and write up this report though.”

“I’ll do it,” Jace volunteered.

“Jace. You hate writing reports.”

“Go spend some time celebrating with your man,” Jace waved him off and Magnus opened up a portal for Izzy and Jace, smiling gratefully at them as Alec thanked them.

Finally, it was time for them to head home.

* * *

Alec had a gentle smile on his face as he read Jace’s report that he’d sent to Alec for approval. Jace had written about how Magnus had used himself as bait, working with the shadowhunters, knew he’d be tortured before writing about how instrumental he’d been in the capture of Camille, a downworlder who’d been targeting children, with no one the wiser.

The Clave now, owed Magnus. There was nothing they could say against him after all he’d been through.

Sure they were stretching the truth at some points, but only because of their prejudice.

“What’s put that smile on your face Alec?” Magnus asked.

Alec just handed Magnus his phone so that he could read the report for himself.

“Wow. You’re really trying to get the Clave to like me huh?”

“Jace did it. And the Clave needs to have their prejudice shoved in their face every once in a while and be indebted to a downworlder,” Alec said with a smirk.

“Can’t say I don’t like the sound of that,” Magnus agreed, climbing over Alec to straddle him.

“I love you,” he said softly, his eyes expressing all that he felt for his Alpha.

“I love you too Magnus. So damn much,” Alec whispered tenderly, his hands finding and holding Magnus’ hips.

Magnus leaned forward then, taking Alec’s lips in a slow, sensual kiss. He’d never felt this unburdened with someone and he was enjoying every bit of it.

Laguid, lazy kisses as he cupped his Alpha’s neck, tilting his head to deepened the kiss even as he felt Alec’s arms surround him and pull him flush against him.

“Alpha? Will you take me?” Magnus asked softly, his eyes showing his vulnerability at his request.

Alec smiled gently, reaching up to brush his fingers over Magnus’ cheek in a tender and intimate gesture.

“You sure?”

“Yes. I want this with you,” he whispered.

Alec’s hands gripped Magnus’ ass then, before he stood up, with Magnus in his arms. Magnus gasped, his legs immediately clamping around him. Alec’s strength was incredibly hot, he decided, before leaning forward to run his tongue over Alec’s upper lip, causing his Alpha’s breath to hitch.

“You. Need to stop before I knock into something,” Alec reprimanded.

Magnus grinned at him, loving the fact that he could make Alec lose control.

Alec placed Magnus gently down on the bed, their eyes finding each other and the unspoken words passing through them.

_This is it. _

_I know. _

_You sure? _

_Yes. _

Alec’s hands went to his sweater, pulling it over his head slowly, before removing his belt and pants. Magnus watched him intently, his gaze appreciative and pleased.

“Your turn,” Alec whispered and Magnus snapped his fingers, matching Alec immediately in wearing just his underwear.

Alec climbed over Magnus, as Magnus’ hands found his waist. Slowly, Alec leaned forward to kiss Magnus deeply, their bodies meeting each other’s.

Alec was very clear about one thing. Today was about Magnus. Not him. It was about showing Magnus how good this could be between them, earning his trust and giving him pleasure this way. Slow and gentle was the way to go this time. They could do fast and passionate another time.

Alec kissed his way down Magnus’ neck, loving the feel of Magnus arching into him.

“Oh god Alec,” he moaned softly, as Alec sucked a little before licking the area.

To Magnus though, it was a fire that was spreading through him, wild and untamed in its intensity. His fingers dug into Alec’s back as he let go, allowing Alec to destroy him slowly.

Alec was thorough, making sure he placed small, wet kisses over the nape of his neck, on both sides before moving down. A long, hard kiss in between his collarbones, full of love and tenderness. _I’ll take care of you. _

Alec moved towards his nipples, gently pulling one into his mouth, and Magnus gasped loudly. His tongue sparked an intensity in him as it swirled around him before Alec sucked.

“Fuck Alpha,” Magnus whimpered, feeling electricity coursing through his veins.

Alec’s mouth moved on to the other nipple, his hand coming up to trace circles and tug the one he had just been playing his. Magnus’ body bowed into him, arching up to Alec, small gasps and moans escaping him.

It was the most sinful of tortures, Alec’s slow exploration. Moving down to his hipbones, a needy whimper was heard from Magnus the moment Alec’s wet tongue touched it while his hands removed his underwear, releasing his hard, throbbing cock from its confines.

“Beautiful,” Alec praised as he took in the sight of his omega, eyes glazed over in passion, panting on the bed, even as he saw nerves begin to enter Magnus’ eyes.

He was going to take his time, to ease him into it. His hands remained on Magnus’ thighs, soothing him, and he bent his head, his eyes finding Magnus’ as he placed the softest of kisses on the tip of his dick.

“Alpha,” Magnus pleaded and Alec’s lips closed around him, sucking gently.

“Y-yes. Please,” he whimpered and Alec sank down, taking as much of him as he could before coming back up. Alec saw his eyes turn gold and smiled.

Slowly, Alec explored him, bobbing his head, and also letting his tongue play over his head.

Magnus’ eyes were closed tightly, the sheets clenched in his fists. The whimpers coming from Magnus were desperate and needy and Alec knew it was time.

“Can I prep you baby?” he asked after he released his dick with a pop. His face was tender and loving and he gave Magnus the time he needed.

_This was it. _

Magnus couldn’t help the nerves that appeared immediately at that request, flaring up in him. Alec felt it too and waited.

“You can say no. It’s okay,” Alec whispered. “But know that I’ll never leave you Magnus. I love you. You don’t have to fear this. I can prove it to you.”

His hitched breaths and wide eyes betrayed his vulnerability and he knew, he’d never been this exposed, ever. He had trusted no one like this, to lay here with his heart offered on a silver platter, his emotions on clear display. Only Alec.

“I want this,” he rasped, his eyes shining as they met Alec’s.

Alec moved up to kiss Magnus, gentle and soft, holding him for a moment. “I love you baby. And I’m going to make this so good for you,” he assured, hoping that he could live up to those words. He’d never done this before after all. All he knew was the way Magnus had liked the toy angled when they’d done this before. And that was what he was going to go with.

“I have no idea how good this can feel,” came the quiet confession and Alec’s heart cracked a little. In all the years Magnus had been alive, it killed him that no one had shown him how good this could be and taken care of him this way.

“We’ll learn together Magnus. I promise. I won’t leave you. And I love you okay? Every part of you.”

Magnus nodded at him, and then whispered to him. “I’m ready. Please Alpha.”

With a final kiss, Alec moved between his legs again.

Magnus watched him as his hand went closer, to the place he hadn’t allowed anyone near, in so long.

His whole body jerked, when Alec first touched the outside of his rim.

“It’s alright baby. Relax for me. I’m not going anywhere,” Alec reminded, tracing the smallest circle, using only the gentlest touch on Magnus as he gazed lovingly at him.

He waited until he felt Magnus’ muscles relax slightly before he pushed in slightly. His finger entered easily and he felt, how slick Magnus was.

“You feel so good Magnus,” he whispered. “You have no idea, how much it means to me, to know you are this affected by what we do,” he admitted, and he saw the way Magnus’ eyes filled.

Slowly, he started thrust his finger, watching Magnus carefully, and he knew, when his eyes shut and redness bloomed in his cheeks, that he was embarrassed by the wet sounds being made by the act.

“It’s okay Magnus. Look at me? See me. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Your body is beautiful, and the evidence of your pleasure even more so. This is the sound of what makes you feel good.”

“Alexander,” Magnus whimpered brokenly.

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

One finger became two, and Alec moved up to pull Magnus against him even as his two fingers worked to stretch Magnus.

Magnus clutched at him, burying his head against his neck where Alec felt wetness. Magnus was crying. Good tears he hoped.

But he still asked. “Do you need to stop?”

“N-no,” he whimpered.

“Alright. Feel good?”

“Y-yes,” he whispered, holding on desperately to his Alpha. The intensity was all-consuming, nothing like he’d felt before as he let Alec touch him in a manner that made him the most vulnerable he’d ever been.

He’d given his heart, body and soul on a silver platter to him and hoped he wouldn’t break it.

Alec continued to whisper gentle encouragements to him as he moved his fingers, in circles, scissoring them, and curling them.

Magnus was whimpering against him, his body trembling with need.

Two fingers became three, the fulness of Alec’s fingers coursing pleasure to engulf him.

When Alec finally withdrew his fingers, and moved between his legs again, he was quick to remove his own underwear and use the wetness on his hand to get himself ready.

Magnus’ lips were trembling, his eyes shining as he watched his Alpha.

“Baby are you still sure about this? I won’t be upset if you change your mind.”

Mustering all the courage he could, he whispered, “Take me Alpha. Please.”

Alec braced himself on his elbows, and used one hand to guide him. He kissed Magnus on his lips gently as he pushed in.

“Alexander,” Magnus whimpered.

“I’m here. God Magnus. You feel so good. So tight, so warm and wet for me. It feels amazing,” Alec said hoarsely.

“Alpha,” Magnus whispered, his eyes shut and his body trembling as Alec slowly went in all the way.

“Fuck. So good. So damn good,” Alec praised. “Open your eyes for me baby.”

Magnus' eyes when he opened them were afraid. Afraid of judgement, afraid of feeling disgust from Alec.

“Do something for me Magnus. I want you to focus on what I’m feeling. Can you do that? Tell me what you feel from me,” Alec encouraged.

Magnus closed his eyes, the fullness inside him a constant reminder that Alec was in him, and tried to focused on Alec.

“Love. Pleasure. Concern,” Magnus whispered.

“Which one’s the most?”

“Love.”

“That’s right baby. You don’t have to be afraid. I’m in you and you don’t feel anything bad from me. I love you. And how your body feels. Now relax and let me take care of you alright?”

“Alexander,” he whimpered when Alec began to rock within him. “Oh god.”

“Relax and let me in Magnus,” Alec endeared, moaning when Magnus clenched around him.

He felt Magnus calm, felt the frissons of pleasure bloom again in him as he started to thrust more, giving him slow, deep strokes, feeling the way his omega’s nails dug into his back.

“Alpha,” he moaned. “So good.”

“You feel incredible. Fuck Magnus. Tell me what I need to do to help you because I’m close baby,” he whispered, and Magnus felt his knot increasing inside of him.

“Harder,” he guided.

Alec increased his speed, following Magnus’ instructions and tried to aim for the spot he knew Magnus liked. His whimpers turned sharp and Alec reached for his dick, stroking him in time with his thrusts. He felt the way Magnus’ slick increased, just as his own knot did. He would not hurt him, he was certain. His thrusts were shallow now as his knot increased in size, as he got closer and closer to his own climax.

“Alec. Alpha. God. Please. I need you,” Magnus gasped, his body beginning to arch as the scorching pleasure spread through him. He was close too.

“Come for me Magnus,” Alec ordered.

His body bowed upwards, reaching the precipice of falling over and he whispered one word, a warning and a discovery at the same time. “Magic.”

And then he let go.

The room filled with blinding white light for an instant, so bright Alec closed his eyes, feeling himself fall over too.

“Magnus!” he gasped, filling him with his seed, panting against Magnus.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the room shimmering in a gentle, yellow light, sparkling a little, much like Magnus’ eyes.

It was mesmerizing.

“So beautiful when you let go,” he whispered, kissing tears away from Magnus, before gently turning them so that Magnus would be more comfortable with his knot in him.

He felt Magnus calm slightly, before his body trembled again, and he heard the muffled sobs against his shoulder.

“Hey… You’re okay baby. You’re okay. I’m here. You did so well, trusting me, letting go for me. You let me in Magnus and that is a gift I treasure,” he whispered, trying to calm his omega.

Magnus’ physical release was followed by an emotional one, one that realised that all his fears with Alec, were unfounded and Alec had done has he had promised. He had loved him, every part of him and made him feel immeasurably good, bringing pleasure to an act that hadn’t felt that way for Magnus. It was a feeling he had yearned for and now he had it, in the safety of the arms of his Alpha. And so he let go.

Slowly, his sobs reduced to soft sniffles, and Alec continued to whisper to him and kiss his hair, keeping him safe while he had crumbled.

“Thank you Alpha,” Magnus finally croaked.

“Thank _you_ Magnus for allowing me to love you and take care of you. For being brave enough to be vulnerable with me like this.”

Magnus sighed, relieved and sated, exhausted from his release and leaned against Alec, his heartbeat calming him.

It took about half an hour, before his knot lessened and he managed to withdraw slowly from Magnus. The first thing he did was to reach for some water, ensuring that Magnus drank first, before he did.

Once Magnus was done, he used his magic to cleaned them and this time, it felt like a warm balm that surrounded him.

It was good that they didn’t need to leave the bed, so Alec drew the covers up over them, and pulled Magnus to him, their limbs intertwining easily. His hand swept over Magnus’ back in a tender movement, expressing his overwhelming love for the man in his arms.

It was only after Magnus drifted off, that he allowed himself to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many things! 
> 
> A conversation + Camille + all the way baby!
> 
> What did you think?
> 
> Love yall! 
> 
> Drop me a kudo/comment! They help motivate me! 
> 
> Also, come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) for some sneak peaks!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations, requests, confessions and explosions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your encouragement and words of affirmation! It really means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful weekend!!!

Magnus woke up to the soft warmth of the sun hitting his face, his eyes opening to find Alec fast asleep, with his chest rising gently.

A sense of fulfilment and peace filled him, as he smiled tenderly at his Alpha. They’d done it. They’d actually done it and Alec had far exceeded any expectation he had.

He would be proud to take this man as his, if he wanted him. Alec had made their first time like that so wonderfully perfect. There hadn’t been a moment when Magnus hadn’t felt his love. He’d sworn to love every part of him and he’d done exactly that.

When he’d felt overwhelmed, the tenderness and reassurance that he got… was something he had never had. It was Alec’s first time too and yet… he spent it all thinking about Magnus, making sure he was okay.

His tears had been kissed away, he’d been held and for the first time, he’d come out of it having experienced a pleasure so deep, so intense, it had overwhelmed him.

And to his embarrassment, he’d sobbed after. Sobbed into his chest. It hadn’t fazed Alec at all. He had held him, with his knot inside, and comforted him, reassuring him that it was okay.

He couldn’t help the sheen in his eyes as he stared at his Alpha. It had been perfect.

And it was to that sight that Alec woke up to. He blinked slightly before smiling at Magnus, taking him in, before his expression turned into one of worry.

“Hey… you okay?” he said hoarsely, his hands beginning to pull Magnus closer.

“Oh god. I’m sorry. I’m just an emotional mess.”

“That’s alright. You can be an emotional mess with me. Just as long as I can too,” Alec whispered, dropping a kiss into his hair. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah. Just really thankful that I found you. Last night…” his voice cracked.

“Regrets?”

“None. Oh wait. One. I wish I could have had the courage to do that earlier,” he admitted.

“Magnus, no baby. We took as long as we needed to, to trust each other with that intimacy,” Alec corrected him gently.

Magnus considered his words and knew they were true. “Was it good for you last night?” He wouldn’t be surprised if Alec said no really. He’d done absolutely nothing for him while Alec had done everything.

“It was perfect.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It felt amazing. You felt amazing. And being close to you like that? I don’t think anything tops it,” he confessed, his eyes full of love. “For you?”

“I have never come out of that feeling good- about the act and myself. But yesterday… Alec I don’t have words for how perfect it was. You gave me everything I needed and more,” Magnus whispered.

“Good. That was all I wanted for you. But like… you know if there was anything I need to improve on… please tell me,” Alec asked sheepishly, knowing that his inexperience was something they couldn’t avoid.

“I wouldn’t change a thing Alpha.”

His arms held his omega a little tighter and they enjoyed their embrace for the moment, knowing that they had some time. It was after a couple of minutes that Alec felt a flutter of nerves from his omega and he drew away so that he could look at him.

Magnus wasn’t meeting his eyes, so he cupped his face and tilted it, so that their eyes met. Magnus looked like he was gearing up to say something important.

“What is it baby?” he asked gently, his tone telling him that he could tell him anything.

“I have something to ask you,” Magnus said quietly, his hand on Alec’s hip gripping him slightly harder subconsciously.

“You can ask me whatever you want.”

“Would you spend my next heat with me?” he said hoarsely, before closing his eyes, a little afraid of seeing Alec’s reaction.

But he felt it. The burst of pure joy in him.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, cupping his cheek. “I would love to.” Alec moved to kiss Magnus, slowly and tenderly before they smiled softly at each other.

“Can I ask you about it?” Alec asked.

Magnus nodded against him, slightly apprehensive.

“I know we’ve talked a little about it before… and you’ve said how you’ve never had a good experience. And I hope before it comes, we can change that.”

“You already have.”

Alec’s smile widened.

“Good. Because I want you to feel good about yourself. Always and especially then. When do you expect your next heat?”

“In a month I think,” Magnus admitted.

“Alright. Gives me some time to read up too. How does your body react?” he asked and Magnus knew he meant physically.

“I get really hot and I need… that physical satisfaction. I can… lose myself a little in the throes of that. But once I come… the heat abates for a little and I feel more like myself.”

“I see. And it should last about three days?”

“Yeah,” Magnus confirmed. “You’d be able to take time off like that?”

“Yeah. I could tell Jace and Izzy that you’re sick or something,” Alec said thoughtfully.

“I’m okay if you tell them the truth Alec,” Magnus said quietly. And he felt Alec’s shock from him.

“Magnus… are you sure baby?”

“I am. They’re your family. My own knows… and yours deserves to know the type of relationship you have with me. You shouldn’t need to hide it from them.”

“God Magnus,” Alec whispered, before crashing their lips together. “You brave brave man,” he said softly, his finger brushing tenderly over Magnus’ cheek.

It was easy to be brave with Alec next to him, Magnus thought.

“How can I… What can I do to take care of you Magnus? During your heat? What will you need?”

Magnus closed his eyes and swallowed down a lump in his throat. He hadn’t even spent a heat together and already this man was so concerned about him and his well-being.

It wasn’t something he was used to.

“I- um. I’ll need food and water, in between,” he said hoarsely.

“Emotionally?” Alec then asked.

Magnus looked at Alec, his eyes glistening slightly.

“For you not to leave me. And just hold me. I may need to go into my nest in between,” he said with a hitch in his voice.

“I won’t I promise. I’ll take care of you,” he vowed.

“I know.”

“If you think of anything else that you need… you let me know okay?” Alec asked softly.

“I will Alpha. You… never cease to amaze me.”

* * *

Alec had been writing reports and was just thinking of taking a break, when a call came in on his screen. It was the inquisitor, he realised before permitting the call, and her face filled up the entire screen that was on one wall of his office.

“Inquisitor,” he greeted politely. “What can I do for you?”

“Mr Lightwood. How is your boyfriend?” she asked.

If Alec was shocked by the question, he didn’t let it show on his face. He wasn’t hiding anything after all. Perhaps this was progress, polite conversation. Or maybe this was her telling him he needed to step down as Head. “He is good.”

“That is good. It has come to our attention that among all the institutes, it is the New York one, that has the strongest wards. You have less breaches reported in decades,” she continued.

“Thank you…” Alec said slowly, wondering where she was going with this.

“And that is probably due to Magnus Bane’s wards.”

It was that moment that things snapped into place for Alec.

“Could you get him to come to Alicante and beef up the wards here?” she finally asked.

“Are you asking me to _use_ my relationship, my boyfriend, to grant _you _favours?” he asked sternly. “Because I’m not going to do that.”

“It’s Alicante Mr Lightwood. See reason.”

“I am. I understand. But you don’t get to use me, to get him. Respect him. Ask him properly and pay him. Don’t do it through me.”

“I understand,” the inquisitor finally said, looking a little chagrined. It was precisely what she was trying to do though. “Would you then set up a meeting? So that I can speak to him like this? Let me know the time.”

“That I can do,” Alec said, before he ended the call, silently fuming.

He took out his phone and rang Magnus immediately, telling him what had transpired.

“I mean who does she think she is? Who does she think I am? That I would use you that way?” Alec said angrily.

“I know darling. I know you wouldn’t. You’re a shadowhunter Alexander, dating a downworlder. People are going to think that because of the prejudice they have against my kind.”

“Well people know shit!” he exclaimed.

The phone was silent for a while before giggle broke out on the other end, turning to deep, roaring laughter. Alec himself began laughing, and was gasping before long.

“Feeling better Alpha?” Magnus finally asked, after wiping his tears from his eyes.

“Yes. Thank you,” he said, the anger leaving his voice finally.

“Don’t worry darling. I can handle her. Set it up for tomorrow in your office at 10?”

“Alright baby.”

“Will I see you later?” Magnus asked.

“Of course!” Alec immediately replied. “Magnus. As long as you want me… I’ll be there.”

“Then move in Alexander. I’m not letting you leave,” he tried to joke, but there was a seriousness in his voice that Alec heard too.

He went silent for a moment, considering his options.

“You mean that?” he asked quietly.

He startled a little when a portal opened up in his office. _Strongest wards my ass. _

“I do,” Magnus said softly.

“Magnus,” Alec said in awe, walking up to him and using both hands to cup his face, tilting it up to meet his. “I’d love to move in with you,” he whispered before crushing their lips together. Magnus gripped him desperately, holding on tightly as he deepened the kiss, both of them breathless when they finally released each other.

“If you’re free now… we could go to your room to look at your stuff,” Magnus suggested.

“You serious?”

“Of course. Not giving you a chance to change your mind.”

“Come on then,” Alec agreed. He knew that Magnus always put up a brave front but he heard the insecurity, in the way he tried to joke about moving in, and in how he said he didn’t want Alec to change his mind. He couldn’t believe it to be true. And Alec didn’t mind taking the time to prove to him that it was.

It was surprising, how fast they took, with Magnus essentially just snapping his fingers at things Alec was throwing on the bed, automatically finding a place in his loft. Alec left a little of his stuff behind, in case he needed clothes at the institute, but other than that, everything else he owned was safely at Magnus’ loft.

Magnus smiled widely at him when they were done, making Alec close the distance between them, his own smile tender at the amount of joy he was feeling from Magnus.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Alpha,” Magnus said with a sigh.

“Let’s go talk to Izzy and Jace?” Alec asked, wanting them to know.

“Okay.”

“You okay if we tell them about the other thing we discussed?” Alec asked, referring to the fact Magnus was an Omega.

Magnus nodded.

Alec called Izzy and Jace, telling them to meet him in his room, deciding that that was where they’d have the most privacy. He felt the nerves radiating from Magnus, and gripped him hand firmly, giving him a squeeze in reassurance.

He heard a knock on his door, before his siblings entered, their eyes widening at the sight of Magnus as well, who they hadn’t expected.

“We… have some new,” Alec said slowly, watching his siblings’ gazes swing from his face to Magnus’. “We have decided to move in together,” he announced.

Jace’s smile was wide and beaming as he threw his arms around Alec, forcing Alec to release Magnus’ hand and return his hug.

“I’m so happy for you brother,” he whispered.

“Thanks Jace.”

Izzy’s smile lit her face and she went to hug Magnus first.

“Congratulations. And welcome to the family.”

“We still have some way to go for that,” Magnus cautioned.

“Don’t fool yourself Magnus. My brother’s head over heels for you,” she whispered before releasing him to hug her brother.

Jace hugged Magnus just as hard, congratulating him and asking him to look after Alec.

“Of course Jace.”

Izzy was buried in Alec’s embrace and she whispered into his chest. “I’m so so happy Alec. For the both of you.”

“Thanks Iz,” he said before releasing her. “There’s more.”

He took Magnus’ hand again and brought him closer to him, before one arm went around his shoulder to keep him against him.

Magnus looked up at him and nodded, asking him to do it.

“Magnus… is my omega.”

Jace and Izzy stared at them in shock, not saying anything and Magnus closed his eyes, turning towards his Alpha.

Alec could feel his distress and looked at his siblings pleadingly. It was that look that snapped them out of their shock.

“We’re surprised, of course,” Izzy said slowly. “There was no hint of him being an Omega. But Magnus? This doesn’t change anything okay? We still love you.”

Jace echoed the sentiment and Magnus nodded against Alec, slowly opening his eyes to meet their gazes, finding them open and sincere.

“I assume there’s a reason you hide this?” Jace asked.

“He’s the High Warlock Jace. And in his past, people have taken advantage of his gender to order him and abuse his power,” Alec explained.

Jace cursed loudly and sat on the bed. “Fuck. I’m sorry Magnus. That you had to go through all that.”

“We’re also telling you because… he may go into heat next month. And I’m going to need you both to cover for me.”

“Of course brother. We will,” Izzy promised. “You take care of Magnus.”

Izzy went to Magnus again, looking at him softly. “Can I give you another hug?”

Magnus let go of Alec and Izzy immediately held him tight, giving him a squeeze before letting him go.

“Shit. Camille. It was because he was an omega wasn’t it?” Jace asked.

“Yes. She ordered me. Over and over. Trying to get me to get her children.”

“Fuck. Magnus- you resisted her for hours!”

“Yes Jace. And it wasn’t easy,” Alec said, his tone asking his brother to shut up before he caused Magnus pain.

“No. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to… I just meant that it’s amazing! His strength at resisting. Magnus, you are incredibly strong,” Jace whispered.

Magnus gave Jace a small smile, telling him it was okay and that he appreciated it.

They sat together and talked for a bit, before Magnus realised that he needed to head back for an appointment.

“I’ll see you later Alexander,” he whispered, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “See you later baby.”

With soft smiles for the other two, Magnus opened a portal and left.

* * *

“Good morning Mr Bane,” the inquisitor greeted. “Mr Lightwood.”

“Good morning,” they both echoed.

“I’m sure Mr Lightwood has brought you up to speed on our request?”

“He hasn’t actually. What is it you require?” Magnus feigned nonchalance.

The inquisitor took in his expression, trying to see if he was lying or not, but couldn’t make up her mind.

“Your wards… at the New York Institute are some of the best in the world,” she started.

“The best,” he said truthfully.

“We’d like you to help with the wards in Alicante,” she then requested.

“Hmmmm,” Magnus said, considering, even though he already knew what he was going to do. “And what will I get in return?”

“Anything you want. Money, jewels… I’m sure we can come to a fair agreement.”

Magnus appeared to think over what she said.

“Alright. I have money. And jewels. My price is this. If Alexander and I… decided to become mates or get married, I want your word that the Clave will support that union and that there will be no backlash on him,” he said firmly.

The inquisitor couldn’t hide her surprise at that price. And both Alec and Magnus met her gaze steadily.

“Okay,” she agreed. “You have my word.”

“I’ll draw up a contract and present it to you tomorrow before I go over the wards. In it, you’ll find a stipulation that says that the wards can be removed if such a thing happens.”

“You’d go against Alicante?”

“I’m not going against anyone. This is business. I perform a service, I get paid. If that payment is withdrawn, the service will be too,” Magnus said simply.

“Very well then. Mr Lightwood. Mr Bane,” she said, before ending the call.

“Magnus! What the hell!” Alec said, laughing at his clever boyfriend.

“I wanted it clear Alexander. I should have told you first though.”

“Don’t worry about it. That was brilliant!”

He had worried about it at the back of his mind, now that he was open about it, especially whether he’d get backlash. Guess he didn’t need to anymore.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Alec read up about heats, whenever he was at home with Magnus, asking Magnus questions whenever he felt the need to.

Female omegas are most fertile then. Male omegas however, went through the same thing except they couldn’t have children. They would feel a burning inside, sometimes like they were literally on fire. They’d also run a high fever.

Alec had asked Magnus about how he felt.

“The fire… yeah at the peak of it, it can feel like a burning sensation. And yes. I do get fevers,” Magnus had confirmed.

He’d learnt that Omegas may not feel the urge to eat as well and if with an Alpha, the Alpha had to take care of all those needs.

“Can you do magic Magnus? During your heat?” Alec had asked one night, worrying about the problem of food.

“Hmmm. I think when it’s really intense, it might be difficult to focus on a spell. But after each episode when it simmers down a little I would be able to.”

“So if in between we need food…”

“I’d be able to get us some.”

“Okay that’s good. Maybe we’ll also stock up the fridge a little closer to that time,” Alec added and got a tender smile from Magnus.

“Alexander. I’ll just need you. Really,” Magnus endeared, easing his fears of not being able to take care of his Omega.

He’d learnt other things too, that Magnus’ scent would get stronger, getting a stronger reaction from him too and he’d definitely produce more slick.

“Magnus?” Alec finally asked slowly.

“What is it darling?”

“Um. Can I ask you about mating bites? Is that something you want?”

Magnus looked at him carefully, considering his words. “Being mates is a big commitment Alec. We both need to be ready for it. It’s an emotional bond, a deeper connection. I am ready for it… but I can wait if you aren’t,” he whispered, his heart thumping in his chest as a tiny tiny fear that Alec would never want it crossed his mind.

“I am,” his Alpha said reassuringly, drawing Magnus to him. “I love you.”

The more he read, the more secure he felt that he had the knowledge, to help Magnus through his first heat with him.

* * *

Magnus was just finishing up a job with a client when he felt the first stirrings of warmth inside him and the flutter of nerves that came with it. He had an hour, he thought. And the way he’d felt the whole day suddenly crossed his mind. He should have realised when he was feeling hot enough to want to remove his jacket and vest earlier. But he hadn’t.

He opened a portal straight to his loft and had to call Ragnor this time. Cat was away for a medical conference.

“Ragnor,” Magnus greeted.

“Hello Magnus, what can I do for you?” one of his closest friends asked.

“I’m going into heat,” Magnus admitted.

“Magnus. Don’t worry, tell me what you need.”

“I’ll send you everything regarding my clients. Thanks Ragnor. I appreciate it,” Magnus said gratefully.

“It’s no problem, my friend. Anything else you need? Will you be okay?” he asked in concern.

“Yeah I think so. I’m spending it with Alexander.”

“Okay. He’ll take care of you. Nervous?” he asked.

And it was only because it was Ragnor, that he answered truthfully. “Like I’ve never been.”

“He’s a good Alpha Magnus. Have you called him?”

“No.”

  
“Shit. What are you waiting for?” he asked, and it struck him a moment later. He couldn’t because he was on the phone with him.

“I’m hanging up now. Be well my friend.”

Magnus’ call was to Alec next, who answered almost immediately.

“Alpha…” Magnus whispered, his voice choked up with emotion. “I’m going into heat.”

“Magnus? Shit I thought we had a couple of days more. Magnus I’ll be right there okay? Let me handover my duties to my siblings. Could you open a portal for me in my old bedroom in 10 minutes?”

“Y-yes,” came the soft whisper.

“I’ll be there soon baby. I love you,” Alec emphasised, before hanging up.

Alec ran down the institute finding his siblings easily, and updated them. Their nods were solemn as they took in everything Alec was saying. What to do, where to find things and Jace quickly reassured him and told him to go to Magnus.

He entered his old room less than 10 minutes later and texted Magnus. A portal opened up immediately and Alec walked right through, finding himself in the loft.

The moment his Alpha was there, Magnus swirled his hands and added more protective wards to his place, keeping everyone out and then he stopped and looked at his Alpha, his emotions swimming in his eyes.

Alec saw his Omega, trembling and nervous, his eyes already bleeding gold. His lips were dry and he tried to wet them and his brow, furrowed. His breaths were quick, close to panting, but not quite there yet. His fists had clenched beside his body and the anxiety radiating from him was felt easily by Alec.

“Hey… Come here baby,” Alec whispered, walking up to him and wrapping his arms around Magnus. “It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay, I promise.”

Magnus had closed his eyes and buried his face against his Alpha’s chest, trying to breathe in his scent as he trembled. He felt the knot in his stomach and didn’t know what he could do to calm down. This was it. His first heat with an Alpha, with Alec. And if he thought he’d felt vulnerable before… it didn’t hold a candle to what he was feeling now. To be totally dependent on someone and to trust someone during his heat… that was huge.

“Magnus… if you’ve changed your mind… if my presence is not what you want… It’s okay. I’ll leave,” Alec whispered, wanting to abate his nerves.

“No. Please don’t leave me,” Magnus whimpered.

“Alright. As long as you’re sure, I swear I won’t leave you Magnus,” Alec vowed.

Magnus nodded against him, gripping on to his shirt desperately.

“How long till it fully hits you?”

“H-half an hour,” Magnus’ voice cracked.

“Hey… It’s okay baby. I’m here, I’ll take care of you Magnus I promise. How are you feeling?”

“A-alpha… I’ve never felt like this. So vulnerable. Nervous. Scared,” he quavered, his eyes shining as they met Alec’s.

“I’ve got you baby, it’s okay. You can let me in.” Alec whispered, rubbing his back. “I won’t leave you. I swear to you Magnus, I’m going to spend every moment, making sure you’re okay and taking care of you okay?” Alec asserted.

Magnus felt the strength of truth in those words and closed his eyes, two rivulets of tears escaping as he did.

Alec gently wiped them away, noting that Magnus’ scent was stronger, more vibrant and he felt himself absorb and react to it.

“Are you feeling hot?”

A shaky nod in response.

“Come baby. Let’s go take a cool bath before it hits you,” Alec encouraged, walking to the fridge first to get some nourishment for them before they went to their room.

Magnus had a sheen in his eyes that were wide and vulnerable as he looked at Alec, who slowly undressed him. Another scent filled his nostrils and Alec knew, it was his slick. He made sure though, not to call any attention to it yet.

Alec stripped quickly, not liking the lost and forlorn expression on Magnus’ face, before he climbed into the tub and helped Magnus lean against him. Magnus turned, drawing his legs to his chest as he lay against his Alpha, trembling.

Alec had his arms around him almost immediately, soothing him. The water was cool for him but he knew it would help Magnus. He could most definitely feel the warmth from Magnus. He reached for a loofah, gently running it over his body, more to soothe that anything else.

As Magnus’ scent got stronger, he knew it was almost time, so he moved to get up, lifting Magnus up with him.

“Baby? Are you able to get us dry?” Alec asked. He heard fingers snap and they were once more dry as he walked towards their bedroom.

He lay Magnus on his bed, his heart clenching the way he was trembling, his eyes glistening as they met Alec’s with trust. Trust that he hopefully wouldn’t let down tonight.

“Alpha… it’s starting,” Magnus quavered.

“I know, I can feel it too baby,” Alec said softly. His scent and his slick were affecting Alec as felt and he fought to tame down his reactions but he was already hard and ready for Magnus.

“Please Alpha. Need you,” Magnus whimpered.

“I’m here. Let me prep you okay?”

“No. No. I’m ready. _Please_. Need you. You won’t hurt me, I promise. _Please_ Alpha. I can’t…” Magnus begged.

“Hey. I’m here. You’ve got me,” Alec whispered, leaning down onto his forearms. Magnus arms were immediately on him, holding him tightly. Alec braced himself with one hand, and guided himself to Magnus’ entrance, already feeling how slick he was. His thighs were already wet with his arousal too, he noticed, as he slowly began to push in.

Magnus gasped softly and nodded in encouragement, and Alec was quick to be fully inside, with Magnus stretching easily around him.

He gripped him tightly and Alec felt how deliciously wet Magnus was around him.

“God you feel amazing,” he whispered.

“Move Alpha. _Please_,” Magnus said brokenly, shaking with need.

Alec began thrust his hips, slowly at first. He took deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart that just wanted him to go faster.

“Harder Alpha. Fuck me harder,” Magnus moaned with need and Alec’s control broke.

His thrusts turned deeper, his body smacking against Magnus over and over. He felt Magnus get wetter, and knew he wouldn’t hurt. His legs had curled around him, encouraging his movements.

The connection was deep and intense, intimate on a whole other level.

“Oh god Alpha. There right there,” Magnus whined.

Alec aimed for that spot repeatedly, and Magnus gasped loudly on the bed, his breaths now quick pants.

“C-close,” he whimpered.

“Come for me baby,” Alec ordered, and felt the intense burst of gold from Magnus, like electricity coursing through him and that, together with the way Magnus gripped him and the wetness that filled him, made Alec’s knot grow. Magnus’ release had thrown them into the air, in a quick and seemingly violent movement, but Alec couldn’t even feel that movement.

“Fuck. Shit,” Alec moaned as he came, collapsing against Magnus a little while the room sparkled gold around them.

His breaths were heavy as he panted trying to recover from the intensity, as they slowly sank back onto the bed.

He felt hard shudders began to rock Magnus and the quiet sobs against his chest and he sobered immediately.

“I’ve got you baby,” he whispered. “Want your nest?” he asked, and Magnus nodded against him.

Magnus clamped his legs around Alec as he was slowly lifted in Alec’s arms, and he felt his knot inside him vividly. Alec moved slowly, so as not to hurt him as he gingerly sat down, with Magnus in his lap, and lay back. Magnus lay on him, and he felt the tears soaking his chest.

“Emotional release?” he asked, beginning to understand him better now.

“Y-yes.”

“Let go baby. I’m here,” Alec comforted, running his hands over Magnus’ back.

It took him a couple of minutes to calm, before Alec heard a soft ‘thank you’ muttered against him.

“I love you. You okay?”

“Yes. First time I felt good,” Magnus whispered and Alec gripped him tighter.

Not once had Magnus felt anything bad from Alec. And it had been exhilarating.

They rested a little bit after that, and Alec’s soft touches over his back were calming, hypnotising him into a gentle sleep.

Alec continued his administrations, and slowly removed himself from Magnus, half an hour later when his knot lessened, before turning him to his side.

* * *

Magnus opened his eyes and a hoarse gasp escaped him when he realised that his heat was in full swing again. He didn’t even know how much time had passed; all he knew was that he needed his Alpha.

“Alpha,” Magnus whimpered, jerking Alec awake immediately. “It _burns_. Help me. Make it stop. I can’t…”

“I’ve got you baby,” he affirmed, lifting Magnus up and onto the bed again.

Magnus shook, his body uncomfortable as the burn continued to intensity.

He gasped, trying to curl in on himself, even as Alec got in between his legs. Magnus’ scent had already made Alec rock hard, his body reacting instinctively to his Omega’s needs.

Pressing in easily, he watched as Magnus moaned, his head tossing from side to side in desperate need while his hands clutched at the sheets.

“Please. Hard,” Magnus whined, and Alec gave him what he wanted, his own arousal skyrocketing with Magnus and he started thrusting deeply.

“Yes! Alpha!” Magnus cried, as slick filled him and made the act pleasurable. It body felt incredibly, scorching hot, the sensations like wildfire inside him. Pleasure was intense and overwhelming and he was vividly aware of where he and his Alpha connected.

Alec lowered himself over Magnus, placing messy, wet kisses over his jaw and neck, nipping him once, causing Magnus to gasp sharply.

“Alpha. _Alpha_,” he quavered, panting as Alec’s thrusts got rougher.

“Oh god baby. You feel so god damn good,” Alec whispered straight into his ear, and felt the gush of more slick. “So good. So perfect,” he continued, realising that Magnus loved being praised.

He kept murmuring praised into his ear, supporting himself with one hand with his other, he reached down to enfold Magnus’ dick.

“Alpha!!” Magnus cried, the pleasure building to unimaginable levels. Magnus’ hands wrapped around Alec, the nails digging into him a sign of the immense intensity he was feeling.

Alec struggled to hold himself up with one hand, and decided to stop and haul Magnus up onto his lap. He raised Magnus a little and Magnus braced himself over Alec, his grip still vice. In this new position, Alec began surging up in earnest, pumping Magnus at the same time.

“Alec. Fuck, I’m close so close. Bite me. Take me,” Magnus pleaded.

Alec didn’t give in to that urge to make Magnus his yet. He’d read something online about this and he was sure he wanted to try it.

“Magnus,” he said firmly. “Bite me first,” he encouraged, before displaying his own neck to his Omega.

Perhaps if Magnus wasn’t heat-ridden, he’d have time to be shocked. It was rare for an Alpha to allow this. They were mainly the ones to bite- not be bitten. His body registered the honour his Alpha was giving him and he slammed his mouth onto his neck and sank his teeth into Alec.

Alec let out a small gasp, his body arching for an instant before Magnus released him.

“Alpha,” he whimpered, his eyes beginning to shine. “_Please_,” Magnus said brokenly as he offered his neck to Alec.

Alec placed a soft kiss against the arch of his neck first before letting his teeth pierce Magnus’ skin.

Magnus cried out, in pain but Alec held him still, waiting for the bond to set. He knew bites hurt the Omega but there was no way around it. He’d tried to find one.

But then, the bond snapped into place, the raw surge of energy flowing between them with ease. Their own pleasure heightened even further, building on each other driving them higher than before. Their connection was new, and intense, the mating bond that allowed them to feel each other.

Alec released Magnus and his Omega turned back to him, tears running down his face at the sheer strength of it.

His hand continued stroking him and his thrusts were wild, his knot starting to form, and he stared into Magnus’ eyes and whispered the words he needed.

“Come for me, my Omega.”

Magnus screamed as his arms stretched backwards, his body arching and white and gold lightning burst from him. His own orgasm drove Alec’s as he came inside him, pleasure flowing between them like a current. Both of them didn’t realise how they were thrust into the air, Alec holding on to Magnus before his arms closed around the Alpha as well.

The light turned to soft shimmers, bringing them slowly back onto the bed.

The Alpha and the Omega panted, both unwilling to let go of each other, collapsing on the bed with Alec’s knot inside of him. Their legs and arms intertwined, Magnus buried his head against the crook of Alec’s neck.

Too overcome with emotion, they held each other, soaking in the feeling of their new mating bond.

After some time, when Alec felt his knot reduce in size, he moved out of Magnus slowly, and that was when their eyes finally met.

Magnus raised his hand to touch Alec’s face tenderly. “You’re my mate,” he said in wonder.

“And you’re mine,” Alec whispered, his smile heartfelt and brilliant.

Magnus raised his head to look at the bite on Alec’s neck. It had healed but where his teeth had sank it, it shimmered gold against his skin.

“You’re glittering. It’s gold,” he said in awe.

Alec moved to look at Magnus’ then and understood what Magnus meant. “So’s yours. It’s beautiful,” he said truthfully. And the power of those words swam between them through the bond.

“I can feel how much you mean them,” Magnus admitted, smiling shyly at his Alpha.

“And I can feel how happy you are.”

“I can’t believe you let me bite you too,” Magnus said softly.

“I read it somewhere. It said it made the bond deeper, the Alpha and Omega closer. And I wanted that with you.”

“Not many Alphas would have allowed that,” he said quietly.

“I’m not like other Alphas.”

“I know,” Magnus whispered truthfully, before falling silent for a moment. “Can we go to my nest?”

“Of course baby,” Alec said tenderly, moving off the bed. “But drink and eat something first?”

Sitting on the edge of the bed, they both made sure the other hydrated and they had an energy bar each before Alec climbed into the nest. Magnus followed quickly and soon was laying on his chest as Alec ran his fingers over his back.

They didn’t need to speak much, the feelings flowing through their bond more that enough to make what they would have said known.

Alec felt a sudden spike of nerves from Magnus, before spoke after a couple of minutes. “Would you… have mating ceremony with me?”

“You’d be okay with that?”

“I would,” Magnus said solemnly knowing that people would find out he was an Omega. “No one but you can order me effectively now. The strength in theirs would be minute. Only yours would influence me greatly,” he said softly.

“And I would never abuse that. And yes baby. I’d love to have that ceremony with you. If you’d marry me as well,” Alec said, his smile growing.

“Marry you?” Magnus asked in wonder.

“Yeah. I want to be able to call you both my mate and husband.”

“I’d like that. I’d really like that,” Magnus smiled.

Alec placed a soft kiss against him, speaking of his love and felt the love from Magnus in that touch as well.

It was a heady feeling, knowing he had this. And they basked in it, relaxing until the heat rose again.

They went through the heat together, over the next two days. It was still intense, but not as intense as the moment they formed their mating bond together though they both felt the thrum from it throughout.

What satisfied Alec the most though, was the change it Magnus. With every episode they went through, the more satiated and at peace he became. And he was giddy with joy, at experiencing such an intimacy, at flying with Alec, without falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conversations about so many things, requests from the inquisitor, confessing to the siblings and a heat! So many things happened in this chapter!
> 
> What did yall think??
> 
> Love yall! 
> 
> Drop me a kudo/comment! They help motivate me! 
> 
> Also, come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5) for some sneak peaks!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their wedding and mating ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. We are here. My heart. I hope yall like it!

“Thank you Alexander. For everything,” Magnus murmured, the first day he woke up and knew that his heat was over.

Alec had taken care of him, like he said he would. More than he said he would. His fears were soothed, and he’d made him feel safe and _treasured_.

“I have never enjoyed my heat, let alone this much,” he admitted, giving Alec a soft smile.

“I love you baby. After everything… thank _you_ for trusting me,” Alec whispered lovingly and Magnus caught the hint of gold at his neck.

Magnus straddled him, his eyes finding his mark in wonder. “It’s _beautiful_,” he said in awe, tracing it lightly with his fingertips. “I still can’t believe you let me do that.”

“One, stronger bond. Two, matching marks,” Alec said simply, like that was all that mattered. And it probably did for him, Magnus realised.

Magnus snuggled into Alec, feeling his arms close around him. “I love you Alpha,” he whispered.

“I love you too baby.”

“You really want to marry me and have a mating ceremony with me?” Magnus asked bashfully.

“Of course. When?”

“I mean… we are already sporting mating bites…” Magnus could hide his easily, with a collared shirt... but Alec? His usual wardrobe wouldn’t allow that.

“I get what you’re saying Magnus. As soon as possible?” Alec asked, a tender smile on his face.

“Yes,” Magnus smiled.

Their conversation dissolved into hammering out the details and they knew that by the end of their conversation, no one would have had a ceremony like theirs. It was going to shock most people they knew.

_“Are you sure Magnus?”_

_“I am. I am your mate Alexander… it doesn’t matter anymore,” Magnus had said softly and Alec’s smile was beaming. _

_“Alec you want to do that? Really? You’re going to make everyone gasp,” Magnus said in shock. _

_“I don’t care about everyone else. I care about you. Are you okay with it?” he asked, his tone serious. _

_“Sweetheart. Of course I am,” he whispered, after his gaze had softened. _

They’d made a couple of calls, mainly to Jace, Izzy, Cat and Ragnor. They’d be leading the ceremony. Magnus did most of the logistics, using magic, and called others to inform them 

“It’s a just like a huge party Alexander. And I am great at planning parties,” he’d said with a wink.

The ceremony was set for that night, at the institute because they needed a big enough venue in a short time.

“Go to your office darling, and stay there. I’ll see you at the altar,” Magnus encouraged, before opening a portal for Alec.

Alec would stay in the office, have minimal contact with people due to his very visible glittering bite mark and Magnus would glamour his.

He walked into his office and it wasn’t long before Izzy and Jace arrived to look for him.

“Hey big brother,” Izzy greeted with a smile before her eyes widened. “Whoa.”

“Hey Alec,” Jace said, walking in behind her before he too came to a stop.

“Well close the door behind you,” Alec gestured.

“Whoa. Alec. It’s beautiful. I didn’t know this was possible,” Izzy whispered, and a smile began to grow on both their faces.

“Yeah. You’re _glittering _man. _Permanently,”_ Jace smirked.

“Yeah man,” Alec said, his smile soft.

“So I take it everything went well?” Izzy asked, but knew the answer from the expression on her brother’s face.

“Yeah. It was great,” Alec admitted, his smile bordering on stupid now.

“Alright. Tell us what you need us to do. Your outfit?” Izzy asked.

“Magnus.”

“Décor?”

“Magnus.”

“Who’s walking you down the aisle?” Jace asked.

“Mom? I think? I don’t know,” Alec said carefully. “Shit I need to talk to her.”

“I’ll get her,” Jace volunteered, and raced off to find Maryse.

“I’m happy for you big brother,” Izzy said softly after he left.

“Me too Izzy.”

Alec began to update her on the programme, and caught her own wide eyes and knowing what they intended.

He was just finishing up, when a knock sounded and Maryse walked in. “I’ll tell Jace,” Izzy said, and gave him an encouraging smile before leaving.

“Alec,” Maryse greeted, before jerking to a stop, her eyes finding the mark on Alec’s neck easily.

“Hi Mom. Yeah. So this happened,” he added, watching her carefully for a reaction.

“Why would you…”

“I love him. I read that this makes our bond stronger and I wanted to wear his mark too,” he said solemnly.

“Alec…” she whispered, and then her gaze softened. “I hope he takes care of you.”

“He does mama. He already does,” Alec said in relief, reverting back to calling her mama, something he hadn’t done in years as he hugged her.

“We’re planning to have a mating ceremony and wedding later today. Here,” he added.

“Today?!” she gasped.

“I know. But we’re already mates. We just wanted to make that commitment again in front of everyone.”

“Alec. What would I wear?”

“Um. If you didn’t mind… Magnus said he could get you a dress,” Alec said sheepishly.

“Well… I know we’ve had our differences but that mate of yours… his style is impeccable,” Maryse said quietly, with a small smile on her face as she gazed at her eldest.

“There’s something else I wanted to ask you,” he said quietly.

“What is it?”

“Would you walk me down the aisle?”

“Alec. Baby. Of course,” she said softly, tearing up at the request.

“Thank you mama,” he whispered, giving her another hug.

* * *

The institute was buzzing with news of their head’s wedding and mating ceremony. People were excited and off duty, scrambling to find something to wear.

Magnus was seen in their hall, together with Ragnor and Catarina as they used their magic to create a wedding venue. With the three of them working together, it took them an hour.

The theme for the décor was gold. Gold after the eyes Alec had made him accept and gold because of their mating bite. Gold because when they made love… well no one needed to know that.

So he’d found flowers. Flowers of yellow, white and orange to grace the aisle and to form the most stunning backdrop. Candles, to form almost a full circle around them on stage.

Then, Magnus made outfits magically appear in their rooms, for Alec’s family, but had decided to hand deliver Maryse’s dress.

“Come in,” a voice called out when he knocked.

Magnus walked in, carrying a navy-blue dress that sparkled, a dress befitting the mother of the groom.

“Is that my dress?” she asked with a smile.

“It is. Take a look,” Magnus encouraged and grinned when he saw the joy on her face after she held it against her and looked at the mirror.

“Magnus,” she whispered. “Thank you.”

Turning around, she put the dress carefully on the bed before she looked at Magnus.

“I know we’ve had our differences Magnus, but I know you’d do anything for my son. And that is something every mother hopes their child will find. Thank you,” she said, a little chocked.

“I would Maryse. I love him with all of me and I’ve never loved anyone like that,” Magnus confided.

Maryse nodded, discreetly wiping at her eyes.

“Come here,” she whispered, holding out her arms, and Magnus walked into them to receive the hug. “Thank you for loving my boy.”

“Alexander is the best person I know.”

With a squeeze, Maryse let him go. “Go. I know you have a lot to do.”

“Thanks Maryse. I’ll see you at the ceremony.”

* * *

The time spend before their ceremony was with their nearest and dearest. Alec, with his siblings including Max and Magnus with Cat and Ragnor.

When it was closer to time, Ragnor along, with Alec’s siblings left, leaving him with his mother.

When it was time, a fire message reached both grooms.

They got their cues from the music, and Alec walked in with an emotional Maryse first, meeting the eyes of the various guests and smiling and nodding at them. He wore a tux, and the collar of his shirt hid their mating bite, for now.

When he reached the front, he hugged his mother, smiled at his siblings before climbing up the steps where Ragnor, their officiant, stood waiting for them. And then, he turned to look back, along with everyone who was seated.

Magnus walked in with Cat, mesmerizing the crowd in a maroon suit. He had a vest on and his makeup, was flawless. It was a looked that no one else would have been able to pull off.

Alec smiled tenderly as Magnus reached him, reaching out to offer him hand as he climbed up, before clasping both of theirs together as Cat walked up behind Magnus, standing off to one side with Jace at Alec’s.

“You’re beautiful,” Alec murmured, as Ragnor began to speak.

“You look exquisite as well darling,” Magnus smiled up at him.

“Thank you everyone for gracing us with your presence to bear witness to Magnus Bane and Alexander Gideon Lightwood’s wedding and mating ceremony. We will begin with the wedding first. I understand that you have vows. Please go ahead,” Ragnor guided.

Alec huffed in a deep, nervous breath, and Magnus gave him an encouraging nod. They’d planned this. He’d spent his time today memorising the lines they’d written together.

_“_The love I have for you…”

_“Is a love that knows no bounds”_

_“_ In times of joy as well as sadness…”

_“In sickness and in health,”_

_“ _I will love you as my equal”

_“And protect you above all else.”_

_“_ I will share with you my truest feelings,”

_“And when you speak, I will listen.”_

“I will catch you when you fall,”

_“And when you soar, I will help you reach your greatest heights.”_

_“_Magnus Bane,” Alec said, sliding on a ring.

_“Alexander Gideon Lightwood_,” Magnus smiled, sliding on his own ring.

“I am, and will always be, your loving husband,” they affirmed together, with wide smiles and teary eyes.

The room erupted in applause as they turned to face the crowd, their smiles reaching their ears.

But they hadn’t kissed each other yet.

“Now for the second part of the ceremony. Gentlemen, if you would remove your shirts,” Ragnor instructed.

Alec nodded at Magnus, and he snapped his fingers, leaving them bare-bodied in the room. Their bites, both faced inwards, visible to only those on stage.

“Let us begin the mating ceremony. First, let’s proceed with the exchanging of gifts, symbols of your love and desire to always gift each other the best versions of yourselves.”

They’d both decided on the gifts they’d already given each other, the ones that would heat up when they were in danger.

Alec reached to take the necklace that had one of his arrows as a pendant as Magnus sank gracefully to his feet in front of Alec. This was to be expected. When the partner was a Beta or an Omega, they always knelt for this aspect of their ceremony.

Alec hesitated for a moment, and Magnus gazed lovingly at him, giving him a reassuring nod. His Alpha was giving him time to back out, to change his mind about what they'd decided. But he didn’t need it.

“Magnus, my Omega,” he began, and loud gasps and murmurs of shock filled the room. “I present you this necklace, in hopes that you always carry a piece of me close to your heart and to remind you that I will always love and protect you,” he continued, ignoring the rest of the room who went quiet quickly to hear what he had said.

Gently, Alec placed the necklace around Magnus and helped him to stand. Magnus smiled tearfully at him and wanted to lean in to kiss him but he held off. Not yet.

He didn’t mind that the whole institute and soon the world would know that he was an Omega. No one could take advantage of that now, because of Alec. It would be his orders that would not only work but work powerfully, but everyone else? It wouldn’t affect him.

Magnus reached around to get his own necklace for Alec that still had one of his rings.

Again the crowd gasped when Alec knelt at Magnus’ feet. An Alpha never did that to anyone but another Alpha. But Alec had emphasised that they were equal and that he’d gladly kneel for Magnus.

“Alexander. I present you this necklace, in hopes that you always carry a piece of me close to your heart and to remind you that I will always love and protect you.”

Placing it around Alec, he helped his Alpha to stand.

“For the second part of the ceremony, Magnus and Alec would be reforming their mating bond,” Ragnor announced.

Ragnor murmured the spell for their ceremony as their bond sprang to life, visible to all. They were shrouded in a warm glow that sparkled around them, in their own bubble. Their chests though, that was where the light was brilliant, almost blindingly white as it flowed between them.

“Wow,” Alec murmured, taking in the colours. It was just like when the light exploded out of Magnus when he let go that deeply.

“Yeah,” Magnus agreed.

There were two times, that a mating bite was supposed to happen. During a heat and during a mating ceremony. Any other time would hurt terribly.

“Magnus… if you will,” Ragnor guided as Alec bared his neck. Again, the unexpectedness of this gesture caused jaws to drop open.

Magnus leaned forward and gently closed his mouth around his neck, his teeth biting firmly as he held Alec’s waist. The glow around them, shimmered and brightened, visibly proving to everyone that their bond was stronger.

“Alec, go ahead,” Ragnor instructed.

Magnus bared his neck to his Alpha, as shivered when he felt a kiss against the nape of his neck as his Alpha pulled him close and held him.

Another soft kiss, a gentle warning, before his teeth sank into his Omega who gasped loudly. It always hurt an Omega more than an Alpha but Alec’s hands were already working. One held Magnus firmly while the other comforted. Their bond, visibly sparked, with white and yellow strands shooting from it, but never hurting anyone.

When Alec let go, he gently brushed away the tears on Magnus’ face. Not because of pain but because he was overwhelmed with happiness. Alec felt it easily between them.

“It is now my privilege to pronounce you, husbands and mates!” Ragnor announced and loud cheers filled the room. “You may kiss your mate as the final seal on your mating ceremony.”

Alec and Magnus both reached for each other, with wide grins and hands holding each other’s faces as they slammed their lips together to kiss each other deeply.

Their bond brightened even more around them, twinkling, before it burst, blinding everyone in the room for an instant before it snapped back into them as loud cheers and whistles erupted around them once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for following me on this journey. Your kudos and comments have meant so much to me. Let me know what you thought about this last chapter. 
> 
> Love yall so much! 
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingsh5)!!!
> 
> Love yall!


End file.
